Más fuerte que el amor, más lejano que el olvido
by anakalia
Summary: NOTA DE ANAKALIA Hola a todos! Entren y vean como vamos con la segunda parte de la historia!
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: Sólo por interés._**

Era sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y las cosas estaban así: los merodeadores eran los más populares del colegio, tanto por sus travesuras, como por su "extrema belleza" como le gustaba llamarle al club de fans. Ellos eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Este último era conocido en realidad, sólo por sus travesuras, porque de belleza no tenía nada; y aún así, luego de hacer una travesura alegaba: "No quise hacerlo, es sólo que me dejé llevar" Pero bueno, siempre andaba con los otros tres merodeadores, así que, por asociación, era conocido como uno de ellos.

Había un pequeño grupito dentro del colegio, que no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por el encanto de los merodeadores; este estaba conformado por Lily Evans, una chica de 16 años, alta, blanca, pelirroja y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Su carácter era algo difícil de describir, aún para sus amigas. La chica era realmente simpática, inteligente, organizada, alegre, etc; sin embargo, parecía tener una especie de repugnancia hacia los merodeadores ( a excepción de Remus que era su amigo) y algunas veces le daban sus ataques de histeria cuando las cosas no le salían bien. La mejor amiga de ésta, era Evelyn Harper de 17 años; blanca, no muy alta, de cabello marrón claro, algo rizado y ojos avellana. Su carácter era fuerte cuando debía serlo; es decir, no se dejaba engañar por nada y no flaqueaba ante una situación difícil, era de esas personas capaces de mantener la compostura cuando algo se salía de control. Le gustaban casi todas las cosas, pero había una cosa que detestaba más que a nada: los rompecorazones. Luego, y por último, estaba Janet Turner de 16 años, blanca, de cabello largo, liso y amarillo y ojos color café. Ella si era muy distinta a las otras dos; era creída y molesta. Se sentía la única chica de Hogwarts, y por tanto, le gustaba que la trataran como tal, como una reina. Obviamente, le encantaban los merodeadores, sin embargo, delante de sus amigas daba a entender que quería asesinarlos. Todas ellas eran de Gryffindor.

Estaban a un mes de haber empezado el curso y por lo tanto no habían muchas parejas formadas aún; sin embargo, había un joven peculiar que no podía dormir por estar pensando en una chica.

¡Lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! – gritó James, en su cama, a las 6:30 de la mañana.

¡¿Puedes cerrar la boca, Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius. No era muy prudente despertarlo a esas horas de la mañana. Lo mejor era siempre, esperar a que se levantara y tomara un buen desayuno; después de eso, se convertía en el mismo Sirius de siempre. Pero James no podía esperar.

¿Qué pasa James? – dijo Remus, esbozando un bostezo.

Peter ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente ignoró a James, se dio media vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

Chicos, tengo un plan.

Yo también tengo un plan, si no te callas y me dejas dormir, te voy a agarrar y voy a meter tu cabeza en el inodoro y...

Canuto, Canuto, Canuto, de buen humor como siempre. – lo interrumpió Remus, antes de que dijera algo mal sonante.

¡Es en serio! Al fin se me ocurrió algo para conquistar a Janet.

¿Desde cuando tienes que pensar en algo? Siempre te les acercas a las chicas, usas tu encanto de merodeador y listo, caen rendidas a tus pies. – dijo Sirius, cuando al fin se resignó de que ya no podría continuar durmiendo.

Sí, pero esta vez quiero que sea diferente, quiero que sea algo verdadero.

Lunático, creo que mejor llevamos a nuestro amigo a la enfermería, porque ya se le cruzaron los cables.

Basta Sirius, me parece bien que James quiera algo en serio en esta ocasión.

¡Qué traidor que me saliste! – dijo Sirius con un fingido tono de indignación. – Ahora te pones de su lado.

Les agradecería que no hablaran de mí como si no estuviera aquí. – dijo James enojado.

¿Nuestro Jamsie Pooh se puso bravito? – dijo Sirius, hablando como un bebé.

Voy a hacer como que no oí eso.

Bueno, bueno, dejen de discutir. James, ya nos levantaste temprano, ahora cuéntanos tu plan. – dijo Remus, para evitar que se hiciera más grande la pelea.

Ah sí. Pretendo ponerlo en marcha hoy, así que escuchen bien. Lily me va a ayudar.

¿Evans?

Sí.

¿Evans te va a ayudar? – dijo incrédulo, Sirius.

Sí.

¿Se lo pediste? – preguntó esta vez Remus.

No. Eso es lo mejor del plan, me va a ayudar sin siquiera saberlo. Me voy a hacer amigo de ella y le sacaré información sobre Janet, para llegar a ella como más le guste.

No lo sé cornamenta. Dudo que sea tan fácil acercarte a Evans, ya sabes como es ella.

Sirius tiene razón, James, ella es una chica inteligente, además, sabes como te odia.

¡Bravo! Remusín regresó a mi bando. – dijo Sirius, aplaudiendo.

Cállate Canuto.

¿Entonces no les gustó el plan?

James, creo que lo mejor sería llegar a Janet directamente.

¿Por qué?

Porque Lily no es cualquiera y la vas a lastimar. Va a pensar que la estás conquistando, cuando en realidad la estás utilizando. – Intervino Peter por primera vez. Muy pocas veces decía cosas inteligentes, y cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Colagusano, cierra la boca y duerme, ¿quieres? – dijo James ignorando el comentario. – Miren, me importa un comino lo que pase con Lily; mi objetivo es Janet, y si en el camino lastimo a alguien, allá ese alguien. – dijo enojado porque sus amigos no lo apoyaran. Decidió actuar por su cuenta, así que retiró de su habitación y fue a buscar a Lily.

¡Oh, Remus, nuestro James está creciendo!

Cierra la boca Sirius, mejor bajemos a desayunar que te hace falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James caminaba por la sala común, y mientras tanto iba pensando la mejor manera de amigarse con Lily, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo.

¡Hey, Evans!

Potter. – dijo Lily con fastidio.

Deberías estar feliz de verme. – dijo James con su típico tono presumido y prepotente.

En realidad me dan ganas de... mejor no lo digo, es muy asqueroso.

Está bien que no me quieras decir la verdad, pero yo sé que para cualquiera sería un honor hablar, o mejor dicho, que la vean hablando con un merodeador.

Me descubriste, sólo que tuviste un pequeñísimo error, en lugar de honor, para mí es vergüenza. Así que, ya sé que tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que conquistar a la primera persona que ves, pero yo sí, como ir a clases. Adiós. – dijo con un pronunciado tono de ira.

¡Espera! En realidad te estaba buscando para pedirte ayuda.

¡Lástima! tengo mi agenda llena.

No, en serio. No me ha ido nada bien en transformaciones y el profesor Clement está harto de que cada vez que me mande a transformar una copa en rata, yo la reviente o la convierta en una snitch. – dijo con honestidad.

Con esa obsesión tuya por el Quiddittch, no me sorprende.

¿Entonces? ¿me vas a ayudar?

Mira Potter, tu historia fue muy conmovedora, pero no gracias.

Entonces perderemos puntos hasta que no queden más en el reloj.

Si había algo que preocupara mucho a Lily, era el asunto de los puntos de las casas, y para mala suerte de la joven, James lo sabía.

¿Me estás chantajeando?

No, sólo digo la verdad. – dijo en tono inocente.

Mañana a las seis en punto, en la biblioteca. – dijo a regañadientes.

¡De acuerdo!

Lily ya había comenzado a marcharse, pero agregó algo más.

Potter, se me olvidaba decirte algo.

Que fue un honor que te pidiera ayuda, lo sé.

No, que dejes tu ego en la habitación mañana, porque ocuparía mucho espacio en la biblioteca. – dijo irónicamente, y luego terminó de marcharse.

Paso número uno, listo. – se dijo James a sí mismo.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido para todos los alumnos, excepto para los merodeadores. A James se le había olvidado que estaba "enojado" con sus amigos, así que, naturalmente, hicieron de las suyas en las clases. En pociones, les mandaron a hacer una poción para darle brillo y sedosidad al cabello. Los merodeadores se las arreglaron para dañar la poción de Snape, provocando que su cabello cambiara de color y de peinado constantemente. Pasaba desde un cabello amarillo, rizado y con lazo, hasta cabello negro con trenzas. Luego, en clase de adivinación, lograron hechizar la bola de cristal de Lucius Malfoy, para que, en vez de mostrar el futuro, mostrara el pasado. Todos los alumnos se entretuvieron viéndolo de bebé, tirado en el suelo, en pañales, y jugando con una muñeca.

Así se pasó el resto del día; sin embargo, como toda acción tiene consecuencias, a Gryffindor le bajaron 120 puntos en total.

Al día siguiente, bajaron a desayunar a la hora normal, por lo que Sirius estaba de buenas. En el gran comedor, James no paraba de ver a Janet, quien estaba sentada con su grupo de amigas.

¡Hey Cornamenta! recoge esa baba. – dijo Sirius.

Pero es que mírala Canuto, es tan linda.

Sí, si, si, casi todo el colegio lo dice.

Sí, pero yo soy un merodeador y te aseguro que me va a escoger a mí. – dijo en tono seguro.

¿Y qué, ya pusiste tu plan en marcha? – preguntó Remus.

Sí, ayer a primera hora fui a hablar con Evans y le pedí ayuda en transformaciones.

¿Y cómo reaccionó?

Con naturalidad; me dijo que tenía su agenda ocupada y que le daba vergüenza que la vieran conmigo.

Vaya que si te funcionó. – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

No, pero entonces saqué mi arma secreta.

¡¿Tienes un arma secreta y no me la has enseñado! – dijo indignado.

No te hagas el tonto.

No se hace, le sale del fondo de su alma. – dijo Remus.

¡Oye! Otra vez te cambiaste de bando. ¡Decídete lunático!

Cállense los dos. – dijo James impaciente. – Mi arma secreta fue chantajearla con la pérdida de puntos. Escuché por ahí que está obsesionada con eso, así que le dije que si no me ayudaba, me quitarían puntos en clase.

Igual te los quitan por tus travesuras. – alegó Peter.

"Nuestras" travesuras, querrás decir.

Yo no las quiero hacer, es sólo que... me dejo llevar.

Cierra la boca, Colagusano. En fin, aceptó darme unas clases hoy en la biblioteca. Un paso menos para llegar a mi objetivo.

Te felicito. – dijo Remus con fastidio.

¡No me salgas otra vez con que la voy a lastimar!

Cornamenta, Lily es mi amiga, no puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto.

No es tan malo como lo pones, Lunático. Me estoy haciendo su amigo para llegar a otra. No veo el gran problema.

Olvídalo James, sólo espero que ni tú ni ella salgan lastimados.

Después de desayunar, el día transcurrió normalmente. Lily estaba evitando encontrarse con James por los pasillos, y le había salido bien, hasta las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando salían de transformaciones.

Evans, me fue horrible hoy, creo que cada día empeoro. Suerte que me vas a dar clases. Bueno, nos vemos a las seis. Adiós.

En todo eso, Lily no dijo una palabra, sino que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Sus amigas habían escuchado todo y sabía que le esperaba un interrogatorio al llegar a la habitación. Todos los días hablaba pestes de los merodeadores (a excepción de Remus), y ahora le iba a dar clases a uno de ellos; era lógico la intriga de sus amigas.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación:

¡Potter!

Lo sé, lo sé, es un engreído, pero...

¡Pero nada! ¡Es Potter! – gritaba Janet como una histérica. Pero dentro de sí, deseaba cambiar papeles con Lily.

Janet, cálmate un poco, la pobre Lily de seguro no tuvo más opción. – intervino Evelyn.

Exacto, era eso o perder la copa de la casa...

¿Hiciste eso por la copa de la casa? – dijo Evelyn incrédula.

Sí. Ustedes saben como soy yo; sólo nos quedan dos años aquí y sólo hemos ganado en una ocasión, en primer año, cuando los merodeadores aún no dominaban el colegio. – dijo con un pronunciado tono de asco.

Pero lils, eso no lo justifica, ¡Es Potter! Es un rompecorazones como todos sus amigos.

¡Ya lo sé! Lo siento, pero ya me comprometí.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos esta charlita tan agobiante. Desde hace rato me estoy sintiendo algo enferma así que, como Lily tiene que ir a la biblioteca a enseñar a su nuevo amigo – dijo Janet celosa – tendrás que quedarte conmigo, Evelyn.

¿Qué? Pero...

Pero nada, necesito a alguien que me cuide, ¿para qué estás los amigos si no?

Está bien, Janet, ve a recostarte.

¿Entonces no están molestas chicas?

No Lily, qué le vamos a hacer, una persona digna no rompe un compromiso, así que tienes que estar en la biblioteca puntual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de los chicos, James llevaba media hora en el baño, bañándose y peinándose.

¡Hey, Cornamenta! ¡¿hasta cuándo! – gritaba Sirius, golpeando la puerta.

¡Ya voy! Tú siempre estás una hora con tus baños de tina.

Sí, pero soy Sirius Black, tengo que cuidar de mi cuerpo. – dijo orgulloso – pero tú sólo eres... james.

¿Y qué insinúas con eso? – dijo cuando por fin salió.

Chicos, chicos, por una vez en su vida podrían dejar de discutir? – dijo Remus.

No es una discusión, es una charla algo agresiva, ¿cierto Cornamenta?

Cierto, ¿pero qué insinuabas?

Olvídalo. ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? Vas a estudiar nada más, a no ser, claro, que pretendas hacer algo más con Evans...

¡Cierra la boca Canuto! Ya te dije que la voy a utilizar para llegar a Janet.

Si tu lo dices...

Sí. ¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer?

Yo tengo una cita con una chica de Huffelpuff. – contestó Sirius.

Yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no consigo una chica cada semana, así que iré a caminar por ahí o a estudiar. – dijo Remus.

¡Esos celos Lunático! Cualquiera diría que te gusta andar sólo.

No, pero prefiero eso a estar con alguien que ni sé su nombre.

¡Yo sí sé su nombre! – dijo Sirius indignado. – se llama Jen... Jenni... Jenny, ¡Se llama Jenny!

Claro, claro, mándale mis saludos.

Bueno chicos, yo me voy, no quiero que Evans me tilde también de impuntual.

Entonces Remusín y yo vamos a caminar un rato.

Preferiría ir solo.

¿No quieres ir conmigo? – dijo Sirius, "afligido" – ¿Vas a rechazar esta invitación?

No Canuto, lo que sea para no escuchar más tus tonterías.

Y como habían cuadrado, eso hicieron. James se fue a la biblioteca a esperar por Lily, Sirius y Remus se fueron a pasear por los jardines y Peter... ni rastro de él; debía de andar por ahí dando lástima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la biblioteca.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily entró, con su libro, pergamino y pluma; deseaba con toda su alma que James la hubiese dejado plantada, pero no sucedió, allí estaba él, elegante y con esa mirada de orgullo que permanecía siempre.

Hasta que llegaste, Evans. – dijo prepotente.

Cierra la boca y pon atención. – dijo histérica.

Y si cierro la boca, ¿cómo pregunto?

La abres sólo para preguntar.

¿Y para responder?

También. – dijo Lily, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Y para decirte en qué tengo problemas?

¡Potter! Se me está terminando la paciencia.

Yo te presto un poco si quieres. – le dijo en tono chocante.

Paso número uno para transformar un objeto en otro... – comenzó con la clase, decidida a no perder tiempo.

No muy lejos de allí, Remus caminaba, seguido por Sirius, quien no paraba de hablar y de decir bromas. Desgraciadamente, tuvieron un encuentro, no muy satisfactorio.

Miren quienes están aquí. – Eran Lucius y sus amigos (entre ellos Severus), y más atrás llegaban Narcissa y compañeras.

Entre el último grupo, Remus distinguió a una chica de la que había estado pendiente desde comienzos de curso, se llamaba Sheila Robertson, era blanca, alta, de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azul cielo. Remus le sonrió, pero ella le contestó volteando los ojos.

¡Malfoy! Pensé que estarías jugando con tus muñequitas. – dijo Sirius.

¡Cierra la boca! – gritó Lucius, al tiempo en que se abalanzaba sobre Sirius, pero éste reaccionó más rápido y le lanzó un golpe en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo.

En eso, Remus tomó a su amigo haciendo que se calmara.

No vale la pena, vámonos.

¡No sabía que había una niña entre los merodeadores! – gritó Zabini, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Lucius. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Remus perdió los estribos y tomó a Zabini por la túnica, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero en ese instante, divisó la mirada nerviosa de Sheila, y se arrepintió. No quería dar una mala impresión en su primera vez, así que lo arrojó también al suelo bruscamente.

No, no en frente de ellas.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, a Sirius, atónito, no le quedó más que seguirlo.

¡Me las pagarás! – gritó Zabini, a lo lejos.

Lunático, pellízcame, debo estar soñando. ¡Tenías a un Slytherin frente a ti y no lo golpeaste!

No era preciso hacerlo frente a las chicas. – dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

Te recuerdo que "las chicas" eran mi prima y sus amigas, que bien sabes, son igual que los chicos, si no peores.

Bueno, no me pareció de caballeros hacerlo allí.

Remus, Remus, Remus, creo que te estás enfermando, mejor te dejo sólo para que descanses, además, tengo que ir a mi cita.

Ah sí, con esa tal Jenny. Te lo digo canuto, un día encontrarás a la chica perfecta y ella no va a confiar en ti.

Eso no pasará, soy muy exigente en esas cosas.

Si tú lo dices; mejor vete, así no te seguirás burlando de mí.

No te acostumbres, en la noche tendré suficiente tiempo. – dijo mientras se iba.

Ay, Sirius, eres imposible.

De regreso a la biblioteca, después de una hora trabajando arduamente, porque había que admitirlo, James se había esforzado, terminaron los estudios y James comenzó a hablar.

¡Al fin! Eres una gran maestra.

Sí, si, como digas.

Es en serio. Pero necesito descansar, así que voy a aprovechar para contarte algo. Quiero hacerle una broma a los Slytherins; quiero llenarles la sala común de insectos mágicos, el único problema es que no sé cuales serían buenos. ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

Olvídalo, Potter, no te pienso ayudar en tus cochinadas para que nos quiten mas puntos, ¡así que ni lo pienses!

James simplemente ignoró el comentario y comenzó a imitar a Lucius corriendo como una niña. Lily no tuvo otra que echarse a reír; realmente James lo imitaba muy bien.

¿Te lo imaginas? Sería genial, pero no soy tan inteligente como tú, así que no sé qué puedo usar. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

No lo sé, yo...

¡Será divertido! Mira.

Y volvió a imitarlo, pero ésta vez imitó también a Snape. Hicieron tanto ruido, entre gritos y risas, que la profesora Jefferson los tuvo que regañar y casi los echa.

¿Lo ves? Vamos, te divertirás, yo me divertiré, todos salimos ganando, además tú sabes que cuando un merodeador hace una gran broma, no deja rastros de quien fue, así que no te preocupes por los puntos, no tendrán pruebas para acusarnos.

Bueno... lo pensaré.

Está bien. Otra cosa, necesito más clases; esta fue perfecta, pero necesito aprender más.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Porque una hora no fue suficiente. ¿Mañana a las seis?

Potter, no creo que...

¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos, adiós. – dijo James, dejando a Lily sin palabras.

En ese momento entró Evelyn, con una cara de funeral que no podía con ella.

¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Lily.

¡Esa Janet es una calamidad! Desde que te fuiste no ha parado de darme órdenes. "Tráeme una vaso de agua" "hazme una sopa mágica" "pon algo de música" "Dame algo más de comer que esa estúpida sopa no me alimentó nada" ¡Me tiene harta! Si no fuera porque está enferma, te juro que...

Calma, calma, vamos a la habitación, yo te ayudo.

¡No! No quiero verla más, ya tuve suficiente por hoy; además, tengo que hacer mis deberes, que con tanto ajetreo no he hecho nada.

De acuerdo, ahora me toca a mí, nos vemos en la habitación.

Lily se fue, dejando a una muy estresada Evelyn haciendo sus deberes. Mientras ella abría su libro de historia de la magia, entró Sirius con ese caminar tan característico. Como su cita no había llegado aún, Sirius no desaprovechó la oportunidad de coquetear con una chica linda.

Hola preciosa, tú debes ser... debes ser... tú eres... – intentaba descubrirlo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

¡Evelyn! Y tú debes ser Sirius Black.

Sí. – dijo en tono orgulloso.

Se hablan muchas "cosas" de ti, ¿sabes?

Sí, lo sé, mi grupo de fans es imposible; no pueden pasar un minuto sin mencionar mi nombre.

No me refería a eso, pero en fin, tengo deberes pendientes, así que...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque en eso entró a la biblioteca una hermosa y sensual chica de Huffelpuff; era morena, alta, con unos ojos penetrantes negros.

Hola Sirius... – le dijo seductoramente.

Tengo que irme, Evelyn, estudia mucho. – le dijo a la chica – hola Jenny. – ahora a Jennifer.

Con que ya me llamas cariñosamente, ¿eh?

¿Qué dices?

El diminutivo de Jennifer.

¡Ah, claro! Te queda mejor Jenny. – dijo también seductoramente para ocultar el hecho de que en realidad nunca se preocupó mucho por saber su nombre.

Y sin más ni más se fueron a una mesa lejana. Evelyn, que observaba la escena con asco, tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que Sirius era el típico rompecorazones que ella odiaba... ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! – pensó. Pero eso ya era asunto de ellos; trató de olvidar la escena y continuó haciendo sus labores.

Veinte minutos después, logró terminar sus deberes de historia de la magia, pero había olvidado que también tenía deberes de herbología, así que, naturalmente, dejó su libro. Molesta consigo misma por aquél descuido, se levantó y se dirigió a la sección de la biblioteca correspondiente; sin embargo, encontró algo más que libros en esa sección. Encontró a Sirius y Jennifer besándose "calurosamente". Intentó retroceder antes de que la vieran, pero como siempre ocurre en toda situación incómoda, Evelyn se tropezó y tumbó del estante, por lo menos la mitad de los libros que estaban allí.

Lo siento... – dijo totalmente avergonzada. – no quería interrumpir su... lo siento

No, yo lo siento, este no es lugar para hacer "eso". – dijo Sirius, igual de avergonzado que ella.

No, no me interesa lo que hacían, yo sólo vine a buscar un libro, no quería interrumpir. Ya me voy, sigan haciendo... lo que estaban haciendo.

Tomó un libro cualquiera y rápidamente salió de allí, enrojecida hasta las orejas; en realidad el libro "mil pociones y un hechizo" que fue el que tomó, no le servía absolutamente para nada, pero con tal de salir de esa situación incómoda, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Sirius, por su lado, no sentía ganas de continuar besándose con Jennifer.

Ehhh... debo irme, se me hizo tarde.

¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?

Lo siento. – dijo, y se marchó a la habitación.

Una vez allá, y por su cara, sus amigos se apresuraron en preguntarle lo ocurrido.

Canuto, cambia esa cara. ¿Qué, te dejaron plantado? – preguntó James.

No.

¿Entonces? – preguntó Remus.

Pasó algo extraño.

Bueno, cuenta.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, estaba una tal Evelyn, que si mal no recuerdo es amiga de Evans y Turner. – al escuchar la segunda, James se estremeció. – Charlé un rato con ella y luego llegó Jennifer.

¡Ajá! No te sabías su nombre, ¡lo sabía! – dijo Remus, triunfante.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo que Jenny le queda mejor.

Sí, claro, no eres bueno para mentir Canuto.

Piensa lo que quieras. Como iba diciendo, llegó Jennifer y nos fuimos a hacer nuestras cosas.

¿Cosas? – preguntó James. Obviamente ya él sabía a qué se refería, pero le encantaba ver a Sirius nervioso al hablar de ese tema.

Sí, Cornamenta, las cosas que hacemos las parejas.

Cosas que hacen las parejas...

¡Nos estábamos besando! ¿entiendes?

¡Ah, claro! Cómo no se me ocurrió antes...

Bueno, mientras hacíamos eso, en la sección de herbología, llegó Evelyn.

¿Y? – preguntaron a dúo ambos merodeadores.

Pues, se tropezó e hizo mucha bulla; yo me detuve, ella se disculpó, yo también y luego se fue.

Todavía no le encuentro significado a tu cara de perro muerto... y no te ofendas. – agregó Remus al recordar que él era un perro.

¿No lo ven? No me sentí cómodo, así que dejé a Jennifer.

¿Por qué? – preguntó James incrédulo.

No lo sé, talvez no debí besarme con esa chica en la biblioteca, frente a... todos.

¿Y desde cuando te importa?

No lo sé, probablemente la incomodó y...

¡No puede ser! – gritó James. – Sirius se está enamorando.

¡No es cierto! – gritó el aludido.

Canuto, debes tomar en cuenta que nunca antes te había importado que alguien te viera haciendo esas cosas.

No, ¡olvídenlo! No me estoy enamorando. Mañana saldré con Jennifer de nuevo y punto final del asunto. Mejor... cambiemos el tema; ¿qué tal va la cosa con Evans, Cornamenta?

Mejor de lo que esperaba. Me va a ayudar a hacerles una broma a los Slytherins, la de los insectos mágicos, y mañana me dará otra clase.

¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste de Turner?

Nada.

¿Nada? – preguntó Remus.

Oigan, yo sé que no tengo sentimientos, pero tampoco son tan rústico. Qué le iba a decir en nuestro primer día? "Hey Evans, qué tal, qué me puedes decir de Janet"

Cierto. ¿sabes Cornamenta? A veces te subestimo. En realidad pensaste.

¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido Lunático?

En cierta forma.

¡Vaya que forma! ¿Y tú qué hiciste cuando me fui?

¡No lo recordaba! – gritó emocionado Sirius – No te has enterado de las últimas noticias. A nuestro amigo le dio un ataque de caballerosidad con mi prima y sus amigas.

Cállate Canuto. – dijo Remus.

¿Un ataque de caballerosidad? – preguntó James, que aún no entendía el asunto.

Sí. En el jardín nos encontramos con Malfoy, Snivellus, Zabini y otros, y también con Narcissa y su grupito. Yo golpeé a Malfoy porque me amenazó y luego Remus estuvo a punto de golpear a Zabini, pero dijo que no frente a las chicas.

¡¿Qué! Lunático, ¿Tuviste a un Slytherin entre tus manos y lo dejaste ir?

¿Quieren dejarme en paz? – dijo con fastidio – No me pareció el momento adecuado.

¡¿Y cuál momento es más adecuado que el momento en que te insultan! – dijo Sirius.

Las cosas no se resuelven así, se resuelven uno a uno, y no frente a todo el colegio. – dijo Remus con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No podía admitir que era por no desilusionar a una chica, porque sabía que sus amigos no dejarían de fastidiarlo hasta que muriera.

¡Todo el colegio! ¡Eran Narcissa y sus amigas!

¡No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros! Me voy a dormir, pierdo el tiempo hablando con ustedes. Y ya supérenlo, eso fue hace como tres horas. – dijo finalmente enojado; recogió sus cosas y se acostó a dormir.

Creo que el licántropo se molestó. – dijo Peter, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

¿En serio Colagusano? Vaya que eres inteligente. – dijo Sirius de mal humor. Él, al igual que James, sabía que cuando Remus se molestaba, es porque habían abusado con las burlas y los chistes, ya que, si había alguien que tuviera paciencia, ese era Remus.

¿Qué le hicieron ahora?

No te importa. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó James.

Estaba ayudando al profesor Clement a limpiar los calderos.

¿Qué? Eso no es digno de un merodeador. Creo que tendremos que excluirte del grupo.

¡No! Yo no quería hacerlo, es sólo que...

Que te dejaste llevar, sí, ya sabemos la historia. Hipotéticamente hablando ¿Si un ser malvado te dice si quieres unirte a él para matar a todos los magos y apoderarte del mundo por las malas, te vas a dejar llevar? – preguntó James.

¿Quién haría tal cosa?

Responde.

Por supuesto que no.

Eso espero. Espero que no nos salgas con la misma excusa tuya. – dijo Sirius en tono de advertencia.

Pero es que ustedes no entienden, yo soy algo feo, y algo tonto, entonces la gente se aprovecha de mí y...

Cierra la boca Colagusano, no empieces a dar lástima y vete a dormir.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_****_: Conociéndose mejor. _**

A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común, después de desayunar, todos hablaban de los asuntos del día anterior.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Potter? – le preguntó Evelyn a Lily. Janet seguía enferma y no se había levantado esa mañana, así que las dos chicas podían hablar tranquilamente y sin los gritos de su amiga.

- Primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar y luego te cuento.

- Odio cuando las conversaciones empiezan así, pero bueno, está bien, lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. Primero te digo que James... quiero decir, Potter – dijo, sin que Evelyn se diera cuenta – no es mal estudiante. Fue algo molesto al principio, ya que no cerraba la boca, pero una vez que se aplicó, fue sorprendente.

- Bien... es buen alumno, supongo que eso no es lo que me debería molestar. – dijo ingenua.

- Ehh no, eso no. Como segunda cosa, te digo que acepté darle otra clase a Potter, mañana a la misma hora.

- Lily...

- Déjame terminar. Además acepté – en realidad no había aceptado; se supone que debía pensarlo – ayudarlo con una de sus bromas contra los Slytherins. – dijo tímida – Pero no te preocupes, que no nos bajaran puntos. – agregó al ver la cara de Evelyn.

- ¿Aceptaste hacer una broma con un merodeador? – dijo, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- Sí, lo sé, estuve mal, pero es que me convenció. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo. – todo era mentira; muy dentro de sí, Lily quería divertirse por una vez en su vida, divertirse en grande.

- ¿Qué te convenció! – en ese momento, todos voltearon a mirar a las chicas, incluyendo a James.

- ¡Baja la voz! Ya, no hagas una escena, no es la gran cosa. Voy a jugarle una broma a los Slytherins. No sólo lo hago por Potter, sino por mí misma. – dijo segura, para tratar de convencer a su amiga.

- En realidad Lily, yo también tuve un encuentro con un merodeador...

Al mismo tiempo, Sirius y James estaban en un rincón conversando.

- Cornamenta, creo que están hablando de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Sí, de que la convenciste para hacerle la broma a los verdes mugrientos de los Slytherins.

- ¿Y cómo sabes?

- ¿De qué otra cosa pudieron haber convencido a Evans, para que Harper gritara de esa manera?

- Tienes razón.

- Y eso significa... – dijo Sirius, como esperando que James llegara a una conclusión.

- Y eso significa que... ¿por primera vez tú tienes razón?

- No te hagas el bromista Cornamenta. Significa que tu plan marcha como es debido.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo James, quien momentáneamente se había olvidado del plan. – Eso quiere decir que me va a ayudar.

- Ya eso lo sabías.

- No, me dijo que lo iba a pensar.

- James, ya la tienes en tus manos, ahora tienes que ocuparte de sacarle información sobre Turner.

- Sí, hoy, en mi siguiente clase, lo haré.

- Eso espero. – se hizo un silencio – Falta alguien aquí¿dónde está Remus?

- Está evitándonos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la broma de anoche, supongo. – dijo James, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que no desayunó con nosotros?

- No...

- Claro que no, si nunca cierras la boca.

- ¡Oye!

- Pero si es verdad. – dijo inocente.

- Lo que pasa es que, teniendo esta voz tan privilegiada que yo tengo¿Para qué quieren hablar ustedes? Deberían conformarse con escucharme y...

- ¡Hey Canuto¡ Regresa ya! – gritó James, mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo burla de que Sirius a cada rato se elevaba más de lo normal, mucho más.

- Lo siento, mi belleza me abrumó.

- Sirius, eres imposible.

- Así soy yo. ¿Qué me decías de Remus?

- Que supongo que está molesto por lo de anoche.

- Pero es que fue muy extraño Cornamenta. Escucha: Malfoy se me lanzó encima y lo golpeé; luego Zabini llamó niñita a Remus y él lo tomó por la túnica, miró hacia el grupito de Cissy y lo soltó, alegando que no era preciso hacerlo delante de ellas. ¿Me podrías explicar desde cuándo nos portamos como caballeros delante de un grupo de chicas que son aún peores que nosotros?

- No lo sé. – dijo James divertido con el relato de Sirius, pero luego se puso serio. – De todas formas, no debimos fastidiarlo.

- Es nuestra naturaleza.

- Sí, pero no debemos meternos con él, lo gracioso es fastidiar a Snivellus, a Malfoy, a Narcissa, e incluso a Peter, pero no a Remus.

- Oye Cornamenta, no te pongas melancólico¡es Remus! Ya sabe que nos encanta bromear con él.

- En ese instante entró Remus en la sala común.

- ¡Lunático! Ven aquí, estábamos hablando de ti. – dijo Sirius.

- Claro, como no pueden dejar de burlarse. – dijo serio.

- No fue para tanto, sólo fue una pequeña bromita... que de hecho te la merecías, aún no entiendo porqué...

- Canuto, no ayudas. – interrumpió James – Remus, no quisimos fastidiarte tanto.

- ¡Claro que quisieron! Siempre hacen lo mismo, hablan, hablan, hablan, y ni siquiera piensan si están lastimando a los demás, pero ¿para qué? Ustedes no tienen sentimientos, así que suponen que los demás no tenemos¡pues no es así! – gritó – ¿Les gustaría que tuvieran a dos supuestos amigos que no dejaran de fastidiarlos ni siquiera por media hora?

El silencio entre ellos fue total. Remus estaba que echaba chispas, mientras que los otros dos, estaban atónitos ante la reacción del tercero.

- Remus no pensé... no pensamos que... realmente no quisimos fastidiarte, es sólo que... tú sabes como somos y... lamento mucho... lamentamos mucho haberte fastidiado... – intentaba decir James.

- ¿Tienes una cámara mágica? – dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros dos a dúo.

- Es que esto hay que grabarlo. Sirius con la boca cerrada y James balbuceando. ¡No puede ser! Primera vez en mi vida, desde hace seis años que los conozco, que veo esto. – dijo alegre.

- James... aléjalo de mí, porque si lo llego a agarrar, te juro que... – dijo Sirius, al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzó sobre Remus y tuvieran una de sus típicas "peleas" de merodeadores.

Una vez que terminaron, siguieron charlando como siempre.

- Eso fue muy cruel lunático. – dijo James.

- Lo sé, pero me debían una... es más, me debían miles, pero con esta las cobré todas.

- Pensamos que te había atacado tu pequeño problema peludo y se nos había olvidado. – dijo James.

- No lo creo, aún falta mucho para eso.

- Oye¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Sirius.

- Ya lo hiciste. – dijo Remus.

- Sí, pero ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa?

- Ya lo hiciste otra vez.

- Sí, pero... ¡Cierra la boca lunático! Te quería preguntar algo, pero sin que te enojes.

- De acuerdo.

- Ayer en la tarde¿De verdad soltaste a Zabini por no golpearlo delante de las chicas?

- No, lo que pasó fue que... me sentía mal y... a lo mejor si lo golpeaba y él lograba golpearme, me desmayaría y sería el hazme reír de ellos. – inventó una excusa rápida.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – preguntó James.

- Porque no quería que se preocuparan.

- ¿Preferiste aguantar nuestras burlas a que nos preocupáramos por ti? – dijo Sirius incrédulo – ¡Ay Remusín! Que buen amigo eres, siempre te preocupas por los demás en vez de hacerlo por ti. En cambio yo siempre debo preocuparme por mí mismo, por mi cuerpo, por mi rostro, por mi cabello...

- ¿Lo ves Cornamenta? Te dije que eso había que grabarlo. ¡Fue un hecho mundial que jamás volveremos a ver...!

Volviendo a la charla de las chicas.

- ¿Se disculpó? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí. – dijo Evelyn satisfecha.

- Sirius Black se disculpó contigo por besarse públicamente con una chica de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre... ¿no estarás inventando todo?

- ¡Te digo que es verdad! Te lo repito: llegó, me saludó y comenzó a hablar de sí mismo, luego se fue con la tal Jennifer que es de Huffelpuff, creo, en fin, se fue con ella. Veinte minutos después, como se me había olvidado que tenía deberes de herbología y dejé mi libro, tuve que ir a los estantes a buscarlo... y allí me encontré con la escenita.

- Y tumbaste los libros y él se disculpó por hacer eso en la biblioteca.

- Exacto.

- Imagínate si Lawrence – el novio de Evelyn – te hubiera visto con él.

- Ni lo digas, se pondría con sus ataques de celos.

- No sé como lo aguantas... sin ofender, claro; él me cae muy bien, pero yo ya tengo suficiente con los ataques de Janet, como para tener que aguantar los de un novio también.

- Dímelo a mí. Ayer estaba insoportable. Sinceramente, a veces pienso que ella piensa que yo pienso que le tengo que servir; sin embargo, lo que ella no sabe es que yo sé que ella piensa que yo pienso que le tengo que servir... no sé si me entendiste, pero el punto es que más nunca voy a permitir que me vuelva a tratar como lo hizo ayer.

- Tienes razón, yo sólo la cuidé por una hora y ya me tenía al borde de la histeria. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, menos mal que hoy no se levantó de cama!

Ese día, tenían clases de Aritmancia, Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Runas antiguas y Pociones. Totalmente aburrido para todos los Gryffindors, excepto para uno de los merodeadores, que disfrutaba buscando, entre clase y clase, a la chica de Slytherin que lo traía loco. Cada vez que la veía, le daba su mejor sonrisa, pero ella le respondía rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, ese día, tal vez porque ya estaba cansada, o tal vez porque ya no le molestaba tanto, no le había volteado los ojos a Remus; simplemente lo había ignorado. Así que, por consiguiente, Remus estaba muy feliz, ya que eso significaba un peldaño menos en la infinita escalera para llegar a ella.

- Oye Lunático¿qué tienes? Hacía años que no te veía tan feliz. – dijo James, mientras iban de camino a su tercera clase del día.

- ¿Qué¿Yo? Nada... – respondió sobresaltado y dándose cuenta de que, por enésima vez ese día, se había perdido en los ojos de Sheila.

- ¿Qué nos ocultas, Remus? – preguntó Sirius ésta vez.

- Les digo que nada. ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz por un día?

- Nadie te reprocha eso, es sólo que la felicidad no llega espontáneamente; por lo general siempre hay un hecho que la hace aparecer en un individuo. Sin embargo es raro que la felicidad llegue a alguien como tú, tomando en cuenta el problemita que tienes las noches de luna llena y...

- ¡Cierra la boca Colagusano! – gritaron Sirius y James.

- Bueno, yo sólo decía...

- Mira, mejor no digas nada, no pienses, actúa como siempre, pon cara de tonto y sigue caminando. – le dijo James – En cuanto a ti, Remus, tienes razón, estás en todo tu derecho de estar feliz, de hecho, me parece muy bien.

Y así culminó la conversación de la felicidad. Remus se había escapado por poquito, gracias a la intervención de Peter; la cual, en realidad lo deprimió un poco, pero a su vez lo salvó de tener que confesar el hecho de que estaba enamorado de una chica de Slytherin, y para más colmo, perteneciente al grupo de Narcissa. Cuando sus amigos se enteraran, sería su fin; pero hasta ese momento, debía arreglárselas para no ser tan obvio cada vez que la chica pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El resto del día continuó lentamente, hasta las seis de la tarde, hora en que James y Lily habían quedado para verse en la biblioteca.

- Hola Evans.

- Potter. – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a aprender hoy?

- Como controlar la forma en que vas a transformar otro objeto, para evitar que la conviertas en una "Sitch"

- Snitch. – la corrigió.

- ¿Qué?

- Que es Snitch, no "Sitch"

- Mira Potter¿vinimos a hablar de "Quidich" o de transformaciones? – dijo enfadada.

- De transformaciones, pero no se dice "Quidich" sino Quidditch.

- ¡Potter! Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

- Si quieres te...

- ¡NO! No quiero que me prestes un poco de nada. Ahora, mantén tu linda boca cerrada y a estudiar.

- ¿Linda¿Te parece que mi boca es linda¿Qué más te parece lindo de mí? – dijo prepotente.

- ¡No quise decir eso! Sólo fue una forma de expresarme.

- Está bien. Entonces, abre tu linda boca y enséñame a transformar...

- Eres imposible Potter.

No muy lejos de allí, en otra mesa, estaba Evelyn estudiando. Eso era normal en ella, le gustaba estudiar a solas; así evitaba las "distracciones innecesarias" como ellas les decía. Era por eso que Lily nunca se ofrecía a acompañarla a estudiar, porque muy bien sabía que diría que sí, pero que después se enfadaría con ella misma por perder el tiempo charlando. Mientras que Janet no se ofrecía a acompañarla, simplemente porque no le entraban ni las más mínimas ganas de pisar la biblioteca. Ella prefería estudiar o en la Sala Común o en el jardín, para que todos pudieran observarla.

Bien, estaba Evelyn sola, pero no duró así por mucho tiempo. Por la puerta de la biblioteca, apareció Sirius, con su andar característico y buscando a Jennifer. Sin embargo¿Estaba buscando realmente a Jennifer? No, en realidad estaba buscando a Evelyn, sólo que inconscientemente.

-------------------------------------------------- Flash Back----------------------------------------------

- ¡Hola Sirius! – le dijo Evelyn al verlo entrar en la biblioteca.

- Hola preciosa. ¿En qué andas?

- Estudiando. Aunque... quisiera hacer otra cosa ahora que llegaste.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella.

- Como lo que estabas haciendo con Jennifer ayer.

- Evelyn¿Estás segura de eso? – inquirió incrédulo.

- Segura, vamos. – dijo ella levantándose y tomándolo de las manos para llevarlo a la sección de herbología. – Bueno, empecemos.

- Evelyn no creo que...

- ¡Basta de palabras! – exclamó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo.

En menos de un minuto, Sirius se despertó sudoroso y agitado, dando un vuelco en su cama. No podía creer lo que había soñado; apenas había conocido a esa chica ayer y ya soñaba esas cosas... ¿Acaso James y Remus tendrían razón y él se estaría enamorando?

- ¡Qué estupidez¡La conocí ayer! – dijo Sirius para borrarse esas cosas de la cabeza y luego siguió durmiendo.

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------

- Evelyn¿Qué tal? – dijo sinceramente.

- Hola, Black.

- Oye, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, yo no debí...

- No me importa. Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus asuntos. – le cortó fríamente.

- De acuerdo... ¿Y qué haces? – dijo Sirius. Le costaba mucho hablar con ella, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, con sólo escuchar sus pasos; pero Evelyn era muy diferente.

- Lo que todo el mundo hace en la biblioteca... estudiar. – dijo sarcásticamente.

- No tienes que ser tan grosera conmigo. ¿Sabes? Yo hago los deberes siempre el último día y salgo bien.

- Claro, pero siempre los haces apurado y no te salen perfectos. La perfección es lo más importante.

- En eso, Sirius se acercó a la joven.

- ¿Y tú sabes hacerlos perfectos? – dijo, con doble sentido. – Entonces déjame buscar un pergamino y una pluma y me enseñas. – dijo aún más cerca.

- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo Evelyn, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero el color rojo que la había invadido de pies a cabeza, la delataba.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa satisfecho, con intenciones de buscar el pergamino; sin embargo, hubo algo que lo detuvo.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro, Sirius! – le reclamó Jennifer.

- Ah... hola... Jennifer. – le respondió indiferentemente. – Estaba ocupado haciendo mis deberes. – dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un libro de Evelyn; el único problema fue que, de todos los libros que podía haber escogido, sin querer, tomó el diario de la chica.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una clase que se llame "diario íntimo"? – preguntó Jennifer, comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Qué! – dijo Sirius; volteó a ver el diario, luego a Evelyn, luego a Jennifer, hasta que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza. – No, yo...

- Lo siento, debo irme. – dijo Evelyn, incómoda ante la situación.

- Yo también tengo que irme Jennifer, se me hace tarde para ir a ver practicar a James.

- Pero si James está muy entretenido por allá con Lily Evans.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Qué tonto. Entonces debo ir a ver a Remus, que está enfermo.

- Qué curioso, porque lo acabo de ver revoloteando por los pasillos, silbando de la felicidad.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Jennifer. Debo irme y punto.

- Ah no¡Tú no me dejas otra vez, Sirius Black! – gritó en tono de advertencia.

- Mira cómo lo hago. – Tomó unos cuantos libros más de la chica y se retiró.

- A Evelyn no le quedó más nada que hacer sino tomar el resto de los libros y retirarse también.

Al mismo tiempo, y como bien dijo Jennifer, Remus estaba revoloteando por los pasillos, tan feliz como le era posible serlo a un licántropo. Ahora que estaba sólo, podía aprovechar para atontarse viendo a Sheila, sin que nadie lo criticara, ni le preguntara qué sucedía. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero como no la encontró, salió a los jardines.

Después de mucho caminar, por fin le pareció ver a alguien parecida a Sheila, pero estaba sentada en el piso, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Remus se le acercó, sigilosamente y comprobó que estaba llorando.

- Hola¿Qué te sucede? – dijo delicadamente, agachándose a su nivel,

La chica, en lugar de contestar, se levantó de un brinco e intentó irse.

- Déjame pasar. – dijo amargada.

- No, no lo haré. Te hice una pregunta.

- Si no me dejas pasar, no respondo.

- Puedes hacerme lo que te plazca, pero no es de caballeros dejar a una dama llorando.

- Tú no eres un caballero, eres un Gryffindor.

- ¿Entonces soy una chica? Avísame, porque de ser así, estoy fuera de la moda. – dijo Remus para tratar de alegrarla, y lo logró; la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es que... se supone que los Gryffindors y los Slytherins no debemos juntarnos.

- ¿Dónde dice eso? Además, no nos estamos "juntando" como tú dices, sólo te quiero ayudar a pasar el mal rato. Ahora¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede?

- Escuché algo que decían sobre mí. – respondió Sheila, resignada.

- ¿Quién?

- No te interesa.

- Sí me interesa; si no me interesara, créeme que no estaría aquí afuera con este frío endemoniado.

- Los chicos.

- ¿Lo ves? Ellos sí que no son caballeros.

- No me ayudas.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Vamos a la cocina y comemos y tomamos algo para calentarnos un poco.

- Eso es imposible; nadie sabe donde está la cocina.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Sabes quién soy? – le preguntó Remus.

- Sí, un prepotente, creído, que me ha estado sonriendo estúpidamente desde comienzos de año...

- No, no, no, esa es una forma de verlo, pero me refería a que soy un merodeador, y voy a donde yo quiera. ¿Vienes?

La chica dudó un poco, pero luego cedió. Después de todo, pensaba ella, los Gryffindors no eran tan malos.

De regreso a la biblioteca, Lily había terminado de explicarle a James, todo lo referente a la transformación de objetos. James, había entendido perfectamente la teoría, pero le faltaba ponerla en práctica, así que esa sería otra clase más. Sin embargo Lily, tuvo que reconocer una vez más, que James se había aplicado y que se merecía un descanso.

- Bien Potter, es hora de descansar.

- ¡Genial! – dijo, al tiempo en que se estiraba. – ¿Qué tal lo hice?

- No está mal, para ser la segunda vez... – No lo iba a admitir, ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

- Oye, se me ocurre una manera perfecta para descansar.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y cuál es?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir completamente; sólo puedo decirte que podríamos ir a un lugar...

- Olvídalo.

- Déjame terminar. Podemos ir a un lugar; lo que pasa es que no puedo decirte dónde es, ni el medio para llegar.

- Claro, y se supone que yo voy a aceptar ir con un perfecto desconocido a un lugar que no sé cual es, y por un medio que sé mucho menos. Además, imagínate los puntos que perderíamos si nos descubren.

- Primero, no soy un completo extraño, soy James Potter, pensé que ya me había presentado... – dijo divertido – Segundo, no puedo decirte el lugar ni el medio, no porque no quiera, ni porque sea peligroso, sino porque no puedo; es uno de mis secretos. Y tercero, creo que todavía no has entendido el hecho de que soy un merodeador y estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto; por tanto, no nos van a descubrir.

- No lo sé Potter, no debería ir...

- Pero tienes ganas. Acéptalo Evans, te mueres por ir.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo indignada. No dejaría que la descubrieran tan rápido.

- Te prometo que no pasará nada y, lo más importante, que no nos descubrirán.

- Bueno...

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo emocionado – Espérame cinco minutos que debo buscar algo en mi habitación.

Al salir, se encontró con Sirius, en la puerta.

- ¡Hey, Cornamenta! Pareces un tornado¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar a nuestros dos mejores amigos. – dijo sin detenerse.

Sirius entendió inmediatamente que se refería al mapa y a la capa invisible, y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ese pillo. – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Evelyn – Como sea, debo irme¿Podrías devolverme mis libros?

- ¡Ah sí! Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte allá adentro, es sólo que...

- Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver contigo y Jennifer.

- No, pero cuando mis problemas con Jennifer, te incluyen a ti, sí tienes que ver.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Evelyn haciéndose la inocente, pero dándose cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

- No me irás a decir que no te incomodó que tomara tus cosas para engañar a Jennifer¿O sí?

- Me dio igual, Black; en serio, debo irme.

- De acuerdo, toma tus libros y, una vez más, lo siento. – dijo sinceramente

Ambos se retiraron, por caminos diferentes, hacia sus habitaciones. Evelyn, avergonzada hasta más no poder, y Sirius, tan confundido que, desde la biblioteca hasta la Sala Común, no trató de seducir a ninguna chica. Eso era lo que menos le hacía falta en ese momento, otra chica.

En la cocina, Remus y Sheila habían pasado un muy buen rato. Habían comido de todo lo que encontraron, desde manzanas acarameladas, hasta bastones de chocolates; y de beber, jugo de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla.

- Ya no puedo comer más nada... – dijo Sheila.

- Ni yo. Arrasamos con la comida¿no es cierto? – dijo Remus divertido.

- Sí, es cierto; creo que no voy a probar bocado hasta pasado mañana.

- Bueno... yo no tanto; el apetito de un merodeador es feroz.

- Bien; gracias por todo, pero debo irme.

- Está bien. ¿Te diste cuenta que los Gryffindors y los Slytherins sí pueden juntarse?

- No nos juntamos; sólo me ayudaste a pasar el mal rato. – dijo Sheila sonriendo.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba. Oye, no dejes que te molesten. – le dijo cariñosamente.

- No es tan simple Lupin.

- Llámame Remus, por favor.

- No es tan simple Remus.

- Por lo menos inténtalo.

- Sí... tengo que irme.

- Bueno, adiós, nos vemos.

- Eso está por verse. – dijo Sheila.

- Recuerda que soy un merodeador, y tengo poderes que siempre me harán coincidir contigo.

Sheila, dudosa, negó con la cabeza y luego se fue. Ese había sido, en definitiva, el mejor día de Remus Lupin. Pero todo había terminado; él debía volver a la realidad y esconder nuevamente sus sentimientos por ella, o si no, sus amigos lo fastidiarían hasta que se les secara la lengua.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, tal como lo prometió, James regresó a la biblioteca con sus mejores amigos en las manos. Antes de entrar le dijo a Lily:

- Ya llegué. Pero debes cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué¿Para qué?

- Ya te dije que no puedes ver a donde vamos.

- Pero por lo menos déjame ir a los jardines para que me lleves.

- No, no es por ahí.

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo decirte. Llegaremos más rápido si te tapas los ojos ya.

- De acuerdo, está bien. – Lily se tapó los ojos con las dos manos.

- Ahora, déjame ponerte esto... – dijo james, al tiempo en que le ponía una venda sobre sus ojos.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- ¿Cómo confiar en una perfecta desconocida? – dijo James.

- Soy Lily Evans, pensé que ya me había presentado... – dijo Lily divertida.

- Eso es un hurto de broma. – dijo James, igual de divertido.

- Bueno, estoy lista, no veo nada y estoy poniendo mi vida en manos de un merodeador.

- No lo pongas de esa forma... cualquiera cree que te voy a hacer una operación mágica.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y salieron de allí. Lily estaba totalmente nerviosa. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? No podía saberlo; lo único que sabía en ese momento es que James Potter no había resultado tan malo después de todo... de hecho, hasta se estaba divirtiendo; el único problema sería la opinión de sus amigas, sobre todo de Janet. Pero ya tendría tiempo después para preocuparse por ello; mientras tanto, Lily estaba decidida a disfrutar del momento.

Después de pasar por el pasadizo secreto dentro de la joroba de la bruja tuerta, llegaron a la trampilla que estaba en el sótano de Honeydukes.

- Bien, aquí es, ya puedes ver.

- Lily se sacó la venda y no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

- ¿Estamos en...

- Sí, en Hogsmeade.

- Pero... ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si nos encuentran aquí!

- No otra vez. ¿Tengo que darte el discurso de seguridad de nuevo? – dijo James cansinamente.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a tranquilizarme y la voy a pasar muy bien.

- Así está mejor.

Estando allí, compraron todo lo que les provocó. Lily se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, comprando sin que sus amigas le dijeran: "No debes comer eso Lily" "Debes cuidar la línea" "Eso tiene demasiada azúcar" etc.

James por su parte, disfrutaba viéndola comprar como si los dulces fueran a salir corriendo de allí. A cada rato contaba unas de sus bromas y Lily se reía hasta que le dolía el estómago.

Luego de acabar con los dulces, fueron a una librería cercana.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo James

- Dímela.

- Voy a poner mis conocimientos en práctica.

- ¿Y esos son?

- Lo que tú me enseñaste. Voy a transformar los libros en pájaros, para que se escapen de la tienda. Pero necesito que distraigas a la vendedora.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué¿De acuerdo¿Así nada más? – dijo James atónito.

- Sí.

- ¿Y el miedo a que nos descubran?

- Cierto, lo había olvidado; mejor no lo hacemos.

- ¡No! No quise decir eso...

- Escucha Potter; ya me escapé del colegio, comí hasta reventar, estoy con un merodeador... nada puede ser peor que eso. De hecho, que nos descubran conjurando libros, no es nada comparado con que nos descubran estando aquí, así que, en marcha. – dijo, y entró a la librería a hablar con la vendedora.

- ¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que es inteligente. – se dijo James a sí mismo.

Luego, entró sigilosamente a la librería cuando Lily le dio la señal y se concentró para que todo le saliera bien.

- Un, dos, tres, "Librájaros" – dijo silenciosamente, golpeando con su varita, la cubierta de uno de los libros.

Efectivamente, el hechizo surtió efecto, pero más de lo que James quería. Absolutamente todos los libros de la librería, se salieron de sus estantes, se abrieron a la mitad y se agitaron como si tuvieran alas. James, en ese instante estaba en la sección de "libros monstruosos" así que los libros de allí eran algo salvajes, por lo que terminó tirado en el suelo, mientras era atacado por los libros.

La vendedora inmediatamente salió del mostrador y comenzó a perseguir a los libros que se habían salido de la tienda. Lily, por su parte, estaba muerta de la risa, viendo a James luchando con los libros.

- ¡Oye, no es gracioso! Ayú... ¡Ayúdame! – gritó, entrecortadamente.

- Tú los conjuraste, ahora tú lo debes revertir.

- ¡Por favor Evans¡No recuerdo el maldito hechizo!

- Te doy una pista: empieza por...

- ¡EVANS!

- De acuerdo. ¡Inmovilus!

Los libros se pararon en seco, y quedaron suspendidos, flotando encima de James.

- ¿Ese era el hechizo? – preguntó James, al tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo.

- No, pero así, cuando nos vayamos, los libros seguirán vueltos locos como antes.

- Eres una genio. Pero mejor nos vamos antes de que estos condenados libros se vuelvan contra mí otra vez.

Entre risas y sonrisas, salieron de allí; Lily felicitando a James por el buen trabajo, aunque reprochándole que antes de hacer algún conjuro, siempre debe saber como reprimirlo para que no ocurriera eso de nuevo. Y James alegando que sí se sabía el contra hechizo, pero que con quinientos libros atacándolo, se le olvidó momentáneamente.

Después de esa aventura, se dirigieron, como era de esperarse al estar con James Potter, a la tienda "Para los fanáticos del Quidditch".

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – preguntó Lily con fastidio.

- Ya sé que a ti no te gusta el Quidditch, pero quiero averiguar para que posición serías buena.

- ¿Con el propósito de?

- No todo en esta vida tiene un propósito mi querida Evans. Hay cosas que se hacen sólo por diversión.

- Está bien mi querido Potter; lo haré. – dijo en tono de burla.

- El que hace las bromas aquí soy yo.

- Eso lo veremos...

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- ¿Yo¿Cuándo?

- Está bien; me ganaste ésta, pero la próxima broma es mía.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Lily divertida.

Como James visitaba esa tienda, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas, ya se sabía completamente la organización de la tienda; por lo que rápidamente fue al buscar un baúl que contenía todo el equipo de quidditch y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, la cual estaba vacía y servía para aquéllos que quisieran probar los equipos.

- De acuerdo, ya está todo listo, ahora párate por allá. – le dijo James, señalando a un rincón; sin embargo, eso sólo lo hizo como una distracción. - ¡Hey Evans, piensa rápido! – le gritó, al tiempo en que le lanzaba la quaffle.

Lily, sin actuar por sí misma, y sin pensar, rápidamente se volteó y la atajó con sus dos manos, sobre el pecho.

- ¡Genial! – dijo James sorprendido. – Tienes buenos reflejos, serías una buena guardiana...

- ¿En serio¿Qué se supone que atrapé?

- Ésta – dijo quitándole la pelota de sus manos – es la quaffle. El guardián, o guardiana, tiene el deber de evitar que los cazadores la metan por alguno de los tres aros.

- ¿Y sería buena como cazadora?

- Hummm, no lo sé, probablemente. Probemos; intenta quitarme la quaffle¡Ya!

James salió corriendo con la quaffle en las manos y Lily, tras los dos. En eso, James se paró en seco y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, para despistar a Lily, y lo logró. Llegó un momento en que Lily se cansó del jueguito y decidió probar con la siguiente posición.

- Ya no puedo más, Potter. No me gusta esta posición, probemos con otra.

- Está bien. Probemos ahora con las bludggers. Ten, toma éste bate; lo que debes hacer es, cuando yo te lance la pelota, golpearla con el bate, hacia mí.

- ¿Hacia ti¿Y si te lastimo? – dijo Lily alarmada.

- No te preocupes que yo la esquivo.

- Bien, que conste que lo vas a hacer bajo tu propio riesgo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, vamos.

Lily se puso en la posición en que se colocan los bateadores de baseball en los juegos Muggles que ella había visto en casa. James, después de reírse un buen rato, lanzó por fin hacia arriba, la bludgger. Ésta subió más o menos tres metros y luego bajó a toda velocidad. James estaba preparado para esquivarla, sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo, porque la puntería de Lily era deprimente... en lugar de golpear la pelota hacia delante, donde estaba James, la golpeó hacia atrás, hacia uno de los estantes, que estaba lleno de trofeos, falsos por supuesto, pero aún así, eran costosos. ¡BUM¡CRASH! los trofeos, al caer al suelo, hicieron un ruido estridente, que llamó la atención de todos los compradores que estaban en la tienda en ese instante.

Lily, enrojecida de pies a cabeza por la vergüenza, se tiró al suelo a recoger los trozos de los trofeos, pero inútilmente. El vendedor fulminó a la joven con la mirada.

- ¡Jovencita ¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a destrozar mi tienda?

- Lo siento, yo... no era mi intención, es que estábamos practicando y de pronto tomé el bate y golpeé la bludgger y se fue volando y... – dijo Lily. No encontraba las palabras para disculparse.

- Fui yo, Frank.

- ¡Potter! No te había visto. ¿En serio fuiste tú¿Uno de mis clientes preferidos¿Uno de los jugadores estrellas de Hogwarts? No te lo puedo creer...

- Sí, Frank, es sólo que me emocioné y perdí el sentido de la orientación. Mi idea era golpear la bludgger hacia atrás, pero intenté hacer una de mis famosas acrobacias... el único detalle es que se me olvidó que no tenía la escoba y, obviamente, salió todo mal.

- Impresionante historia, James. No sabía que hasta los jugadores estrellas cometían ese tipo de errores. – dijo fascinado.

- Pues ya lo ves. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

- En eso tienes razón... – hizo una pausa y examinó los trofeos arruinados; también le echó una ojeada a Lily, a la que le temblaban las piernas de los nervios. – Sin embargo James, tendrás que comprender que alguien tiene que pagarme por este desorden, o si no mi jefe se pondría furioso.

- Sí, Frank, no hay problema. ¿Cuánto son los daños?

- Bueno – se agachó y revisó cuidadosamente cada parte – Saldrían como en 100 galeones de oro... pero como eres tú, te lo dejo en 25 y el resto sale de mi sueldo. Después de todo, casi todo mi sueldo proviene del dinero que gastas comprando aquí. – dijo divertido.

- Te lo agradezco mucho.

James se fue tras el vendedor hacia el mostrador a arreglar el pago, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Lily, en señal de que se tranquilizara. En el camino se dijo a sí mismo: _"A este paso tendré a Lily comiendo de mi mano dentro de dos o tres días y me dirá absolutamente todo sobre Janet" _

- Frank ¿no se podrían arreglar con magia?

- Claro, si te sabes el hechizo; recuerda que yo soy un Skib y...

- Sí ya lo sé, no puedes hacer magia. Escucha, por ahora no podré arreglarlo porque entonces Lily sabrá que no tuve que gastar nada de mi dinero. Vendré en la tarde ¿De acuerdo? O mañana si es posible.

- De acuerdo James, puedo esperar unos días, no te preocupes.

- ¡Muchas gracias Frank! Y para compensarte, la próxima vez que venga, compraré algo que no tenga aún.

- ¿Acaso existe algo en esta tienda que todavía no hayas comprado? – preguntó el vendedor divertido. James también rió y luego se fue con Lily.

Lily se sentía sumamente agradecida. Si el vendedor se enteraba que había sido ella, de seguro le hubiera cobrado los 100 galeones de oro; como no los tendría, hubieran llamado al colegio para avisarle al director lo sucedido, y éste a su vez hubiera llamado a sus padres. Sus padres, al enterarse, la hubieran enviado de regreso a casa y la hubieran castigado por, como mínimo, dos siglos... Al pensar en todo lo que habría podido pasar, a lily se le humedecieron los ojos, y en ese momento, llegó James.

- ¿Imaginando la vida sin mí? Yo sé que es duro Evans, pero algún tendremos que separarnos. – dijo como si estuviera en una telenovela.

- Potter, no es gracioso. – dijo, por primera vez seria ante una de las bromas de James. - ¿Te imaginas todo lo que hubiera pasado si no dices que fuiste tú? Además gastaste 25 galeones innecesariamente... dinero que hubieras podido utilizar en algo que te quisieras comprar. Y por si fuera poco, quedaste mal frente a tu amigo, y...

- ¡Calma! No quedé mal frente a nadie. Frank sabe perfectamente que esto puede pasar, además, se arrepintió y me cobró sólo 15 galeones. – mintió sonriente.

- Lo siento. – dijo Lily apenada.

- No hay problema. Ahora podemos seguir practicando.

- ¿QUÉ¿Te volviste loco de remate¿En serio pretendes que...?

- ¡Evans! Contrólate. Ya vimos que, obviamente no eres buena como golpeadora, pero aún falta comprobar tu posición como buscadora, esa es mí posición. La Snitch no es peligrosa, sólo es... algo escurridiza. Te prometo que no ocurrirá nada ésta vez.

- Será mejor. – le dijo Lily en tono de advertencia.

- Si sucede algo, que venga mi madre y me jale las orejas, luego que venga Sirius y meta mi cabeza en el inodoro, luego que venga Remus y me regañe por no haber hecho mis deberes y luego que venga Peter y empiece a hablar de que él es tonto y feo y que la gente se aprovecha de él y que se deja llevar y bla, bla, bla.

Lily no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Realmente James sabía animar a la gente en cualquier situación.

- Trato hecho.

- Bien. Lo que debes hacer con la Snitch es atraparla. La voy a lanzar, esperaremos diez segundos y luego la buscaremos; si me ganas, definitivamente serías buena buscadora.

- De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

James sacó la Snitch del baúl, y la soltó; luego, los dos chicos se voltearon, dejaron correr diez segundos y empezaron su persecución. James se dirigió hasta los últimos estantes de la tienda y empezó a correr por todas partes; Lily por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse parada en un solo sitio hasta divisar la pelotita; después de todo¿de que servía gastar energías persiguiendo al viento? Así pasaron cinco minutos, James corriendo atravesando todos lo estantes y Lily muy quieta, tratando de percibir el sonido de las alas de la Snitch. De repente, Lily se dio cuenta de que James iba a toda velocidad hacia poco más lejos de donde estaba ella; volteó y allí estaba, revoloteando, la Snitch dorada. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia allá, pero... ¿dónde estaba James? Se había equivocado de sitio. Esa era su oportunidad; la joven levantó la mano para alcanzar la pelota y en ese momento apareció James de la nada, estirando también su brazo para alcanzar la pelota. Como ninguno había visto al otro, agarraron la pelota al mismo tiempo, pero chocaron de frente; acto seguido, ambos cayeron al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido entre golpes y risas.

Ambos tenían la Snitch entre sus manos, y al mismo tiempo, la mano del otro. El silencio en ese momento fue total; se apagaron las risas y sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los dos. Entonces se quedaron mirando, sin mover un solo músculo. Lily comenzó a acercarse a James... James no lo hacía, pero tampoco intentaba alejarse. Lily aprovechaba cada minuto, y sin saber lo que hacía, acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos... y más, y más, y más, y...

- ¡Otra vez tú, jovencita¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente con destruir mis trofeos que ahora también interrumpe la paz y tranquilidad que reina en la tienda con sus jueguitos? – dijo Frank enfadado.

- Lo siento tanto, señor. Ya me voy, nos vamos de hecho. Lamento mucho si lo molesté y lamento el desastre que hice y...

- Oye Frank, debemos irnos. Recuerda nuestro trato. – le dijo en el oído.

- Perfecto, James; entonces, aquí te espero.

Lily estaba más que feliz; nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con algún chico desde que entró a Hogwarts. ¿Sería James Potter su primer prospecto? Debía averiguarlo; aunque¿Qué pasaría con sus amigas? Jamás la dejarían acercarse a James, jamás. Pero¿Era asunto de ellas¡No! Yo decido lo que hago, no ellas. – se auto-convenció Lily.

James por su parte, pensó maliciosamente que si Lily se enamoraba de él, cosa que estaba sucediendo, le sería aún más fácil sacarle información, que siendo sólo su amigo. No sabía porqué pero el plan le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que él había pensado.

Al salir de la tienda, Lily le agradeció numerosas veces a James, el haberla salvado de todo, y él, le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, y la llevó a la heladería... era momento de comenzar a averiguar.

- Oye Evans, no me has hablado de ti, ni de tus amigas. – dijo James, poniendo el paso número dos del plan, en marcha.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé, cuéntame sobre esa tal Harper y la otra... ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah, sí, Turner.

- Bueno, Evelyn es estudiosa, amable, cariñosa y muchas otras cosas más, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Los odia a todos ustedes. – dijo algo apenada.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué le hemos hecho?

- Nada, es sólo que su reputación no es muy buena que se diga.

- ¿En verdad crees eso¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo?

- No, bueno, lo creía antes, pero ya no. Por lo menos de ti, ya no espero nada malo. Por ejemplo, de Black podría esperar que me estuviera utilizando para darle celos a alguien, o para llegar a otra persona, pero ya me convencí de que tú no lo harías.

En ese momento James se sintió un poco extraño. Se había ganado la confianza de Lily demasiado rápido, y la iba a perder a la misma velocidad, pero... ¿Le importaba acaso? No, en absoluto; de hecho, eso lo ponía un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

- Oye¿En serio no piensas eso de mí?

- No; me has comprobado que tú no eres como todos piensan.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo James, más para sí mismo que para Lily, pero ésta lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué? No, nada, que... me alegra que confíes en mí. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí, me estabas contando sobre Turner.

- No, sobre Harper, Evelyn Harper. Sobre Janet no hay mucho que decir; es algo molesta y mandona a veces, pero es buena persona y amiga.

- ¿Y qué le gusta hacer?

- No lo sé, le gusta jugar ajedrez mágico, le gusta bailar, salir a pasear a la luz de la luna...

- Bien, debo hacer una nota mental de eso. – dijo James, en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Y dime, Evans¿Qué tipo de chicos le gustan a ella?

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Potter?

- A nada... – dijo nervioso – sólo quiero saber sobre los gustos de tus amigas.

- ¿Con el objeto de...?

- Ay Evans, ya te lo dije, no todo en esta vida tiene un propósito. Es sólo que me gusta conocer a mis amigos o amigas y a los amigos o amigas de de mis amigos o amigas.

- Ah, claro...

James era el chico perfecto para desarrollar ese tipo de planes. ¿por qué? Porque era capaz de inventar la más loca excusa sobre algo, y que le creyeran. Siempre que se veía metido en un lío, o a punto de ser descubierto en algo, decía lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza ,y, mejor aún, lo hacía en forma de broma, para que la otra persona se riera y olvidara la situación. Sin embargo, no quería corres riesgos de que sus excusas no funcionaran, por lo que decidió dejar el tema de Janet por hoy y continuar al día siguiente. Después de todo, su plan marchaba excelentemente, así que podía darse el lujo de "tomar precauciones"

- ¿Sabes? Estás actuando algo extraño.

- Es la hora. Mis amigos me lo dicen constantemente: "Cornamenta, a estas horas de la noche, es imposible charlar contigo, los humos se te suben a la cabeza y empiezas a actuar de una forma muy extraña" – dijo James imitando la voz de Sirius, y su andar característico.

- Ya lo decía yo. – dijo Lily entre risas.

- Entonces Evans, creo que debemos irnos, si no quieres verme actuar aún más raro.

- De acuerdo, pásame la venda; o será que ya estás dispuesto a mostrarme como llegamos hasta aquí y...

- No, no, no. Eso todavía no; ni aunque fueras mi madre te lo mostraría... es uno de los tantos secretos de los merodeadores. – dijo en tono sombrío, como para darle mayor importancia de la que tenía.

- Potter... – dijo riendo de nuevo – ¿No te cansas de hacer reír a la gente?

- Es mi especialidad.

- Está bien, yo la disfruto... Entonces, vámonos, se hace tarde.

- Sí, no olvides colocarte la venda. – le dijo James, advirtiéndole con el dedo.

Y tal como habían ido, regresaron. Al llegar al castillo, James escondió la capa y el mapa y permitió que Lily se destapara los ojos.

- La pasé muy bien Potter, gracias.

- Creo que ya me puedes llamar James¿No te parece?

- No, aún no.

- De acuerdo, como digas, pero te recuerdo que me pusieron de nombre James, no Potter. El apellido es sólo para cuando uno es mayor e importante, pero por ahora, sirve sólo para los gritos de la profesora McGonagall. "¡Señor Potter!" – dijo, imitando ahora a la profesora.

- ¡Basta ya! Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Te alegra que me duela el estómago? – dijo alarmada.

- No, no eso sino...

- Tranquilo, Potter, ya entendí, era un chiste.

- Claro, uno de tus chistes, debí suponerlo. – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí, todavía te falta algo de práctica con eso de las transformaciones.

- Sí, en realidad me falta muchísima práctica. Creo que como seis clases más.

- No creo que tenga la suficiente paciencia para darte seis clases más.

- Si quieres yo te...

- No Potter, no me prestes nada. – dijo riendo. – Creo que mejor nos vamos a cenar antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

- Tienes razón. Si quieres... ve tú primero. Si tus amigas me odian, no creo que sea muy conveniente que te vean conmigo.

No le importaba eso, en realidad no quería que Janet lo viera con Lily, y que pensara que tenían algo. Quería darle una muy buena impresión.

- ¡Lo olvidaba! Mis amigas... sí, será mejor que entre yo sola. Entonces nos vemos. – Lily le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero se contuvo; era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. – Mañana a las seis, y sé puntual.

- ¿Alguna vez no lo he sido? – dijo James, pícaramente.

- Adiós, Potter.

Lily se fue rápidamente al gran comedor, donde ya todos estaban tomando sus puestos. Tuvo la suerte de poder mezclarse con el tumulto de gente y que nadie notara que acababa de llegar. Sin embargo, una de sus amigas, sí lo notó.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Evelyn.

- Ni te lo imaginas. Siéntate y pon atención, que tengo mucho que contarte...

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: "Descubriendo la realidad" _**

Lily le contó todo a su amiga, con lujo de detalles, desde que salieron del castillo, hasta que regresaron. La cara de Evelyn era totalmente indescriptible; era como una mezcla de asombro, enfado, desilusión, y a la vez culpabilidad, ya que ella también había estado con uno de ellos.

- No puedo creer todo esto Lily...

- Mira Evelyn, Potter no es tan malo como nosotras pensamos; en estos dos días he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y me he dado cuenta de que es gracioso, inteligente, amable y respetuoso. Fui con él, no porque me convenciera, sino porque yo quise. Quise divertirme por una vez en mi vida, sin tener que preocuparme por las consecuencias... – eso no era del todo cierto, ya que James se hartó de decirle que no pasaría nada, pero Lily en ese momento decía cualquier cosa para cambiar la imagen que su amiga tenía del merodeador – Te puedo asegurar que no me va a lastimar y que no me va a pasar nada estando con él. Si estuviera con Black, me preocuparía, pero con Potter no hay nada que temer.

Evelyn se sintió muy apenada en ese instante. Después de hablar tan mal de los merodeadores, y de regañar a Lily por estar con uno, ahora ella estaba cayendo en las redes de otro. Tenía novio, sí, pero no podía evitar recordar constantemente que se había sonrojado cuando Sirius le dijo que lo enseñara a hacer los deberes perfectos... No podía tener nada con él, pero se le estaba haciendo algo difícil sacárselo de la cabeza.

- Está bien Lils, confío en ti. – dijo, no muy segura.

- ¿En serio¿Y por qué ese cambio tan radical?

- Ehh… bueno por lo que me has dicho creo que James después de todo parece ser buena gente, pero no te confíes, recuerda que es un merodeador.

Después de cenar, algunos alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que otros se quedaron charlando en la sala común. Entre los que se quedaron charlando estaban, claro está, los cuatro merodeadores.

- ¿Te encontraste de nuevo con esa chica? – le preguntó James a Sirius.

- Sí.

- ¿Y¿Qué le dijiste?

- Bueno, me disculpé de nuevo por lo de ayer, pero en eso llegó Jennifer y metí la pata.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter

- Porque le dije que estaba ocupado estudiando y tomé uno de los libros de Harper, sólo que...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus.

- Que no tomé un libro sino su diario.

- ¡Vaya que la metiste! – dijo Peter.

- Sí Colagusano, ya lo sé. – dijo fastidiado.

- Bueno, está bien. ¿Y qué pasó con Jennifer? – preguntó Peter, interesado.

- No lo sé. Se puso a gritar como una loca: " Tú no me dejas otra vez Sirius Black" sonó como a mi madre... – dijo con cara de susto.

- ¿Y con Harper?

- Ya les dije; me disculpé, pero me volvió a decir que no le importa lo que yo haga, que ella no tiene nada que ver con Jennifer y conmigo y otras cosas más.

- Yo te propongo que pruebes suerte con Harper. – dijo Remus.

- De hecho yo... te diría que mejor no. – dijo James – porque Evans me ha hablado muy bien de ella, pero dijo que nos odia.

- En ese caso, lo voy a intentar. – dijo Sirius pensativamente.

- Creo que no entendiste lo que dije – dijo James extrañado – nos o-d-i-a ¡Nos odia!

- Y por eso lo voy a intentar; será difícil, pero cuando la conquiste, lo voy a disfrutar más que con una chica fácil. – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué tienes de repente tanto interés en esa chica? – preguntó James.

- Por un sueño. – respondió rápidamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había sido lo mejor.

- ¿Soñaste con Harper?

- ¡No¿Cómo puedes pensar una tontería así si la conocí apenas ayer? Dije un sueño porque... porque tuve un sueño en el que... en el que... ¡terminaba con Jennifer! Eso significa que voy a estar solo y eso no es decente para un merodeador¿Cierto? Así que tengo que probar con otra chica y al parecer Evelyn es la indicada. – dijo tratando de parecer normal.

- Si tú lo dices... hablando de chicas, les puedo comunicar que Evans y yo ya somos, oficialmente, buenos amigos. – dijo James, feliz.

- ¿Tan pronto!

- Sí; hoy la llevé a Hogsmeade y...

- Ahh, para eso buscaste a nuestros mejores amigos... – dijo Sirius, entendiendo por fin.

- Exacto. La llevé allá e hicimos de todo; me ayudó con una broma en la librería, comimos helado y hasta practicamos quidditch. Eso fue lo mejor. Su puntería es patética, así que cuando golpeó la bludgger, rompió los trofeos falsos y Frank se puso como histérico. Le tuve que decir que todo había sido mi culpa... Como supondrán, a Evans le dio una vergüenza tremenda y me lo agradeció mil veces. Luego de eso, al atrapar la Snitch, caímos al piso y casi me da un beso. Yo se los digo, la tengo comiendo en la palma de mi mano.

Remus escuchaba la historia de mala gana. Si había algo que le molestara más que hablaran mal de él, era que hablaran mal de sus amigos. ¿Pero cómo hacer en el caso de que su amigo hablara mal de su amiga? No podía hacer nada; era ponerse del lado de Lily, o del de James. Como probablemente Lily nunca se enteraría de que él sabía todo, era mejor no discutir con James.

- Oye James¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto? – preguntó Remus.

- Remus, no empieces otra vez con...

- No – lo interrumpió – sólo te pregunto si te sientes bien haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Nunca más te voy a reñir por hacer algo; es tu problema si lo quieres hacer o no, pero en realidad quiero saber si no te sientes, aunque sea un poquito culpable.

- La verdad... – empezó a decir James, luego lo pensó un poco – ¡NO! – gritó entre risas, y los otros dos también rieron.

- Yo sabía que no tenías sentimientos, pero no pensé que fueras tan sucio... – dijo Remus, con semblante triste.

- No te pongas así Lunático¡Vamos, anímate! Me dijiste que no me ibas a decir qué hacer.

- Tienes razón, allá tú. Ya es hora de ir a la cama.

- Pero si apenas son las 8:30. – dijo Peter.

- Remus tiene razón, dentro de dos noches es luna llena y debemos estar descansados. Además, ya quiero que llegue la hora de terminar con Jennifer e intentar conquistar a Evelyn... –dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para los demás, frotándose las manos y riendo maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente, Janet ya se sentía mejor, y propuso dar un paseo al lago con Lily y Evelyn, ya que tenían hora libre. Al llegar allá, después de, aproximadamente veinte minutos, Lawrence fue a buscar a la castaña para charlar un rato con ella a solas.

- Dime Lily¿Qué has hecho estos días mientras he estado en cama? Evelyn mencionó que le has estado dando clases de transformaciones a Jam... Potter¿es cierto? – dijo la catira, tratando de disimular un poco.

- Bueno, sí, le he dado clases.

- ¿Y¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Pensé que me iba a ir peor, pero a pesar de ser un merodeador, es gracioso, y me hace reír mucho a cada rato, aunque no es tan maduro como Remus.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, recuerda que sigue formando parte de ese grupito de merodeadores. – le advirtió.

Lily pretendía contarle todo sobre el paseo a Hogsmeade, pero ante esta advertencia, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto.

- Sí, tienes razón; de todas formas le voy a dar dos clases más y no lo voy a ver más. Recuerda que lo hago para que no nos quiten más puntos... y porque es amigo de Remus y pienso que se vería un poco descortés que lo rechazara.

- Ahh, claro, claro.

Luego de eso, Lily cambió el tema para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión.

James, Remus y Peter se levantaron temprano esa mañana y, como tenían hora libre, se fueron a la sala común, a terminar de planear la broma para los Slytherins. Sirius, por su parte se quedó mucho más tiempo en la cama; y cuando por fin se despertó, decidió que era hora de hacer lo que él siempre hacía cada vez que se cansaba de una chica y tenía a otra en la mira... terminar con ella.

Después de buscarla, la encontró en los jardines y juntos fueron a la torre de Astronomía, para darle "una sorpresa"

- ¡Ay, Sirius, qué romántico¿Te acuerdas que aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez? Y también fue aquí nuestro primer beso¿Te acuerdas? – dijo Jennifer, toda emocionada.

- ¿Qué? Ah, claro, claro, cómo olvidarlo... – dijo Canuto, con algo de lástima.

- ¿Y para qué me traes aquí¿No será que me vas a proponer otra cosa?

- Bueno, en realidad sí te voy a proponer algo, y espero que no lo tomes a mal.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Si es lo que estoy pensando, pues me encantaría. – dijo la morena con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Mira, no sé lo que estás pensando... el punto es que eres muy linda y todo, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? – lo interrumpió.

- Bueno que... ¿cómo te digo? Es que, creo que deberíamos terminar.

¡PLAF! Al instante le lanzó una cachetada.

- ¡Me prometiste que yo era especial¡Que todo iba a ser diferente conmigo, me lo prometiste! Pero ya veo que sigues igual que siempre. ¡Te odio! – gritó la chica, con furia en sus ojos, y luego salió corriendo.

- Resultó más difícil que las otras veces, pero al fin y al cabo, era lo mejor. – dijo Sirius para sí mismo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorida y roja.

Después de bajar de la torre de astronomía, se dirigió al salón de transformaciones, donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Canuto? – preguntó James.

- Bueno, me dio una cachetada, pero eso ya es normal, así que... todo bien.

- Pobrecita. – dijo Peter, negando con la cabeza y con cara de lástima.

James lo miró por un instante y luego miró a Sirius como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Peter.

- Bueno Canuto, como te iba diciendo, la broma de los Slytherins va viento en popa; ayer en la clase, Evans me recomendó estos insectos. – dijo, al tiempo que sacaba un trozo de pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo, donde se leía claramente: _"Termitas mágicas: arrasan con todo en su camino"_

- ¡Claro¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Se comerán toda la sala común de los Slytherins, en cuestión de segundos.

- Si, Evans me dijo eso mismo cuando me entregó el pergamino con la información. Ella cree que Hagrid puede saber donde encontrarlas en el bosque prohibido, quizás podamos pedirle ayuda después de clases.

- ¿Y que se supone que le vamos a decir cuando nos pregunte para que las queremos?- pregunto Remus

- Pues fácil, le decimos que las necesitamos para una poción que tenemos que hacer como tarea para la próxima semana.

La clase continuó normalmente, mientras los merodeadores seguían pensando e ideando su plan.

En la tarde, durante el almuerzo, Remus anunció a sus amigos que lo habían llamado para un asunto de los prefectos, para así poder escabullirse sin que sospecharan de nada. Cuando por fin salió, sacó el mapa merodeador de su bolsillo, y luego de hacer el conjuro, localizó a Sheila, que se dirigía a las mazmorras para su clase de pociones, así que se fue por uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que había en el castillo. Una vez que llegó a las mazmorras, encontró a Sheila rezagada de su grupo, buscando algo dentro de su bolso. Ese era el momento perfecto.

- Hola. – le dijo desde atrás, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

- Ah... eres tú – dijo indiferente.

- Sí, qué ánimos los tuyos¿no?

- Bueno, no veo porqué tenga que agradarme verte... en realidad quisiera que te vayas, porque alguien nos podría ver juntos.

- Si quieres que me vaya, entonces eso haré. – dijo el licántropo, colocando su mano en el estómago, e inclinándose. – Nos veremos a las 2:53 princesa.

- Sí, claro, no creo que seas tan puntual. – le dijo la chica, y luego siguió su camino hacia la mazmorra.

Después de almorzar, James y sus amigos se dirigían a clase de adivinación; en el camino, divisaron a la chica pelirroja, quien se dirigía a runas antiguas.

- Evans¿podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó el chico de lentes.

- Claro, pero que sea rápido porque se me hace tarde.

- Sí, será sólo en segundo. Es que quisiera cambiar la clase de hoy para mañana.

- ¿Por alguna razón?

- Quiero enseñarte algo.

- No, Potter, olvídalo; no pienso romper otra regla por tu culpa. Por el camino que voy, un día de estos me quitaran el cargo de prefecta.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es! Prometo que te va a gustar y que no vamos a romper ninguna regla.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí. ¡Vamos! Te vas a divertir. – dijo James con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- Bueno... – dijo no muy segura.

- ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos a la misma hora, en la entrada de la biblioteca. Por cierto, lleva tu bufanda. – le dijo, y luego fue a clases.

Lily quedó algo dudosa de si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero ya estaba hecho.

Después de que los merodeadores terminaron la clase, a las 2:45, Remus se alejó disimuladamente y se encaminó a las mazmorras. A las 2:52 salieron los alumnos de clase, entre ellos Sheila. Remus la jaló y se la llevó a un salón vacío.

- Aquí estoy, puntual. – le dijo Remus, mirando su reloj.

- ¡Estás loco! Déjame salir, que alguien nos puede ver. – le dijo Sheila, nerviosa. – además, no eres puntual porque... – se detuvo a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de sí era la hora. – bueno, de todas formas no sabes cual mi próxima clase, así que no podrás encontrarme de nuevo.

- Eso está por verse – dijo Remus, sonriendo, e inclinándose otra vez; sólo que en esta ocasión, le tomó la mano a la chica, se la besó, y la chica se quedo sorprendida.

- Sí, claro...

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, hasta las seis de la tarde, en la biblioteca. James llegó algo temprano, pero Lily llegó al rato, ya lista con su bufanda.

- Hola, Evans.

- Hola, Potter.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si me dijeras qué es lo que vamos a hacer, probablemente lo estaría, pero...

- Mejor vamos a los vestidores, para que lo veas por ti misma. – dijo James sonriente.

- Esto no me gusta mucho...

Al llegar a los vestidores, James se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban todas las escobas del equipo. A penas al entrar al cuarto se podía distinguir en todo el centro, una reluciente escoba con una placa que decía:_ "James Potter, Capitán" _

- Aquí es.

- No pensarás que me voy a montar en "eso" – dijo Lily, señalando la escoba con cara de antipatía.

- No, solamente quiero mostrarte algunas piruetas, como el Amago de Wronski.

- Ah, sí, claro. Mientras seas tú el que esté montado en la escoba y yo en tierra firme, todo está bien.

James, ante este comentario, sonrió, y Lily pensó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa...

Una vez llegaron a los jardines, James se montó en la escoba y le tendió su mano a Lily, para invitarla a montarse.

- ¡Ah, no! Ese no era el trato. – dijo Lily, alejándose.

- Evans, yo nunca hice un trato contigo, sólo me reí.

- Y con eso me diste a entender que era un trato.

- Vamos, prometo que no me elevaré mucho.

- No, Potter; yo le tengo un miedo inmenso a las alturas.

- Eso no importa; casi podrás rozar tus pies con el césped, de lo bajo que volaremos.

- No lo sé...

- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?... No contestes. – dijo rápidamente, al notar la cara de Lily. – El punto es que ésta vez no estoy mintiendo. Te prometo que no te pasará nada. – le dijo, tendiendo de nuevo su mano. – ¿Vamos?

- Volarás bajito entonces ¿no?

- Sí, si, si.

- Bueno, está bien. – dijo tomando la mano del merodeador; se montó en la escoba, detrás de James, y se agarró tan fuerte de su cuello, que casi lo deja sin respirar.

- Ehh, Evans, no quisiera ser grosero, pero si me dejas sin respirar, probablemente sí nos ocurrirá algo...

- Lo siento. – dijo apenada. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del joven y James sin querer admitirlo se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo, haciendo que Lily soltara un pequeño grito y se aferrara más a James, y empezaron a dar vueltas, lentamente. Pero James notó que Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, fuertemente.

- Evans, si no abres los ojos, dudo que veas el paisaje.

- Tengo los ojos abiertos. – dijo ella, mientras los cerraba aún con más fuerza.

James ante este comentario se rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres única Evans.

Lily fue abriendo los ojos mientras ellos se deslizaban sobre los jardines, y se dio cuenta de que, tal como James se lo prometió, no estaban tan elevados. Unos minutos después, James dijo:

- Evans, agárrate fuerte de mí.

- ¿Por qué, qué pretendes hacer? – dijo con miedo en sus ojos.

- Pasar por encima del lago; así si nos caemos, caemos en el agua.

- ¿Qué¡¿Se te olvida que hay un calamar gigante ahí!

- Anda, no va a pasar nada.

Se elevaron un poco más, y volaron sobre el lago, el cual parecía un enorme espejo, donde se reflejaba la luna casi llena. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que James se elevó un poco más, casi hasta la altura de la copa de uno de los árboles más altos del bosque prohibido.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!

- Volando. – respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Bájame de aquí, ahora! – gritó la pelirroja.

- Muy tarde. – dijo James; luego quitó una mano de la escoba, y sostuvo las manos de Lily que rodeaban su cintura, para darle mayor seguridad. – No pasará nada.

- Potter, por favor, bájame. – dijo suplicante, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Está bien, está bien, pero me tienes que dar un beso en la mejilla si bajamos ahora- dijo con una sonrisa

- Está bien, lo que tu quieras pero bájame de aquí, te lo pido – le rogó.

James se dio la vuelta y la llevó al suelo. Una vez abajo, Lily lo "empujó" y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Eres un tonto¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarme tan alto?

- Admite que te gustó Evans – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿Qué te ocurre! – gritó aún más desesperada.

- Sí, si, como quieras, pero recuerda que me prometiste un beso.

- ¡Yo no te prometí nada!

- Bueno cómo quieras. Entonces te monto de nuevo en la escoba y volamos más alto. Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, y si por mí fuera, todavía estaríamos dando vueltas en el aire.

- No te atreverías. – dijo la chica asustada.

Ante esto James sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?... Tampoco contestes.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien. – dijo Lily; luego volteó a ver hacia los lados para comprobar que ninguna persona los estuviera observando, y poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta que sus labios apenas rozaron la mejilla del joven.

- Listo, ya lo hice. – dijo sonrojada.

- ¡Eso no fue un beso! – dijo James indignado, pero a la vez sonrojado también; cosa que le pareció poco normal, ya que no se solía sonrojar cuando una chica lo besaba

- Confórmate con eso, porque es lo que hay, así que vámonos que se hace tarde.

Camino al castillo, James decidió continuar con la averiguación.

- Oye Evans¿Tus amigas le temen tanto a las alturas como tú?

- Evelyn más o menos, pero Janet no.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Perfecto por qué?

- Porque... porque de esa manera... podrías decirle que te enseñe. – dijo nervioso. Lily era demasiado inteligente.

- Ni loca me monto con ella en una escoba; de hecho nunca debí montarme contigo. – dijo la pelirroja "enfadada"

- ¿No te gustó?

- ¿Acaso el hueco que te dejé en las costillas no te lo confirma!

- Tienes razón. – dijo James sonriendo y frotándose el estómago. – Entonces a Turner sí le gusta volar. ¿En qué otras cosas se diferencian ustedes dos?

- Veamos... a ella le gustan los chicos dulces, que estén con ella en todas partes, mientras que yo no soporto tenerlos junto a mí a cada segundo. ¡Me asfixian! – dijo fastidiada.

- Me he dado cuenta. – dijo pícaramente.

- Sí, bueno. Otra diferencia es que odia la biblioteca, prefiere estar en las afueras del castillo.

- ¿Qué más?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés Potter?

- ¿Yo? Por nada... creo que mejor entramos; se está haciendo tarde.

Mientras tanto, Remus seguía en su persecución. Se había topado "coincidencialmente" con Sheila, no menos de cinco veces en el día, y la chica simplemente lo ignoraba; o por lo menos lo intentaba...

Eran las siete y media de la noche, y Remus se dirigía al Gran comedor, donde había divisado a la chica. Esperó fuera, para no encontrarse con sus amigos, hasta que por fin la joven salió.

- Hola. Te dije que me podía encontrar contigo cuando quisiera.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo, Gryffindor de pacotilla! – dijo la joven, molesta y desesperada.

- No.

- Te he visto entre cada clase, y ahora te veo en la cena. ¿Cómo rayos haces eso?

- Yo también tengo clases¿recuerdas? – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – y también tengo que comer.

- Entonces...

- No te preocupes, no robé tu horario de clases.

- Entonces...

- Y no, no tengo gente espiándote.

- Bueno... como sea... sólo déjame en paz. – dijo Sheila nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a observarlos. Luego se fue hacia su habitación, dejando solo a un Remus satisfecho.

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, era el día perfecto para poner en marcha la broma a los Slytherins. La broma era para todos en general, por el sólo hecho de permanecer a esa casa tan odiada, pero en especial, era para Snape, Malfoy y Zabini. Era el día perfecto porque la mayoría de los alumnos estaban de paseo por los jardines o por Hogsmeade, pero el trío odiado, como era de suponerse, se quedó hospedado en "su cueva".

James se levantó más temprano que el resto del colegio y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid! – gritó el chico de lentes, golpeando la puerta. – ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Hagrid embelezado, desde adentro.

- Soy James.

- ¡James! – dijo el guardabosques sorprendido, ya que James Potter tenía fama de todo, menos de levantarse a esas horas de la mañana. – Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Quisiera que me dijeras dónde puedo conseguir termitas mágicas.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hagrid, que ya se imaginaba la causa.

- Para... unos asuntos de la escuela.

- Unos asuntos¿eh? Entonces dime James¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de mentir?

- Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad. – dijo lo más inocente que pudo, pero si había alguien que lo conociera demasiado bien para no caer en eso, aparte de Dumbledore y sus amigos, era Hagrid.

- ¿Te olvidas de quién soy? No puedes engañarme. Ahora, dime la verdad¿Para qué son las termitas?

- Para... para una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Oye James, seré un guardabosques, pero sé perfectamente que unas termitas no son consideradas por el mundo mágico, como "seres oscuros" además, de ser así, te apuesto 100 galeones a que mandarían a cualquier alumno, menos a ti, para buscarlas. – dijo Hagrid divertido. James sólo calló; lo habían descubierto muy rápido. – Ahora sí, por última vez, dime para qué quieres las termitas.

- Es para hacerle una broma a los Slytherins. – dijo resignado.

- Nunca van a cambiar. – dijo moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces me vas a decir donde conseguirlas?

- No, James, tienes que entender que no puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo – agregó al ver la cara de desilusión de James – no tengo inconveniente en contarte que últimamente hay unas plantas venenosas que están dañando mis calabazas, y que la única forma de combatirlas es con algo que funcione al instante como las termitas mágicas, por ejemplo. Tampoco tengo inconveniente en decirte que encima de la chimenea tengo un frasco de termitas recién atrapadas, para evitarme la molestia de tener que ir al bosque prohibido por ellas a cada instante. Mucho menos tengo inconveniente en comunicarte que, al parecer, las plantas dejaron de nacer y que voy a soltar a las termitas.

La sonrisa de James no tenía límite; era de oreja a oreja. Ante esto, Hagrid agregó una última cosa.

- Y pienso que tú, por ser tú precisamente, no tendrías inconveniente en hacerme el favor de llevarte las termitas y soltarlas por mí¿cierto?

- Muy cierto, Hagrid. – dijo sonriendo. – ¡Gracias!

- ¿Gracias por qué? Si me estás haciendo un favor... – le dijo a James, guiñándole un ojo.

Al llegar al castillo, James le comunicó a sus amigos que no hubo problema alguno, y luego tomaron su capa y se pusieron en marcha. Peter se quedó, porque no quería meterse en problemas y además no cabían todos en la capa de James... Remus sería el encargado de vigilar en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, por si alguien venía, ya que nadie sospecharía de él. Una vez que James y Sirius se escabulleron dentro de la sala, Remus se quedó con la capa, y casualmente, Sheila Robertson andaba no muy lejos del lugar, y muy absorta en un libro que Remus supuso que era interesante ya que la chica apenas veía por donde caminaba.

Como en la noche sería luna llena, Remus ya estaba pálido y débil, por lo que no se quitó la capa; no permitiría que su futura novia lo viera en ese estado.

Se acercó a ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en una de sus orejas. La chica siguió leyendo su libro. Luego le sopló levemente en la cara; la chica siguió leyendo su libro. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Remus se le acercó y tomó el libro entre sus manos, moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué demonios...! – dijo la chica sorprendida.

Remus siguió jugueteando; ahora metía y sacaba el libro de la capa, haciendo ver como que aparecía y desaparecía.

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Devuélveme mi libro!

Naturalmente, la chica pensaba que era uno de los tantos fantasmas que habían en Hogwarts, pero no, era el "Gryffindor de pacotilla". Remus disfrutaba cada segundo...

- ¡Devuélveme mi libro en este instante! – gritó molesta, pero Remus no cedió. – ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa¡te lo regalo! – dijo, al tiempo en que se fue.

Dentro de la Sala Común, todo marchaba excelentemente. James y Sirius se habían dividido el trabajo. El primero era el encargado de soltar las termitas, mientras el segundo, en su forma animal, distraía a todos los que allí estaban. Obviamente era muy extraño ver a un gran perro negro, rondando por la Sala común; sin embargo pensaron que hubiera sido mejor, tener a una rata, ya que es más difícil de atrapar. Sirius tenía problemas para escapar de los Slytherines, así que James debía apurarse.

- ¡Hey, perro sarnoso¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó Malfoy, mientras le lanzaba un libro gigante en su lomo.

- _¡Perro sarnoso tu abuela! Te aseguro que estoy más limpio que tú..._ – pensó Sirius.

- Perrito, perrito, perrito – decía Snape con un asqueroso tono de amabilidad, muy extraño en él. – Acércate aquí para darte un huesito.

- _Un huesito... si no tuviera que entretenerte, te aseguro que me tragaría tu cabeza entera. _

- ¡Oye tú¿Qué te sucede¿Acaso fuiste un Slytherin en tu vida pasada? – dijo Zabini.

- _Ni en mi vida pasada, ni ahora, ni en mi próxima vida... ¡así me tenga que suicidar! _

En eso se escuchó un silbido, esa era la señal. Sirius se alejó hacia un rincón, y James ya estaba muy bien escondido.

De repente, toda la Sala común se empezó a caer en pedazos; las mesas desaparecían al instante, dejando caer en el piso, únicamente los tornillos que las sostenían. Malfoy, que estaba sentado de uno de los sillones, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió pensar, que lo mismo que había pasado con las mesas, pasaría con los sillones, por lo que cayó estruendosamente cuando las termitas se comieron su asiento. Snape y Zabini se levantaron rápidamente, pero las termitas se comieron también la alfombra sobre la que estaban parados, haciendo que cayeran, al igual que Malfoy. Otros alumnos, como Narcissa y compañía, estaban mirando por la ventana, cuando llegaron las termitas y se consumieron las cortinas, dejando caer sobre sus cabezas, los pequeños aritos de donde colgaban. Y así fue como, entre gritos de susto, por parte de las chicas y palabras mal sonantes, por parte de los chicos, cada persona recibió su merecido; es decir, que el plan había funcionado a la perfección y era hora de marcharse.

James se reía por lo bajo, para evitar que lo descubrieran, y Sirius pensó más de diez veces: _"Se lo merecen... y que perro sarnoso¡Ja! Alguien de mi clase un perro sarnoso..."_

Al salir, estallaron en sonoras risas, provocando que Remus también se riera, aún sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Y así se fueron corriendo a su habitación.

Después del almuerzo, los profesores trataron de buscar a los culpables de la broma de Slytherin pero fue una búsqueda en vano, ya que, por más sospechas que ellos tuvieran de que habían sido los merodeadores, no había pruebas que los culpara.

- Inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – dijo Sirius en la habitación.

- Todo salio perfecto, fue gran idea lo de las termitas. – dijo James.

- Si, hay que admitir que valió la pena ver la cara de Zabini cuando las termitas se comieron el sofá donde esta sentado – dijo ahora el licántropo.

- Jajajajaja si, realmente fue una de nuestras mejores bromas – todos sonrieron satisfechos ante el comentario de James.

James había quedado con Lily en verse a la biblioteca, dos horas antes de lo previsto, es decir, a las cuatro, para así estar bien preparado cuando llegara la noche. Al llegar a la biblioteca, vio que la pelirroja estaba con Janet

- Perfecto – dijo James para sí mismo – Ahora la cosa está mucho mas fácil, pronto tendré a la linda Janet conmigo; sólo espero que Lily le haya hablado maravillas de mí.

- Hola muñecas – saludó el joven con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Ah… hola Potter, me alegro que hayas llegado más temprano así podemos ponernos al día ya que….

- Pero Lily – interrumpió James – ¿No piensas presentarme a tu linda amiga?

- Ah... sí…claro, lo siento. Janet este es James Potter, Potter esta es mi amiga Janet Turner.

- Un placer princesa – dijo James besando la mano de Janet.

Lily se sintió rara al ver aquella escena pero se auto-regañó ya que ella no tendría que estar celo…molesta con James, total, él siempre era así.

- Espero que Lily te haya hablado bien de mí – dijo el chico a Janet.

- Bueno… ella no es que hable mucho de ti… pero me ha dicho que eres un buen chico lo cual cambia la imagen que tenía de ti – dijo Janet coquetamente. Lily miró atónita a Janet; ella siempre había odiado a los merodeadores ¿Por qué ahora ese cambio de actitud?

James siguió coqueteando a Janet y Lily no se sentía para nada cómoda en esa situación. ¿Que le estaba pasando¿Qué pretendía James con Janet¿Por qué le importaba que James coquetee con ella¿Serían celos?

- No, no, celos no – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Decías algo Evans? – preguntó James.

- Eh...sí, creo que deberíamos comenzar a estudiar.

- Oh... si bueno… nos vemos luego linda – se despidió el chico.

- Adiós James, un placer conocerte, hablamos luego Lily. – dicho esta la rubia se fue de la biblioteca

- Potter creo que…. ¿James¡JAMES!

- Ah…sí, aquí estoy ¿En donde nos quedamos? – dijo el chico sobresaltado. Estaba tan ocupado viendo a Janet, que no se había dado cuenta de que Lily, por fin lo había llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Bueno entonces estudiemos pues – dijo la pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo, Sirius iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio en busca de Evelyn, y unos cuantos pasos mas adelante la encontró, pero no precisamente sola.

- NO, Lawrence, ya no aguanto más tus ataques de celos.

- Pero no tienes que estar hablando y abrazando a Jack en frente de todo el mundo. – dijo Lawrence Bland, un chico de Ravenclaw, blanco, alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- Jack es mi amigo Lawrence, lo conozco desde hace años, él está en un mal momento con su familia y no veo el porqué de tus celos si sabes que entre él y yo no hay nada. – dijo la chica con fastidio.

- Pero me vuelvo loco, Evelyn¡loco! – dijo el chico agarrando a la castaña por los brazos.

- Lawrence, me lastimas.

- Y tu también lo haces cada vez que te veo con un chico – ahora la arrinconó contra una pared.

- ¡Oye tu¡¡Déjala en paz! – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, era Sirius.

- Oh por Dios lo que faltaba – dijo Evelyn mientras se separaba de Lawrence, el cual miraba con odio al merodeador.

- ¡No te metas en esto Black! Te lo advierto – dijo el novio.

- ¿Con que derecho la tratas así? Déjala en paz o no respondo – amenazó Sirius

- Black, lárgate de aquí – dijo la chica más que molesta – Además él es mi…

- ¡Novio! Con el derecho que me da ser su novio Black¿o es que acaso no lo sabías?

Sirius no supo como, pero sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado fuerte en la cabeza con el libro de Historia de la magia. Se sentía mareado.

- No…Novio?

- Así es Black. Evelyn Haper es mi novia. ¿Es que acaso estaba en tu lista de chicas por conquistar? – preguntó sarcásticamente

- Vámonos Lawrence – dijo la chica jalando a su novio. Realmente estaba en una situación algo incómoda.

- Ten cuidado Black, mira que te he encontrado mirando a mi chica en varias ocasiones. Ten cuidado – dicho esto la pareja se fue. Evelyn volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a un Sirius todavía en estado de Shock

- Genial – dijo el chico después de unos segundos – Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan idiota como ahora.

Luego se encaminó hacia la sala común aun con la frase "Evelyn Harper es mi Novia" resonado en su cabeza.

Pasados unos minutos, era la hora de la transformación del licántropo. La noche estaba gris y fría, y reinaba en medio de la niebla, un silencio de ultratumba. Lo único que se podía escuchar de vez en cuando, eran los sonidos de algunos pájaros desvelados y de algunas lechuzas en trabajo de envío.

Sirius, que aún estaba aturdido por lo que había pasado, decidió que era hora de despejar la mente, o si no, algo malo podría ocurrir. James, aunque estaba feliz por haber conocido a Janet por fin, también decidió despejarse y concentrarse, y Peter, simplemente estaba como siempre, y siguió igual que siempre. Remus por su parte, estaba pálido y débil, con semblante triste; cada vez que llegaba la hora de la transformación, se decía a sí mismo: "¿Qué haría yo sin mis amigos?" y así evitaba ponerse más triste de lo que de por sí, ya estaba.

El camino fue muy largo; esta vez habían esperado mucho para partir hacia la casa de los gritos, por una u otra razón, pero habían esperado mucho y Remus no se encontraba en condiciones de recorrer aquél camino tan largo, sin embargo, lo logró.

La travesía fue de esta manera: James no bajó a cenar porque tenía un supuesto dolor de cabeza. Sirius, en plena cena, hizo una actuación en la que "se ahogaba" con un trozo de pollo, saliendo inmediatamente de allí. Remus, estaba de permiso para visitar a su madre... y Peter, únicamente tuvo que pararse durante la cena y salir a los jardines... ya que nadie lo notaría. Una vez que los merodeadores pudieron abandonar el Gran Comedor, se reunieron fuera, en los jardines, y empezaron a marchar hacia su destino.

James, Sirius y Peter, sabían muy bien la inmensa depresión en que caía Remus, cada vez que llegaba la hora, y por lo tanto, intentaban animarlo, aunque no surtiera mucho efecto... o por lo menos eso creían ellos.

- Vamos Remus¡Cambia esa cara! Bien sabes que nos divertimos aún más en estos días. – repuso Sirius.

- Sí, Canuto, es divertidísimo transformarse dolorosamente en un lobo. – ironizó Peter.

- ¡Cierra la boca¿Será acaso que nunca dices cosas inteligentes?

- Tranquilos, chicos. No se preocupen. No es que me guste, pero ya me acostumbré a esto. – dijo Remus, afligido.

- No lo tienes que tomar como algo malo, Lunático – agregó James – de hecho, si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta de que es algo que nos mantiene unidos; más que todo. Aún los mejores amigos, no se aprecian tanto como nosotros, ni se necesitan de la misma forma.

- Eso significa que si Remus no fuera un licántropo¿no seríamos amigos? – preguntó Peter, torpemente.

- Peter, por favor¡¡me das lástima! Por una vez en tu vida, si no vas a decir algo constructivo, simplemente no hables. – imploró Sirius.

Remus rió un poco. Después de todo, apreciaba muchísimo el que sus amigos intentaran reanimarlo, pero si en los 17 años que tenía, no lo había logrado, ya no había forma. No obstante, la transformación, con sus amigos a su lado, se hacía menos intolerable. Agregado a eso, a Remus le inspiró valor lo que acababa de decir James: _"Aún los mejores amigos, no se aprecian tanto como nosotros, ni se necesitan de la misma forma" _Eso era del todo cierto, y lo agradecía.

Al poco tiempo, ya se acercaban al Sauce Boxeador, y se aproximaba cada vez más, la hora del sufrimiento del licántropo.

- Bueno, ya casi es hora. – Remus intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero su temor se veía reluciente en sus ojos tristes y apagados.

- Remus, pase lo que pase, no dudes que estaremos allí contigo. – dijo Sirius; esas eran una de las pocas veces en que se ponía serio, durante las transformaciones de Remus. – Así que no te preocupes; es simplemente una transformación más.

- Gracias amigos. – dijo Remus, al tiempo que entraba por el árbol, hacia la casa de los gritos.

Una vez allá, James, Sirius y Peter, se transformaron en sus respectivos animales, y Remus, dolorosamente, hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Remus se levantó de la cama de la enfermería y, contradiciendo a sus amigos, se fue de allí. Si había algo que lo deprimiera hasta más no poder, era estar acostado en la cama de la enfermería, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y recordando todo el sufrimiento, así que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por el castillo; aunque estuviera débil, era lo mejor para él.

- Hola Remus – saludó Lily, quien en ese momento estaba haciendo su ronda de prefectos – Me dijo James que no te habías sentido bien últimamente

- Sí, he estado algo cansado, creo que es la presión de los exámenes y los trabajos. – mintió.

- Si bueno me imagino, yo también he estado cansada con todos los trabajos que nos mandan.

- Este año es agotador.

- Uff demasiado. Bueno te dejo, que tengo que continuar con la ronda de prefectos.

- Disculpa que no te ayude a hacer la ronda Lily es sólo que…

- No te preocupes Remus todo está bien, descansa y luego hablamos. Adiós – dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba.

- Adiós – dijo el chico y siguió su camino. Decidió mandarle una lechuza a su madre para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Mientras entraba a la lechucería escuchó unas voces y estaba seguro que una de ellas era de... ¿Sheila? Y el otro sin duda era de Zabini, Marc Zabini. Asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a ambos Slytherines no muy lejos de él, discutiendo.

- No me interesa Marc – dijo Sheila mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Sheila yo nunca te haría daño, tú sabes que lo que yo siento por ti es muy fuerte.

- Pues no lo demostraste con tus amiguitos, dejaste que se burlaran de mí.

- Juro que no volverá a suceder Sheila, tú sabes que me traes loco.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto así que no me presiones más¿dame tiempo, sí?

- Lo sé, lo sé discúlpame.

- Yo…mejor me voy Marc – dicho esto, la chica se fue.

Remus se quedo congelado detrás de la pared en la que estaba escondido

- ¿Zabini enamorado de Sheila? – se dijo así mismo – No, no puede ser, ahora las cosas sí se van a poner mas difíciles, en especial por que él es de Slytherine, igual que ella, es decir... ¡más tiempo Zabini cerca de ella! Definitivamente tengo que jugármela todo por ella, no soportaría ver al idiota de Marc Zabini junto a "MI" Sheila y si soy yo el que termina con Sheila, Zabini nunca nos dejaría en paz.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la sala común mas agotado y abatido de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, debía ocultar todo delante de sus amigos, después de todo, aún no sabían que una chica de Slytherin, amiga de Narcisa, lo traía chiflado...

****

****

**FIN! **

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ****_Confusiones, peleas y revelaciones_******

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, los merodeadores tenían su típica charla matutina, pero había uno que estaba distraído

- Amigos – anunció James – ¡Ayer por fin conocí a Janet Turner!

- ¿En serio ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? – preguntó Peter.

- Te dije que mi junta con Evans iba a servir para algo.

- Bien por ti – dijo Remus, malhumorado.

- Oye Lunático¿Qué pasa contigo?

- ¿Qué? Nada… bueno, aparte de mi pequeño problema peludo… – mintió, porque en realidad era por lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Sheila y Zabini.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque estás… cómo decirlo… amargado, malhumorado, antipático, estresado… - alegó Peter.

- ¡Basta! Ya entendí – le cortó – Ya les dije que es por mi transformación. ¿acaso tengo que volver a explicar por qué me deprimo? – preguntó cansinamente.

- Tranquilo Remus, te entendemos. Entonces te dejaremos solo un rato, sé que te gusta pensar a solas. – dijo James – Sirius¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?

Pero Sirius no escuchó la pregunta, de hecho no había escuchado nada de la conversación; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y la frase "Evelyn Harper es mi novia" seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Pero¿Por qué¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto Evelyn como para molestarse al saber que tiene novio? Sólo la había visto tres veces, era imposible que se hubiera enamorado de ella. Y si así fuera¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lawrence era apuesto y Evelyn odiaba a Sirius, así que se estaba dando cuenta de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella...

- Sirius... – decía James – Sirius... ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué sucede! – preguntó exaltado cuando por fin reccionó.

- ¿Qué te sucede a ti? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que nos despertamos.

- Ah sí, es solo que... bueno ya saben que no funciono muy bien cuando no he desayunado. – dijo, pero la confusión que tenía en su cabeza se notaba a leguas. James miró a Remus y este asintió en señal de que también se había dado cuenta.

- Bueno yo debo irme. – dijo Peter, al tiempo que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

- De acuerdo Canuto, ahora mismo nos dirás lo que te pasa. – dijo James seriamente.

- Ya les dije que...

- No Sirius, podrás engañar a Peter, pero no a nosotros. – dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es que ayer me enteré de que Harper tiene novio. – dijo con una mezcla de enfado y tristesa.

James y Remus pusieron cara de "pobre Sirius" y no sabían que decir.

- Bueno, tener novio no es algo definitivo¿no? En cualquier momento pueden terminar, o... – intentaba decir el chico de lentes para animarlo.

- No James, no puedo quedarme solo hasta esperar a ver si eso pasa. Ni puedo estar persiguiéndola por ahí cuando me dejó bien claro que no quería nada conmigo. Es definitivo, hoy buscaré a Jennifer y le diré que todo fue un error; volveremos a estar juntos y cuando me canse de ella, buscaré a otra que no sea Evelyn.

- Por ahora esa es la solución más razonable... excepto por la parte en que la botas cuando te cansas de ella, por supuesto. – dijo Remus.

- Entonces vámonos Canuto, tú a buscar a Jennifer y yo a Lily.

Al mismo tiempo, Peter estaba deambulando por los pasillos, en busca de la ex de Sirius… Al encontrarla cerca de los invernaderos, se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hola, Jennifer

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó la chica con una cara de pocos amigos, que no disimuló muy bien.

- No, soy Peter Pettigrew, uno de los amigos de Sirius

- Ah, de ese… mentiroso; debes ser igual que él, supongo

- ¡No! Lo quiero, pero no soy como él. Bueno, en fin, quería preguntarte si querías ser mi novia.

Jennifer lo miró incrédula ante semejante pregunta, y luego se echó a reír, burlándose de él.

- Ni si quiera te conozco; además, no me parece muy romántico tu manera de pedírmelo.

En ese momento, llegó Sirius, tan sonriente como siempre, y, sin notar la presencia de Peter, tomó a Jennifer por un brazo, y le habló:

- Hola preciosa. Tengo algo que decirte. Lo del otro día, fue todo un error; realmente me gustas mucho y me di cuenta de que eres todo para mí. – dijo, sonriendo, muy cerca de ella.

Ella lo miró sonrojada, pero cambió su cara al recordar lo que él le había dicho y hecho en la sala de astronomía, así que dijo:

- Lo siento, Black,… pero… yo ya tengo novio – inventó rápidamente, tomando a Peter por el brazo.

- Pe… Pet… ¿Peter?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Colagusano, atónito.

- Sí, Peter, de eso hablábamos¿no?

- Ah, sí, si, cierto. Sirius, te presento a mi novia Jennifer.

- Ah bueno, en ese caso, creo que me voy. Adiós. – dijo, y se fue

- ¡Oh, por dios! No le importó nada. – dijo para sí, la chica.

- ¿Es decir que sí eres mi novia?

- "_Si estoy cerca de Peter, estoy cerca de Sirius, y si estoy cerca de Sirius, puedo estar cerca de cualquier chica que le ronde, y podré hacerle la vida pedacitos" _– pensó maliciosamente

- ¿Entonces?

- Sí bueno, ni modo, seremos novios… pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Jennifer se fue y Peter quedó conmocionado. Había sido el día más feliz de su patética vida.

Después de haber ido a sus respectivas clases, Sirius decidió buscarse a otra chica. Estaba algo molesto porque Jennifer prefería a Peter, antes que a ÉL, pero no importaba, al fin y al cabo, había muchas más chicas en Hogwarts.

James, salió en búsqueda de Lily, hasta que la encontró recostada de un árbol, a la orilla del lago. El chico pudo notar que estaba algo pensativa.

- Hola Lily.

- Ah, eres tú¿qué quieres?

- Quería….

La iba a invitar a Hogsmeade, pero pensó que sería mejor conversar allí, ya que ella no estaba de humor para ese paseo.

- Nada, sólo paseaba por aquí y te encontré. ¿Te pasa algo?

- Eh… no, tonterías mías.

- ¿Segura? Te ves algo… triste.

Lily llevaba unos pocos días confundida acerca de sus sentimientos hacia James

- Sólo estoy confundida. – dijo pensativa

- ¿Se puede saber la razón?

- Ya te dije, son tonterías mías.

- De acuerdo…

James se sentó al lado de ella, y así pasaron toda la tarde hablando, al chico se le pasó el tiempo tan rápido y tan agradable que se le olvidó por completo Janet y las preguntas que le tenía que hacer a la pelirroja sobre ella. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, se levantaron y regresaron al castillo. A James se le ocurrió llevar a Lily a…

- Lily¿Quisieras ir a la cocina?

- ¿A la cocina?

- Sí, si, sígueme y verás

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo, al tiempo en que lo seguía.

Al llegar allá, los elfos los atendieron como unos reyes, y el elfo favorito de James, les ofreció una bandeja llena de bombones de todas clases.

- Oh mira de coco! Es el favorito de Janet, aunque a mi me gustan más los de ceraza.

- ¿Los de coco?

- Sí, esos le gustan a Janet, a Evelyn le gustan los de licor con avellanas y a mí los de cereza – repitió la chica.

- Oh, interesante, de coco… - susurró. El detestaba los de coco, pero si a Janet le gustaban… no había remedio, eso le regalaría.

Una vez que se atragantaron de todos los bombones, se fueron a la sala común.

- Gracias por todo James, realmente me gustó el día de hoy, aunque creo que no comeré mas chocolotes el resto de mi vida.

- No hay de que Lily, y sí, yo tampoco creo que vaya a comer chocolates por un largo tiempo – dijo mientras sonreía.

- Bueno hasta mañana – Lily le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla pero James se movió algo sorprendido y el beso cayo en la comisura de los labios. Ambos se miraron algo colorados.

- Lo… lo siento no fue… – trató de disculparse Lily mientras miraba hacia el piso.

- No hay problema… todo está bien – dijo James, quien se sentía algo confundido por lo que realmente sentía hacia la pelirroja, pero no, no y no su chica era Janet Turner, nadie más, o por lo menos eso creía…

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos se reunieron en su clase de pociones que tenían, compartida con los Slytherins.

- ¡Que fastidio! Tener que compartir esta clase con los Slytherins. – dijo Evelyn, mientras pasaba al lado de la mesa de los merodeadores, y los miraba con mala cara. – Aunque no sé qué es peor, los Slytherines o los merodeadores. – agregó.

- ¡Silencio clase! – dijo el profesor – hoy van a hacer una poción, en grupos de tres personas. Abran su libro en la página 117

Pasados diez minutos, Lily le dijo a Evelyn que buscara en el armario, un ingrediente que faltaba; al mismo tiempo, James y Remus le pidieron a Sirius que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez en el armario, Sirius y Evelyn se encontraron, y vieron que sólo quedaba un frasco de ese ingrediente, y ambos se abalanzaron sobre ese pequeño y diminuto frasco.

- ¡Es mío, Black! Yo lo vi primero.

- Aquí no dice "odiosa Harper"

- ¡Cierra la boca y dame esa botella! – dijo mientras jalaba el frasco hacia a ella, y Sirius hacía lo mismo

- ¡Es mía!

- No¡Mía!

- ¡Es mía!

- ¡No, Harper es mía!

Y así siguieron jalando, hasta que el frasco reventó, y salió una gran cantidad de humo. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el lugar de la explosión, el profesor, gritó:

- ¡HARPER¡BLACK¡Veinte puntos menos para cada uno! Y detención mañana después de clases, en mi despacho.

- ¡Oh, genial, perfecto! Por tu culpa, Black. – le dijo de mala manera, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- ¿Por la mía? – levantó las cejas – que yo recuerde tú fuiste la que empezó con la discusión.

- ¿Yo? Si sólo me hubieras dado la botella, nada de esto habría pasado. ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto un ingrediente si son tus amigos los que hacen todo el trabajo?

- Eso no es tu...

- ¡SILENCIO¡A sus puestos, y sin discutir! – gritó nuevamente el profesor.

La clase transcurrió bastante tranquila, pero Evelyn sólo estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados mirando con odio a Sirius Black, mientras este hacía exactamente lo mismo. El sólo hecho de pensar que pasarían toda una tarde juntos al día siguiente, los ponía de muy mal humor.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso con Black en la clase de pociones?- pregunto Lily a Evelyn una vez en el gran comedor

- Que sé yo, desde que se enteró de que tengo novio y sus planes de conquista hacia mí se fueron a la basura anda de mal humor conmigo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que él fuera un Don Juan! – dijo Evelyn mientras se servia puré de papa en su plato

- Estoy contigo Evelyn – dijo Janet – Esos merodeadores son todos unos rompe corazones… Excepto James, que gracias a Lily he logrado tener una imagen mejor de él, porque sinceramente no sé con que patada le hubiese salido si se acercaba a mí como lo hizo contigo Lily, es decir, realmente tienes más paciencia que yo.

- No se si sentirme bien o mal ante ese comentario – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber Evelyn

- Nada, cosas mías.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la biblioteca a hacer el ensayo de Transformación – dijo Evelyn

- Sí, se me había olvidado, almorcemos rápido y vayamos – dijo Janet.

Los chicos hablaban de lo sucedido en la clase de pociones mientras se dirijan al Gran comedor a almorzar.

- No te entiendo Canuto, hace unos días estabas loco por conquistar a Evelyn Harper y ahora te lamentas de tener que compartir un castigo con ella, pensé que te alegrarías – dijo Remus – Sería una oportunidad para...

- ¡No! Ya superé la etapa en que me gustaba y ahora la considero mentirosa y amargada – le contestó Sirius todavía de mal humor.

- ¿Mentirosa? – preguntó el licántropo.

- Sí, mentirosa¡ella no me dijo que tenia novio mientras yo coqueteaba con ella como un estúpido!

- Oh vamos Sirius eso no es mentir, además, supongo que ella no te lo dijo porque nunca pensó que estuvieses coqueteando con ella – dijo Remus como si eso fuera lo más obvio, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

- ¡Ah claro ahora el culpable soy yo!

- Bueno Canuto hay que estar claro que culpa de ella, no fue.

- Entonces la culpa es de su novio de pacotilla.

- ¡Oh vamos¿que tiene que ver él en esto Sirius?

- ¿No lo ves, es evidente, si no es ella la culpable es el tonto de su novio.

- Mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí chicos – opinó James hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de clases.

El día transcurrió normal, eso sin contar las constantes quejas de Evelyn por su castigo el día siguiente y de Sirius, que a decir verdad, no es que estuviera tan molesto, ya que tenía algunas cosas que discutir con Evelyn.

- Levántate Sirius, hoy es el partido contra Slytherines – dijo James mientras sacudía al moreno de la cama.

- Si, sí, ya sé Cornamenta. – Respondió este en tono soñoliento.

- Tu también levántate Lunático – dijo James ahora sacudiendo la cama de Remus.

- Si James, ya te escuché...

James y Sirius se alistaron en un dos por tres, mientras Remus los esperaba en la Sala Común. Unas vez estuvieron listos se encaminaron al Gran comedor.

- ¿Y Quién será la nueva cazadora de los Slytherines? – quiso saber Remus – Samantha Smith salió de Hogwarts el año pasado así que queda un puesto libre.

- Si, oí a Narcissa hablar de eso en estos días, creo que es… la chica esta… mmm… ah sí Robertson , Sheila Roberson – dijo Sirius mientras se servía su plato de cereal.

Remus hizo un gran esfuerzo por no atragantarse con el pedazo de manzana que tenía en ese momento. ¿Sheila como cazadora de los Slytherines?

- ¿Sheila Robertson? – preguntó el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí, ella misma, oí a Narcissa también mencionar que es muy buena pero por eso no nos tenemos que preocupar, me aseguraré de darle con una bludgger en la cabeza antes de que suene el silbato de que ha iniciado el juego jajajajaja – dijo Sirius.

Remus hizo un esfuerzo aún mayor por no pararse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ni siquiera pensara en hacerle eso a SU Sheila.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor que vayan a terminar de prepararse para el partido mira que ya se acerca la hora – dijo Remus tratando de no levantar sospechas de sus sentimientos hacia la Slytherine.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor, además, tengo que dar mi peculiar discurso como capitán antes de que empiece el juego.

- Sí, eso siempre funciona, en especial para las chicas que están en el equipo – dijo Sirius entre risas. James siempre les lanzaba piropos o comentario de lo bien que jugaban a las chicas de su equipo para levantarles el ánimo antes del partido.

- Lo sé, pero que conste que lo hago es para que jueguen mucho mejor y tengan confianza de sí mismas, es mi papel como capitán.

En ese momento los dos chicos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios cuando una chica pelirroja llamó a James

- Dime preciosa – dijo el chico de lentes.

- Eh... bueno sólo quería desearte suerte y… más vale que ganen el partido porque si no… se las verán conmigo – dijo Lily de manera "amenazante"

- Jajajaja claro princesa, estás hablando con James Potter por si no lo recuerdas.

- Oh Dios, cuidado con ese ego Potter – dijo Lily.

- Claro – dijo divertido – Bueno gracias por lo desearme suerte, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir.

- Si, tienes razón eh… toma… esto te dará suerte – dijo la chica mientras sacaba una moneda algo rara del bolsillo. Era como de aspecto chino pudo notar James al momento en que la chica se la entregaba.

- ¿Que es? – quiso saber James

- Es un amuleto de la buena suerte que me regaló mi abuela hace mucho tiempo. Quédatela, no creo que te haga falta pero aun así tenla.

- Gracias Lily ¿De dónde provino?

- Se la regaló un amigo de mi abuela cuando era joven El muchacho era de origen asiático y le regaló la moneda a ella como amuleto de la suerte, así que me pareció bien que lo tuvieras tú. – dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

James sostuvo la moneda en su mano observándola con detenimiento. No podía creer que Lily hubiera tenido ese gesto tan especial hacia a él; sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando porque Sirius, con un grito, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias¿seguro no te la quieres quedar? – le preguntó James algo dudoso.

- No, quiero que la tengas tú – dijo la chica – Bueno, mejor me voy y no te hago perder más tiempo – Y la chica se alejó.

James contempló de nuevo la moneda antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su túnica de Quidditch. Era la moneda más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

El Partido comenzó sin ningún problema, en los primeros minutos el marcador iba 60 - 60 lo que significaba un empate para ambos equipos. Remus pudo notar, desde las gradas, que Sheila jugaba muy bien y también que no le quedaba nada mal el verde de su túnica de Quidditch.

James no había visto la snitch todavía, pero en varias oportunidades engañó al buscador del equipo contrario dándole más tiempo a él de localizar la pequeña esfera dorada. Mientras tanto Sirius, que era golpeador, trataba con todas sus ganas de tumbar a los jugadores del equipo de Slytherines, pero a la que más quería tumbar de la escoba era a la nueva cazadora de ellos, era muy buena, y nos les vendría mal a Gryffindor que esta chica estuviera fuera del partido varios minutos o tal vez todo el partido.

En eso el moreno vio la oportunidad perfecta para tumbarla ya que estaba distraída, Sirius tomó su bate con mucha fuerza y golpeó lo más duro posible la bludger en dirección a la chica.

- SHEILA ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Remus mientras se paraba de su asiento en las gradas de Gryffindor. Esto se vio muy peculiar ya que él era el único de pie en la zona de los chicos de casa roja, lo cual significó que todo el colegio lo viera y lo escuchara haciendo que Sheila, por su puesto, se diera cuenta de la bludger y la esquivara sin ningún problema.

Todos en las gradas comenzaron a murmurar mirando a Remus, cuyo cara no se distinguía del resto del cuerpo vestido de rojo debido a le vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Pero hubo alguien a quien le llamó mucho más la atención este comportamiento: a Marc Zabini.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a este? – quiso saber Sirius mientras miraba con incredulidad al licántropo.

- No tengo la menor idea – dijo James que se acercó con su escoba rápidamente a donde estaba Sirius.

- James... ¿Estás pesando lo mismo que yo?

- Ehh... creo amigo, que Remus está sintiendo algo por esa chica o... ellos tienen algo definitivamente.

- Sí, eso explica el porqué no golpeó a Zabini aquel día en el pasillo, si mal no recuerdo ella estaba allí.

- Si, tienes razón, debió ser por eso. Creo que debemos tener una larga charla con él después del partido – dijo James – pero por ahora me tengo que ir a atrapar esa snitch y acabar con este partido de una buena vez.

El partido culminó con el marcador 250 a 70 ganando, por su puesto, Gryffindor gracias a la excelente atrapada de James Potter.

Ya en los vestidores...

- ¿Realmente crees que Remus tenga algo con esa chica y no nos dijo nada? - preguntó Sirius a James mientras se quitaba las botas de Quidditch.

- No, absolutamente no, él nos lo diría, yo lo que creo es que a él le gusta ella.

- Si, a lo mejor no nos los quiso decir porque pensó que nos molestaríamos.

- ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Nunca haríamos eso, puede que sí nos burlemos de él de vez en cuando pero lo queremos mucho y eso es lo importante ¿no? – dijo James – Es más, si nos dice que está enamorado de ella lo apoyaremos.

- En eso estoy contigo Cornamenta. Será mejor que nos terminemos de vestir y vayamos a hablar con él – opinó Sirius.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común, en el camino recibieron muchas felicitaciones y aplausos por parte de sus compañeros de casa. Una vez que entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda se dirigieron a su habitación, donde Remus los esperaba sentado en la cama con cara de haber hecho algo malo.

- Lo siento Sirius – dijo Remus levantándose de la cama cuando lo vio entrar – No lo hice apropósito, yo…

- Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió Canuto – supongo que cuando se está enamorado uno hace cualquier cosa ¿no?

- Si buen… ¿enamorado¿yo? Pero si…

- Remus, Remus, no nos molestaremos si nos lo dices – esta vez fue James quien habló – ¿Estás enamorado de Sheila Robertson?

Remus permaneció un rato callado y con la vista hacia otro lado que no fueran sus amigos, luego suspiró y dijo casi en susurros:

- Me trae loco esa chica, desde que la vi me ha parecido hermosa, pero desde hace un tiempo para acá… no lo sé… ha sido como una obsesión, es decir, pienso en ella todo el día...

- ¡Wow! Cupido te dio fuerte esta vez – dijo Sirius sorprendido ante la declaración de su amigo.

- ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste? – preguntó James.

- ¡Oh vamos! Es de Slytherine, es una de las de amigas de Bellatrix y Narcissa, ni siquiera yo lo he asimilado bien todavía, pensé que ustedes…

- Sí, lo imaginamos – volvió a interrumpir Sirius – Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea Remus, si esa chica te gusta, tus amigos te ayudaran a conquistarla.

- Ehh… gracias Canuto pero preferiría que me dejaran esto a mí, no sé, no es por nada pero a la hora de conquistar chicas somos muy diferentes, además yo ya la estoy conociendo mejor, y estoy tratando de ganarme su confianza – dijo el chico castaño.

- Bueno con tal de que no le chismosee nada a sus amigas todo bien¿te imaginas si Narcissa se entera de todo esto? – dijo James – Bueno... si es que ya no se enteró con el grito que pegaste esta mañana en el partido

- Ella no me preocupa – dijo Remus caminando hacia la ventana – El que me preocupa es Zabini.

- ¿Marc Zabini? – preguntó Sirius – ¿Por qué?

- Porque él está enamorado de ella también, pero creo que ella no lo esta de él así que eso es bueno después de todo.

- ¿Zabini y tú enamorados de la misma chica? – dijo James incrédulo – Por las barbas de Merlín eso si que va a ser un problema para ti.

- Gracias por el apoyo Cornamenta. – dijo Remus de mala gana, recordando la mirada fulminante que le había lanzado Zabini en las gradas esa mañana.

- No es por desilusionarte Remus, pero tú sabes que Zabini es capaz de aplastar a quien sea para lograr sus metas, y más si es para ganarle a un merodeador.

- Lo sé, pero yo la conquistaré como toda una reina, y cuando sea mi chica Zabini se la tendrá que aguantar, porque si no le salgo en la noche de luna llena en su habitación jajajaja

- Jajajaja ¡eso seria genial! – opinó Sirius – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor, mira que después de este partido lo único que quiero es comer.

- Sí, yo también tengo hambre – dijo James que desde hace rato había oído sonar su estomago – Además, debes comer bien antes de enfrentarte con Harper en el castigo de hoy.

- Oh! Lo había olvidado – se lamentó el chico mientras salían de la sala común.

- Buena suerte con ella Canuto – dijo Remus dándole palmaditas a Sirius en la espalda.

- Oh cállate Lunático que tú te enamoraste de una Slytherine, lo cual es peor.

- Pero ella no es "mentirosa y amargada" como la tuya – dijo riendo – o por lo menos no es cerebro de maní como la de James.

- ¡Lily no es cerebro de maní! – soltó James de mala gana.

- Eh… hablaba de Janet Turner, James – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

- ¡Ahh claro, claro! Janet, eso fue lo que dije ¿no? – corrigió el chico de lentes rápidamente – Janet no es ninguna cerebro de maní...

- Sí, sí, por supuesto. – dijo ahora Sirius con una sonrisa cómplice mientras le daba un codazo a Remus y ambos reían sin que su amigo se diese cuenta, éste en cambio estaba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Sacudió la cabeza y olvidó todos esos pensamientos, aunque inconcientemente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y tocó la moneda de origen asiático.

_-"No!" _ Pensó James – _"Mi objetivo es Janet Turner, es más, hoy mismo le empiezo a mandar flores y chocolates con toda la información que me ha dado Lily". – _Y sin más entró al Gran Comedor con sus amigos.

Después de almuerzo las chicas se fueron a la habitación para hablar un rato ya que milagrosamente no tenían tarea que adelantar y no podían salir afuera ya que el clima otoñal ya estaba haciendo efecto con unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.

- Que milagro que no tenemos tarea que hacer – dijo Lily cuando se tumbaba en su cama.

- Si gracias a Merlín que adelantamos bastante ayer en la biblioteca – dijo Evelyn que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana.

En ese momento una lechuza parda, con un paquete rojo, entro por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de la rubia.

- Oh ¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó Janet mientras tomaba el paquete. Lily y Evelyn se miraron una a la otra.

La chica abrió el paquete y de él saco una hermosa caja llena de bombones, en ella estaba también una nota que decía:

_"Para la luz de mis ojos, que con su risa y sus cabellos color oro ilumina mi vida, mi camino y el latir de mi corazón. _

_Tuyo siempre, tu más grande admirador" _

- ¡Oh pero que belleza! – exclamó Janet completamente feliz.

- ¿Y no dice de quien es? – quiso saber Lily. ****

- No, pero el que haya sido ha de ser alguien muy romántico¿no creen?****

- Si bueno, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que esos chocolates tengan un filtro amoroso de quien sabe que cosa – advirtió Evelyn mientras examinaba la caja.****

- Ah! no empiecen con eso por favor, es más, ya me voy para que dejen de molestarme, ya sé como son ustedes cuando se trata de estas cosas – dicho esto, salió de la habitación y justo cuando trancó la puerta detrás de sí, comió uno de los tantos bombones que había en la caja.****

- ¡Genial! Son de coco, mis favoritos – manifestó la chica para sí misma mientras bajaba por la escalera para dirigirse a la sala común. ****

****

****

**FIN! **

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**_ **Celos**_

En la tarde de ese mismo sábado dos chicos, por separado, se dirigían hacia su castigo en la sala de trofeos del colegio Hogwarts ya que su profesor de pociones les dijo que fueran allí a cumplir su castigo.

Espero este martirio acabe rápido- dijo una chica castaña mientras entraba a la ya nombrada sala

Bueno días señorita- dijo el señor Flich- ¿Por qué su compañero no ha llegado todavía?-

Que se yo, no estoy pegado al el ni nada por el estilo-

Señorita no...

En eso la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un chico moreno muy buen mozo

Siento llegar tarde- se disculpo el chico

Bueno, bueno, ya que los dos están aquí les diré de una vez su castigo- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a los dos chicos no les gusto para nada.- ¿Ven todos esos trofeos?- dijo ahora señalando todos los trofeos que habían en la gran sala- Bueno su trabajo del día de hoy es limpiar y pulir todos esos trofeos, uno por uno-

¡¿Todos!- dijo Evelyn incrédula

Si señorita, todos los trofeos y espero que no haya pelea entre ustedes dos, usted- dijo señalando a la chica – va a limpiarlos, mientras que su compañero los pule-

Sirius se mantuvo callado ya que estaba contando todos los trofeos que habían el la habitación

¡¡Son 153 trofeos!- dijo sorprendido - ¡¡tengo que pulir 153 trofeos!

Oh! Black sabes contar me asombras – dijo la muchacha

¡Cállate quieres!

Cállense los dos y empiecen ahora mismo. Señorita Harper su material de trabajo esta en el armario junto a la ventana y sus cosas señor Black esta en el esquinero de allá- dijo el conserje mientras señalaba un enorme mueble hecho de caoba

Cuando Flich abandonó la sala cada joven fue a buscar su respectivo material

Que fastidio es tener que compartir un castigo contigo- dijo Sirius mientras pulía el trofeo que ya Evelyn había limpiado

Lo mismo digo Black. Mejor no hablemos para poder terminar esto lo mas rápido posible ¿quieres?-

Como quieres, no me gusta hablar con chicas mentirosas-

¿Perdón?. ¿Mentirosa yo? –

¡Si tu!-

Ah claro, ¿todo esto es por Lawrence verdad?

Claro ¿Por quien mas?. Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho que tenias novio no hubiese quedado con una idiota-

Jajajajaja Black tu siempre quedas como idiota- dijo la chica dejando de limpiar- No es mi culpa que andes por la vida coqueteando con la primera falda que veas-

No coqueteo con todas las chicas Harper-

Claro que si, y te molesta el hecho de que conmigo no lo pudiste hacer –

Claro que no, me molesto el hecho de que no dijeras nada-

Mira Black, no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada. Ya te lo dije una vez, tu no eres nada mío como para que yo te este contando cosas que no te incumben-

No, gracias a Merlín que no somos nada, creo que contigo hubiera roto mi record de "menos tiempo siendo novio de una chica" a la hora ya me hubiese cansado de ti-

¿Jajajaja sabes que creo Black?. Que estas celoso de que tenga novio.

¡Callate eso es mentira!- dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencias

¡Estas celoso porque un chico me conquisto primero que tu!

¡¡Callate Harper!

¡¡Estas molesto porque ya no pertenezco a tu lista de chicas por conquistar!

¡¡Callate te dije!- Sirius a la agarro fuertemente por los brazos y la arrincono contra la pared

Todo eso es mentira- dijo el chico con la mandíbula tensa de la rabia que tenia

Claro que no Black admítelo de una buena vez-

Admite entonces que nos atraemos como dos imanes Harper-

¿Qué, de que estas hablando?- dijo la chica incrédula

Admite que te gusto, que te mueres por mi, que mientras estas con tu noviecito piensas en mi-

¡¿Pero que te pasa!. ¿Te volviste loco?- dijo mientras se soltaba de los brazos del chico- ¿Como me puedes gustar tu? Si eres un egoísta y manipulador

¡Claro Claro!

Además eres tu el que parece que le gusto, con tus ataque de celos-

No estoy celoso, además yo no te he dado motivos para estar celosa Evelyn Harper pero de ahora en adelante me encargare de darte celos cada vez que puede, estaré con todos las chica y me encargare de que nos veas siempre-

Ah ¿y tu crees que con eso me puedes dar celos Black? Dios! Estar peor de lo que pensé-

Prepárate Harper eso es todo lo que te digo...-

¡¡Uy si, que miedo!- dijo la chica entre risas mientras tomaba su material y continuaba con su labor.

Y así transcurrió la tarde con varias discusiones por aquí y otras por allá entre los chicos de Gryffindor. Hasta que por fin terminaron de limpiar y pulir los 153 trofeos y cada uno se fue a su habitación maldiciendo y odiando al otro.

Al día siguiente, Remus se sentía totalmente libre por haber confesado a sus amigos lo que sentía por cierta Slytherin, y por lo tanto, podía tratar de conquistar a la chica, sin tener que esconderse, o preocuparse porque lo vieran. Así que, nuevamente tomó el mapa merodeador y buscó a la joven, encontrándola en el pasillo del segundo piso. Rápidamente, tomó uno de sus atajos, y se la encontró de frente.

Hola, Sheila, ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué tal? ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir? – le preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Pues... ¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó Remus confundido.

Nada importante, simplemente quisiera, me gustaría, desearía en realidad, que me explicaras, ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió ayer en el partido!

Ah eso – suspiró - ¿Te gustó que te haya salvado? Esa bluddger estuvo a punto de...

No, no me gustó. – le cortó – el hecho de que hayamos pasado un buen rato el otro día en las cocinas, no significa que...

Así que te agradó lo de las cocinas, ¿Eh?

Bueno... ¡Ese no es el punto! – dijo exasperada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para pensar mejor las cosas, antes de decirlas. – El punto es que no por eso pienses que somos grandes amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Tienes razón, no por eso somos grandes amigos – dijo el licántropo, encogiéndose de hombros – pero podríamos llegar a serlos, e incluso llegar a ser... algo más. – se acercó levemente a la joven

¿Qué... qué estás insinuando? – preguntó nerviosa.

Yo no insinúo nada, tú misma lo haces. – se acercó otro poco.

Yo no... yo no estoy diciendo nada, es que me pones nerviosa y ya no sé lo que digo.

Entonces admites que te pongo nerviosa. – y se acerco nuevamente otro poco.

¡Remus, haz el favor de...!

Remus, aprovechó la oportunidad que tanto había deseado, para darle un beso a la chica. Fue un beso, tierno y puro, vacío totalmente de malas intenciones. A la joven le temblaban las piernas y las manos, y estaba enrojecida hasta las orejas, pero, después de todo, le gustaba aquélla situación; se sentía segura en ese lugar, y no le importaba nada... pero sólo por unos segundos, luego pensó que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer eso, y menos con un Gryffindor, y menos con un merodeador, ¿Qué dirían sus amigas? Sería el hazme reír de toda la casa.

Remus, por su parte, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Esa era la chica, la chica que le robaba el sueño todas las noches, la chica cuyos sentimientos por ella tuvo que esconder de los demás, la chica que no soportaba verlo ni en figurita... la chica que en ese instante había aceptado el beso.

¡Basta Remus! – dijo Sheila después de unos segundos, empujando al licántropo.

Lo siento, pero... ¿no te gustó?

¡¿Qué sucede aquí! – gritó un chico que venía caminando por la esquina, era Marc Zabini.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, y Sheila se sintió muy mal en ese momento. Era lo por que le podía haber pasado, que el chico que le había dado tiempo para pensar sobre "lo que sentía por él" la viera besándose con otro chico, al cual se suponía que odiaba... y lo peor del caso, ¡era que lo había disfrutado!

Remus, sin embargo, entendió el por qué Sheila se había separado tan repentinamente, era por la presencia del chico. Cosa que no era verdad, pero como Remus no podía leer la mente, tomó como respuesta lo que parecía más obvio.

Pregunté que qué sucede.

Lo siento, debo... debo irme. – dijo Sheila, al tiempo que se fue. Se sentía muy extraña con respecto a la situación, y por lo tanto no quería decir estupideces.

¿Qué te sucede Zabini? ¡¿Acaso ella es algo tuyo! – preguntó Remus, en tono enojado

¡Mira, Gryffindor de pacotilla! Ese no es tu problema, y sin embargo te voy a responder. – dijo ya en un tono más calmado, cosa que a Remus no le gustó para nada. – Sheila y yo no somos nada, aún, pero tenemos planes de serlo; sólo necesita tiempo par aclarar su mente. Así que te advierto que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te las verás conmigo. Me las arreglaré para que te quiten el cargo de prefecto por andar caminando por los pasillos en horas prohibidas, y le contaré al director y al resto del colegio, que tú, el honrado y siempre cumplidor Remus Lupin, te estabas besando con una Slytherin en mitad del pasillo. Eso sin mencionar que te haré la vida imposible, con la ayuda de mi varita y todos mis amigos. – dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo que sonara más amenazante de lo que era. – Pero claro, es sólo una advertencia.

Remus tenía unas incontrolables ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta que le dolieran los puños, pero lo pensó mejor, y se dio cuenta de que, aparte de la satisfacción, lo único que lograría era que lo castigaran, y hasta podría meter a al chica en problemas, o hacerla sentir incómoda. Así que prefirió la seguridad a la satisfacción. Pero por su puesto, un merodeador no podía dejar que lo hirieran de esa manera, y mucho menos que fuera un Slytherin.

Zabini, si sientes la necesidad de recurrir a tu varita y a tus amigos para hacerme la vida imposible, entonces no eres un adversario para mí; de hecho yo, con sólo mi cerebro, sería capaz de ganarte a ti y a tus amiguitos descerebrados que no sirven para nada. Tú me advertiste una cosa, y ahora yo lo voy a hacer también. Si vuelves a hacerme una amenaza tan idiota como esa, te juro que yo, el honrado y siempre cumplidor Remus Lupin, no tendré compasión en golpearte hasta que grites por ayuda. Pero claro, es sólo una advertencia. – anunció, y luego se fue.

Zabini quedó atónito ante la reacción de Remus, porque no era normal que él hiciera ese tipo de comentarios... pero bien merecido que se lo tenía.

Mientras tanto, James no tenía planes para el día, aparte, por supuesto de mandarle unos cuantos obsequios a su Janet. Como siempre, a escondidas, fue a Honeydukes y compró unas cuantas chupetas de caramelo explosivas, de esas que, según Lily, tanto le gustaban a Janet. Al llegar al castillo, sin perder un minuto, se las envió a la rubia, con otra carta.

Miren chicas, ¡me llegó otro obsequio! – dijo emocionada.

¿Ah sí? Vaya que sí te consiente tu admirador secreto. – dijo Lily.

¿Celosa, Lily?

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!... ¿Y qué te envió ésta vez?

Unas chupetas explosivas... son mis favoritas; y ayer me envió unos bombones de coco. Parece que el chico está bien informado de las cosas que me agradan. – dijo, examinando con cuidado los dulces, y la carta.

Lily se detuvo a pensar un momento en la frase de su amiga: _"Parece que el chico está bien informado de las cosas que me agradan" _ Si mal no recordaba, numerosas veces, James le había preguntado sobre los intereses y los gustos de Janet. ¿acaso eso tenía algo que ver? El supuesto amigo secreto de Janet y James Potter, ¿serían la misma persona? _¡No! James no me haría eso a mí. Mejor dejo de imaginar tonterías_ – pensó la pelirroja.

¡Pero qué romántico! No me imagino quién podrá ser. ¿No te parece románico, Lils?

¿Qué cosa?

¿No estabas poniendo atención? Escucha: "_Por una mirada, un mundo; por una sonrisa, un cielo; por un beso… ¡Yo no sé que te diera por un beso!"_

Sí... demasiado romántico para mi gusto. – se dijo a sí misma.

Disculpa, ¿cómo dices?

Nada, nada, ignórame.

Oye Lily – intervino Evelyn – has estado un poco triste estos días, ¿te sucedió algo que no nos contaste?

No...

Claro, y supone que me crea ese "sí" disfrazado.

No... no me pasa nada. No quisiera arruinarle el momento a Janet. – dijo, mirando su cara de felicidad, con algo de envidia.

No Lily, no te preocupes, no me lo arruinarás porque tengo que salir... si no te molesta claro.

Que más da.

Gracias. Entonces nos vemos más tarde. ¡Adiós!

Ahora Lily, me vas a decir absolutamente todo lo que te ocurre. – le dijo seriamente, al tiempo en que la tomaba por el brazo y la llevaba a uno de los sillones de la Sala común. Luego de sentarse ambas chicas, Lily suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

Estoy algo confundida...

¿Confundida? ¿Con qué?

Mejor pregunta con quién...

Ahhh – dijo, cuando por fin captó la situación. Le puso una mano en el hombro y continuó. – Es por Potter, ¿no es así?

Lily asintió.

¿Pasó algo más?

No, es sólo que, no lo sé, pienso que no debería sentir "esto" por James.

¿Y por qué?

Porque es un merodeador. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Mira Lily, por todo lo que me has contado, parece buena persona, ignorando que haya sido un rompecorazones en el pasado o si es un merodeador... en el presente, parece tener buenas intenciones, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás puedan tener algo.

¿En serio piensas eso? ¿Piensas que debo intentarlo?

Bueno, es tu decisión, pero ese es mi consejo.

¡Gracias, Evelyn! – le dijo, mientras la abrazaba. – Entonces, creo que ya tengo planes para hoy. – anunció con una sonrisa.

¡Espera! Recuerda que hoy es tu reunión mensual de prefectos.

¡Cierto! Ya lo olvidaba. Bueno... entonces iré rápidamente y luego veré a James.

Remus estaba en camino hacia la sala de trofeos, donde se celebraría la reunión de los prefectos, y llegó el mismo tiempo que Lily. Él estaba triste, más de lo normal. Sí, antes se había sentido muy a gusto discutiendo con Zabini, pero luego de pensarlo bien, recordó que Sheila lo había dejado porque no quería que la vieran con él... o mejor dicho, no quería que Zabini la viera con él. Desde entonces buscaba la manera de sacarse a "la chica imposible" de la cabeza, pero no había forma.

Hola Remus, por poco se me olvida que la reunión era hoy.

Sí.

¿Te pasa algo?

No.

Yo creo que sí, porque te conozco bien, y sé que no acostumbras conversar con tus amigos con monosílabos. – dijo Lily sonriendo. – Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?

Te parecerá estúpido Lily, pero estoy mal por amor.

Únete al club.

Remus rió.

Es que lo mío es diferente.

Remus, sea como sea, sigue siendo amor, y el amor es más complicado de lo que parece.

Sí, pero... es que, cómo decirlo...

Si no quieres hablar, está bien.

No, no es eso.

¿entonces?

Es que me enamoré de alguien que no debía.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya tiene novio?

No... aún. – dijo, recordando las palabras de Zabini.

Remus, no... entiendo nada, lo siento.

No importa Lily, se nos está haciendo tarde. Creo que mejor entramos.

¿Estás seguro? Porque no tengo problema en escucharte.

Gracias, pero mejor entremos.

De acuerdo.

Al entrar, ambos comentaron:

¡Vaya, que relucientes están los trofeos!

Una vez el director dio las indicaciones de lo que se haría el siguiente mes con respecto a la prefectura, todos pudieron marcharse para aprovechar la bella tarde que restaba. Al día siguiente tendrían historia de la magia, ruinas antiguas, adivinación y una doble tanda de pociones... por lo que había que disfrutar lo suficiente el día de hoy.

Cierta pelirroja fue la primera que salió, y empezó a buscar a James por todo el castillo, hasta que lo encontró en l biblioteca. ¿James en la biblioteca?

Hola James, ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Lily! – dijo el chico sobresaltado.

Tenía en sus manos un libro titulado _"Transformaciones útiles para enamorados"_

Me extraña verte aquí. ¿Qué lees?

Ehh... nada, sólo ordenaba un poco los libros.

El nerviosismo en ese chico, no era normal, por lo que Lily le arrebató el libro de sus manos y lo observó con curiosidad.

... para enamorados. ¿Con que estás enamorado?

¿Yo? No...

¿Entonces se puede saber para qué es esto?

Es para... para ¡Remus! Sí, para Remus, no quería decírtelo porque pienso que debería contártelo él, pero está teniendo algo de problemas.

Ya me lo contó.

¿En serio? Digo, que bueno.

James se asombraba de la habilidad que tenía para inventar cosas y que todo le saliera bien.

Pobre Remus, lo vi algo triste, pero no pensé que llegara hasta el límite de mandarte a buscar un libro sobre enamoramientos. – dijo, y le devolvió el libro. James suspiró y lo guardó de nuevo en el estante.

Sí, lo hizo. ¿Entonces te contó todo?

Bueno, no todo, me dijo que estaba mal por amor y que no debió enamorarse de esa chica porque no tenía novio aún, pero que había algo más.

¿Qué? – preguntó James confundido.

Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco entendí nada, pero eso fue lo que me dijo. – dijo divertida.

Lo que pasó fue que...

No. Si no me lo quiso contar, entonces no quiero saberlo.

Eres una gran persona, ¿sabías?

¿Qué?

Sí, no había conocido a alguien tan tierna y bella como tú.

James hablaba sinceramente, al tiempo que Lily comenzaba a sonrojarse.

¿Qué dices James?

La verdad.

Lily recordó la conversación que había sostenido con Evelyn en la Sala Común y decidió actuar. Se acercó un poco James, para ver si el retrocedía, cosa que, obviamente no hizo. Siguió acercándose, más y más, hasta tenerlo a un centímetro de ella. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro en la cara. Estaban apunto de darse el beso...

¡Jovencitos! Si quieren besuquearse, vayan a la Sala común. – gritó enfadada la profesora Jefferson, la bibliotecaria.

Lo siento profesora. – dijo Lily avergonzada. – Debo irme.

¡Espera! – la tomó por el brazo. – yo te acompaño; no pensarás que prefiero estar en compañía de libros que de una dama tan linda como tú, ¿o sí?

No... digo sí... digo vámonos. Un momento, ¿no le vas a llevar el libro a Remus?

No. Será mejor que venga él y lo lea.

Si tú lo dices.

Se fueron de la biblioteca y fueran a los jardines a dar una vuelta.

Oye Lily, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tus amigas?

¿A qué te refieres?

A nada, sólo pregunto si no les ha sucedido algo interesante.

No... bueno, si cuentas el que Janet haya recibido regalos de su admirador secreto como algo importante, entonces sí.

¿Y le gustaron los regalos? – dijo impaciente, sin embargo Lily empezó a sospechar.

James... ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?

¡¿Yo! No, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con tu amiga Turner? ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo? No me gusta que pienses así de mí Lily. – le respondió él, "enojado"

Lo siento, pero es que todo concuerda y me pareció que, tal vez podría ser...

Escucha, hace un día precioso, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? – dijo, para cambiar el tema. Ya no podía seguir cometiendo esas indiscreciones; de ahora en adelante, Lily comenzaría a tener sospechas sobre el asunto, y él debía ser mucho más cuidadoso.

Ehh James, creo que a esto que estamos haciendo, se le llama "dar una vuelta"

Sí, pero, me refería a dar una vuelta en el aire.

¡¿Qué! No. Ni aunque me apliques una maldición Imperius, me motaría contigo en esa cosa.

Lo que llamas esa cosa, es MI escoba, y te aseguro que no sucederá nada.

Eso dijiste la última vez, y casi nos caemos en el lago, y entramos al bosque prohibido.

Ah no, no, no; una cosa es entrar, y otra muy diferente, volar sobre él.

No me importa, no quiero.

¡Vamos Lily! ¿Qué te puede pasar? Soy el jugador estrella del equipo de Quidditch, el capitán, y, no me gusta decirlo, pero el que ha hecho que ganemos todos los juegos de las temporadas anteriores.

Cuidado con el ego, Potter.

No empecemos con los apellidos. Voy a buscar mi escoba y te montarás conmigo, sin discusión.

Eso crees tú. Mientras la buscas, fácilmente puedo escapar. – le retó.

De acuerdo. Entonces no iré a buscarla, sino que haré esto: ¡Accio!

James se concentró, y al cabo de un minuto, más o menos, la escoba llegó flotando, desde los vestidores, hasta el sitio donde ellos estaban.

¡Demonios! James, prométeme, por lo que más quieras, que tendrás cuidado. – dijo la pelirroja, suplicante.

Sólo si tú me prometes que esta vez abrirás los ojos.

Está bien, trato hecho.

James se subió a la escoba, e igual que la primera vez, le tendió la mano a Lily; ésta la tomó y se subió detrás de él, tomándolo otra vez por la cintura. Todo fue igual que la primera vez, con la diferencia de que ambos chicos cumplieron su promesa. James voló cuidadosamente, sin hacerlo sobre el lago ni sobre el bosque prohibido, y Lily mantuvo los ojos abiertos y pudo observar el paisaje. Otra diferencia que hubo, fue que, ésta vez James pudo respirar sin que Lily le rompiera las costillas.

Una vez se bajaron, conversaron de camino al castillo.

Estás mejorando Lily, por lo menos viste el paisaje.

Confórmate con eso, porque no me voy a montar más contigo.

¿Conmigo? Es decir que te montarás con alguien más... – dijo James, con un simulado tono de tristeza.

Sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí, sí, lo sé.

Bueno James, otra vez gracias por una bonita velada. – Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla; no quería arriesgarse a que lo del beso en la boca, volviera a ser interrumpido, y menos si era la segunda vez en el día.

A James le agradó mucho aquél cálido beso, proveniente de la chica con quién últimamente compartía sus días. No podía entender cómo, al principio Lily no significaba nada para él y la trataba prácticamente como basura, y ahora se sentía tan bien con ella. ¿Sería acaso que le gustaba? Podría ser, después de todo, dicen que los que se pelean se aman.

_¡NO! Tengo que dejar de pensar estas tonterías. Mi objetivo es Janet Turner. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetírmelo! _– pensó, colocándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

¿James? ¿Te sucede algo?

No, no; vamos, se hace tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, llego una bandada de lechuzas, repartiendo el correo. Muchos de los alumnos, recibieron revistas, periódicos o catálogos, en fin, folletos que se les enviaban semanalmente a los suscriptores. Sin embargo, esa mañana fue diferente, porque en todas partes, aparecía un artículo fuera de lo común; éste decía:

_Ayer por la tarde, se produjo un hecho anormal, que abarcó, tanto a la comunidad muggle, como a la comunidad mágica. Un ser, al parecer bastante inteligente, cometió dos asesinatos, dándole la muerte a una bruja de 23 años, de sangre no pura y a un muggle de 20, que se cree, intentó defenderla. Todos estamos conmocionados ante esto. Lo peor del caso es que no hay testigos que confirmen quien pudo realizar tan deplorable acción. Se menciona al principio del artículo que el asesino debe de ser inteligente, porque no dejó una sola pista de su actuación. La autoridades de la comunidad mágica, afirman que tuvo que haberlo hecho mediante una maldición mientras que los de la comunidad muggle, afirman que debió ser por envenenamiento o algo por estilo. Hasta el momento, estos son los únicos datos que se poseen sobre lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde; no duden de que se les informará sobre cualquier otra anormalidad._

_Atentamente, Aurellius Fudge, Ministro de Magia._

Como era de esperarse, los murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el comedor, a medida de que los alumnos leían el artículo, y éstos a su vez se los contaban a otros que no poseían el periódico. El director mandó hacer silencio y los tranquilizó con uno de sus discursos, alegando que ese tipo de actos sucedían constantemente, pero que, como dejaban pistas y se perseguía al asesino, no le daban tanta importancia. Los alumnos aceptaron el hecho y siguieron su día normalmente.

Sirius, como lo había prometido, pasó todo el día dándole celos, a Evelyn, pero la chica no mostraba señales de que le molestase de alguna forma. Después de muchos intentos, por fin Sirius logró su cometido, en cierta manera.

Iban caminando hacia las mazmorras, cuando fue el momento perfecto.

Hola preciosa. – le dijo Sirius a la primera chica que encontró. Evelyn se les quedó mirando.

Hola... – dijo la otra, riendo estúpidamente, y sonrojada.

¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

¿Cómo qué?

Como esto... – la tomó en brazos y le dio un fuerte beso. Evelyn no soportó más.

¡BLACK! ¡Eres un inmaduro!

¿Te molesta acaso? Porque que yo sepa, tú y yo, no somos nada.

¡No me molesta! Pero es que eres un imbecil, egoísta, inmaduro.

Si tú lo dices. – fue la respuesta de Sirius; luego siguió besando a la otra chica, hasta que Evelyn no quiso ver más la escena y se largó.

Luego de logrado su cometido, Sirius soltó a la chica y se disponía a irse.

¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó.

A clases...

¿Me vas a dejar aquí y vas a fingir que nada sucedió?

Sí. Mira, no te hagas ilusiones; sólo fue un beso pasajero.

¡PLAF! – la chica le dio una bofetada, y lo dejó ahí parado.

¡Vaya! ¿Por qué será que todas reaccionan igual?

En cuanto a Remus, cabe destacar que seguía deprimido, y no pasaba mucho tiempo en los pasillos; de hecho, cuando terminaron las clases, se fue directo a su habitación. Lily seguía confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia James, y seguía pensando en lo que habría podido pasar si le daba ese beso en la biblioteca. Sheila estaba más que confundida por lo que había sucedido, y no se explicaba porqué aquél beso, proveniente de un merodeador, y peor aún, un Gryffindor, le hubiese gustado tanto. James se autoconvencía constantemente de que Janet Turner era su objetivo, y que Lily sólo era el medio para llegar hasta ella. Evelyn estaba histérica por la forma en que se comportaba Sirius, pero a la vez se sentía un poco culpable por dejarlo coquetear con ella, pero claro que no diría nada. Lawrence simplemente había olvidado todo y seguí su relación normal con Evelyn. Janet, estaba que caminaba por las paredes de la felicidad, y comenzaba a hacer una lista de los posibles sospechosos de ser su amigo secreto. Sirius, seguí maquinando malvadamente la manera de celar a Evelyn, para que admitiera de una vez que le gustaba. Y por último, Peter seguí pensando que su relación con Jennifer estaba de maravilla; sin embargo, no se habían visto desde aquél día que ocurrió todo el asunto con Sirius... Y esa era la situación en que se encontraban cada uno de nuestros personajes; todos con sus propios asuntos, pero a la vez relacionados con los demás

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: _Por fin llego la verdad_**

A la mañana siguiente, cierta pelirroja, se despertó sumamente temprano, pensando en SU James... Sin embargo, no era la única. Janet estaba recostada en su cama, con las dos cartas de su admirador secreto sobre su regazo, mientras la chica comía una chupeta explosiva.

A Lily le disgustaba totalmente ver esa actitud en Janet; era como si quisiera presumir el hecho de que tuviera un enamorado, o quisiera aparentar que era mejor que las demás.

¿No te parece muy temprano para comer eso, Janet?

No; después de todo, me lo regalaron con amor, así que no me puede hacer mal.

Lily rodó los ojos.

¿Y acaso no puedes soltar las cartas por unos minutos? Nadie te las va a robar, te lo aseguro.

Ay Lily, no está bien que tengas celos de tus propias amigas... – le dijo la rubia, con un desagradable tono de lástima.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? No estoy celosa, ¡es que me enferma ver tu actitud!

Evelyn, que hasta ese instante estaba dormida, despertó sobresaltada por el grito de la amiga.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo, bostezando y estirándose.

Nada Evelyn, es que Lily está celosa de mí.

¡Cierra la boca Janet! Deja la estupidez por un momento y escúchame. Desde que te llegaron esas cartas y esos dulces, no has hecho otra cosa que comer, comer, comer, y leer incontables veces el poemita que te enviaron. ¡Me tienes cansada! Sí; tienes suerte, y ya nos dimos cuenta, ¡Así que deja de echárnoslo en cara! – Lily se levantó de la cama, al tiempo que gritaba.

Lily, Lily, Lily… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Todas sabemos que soy más bonita que tú, más popular que tú, y atraigo más a los chicos que tú; así que no tengo porqué echártelo en cara... creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.

¡Eres una tonta! – gritó la pelirroja – Serás mejor en todo eso que dices, pero al menos soy inteligente y no me ando pavoneando por el colegio como si mi vida dependiera de que un chico se babeara por mí.

Sí, eres inteligente. Pero piénsalo; ¿en un futuro, vas a formar una familia con libros, o con un chico?

¡Eres... Eres una...

¿Qué? ¿Se te acabaron los insultos?

Pierdo el tiempo contigo. Tiempo valioso que podría aprovechar haciendo cosas útiles en la vida, como por ejemplo, ir a clases. De ahora en adelante, haz lo que quieras. Si quieres enmarcar las cartas y colgarlas aquí en la habitación, sólo hazlo. Si quieres ir por el colegio preguntándole a cada chico si él es tu admirador, sólo hazlo. Si quieres intoxicarte con esas porquerías de chupetas a las seis de la mañana, sólo hazlo. ¡¡Haz lo que se te plazca, pero déjame en paz! – Lily no soportó más, así que, acto seguido, se marchó de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Evelyn estaba atónita, y no podía articular palabra; no era normal que Lily se diera esos disgustos, y menos a esas horas de la mañana.

Janet, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque es la verdad Evelyn; Lily está celos y por eso no deja de fastidiarme.

¡Pon los pies en la tierra! Lily no está celosa de ti. ¿Por qué habría estarlo, si tiene la oportunidad de estar con un gran chico como...como...como James?- aunque sabia que no era la mejor pareja para Lily, era mejor que muchos otros chicos que había conocido.

Ahí te equivocas, Evelyn; creo que mejor pones tú los pies en la tierra. Después de hacer una exhaustiva lista de posibles admiradores secretos, – anunció janet, sacando de su gaveta un trozo de pergamino, donde se distinguían una serie de nombres, tachados con tinta, y sólo uno se podía leer bien. – he llegado a la conclusión de que es ese gran chico del que hablas; James Potter es mi admirador secreto.

¡No digas eso! Ahora eres tú la que estás celosa. – dijo Evelyn, enojada.

Es cierto Evelyn. Hay un noventa por ciento de que sea él. Así que lo siento mucho por Lily, pero, como ya lo dije, soy más bonita que ella, y por lo tanto James me prefirió a mí.

Eres una idiota Janet, ¿Te lo habían dicho? Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto; debo irme a clases.

El rumor de que dos supuestas mejores amigos se habían peleado fuertemente, se corrió por todo el castillo. Cosa que es natural, tomando en cuenta que no muy seguido se escucha a la seis de mañana a una persona llamando idiota, celosa, inmadura, bruta, gorda, fea, sangre sucia, etc, a otra persona... eso fue lo que se corrió; y es que era obvio que, como todo chisme, llegara distorsionado de esa manera. Nunca se sabe si es porque el que lo escucha está realmente sordo, o porque no sabe expresar con palabras lo que escuchó y dice otras cosas, o simplemente porque cada persona que oye el asunto, desea agregarle un poco de su "creatividad". El punto es que todo el día corrió el rumor de que se habían peleado a muerte y que casi se habían echado una maldición imperdonable...

Fuere como fuere, Lily no quería ver a Janet ni en pintura, y Evelyn la apoyaba.

Luego de un aburrido día de historia de la magia, runas antiguas y adivinación, llegó por fin la hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban comiendo muy gusto, pero había un merodeador que no había probado bocado.

Oye Lunático, la comida no va a estar ahí para siempre – le dijo Sirius.

Es que con la emoción no puedo comer.

¿Disculpa? Creo que se te olvidó contarnos algo... – inquirió James.

No hablen, se acerca la hora. Sólo miren disimuladamente a la mesa de los Slytherins.

Lo siento Remus, pero no quiero que me caiga mal la comida. – dijo Sirius.

¡Sólo hazlo!

_Flash Back:_

Remus, un poco antes de la hora de salida de clases, se "escapó" del salón, alegando que debía ir al baño urgentemente. En ese momento, se dirigió rápidamente, y procurando que nadie lo viera, hacia las cocinas. Allí, encontró a su Elfo favorito, con quien, sin más ni más, maquinó un plan malvado... bueno, lo más malvado que se pudiera esperar de Remus Lupin. Debía arreglar un asunto importante, pero era entre él y Zabini, por lo que no le dijo nada a sus amigos.

Necesito que agregues esto en uno de los platos – dijo, entregándole al elfo un pequeño frasco con un contenido de color verde azulado – y que te fijes muy bien de que ese plato lo coma Marc Zabini. Sabes quién es, ¿cierto?

Sí señor Remus; Zumpy debe suponer que es para alguna broma suya.

Sí, lo es.

De acuerdo; Zumpy estará encantado de ayudarlo, pero usted recuerde siempre esconder quién le proporcionó ayuda, o Zumpy perderá su empleo. – dijo suplicante.

Sí, no te preocupes... ah y ¡gracias! – dijo antes de irse

--------------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------

James, Sirius y Peter, miraban expectantes la mesa de los Slytherins, esperando porque sucediera no sabían que cosa. Pero en cuestión de minutos, lo descubrieron. Zabini se levantó de la mesa, pegando gritos y dando unos saltos exagerados; su cabello comenzaba a crecer incontrolablemente, sin forma aparente de hacerlo parar. Continuaba alargándose más y más, hasta que el chico quedó envuelto totalmente en su propia cabellera.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de alumnos, por lo tanto, todos pudieron ver la voluminosa cabellera que le estaba creciendo y que le crecería aún más, al Slytherin. Todos estallaron en risas, inmediatamente, incluyendo a los merodeadores, cuyas risas se escuchaban por sobre todas las demás. Todos, a excepción de cierta chica. Sheila Robertson.

La chica tomó a Zabini del brazo y lo haló apresuradamente y lo llevó fuera del gran comedor muy preocupada; cosa que llamó la atención a cierto licántropo, el cual se paró como un resorte de su silla y los siguió con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez afuera, Remus pudo notar que los dos Slytherins se dirigían a la enfermería, y sin hacer notar su presencia, los siguió, pero la chica lo notó y se giró apresuradamente, tratando de no resbalarse con el ahora, mar de cabello que envolvía a Zabini.

¡No quiero ni preguntar porque sé que fuiste tú quien hizo esto! – dijo la chica, muy enojada.

¿Cómo te atreves a ayudarlo después de lo que te hizo con tus amigos? – dijo Remus recordando la conversación que habían tenido estos dos en la lechucería.

¿Cómo supis... – la chica fue interrumpida por el melenoso chico que estaba a su lado.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! ¡Imbécil!. – gritó desesperadamente, Zabini, al tiempo que se resbalaba incontrolablemente.

Sheila lo tomó por el brazo, evitando así que se cayera, pero fue inútil porque pronto volvió a suceder lo mismo.

Marc... levántate. ¡NO! No te caigas... vamos, levántate. – decía la chica, esforzándose por brindar su ayuda.

Remus pensó que iba a disfrutar de la aventura, pero lo único que le causó fue molestias. Primero porque no se supone que Sheila ayudaría a Zabini y lo llevaría a la enfermería, y segundo, porque el que debía sufrir era Zabini, pero al parecer, la que más sufría era la chica, en medio de su desesperación por no dejarlo caer, y al mismo tiempo por evitar caerse ella misma debido a la melena kilométrica.

Bueno, bueno, está bien. ¿Lo quieres tanto a él? ¡Entonces toma el antídoto! – le dijo de mala gana el licántropo a la chica, mientras le lanzaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido espeso color naranja. Acto seguido, se marchó abatido.

Sheila atajó el frasco, y se quedó un momento pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tal vez había sido muy dura con Remus... Sin embargo, ese no era el momento preciso para pensarlo; abrió el frasco, apartó como pudo el cabello de la cara del chico, y le dio a tomar el antídoto. Al instante, el cabello dejó de crecer, y fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta quedar como de tamaño normal.

James, Sirius y Peter, no volvieron a ver Remus después de la broma, así que siguieron haciendo sus cosas normales. James tenía ganas de practicar quidditch, ya que pronto tendría otro partido, pero pensaba invitar a Lily para que lo acompañara; Sirius seguiría pensando la manera de fastidiar a Evelyn, y Peter buscaría a Jennifer por todo el castillo, ya que tenían semanas sin verse, y, según él, los novios no se hacen eso...

James se dirigió a la Sala común, donde encontró a Lily hablando con Evelyn. Él, como el resto del colegio, se había enterado por los rumores, de que Lily y Janet se habían amenazado a muerte, por lo que en esta ocasión, no haría preguntas sobre ella.

Se acercó e interrumpió la conversación.

Hola Lily, quería...

James, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy hablando.

Sí, me di cuenta, pero lo mío es más importante.

Claro, el ego por delante... bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Quería invitarte a verme volar. – dijo sonriendo. – Te darás cuenta de lo importante que es que el jugador estrella te invite a verlo practicar, ¿no?

Y tú te darás cuenta de lo tonto que sonó eso, ¿no?

Evelyn miraba la escena, volteando la cabeza hacia Lily, luego James, luego Lily, luego James, de acuerdo a como hablaban, y sonreía discretamente, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

¡Vamos Lily! Quiero que me veas practicando. Así tu moneda me dará más suerte en el partido.

Eso no tiene nada que ver... pero, bueno, de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es la práctica?

A las cuatro en punto. – dijo James, mirando su reloj. - ¡No llegues tarde!

Sí, si, si, ahí estaré.

¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos ahora. ¡Adiós! – empezó a marcharse, y luego volteó. – Oye Harper, siento no haberte incluido en la conversación, pero es que ya sabes, son asuntos entre jugador estrella y la chica con suerte.

¡Vete ya, James! – gritó Lily divertida, y James se fue.

¿Y qué tal van las cosas con él Lily? – le preguntó Evelyn.

Bueno... no muy bien que se diga.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Seguí tu consejo e intenté besarlo...

¡¿Qué! Yo no te dije que hicieras eso.

¡Claro que sí Evelyn! Es sólo que no te diste cuenta...

Bueno, bueno, ¿Y qué pasó?

La profesora Jefferson nos descubrió. – dijo Lily con frustración.

Supongo que en ese momento, y por primera vez en tu vida, odiaste a un profesor. – dijo Evelyn divertida.

No bromees. Quedé como una tonta.

No lo creo Lily, de ser así, el "jugador estrella" – dijo, haciendo señas con los dedos – no te hubiera invitado a su sesión de práctica.

Tienes razón. – dijo pensativa - ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Lo vuelvo a intentar?

¡Ah, no! Eso ya lo decides tú, no vaya a ser que me eches la culpa luego.

Está bien, está bien; si falla, será mi responsabilidad.

Así me gusta.

Oye Evelyn, estos últimos días hemos hablado de mí, de mí y más de mí. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Sirius?

No Lily, no incluyas a Sirius y a mí, en una misma oración. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Lily rió.

De acuerdo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius?

Que se está comportando como un idiota, ¿qué más podría hacer? Es su naturaleza...

¿Y qué pasó con el asunto de Lawrence?

Pues nada, Sirius me llamó mentirosa porque dice que no le conté que tenía novio y dejé que coqueteara conmigo. ¿No te digo yo? Es lo más insólito que he escuchado en mi vida. Y ahora, siempre que me ve, toma a la primera chica que encuentra y se la "come" a besos, para luego dejarla cuando me voy. – musitó.

Bueno Evelyn, la verdad es que no tengo ningún consejo para ti. Tú siempre me dices qué puedo hacer y yo simplemente escucho, y escucho, y no sé decirte nada. – dijo Lily, en tono de tristeza.

No te preocupes, Lils; con Sirius no hay consejos que dar, simplemente debo ignorarlo y listo.

Ambas rieron, y siguieron charlando.

James, estaba muy emocionado de que Lily hubiera aceptado su invitación, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando le gustaba que Lily Evans lo viera practicar? ¿No se supone que él estaba conquistando a Janet? ¿Entonces por qué no, únicamente la invitaba a ella y acababa con el asunto de la broma? James caminaba de un lado a otro, en los jardines, pensando más confundido que nunca, ya que, cuando le entraron ganas de practicar, en la primera persona que pensó para apoyarlo, fue en Lily. Menos mal que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, porque si no, terminaría volviéndose loco.

Oye Potter, - le dijo un alumno de su misma casa, que iba vestido con la túnica de quidditch – Carlson se lesionó, así que creo que ya puedes usar el campo.

¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó?

Nada grave, sólo se cayó de la escoba a poca altura; pero por lo pronto, estará en la enfermería.

De acuerdo, entonces practicaré ahora. ¡No! Se me olvidaba que tengo que buscar algo.

¿Algo?

Bueno, alguien.

Ah, ya veo, Potter el rompecorazones invitó a su chica a verlo practicar.

Esas palabras le resonaron a James en la cabeza: _"James invitó a SU chica a verlo practicar"_ Así es como debía haber sido... y, sin embargo, invitó a Lily.

Ehhh, sí, mi chica, sí, debo... debo alistarme para la sesión.

Está bien. Suerte con la chica. – le dijo el compañero de casa, haciendo una ademán de despedida con la mano, y retirándose camino al castillo.

James se fue a los vestidores, se colocó su túnica y tomó su escoba, y luego se dirigió a la Sala Común a avisarle a Lily que habían cambiado la hora. Eran cerca de las tres, y él le había dicho a las cuatro en punto; dentro de una hora ya habría terminado de practicar, por lo que era mejor buscar a Lily.

Una vez dentro del castillo, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la Sala Común, una chica rubia, muy sensual, de ojos cafés, se cruzó con James, y sin preguntarle, lo tomó por la parte trasera de la túnica y lo llevó hasta un salón cercano. Era Janet Turner.

James estaba atónito de lo que había sucedido, y no sabía como reaccionar, así que sólo se quedó mirando a la chica con cara sorprendida.

¿No vas a decir nada, James?

¿Qué? No... ¡quiero decir, sí! Pero qué... ¿Qué haces? Digo, ¿Cómo me conoces? Bueno, obviamente me conoces porque soy un merodeador, pero, no me refiero a eso, sino... – se calló. Sabía que las palabras no saldrían ordenadamente de su boca, así que decidió guardar silencio y esperar que la chica se explicara.

Mira, no estoy totalmente segura, pero me atrevería afirmar que tú eres el que me ha estado enviando los regalos, ¿cierto?

Por fin había logrado su objetivo, y ahora no lo echaría a perder.

¿Cómo lo supiste, preciosa?

No lo sé, sólo hice una lista y... bueno, quedaste tú.

¿Y? ¿Te gustaron los obsequios? – le dijo pícaramente... se había olvidado totalmente de Lily.

Por supuesto que sí. No los he soltado ni por un minuto.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces donde están ahora? – dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Era hora de soltar sus "armas de merodeador"

Bueno, los solté para venir a la fuente. – dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

Buena respuesta...

Oye, ¿A dónde ibas?

A buscar a... – de repente recordó todo y no sabía que inventar.

¿A buscar a?

A buscar a... ¡Sirius! Le iba a decir que debemos practicar.

¿Deben practicar en este momento? Porque pensaba que podríamos charlar un rato.

En realidad le dije que viniera como a las cuatro, así que está bien, podemos charlar.

De acuerdo, pero vayamos afuera, porque no me gusta estar aquí encerrada.

Ambos salieron a los jardines, se sentaron en un árbol, junto al campo de quidditch, y conversaron animadamente sobre todo el proceso del admirador secreto y muchas cosas más.

Sirius seguía en su plan de molestar a Evelyn, y ésta ves fue él el que utilizó el mapa del merodeador, localizando a la chica cerca del baño del segundo piso... era un sitio muy poco romántico para hacer cualquier cosa, pero no había otra forma.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de la chica, y rápidamente le tapó los ojos, pensando que la chica se iba a sobresaltar y se iba a enfadar muchísimo con él, pero grande fue la sorpresa del chico cuando Evelyn tomó sus manos y las acarició lentamente.

Lawrence... justamente iba a verte en este momento.

Sirius se quedó en silencio... el plan le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tienes las manos más sutiles y agradables del mundo?

Ahora sí comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y sin embargo, no soltaba a la chica.

¿Lawrence? ¿Por qué no hablas? – en ese instante la chica volteó y su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había confundido a Sirius Black con su novio, y peor aún, lo había disfrutado.

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Sirius! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Bueno, puede que no haya sido la mejor manera, pero admite que te gustó Harper; admite que te sentiste bien.

¡Cállate! Claro que me sentí bien, ¡Pensé que eras Lawrence! – gritó exasperada, pero avergonzada de sí misma a la vez.

Que yo sepa, uno no confunde a una persona con su novio... claro que eso se cumple sólo si lo quieres.

¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! ¿Quién crees que eres tú para darme estos discursos de amor? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta!

Esta broma es robada, pero bueno. Soy Sirius Black, pensé que ya me había presentado. – dijo divertido, recordando que Jame siempre hacía eso.

Mira Black, mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo contigo, así que, ¡Piérdete!

Lo haré Harper, pero ten cuidado y no confundas a otro chico con tu novio... de ser así, no creo que le agrade mucho a Lawrence.

¡Cierra la boca! – gritó la chica desde lejos, al tiempo en que se marchaba.

Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no recibí una bofetada. ¡Así se hace Sirius, estás progresando! – se dijo así mismo.

Lily se estaba alistando ya, para asistir a la práctica de James, hasta que Evelyn entró a la habitación dando un portazo.

¡Lo odio! – gritó, tirándose en su cama.

¿Qué te pasa Evelyn?

¡Que lo odio! ¡Eso me pasa!

¿Qué odias?

Mejor pregunta a quién...

Lily rió, recordando que eso mismo había dicho ella cuando estaba confundida con James.

¿A Sirius?

¡No lo nombres! ¡No quiero saber más nada de él!

¿Pero qué pudo hacerte que fuera tan grave?

Me tapó los ojos y pensé que era Lawrence, y le dije... cosas.

¿Se hizo pasar por Lawrence? Eso sí es caer bajo.

No, Lily, tú no entiendes. Él no se hizo pasar por Lawrence, YO lo confundí con él. Ese es el problema, que ya no sé distinguir a mi novio de los demás chicos, o mejor dicho de Black; y lo peor fue que me lo echó en cara. – dijo deprimida, metiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Vamos, Evelyn, no es tan grave.

¡¿Qué no es tan grave! ¿Qué pasa si se lo dice? ¿Qué pasa si yo se lo digo? ¿Qué pasa si alguien se lo dice?

Cálmate y escucha: Tú no se lo dirás, así que por eso no te preocupes. ¿Alguien los vió?

No lo creo, yo estaba saliendo del baño, y el pasillo estaba solo.

Entonces, nadie más le va a decir, y con respecto a Sirius, puede ser que sea malo y que esté intentando fastidiarte, pero no creo que le guste meterte en problemas o hacerte sentir mal.

¿Sabes qué, Lils? Tienes razón.

¿Lo ves? Ahora tranquilízate, y ve a hablar con Lawrence, para que olvides todo lo sucedido.

Lo haré. ¡Gracias! – dijo, mientras le daba un abrazo, y luego salía de la habitación.

Lily se quedó sentada en su cama un rato, pensando, pero luego miró el reloj y vio que eran las 4:05; se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Evelyn salió decidida y buscó a Lawrence; al encontrarlo, se pusieron a charlar, pero lejos de olvidar lo que pasó, Evelyn se sintió algo confundida.

Hola, Lawrence, ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? Te ves algo... alterada.

¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente. ¿Sabes? Te estuve buscando como por quince minutos, sin encontrar rastro de ti. – mintió la chica.

Sí, lo sé, discúlpame, es que algunos chicos decidimos juntarnos en la habitación a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Está bien, ¡Pero no vuelvas a desaparecer así!

No lo haré. – al decir esto, el chico se acercó y besó a Evelyn en la mejilla. Sin embargo, ésta se sintió normal, es decir que no sintió nada especial.

Ehhh... ¿por qué fue eso?

Es sólo para asegurarme de que no me olvides. Así, si alguien te llega besar, sabrás si soy yo o no. No me gustaría que me confundieras con otra persona.

¡¿Qué! ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Evelyn, sobresaltada y nerviosa.

¿Quién me dijo qué?

¡Nada!

¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Porque te repito que te ves algo...

No, no estoy alterada.

De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

Lawrence colocó su manos en la cara de la chica, pero esta, nuevamente se sintió incómoda. No podía olvidarse de lo que había sentido con aquéllas manos sutiles... aquéllas manos dignas de un merodeador.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te gustan mis caricias?

Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que... sólo que... creo que me estoy enfermando y no quisiera que tú también lo hicieras.

No te preocupes; prefiero una tonta enfermedad, a estar sin tus caricias por todo un día...

Sirius, que estaba muy contento de la reacción de la chica, estaba caminando por el castillo, cuando se encontró con Jennifer.

¡Jenny!

Te agradecería que me llamaras Jennifer. – cortó la chica, con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, bueno, ¡Jennifer!

Así está mejor Black.

¿Qué tal va tu relación con mi amiguito?

Ehhh... perfecto, todo marcha genial. – inquirió, con algo de nerviosismo.

¿En serio? ¿No te estarás equivocando de persona? Porque, que yo sepa, Peter no te ha visto en... por lo menos tres semanas.

¡¿Qué! Eso no... eso es mentira.

Vaya, ¡Qué mentiroso que me salió mi camarada!

Sí, no sé porque dijo eso, pero mi relación con él va excelente.

Me alegro. – Sirius no cedería ente ella.

Sí, de hecho... estábamos pensando en... salir algún día.

¡¿En serio! No sabes lo feliz que se va a poner Peter cuando se lo cuente.

¡NO! No, por favor, no le digas nada. – la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa, porque en su intento por molestar al chico, le estaba saliendo todo en su contra.

¿Por qué razón no debo decirle a uno de mis mejores amigos que mi ex novia, que lo prefirió a él, está pensando en pedirle una cita?

Porque... porque... – jugaba con sus dedos, en busca de otra mentira – porque quiero decírselo yo. Por eso.

Ah bueno, si es así, entonces no debo entrometerme.

Exacto; se ve que, como tú no tienes una relación estable con alguna chica, estás celoso de la mía.

¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. – dijo sarcásticamente. – Pero bueno, si tú lo dices... debo irme Jennifer, fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo...

Ambos se disponían a marcharse, pero Sirius, volteó y agregó:

¿Sabes una cosa? Si deseas mentir de la forma en que lo hiciste, procura que no sea con un chico experto en el proceso... ¡Adiós!

¡Aughhh! – gruñó la chica - ¡Cómo lo odio!

James, una hora después, seguía hablando entusiasmadamente con Janet, cerca del campo; habían hablado de todo, a excepción del plan de James para conquistarla.

¿Entonces no piensas contarme cómo hiciste para averiguar lo que me gustaba?

Claro que sí.

Bueno, estoy esperando.

Primero que nada, ya sabrás que obtuve mucha ayuda de Lily.

No me hables de ella; es una celosa de primera.

James recordó que ambas chicas habían peleado fuertemente, por lo que, si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos dos, debía ponerse del lado de Janet, y seguirle la corriente... pero, ¿era eso lo que en realidad quería hacer? ¿Quería degradar a la chica con la que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo estos últimos días? ¿Quería insultar a diestra y siniestra a aquélla chica que lo había ayudado en transformaciones, sin objetar nada? ¿Quería traicionar a aquélla chica que había estado a punto de besarlo en dos ocasiones? Nada de eso lo sabía con seguridad, pero es lo que haría, si era lo necesario.

Así que, pensó por un momento, y luego comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Tienes razón, está celosa de ti.

¿Entonces por qué la usaste a ella y no a otra persona, como por ejemplo Evelyn?

No lo sé, fue la primera persona que me pasó por la mente.

Lily estaba saliendo del castillo, y se quedó parada mirando a un lado y a otro buscando a James, hasta que lo divisó a lo lejos, pero... estaba acompañado, acompañado de Janet Turner. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? Caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, sin intención alguna de montar una escena; simplemente ignoraría a Janet, y hablaría con James; no obstante, al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo en seco, y se quedó detrás de un árbol, escuchando la conversación.

De todas las personas que hay en el castillo que me conocen, ¿Tenías que elegir a Lily Evans?

Bueno, eso en realidad no importa más; lo que importa es que por fin pude conocerte.

Ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿No te acuerdas? En la biblioteca, un día que Lily debía darte clases.

Sí, pero eso no puede llamarse conocernos; si ni siquiera pude darte un beso. – dijo James indignado. Janet rió.

Tienes razón, ¿pero qué podíamos hacer con esa... hija de muggles allí presente?

A Lily comenzaban a bajarle las lagrimas por los mejillas.

Sí, no podíamos hacer nada. – James se sentía algo incómodo hablando así de Lily, pero debía hacerlo – Pero ahora que me libré de ella y que por fin logré mi objetivo, podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.

Sí, pero aún no. Quiero que me cuentes como hiciste para que Lily no sospechara nada.

De hecho, sí sospechó en varias ocasiones, pero con mi encanto de merodeador me libré de ello. – dijo James satisfecho.

Lily estaba totalmente destrozada, y las lágrimas seguían escurriéndole incontrolablemente a lo largo de su cara.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más? Sigue contando.

Bueno... le preguntaba sobre sus gustos, y los gustos de sus amigas, y así fue como descubrí lo de los bombones de coco y las chupetas explosivas.

Eres demasiado inteligente, ¿lo sabías?

Sí, lo sabía. – ambos rieron. – En realidad me asombra que haya podido llegar tan lejos sin que ella me descubriera... Se me hizo mucho más fácil de lo que pensé en un principio. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que se estaba enamorando de mí.

En eso, Lily pegó un gritito, y se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca. James y Janet voltearon al instante y se dieron cuenta de que allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba Lily Evans, con los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda. James sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y regresó a la realidad. Recordó que la había citado allí a esa hora, pero había dicho cosas horribles sobre ella, y lo había escuchado todo.

Lily... – dijo James, parándose de un brinco.

¡Ni te atrevas a hablarme! – se secó las lágrimas y se armó de valor – No puedo creer todo lo que dijiste. ¡¿Cómo pudiste! – se acercó y le lanzó un bofetada a James; el cual no decía ni hacía nada, estaba atontado. Janet por su parte, observaba la escena extrañada, pero no le importaba mucho.

Lily no...

¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡¡Te odio! – gritó, derramando más y más lágrimas, y luego se fue corriendo dentro del castillo, para desahogar sus penas.

James, cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se sintió sumamente mal; ni siquiera la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe le dolía más que lo que había hecho. Había hablado pestes de Lily, cuando en realidad no eran verdad; simplemente se había dejado llevar por el momento... y tuvo que tener la mala suerte de que Lily escuchara todo. Lo que más le pesaba era que, desde un principio, él ya se esperaba eso; es decir que, desde que se propuso el plan, ya sabía que algo por el estilo iba a pasar, sin embargo, no contaba con que, cuando llegara el momento, se iba a sentir mal. Y es que era de suponerse que, después de pasar tantos buenos ratos con la chica, le doliera hasta el fondo de su alma, verla sufrir así.

Janet no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, y se dio cuenta de que James marchaba al castillo.

¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

Sí... no... no lo sé, nos vemos mañana. – dijo james, en trance; ya ni sabía lo que salía de su boca.

¿Qué haremos mañana?

Te tengo preparado un paseo a la luz de la luna. – dijo con las más mínima nota de alegría.

¡Genial!

Sí, genial, todo es genial. – dijo ahora con un deje de tristeza, y siguió caminando.

Iba atontado, y aún sin asimilar muy bien lo que había hecho. Había conseguido lo que quería, entonces ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan mal? Trabajó tanto para nada. Y así siguió caminando cabizbajo, pisando las hojas secas, que crujían al romperse, y sin pensar en nada. El camino al castillo, aunque era de unos cuantos pasos, se le hizo interminable. No veía la hora de llegar a su habitación para acostarse y no pensar en más nada hasta el siguiente día.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: _Sintiendo tu ausencia_**

Lily, después de lo sucedido, no quería hablar con nadie, por lo que pasó toda la tarde escondiéndose de las personas, sobre todo de James y de Janet. Sin embargo, en la noche, cuando fue a su habitación, no se pudo librar del interrogatorio de Evelyn.

Lily, ¡¿Dónde te habías metido! ¡Llevo toda la tarde esperándote para ver como te fue con...! – comenzó a gritar histérica, pero cambió el tono cuando observó los ojos de Lily, los cuales delataban que había estado llorando por un buen tiempo. – Lily... ¿Qué pasó?

Nada...

Por favor, Lily, no estoy para eso ahora; estás mal, y, como tu mejor amiga, es mi derecho saber lo que te pasa, y mi deber, consolarte. – la tomó por las manos y se sentaron en la cama de Evelyn. – Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea.

No, Evelyn, no puedo, porque vas a decir: "te lo dije" y en estos momentos, realmente no quiero que...

Calla Lily. Te lo diría si no fuera algo serio, pero por tu cara, me doy cuenta de que lo es. Además, no creo que haya sido tan malo; de hecho, apostaría mil galeones a que te peleaste con Potter y que mañana ya estarán felices de nuevo.

Mejor no apuestes, porque vas a perder.

¿Entonces, qué pasó?

Cuando me dirigía a verlo practicar, lo vi acompañado por Janet, así que me escondí tras un árbol para escuchar lo que decían. – se detuvo un instante, y al recordarlo todo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle suavemente por las mejillas; tomó aire y siguió hablando. – Estaban hablando de mí.

¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Evelyn, imaginándose, por lo que había pasado con Janet, una serie de cosas no muy agradables.

Janet me llamó... me llamó...

¿Sangre... – comenzó a decir Evelyn.

No, eso, pero de la otra forma en que no suena tan... mal. Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de no usar ese término tan grotesco. – dijo furiosa. – me llamó "hija de muggles"

¡No puede ser!

Sí, y lo peor es que James... Potter...

Lily, no llores más; yo ya te había dicho que...

Déjame terminar. Potter le siguió la corriente y le dijo cosas horribles; que me había engañado, que había usado su encanto de merodeador contra mí, que ahora que se había librado de mí podían hacer lo que quisieran y... dijo también que me estaba enamorando de él. – dijo la pelirroja, enrojecida, pero de la rabia.

Mira Lily, lo siento mucho. Yo te dije que lo intentaras con Potter y todo salió mal. Ese asqueroso merodeador no va a cambiar nunca. Es más – se levantó de la cama – tengo ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas en su cara.

¡No! No hagas nada, por favor. No quiero que se burlen más de mí.

Créeme que no se van a burlar. Quiero decirle que la próxima vez que se meta contigo, se las verá conmigo.

¡No! Evelyn, en serio, no quiero que le digas nada, quiero olvidarme de él.

Bien por ti. Olvídalo, pero yo no me voy a quedar con esto dentro de mí. – se acercó a la puerta.

Evelyn... son las doce de la noche.

Bueno, está bien. Pero mañana a primera hora, James Potter conocerá la furia de la mejor amiga de Lily Evans. – dijo decidida, y luego acomodó la cama y se acostó a dormir.

Lily rió un poco. Era la primera "risa" que esbozaba desde el incidente, pero es que le hacía una gracia increíble, ver como Evelyn, cada vez que se veía envuelta en una situación de lealtad, como esa, se volvía loca por "sacar lo que llevaba dentro" como siempre decía; mientras no le dieran una buena razón para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, luego de quedarse a oscuras, sin nadie de compañía, porque Evelyn se quedó dormida al instante, Lily empezó a pensar, y a recordar, hasta que la tristeza volvió a su ser; acto seguido se acostó en su cama, para seguir sollozando silenciosamente.

James, por su parte, no lloraba, pero su cuerpo estaba allí, mientras que su pensamiento y alma se posaban sobre cierta pelirroja. El resto de la tarde, la pasó en su habitación, observando la moneda de la suerte que le había regalado Lily. Cerca de las once, cuando sus amigos llegaron a su habitación, se hizo el dormido, hasta que los demás hicieran lo mismo. No obstante, unas dos horas después, James aún no podía conciliar el sueño, y se dio cuenta de que no lo haría, hasta que no hablara con nadie.

Canuto... ¿estás despierto?

No recibió respuestas.

Canuto...

¡CANUTO! – gritó, al tiempo que le tiró una almohada hacia su cama, la cual cayó justo en su cabeza.

¡¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas, James!

Nada... olvídalo. – Sirius le devolvió la almohada.

Unos minutos después, se arrepintió de no haber hablado con Sirius, y lo intentó de nuevo.

Canuto... ¿Sigues despierto?

¡NO!

Oye, Canuto, necesito hablar.

¡Y yo necesito dormir!

Puedes dormir en otro momento, pero yo necesito hablar ahora.

De hecho creo que tú puedes hablar en otro momento, pero ahora es tiempo de dormir.

¡Bien! Cómo quieras. Gracias por ayudarme. – dijo James enfadado, dándose media vuelta e su cama.

Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué penas pasan por tu mente a estas horas de la madrugada y que no dejan dormir al pobre James? – dijo, bostezando, y restándole importancia al asunto.

Es Lily.

Cornamenta, ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no puedes conciliar el sueño por alguien que ni siquiera te importa?

¡Sí me importa! – gritó, provocando que Remus también se despertara.

¿Qué sucede, James?

Nada. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Si Remus se enteraba, era obvio que le iba a decir: "Te lo dije" y además, se molestaría porque Lily es su amiga. Sin embargo, Sirius no pudo contenerse.

Que la chica que no le importaba, no lo deja dormir.

¿Qué chica? – preguntó Remus confundido; tomando en cuenta que se acaba de despertar, y eran la una de la madrugada, se entiende su confusión.

Lunático, te voy a contar todo, pero ya me siento suficientemente mal, como para que me digas, "te lo dije" ¿está bien?

De acuerdo.

Bien; Lily se enteró de todo lo del plan, y me escuchó diciendo cosas horribles sobre ella, que ahora que lo pienso... ni siquiera planeaba decirlas. Janet empezó a "insultarla" si se puede llamar así, y yo... sólo le seguí la corriente.

Lograste lo que querías, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero... no de esa manera.

Bueno, trata de buscar la forma de hacer que te perdone. – dijo Remus todavía algo adormilado – de todas formas, en este instante no puedes hacer nada; deberías tratar de dormir un poco y pensar qué le vas a decir mañana. Yo también hablaré con ella, porque debe estar muy mal, pero no cuentes con que te voy a defender. – dijo seriamente.

James se sintió muy mal por el comentario de Remus.

Creo que Remus tiene razón – intervino Sirius – es hora de dormir.

Si bueno, mañana hablaré con ella entonces.

Los tres volvieron a acomodarse en su cama y se durmieron, aunque James permaneció otro rato despierto, pensando más y más.

James se levantó temprano, se vistió y salió a esperar a Lily, sentado en la Sala Común, y se preguntó para sí mismo: "¿Por qué me siento mal? Esto no me debería importar, es una más. ¿Por qué me dolió ver su cara al oír lo que dije de ella, cómo pude? Me comporté como un idiota, imbécil"

Se escucharon unos sonidos de pisadas y James levantó la cabeza; acto seguido, era Lily.

Lily, tenemos que hablar. – James notó ojeras en su cara.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme Potter? De ti esperaría lo que fuera, menos lo que dijiste ayer; estoy ocupada. ¡Adiós!

No, óyeme. – dijo James tomándola del brazo.

¡No me toques! – dijo sacudiendo el brazo.

Lily escucha, mi intensión no era decir esas cosas yo solo

Fui parte de todo un plan, diseñado por ti, supongo, para conquistar una chica- dijo la pelirroja sin ella poder siquiera asimilar todavía lo que decir- Si hubieras hablado conmigo y me hubieses pedido ayuda yo te hubiese ayudado pero...llegar tan bajo? Eso es realmente asqueroso.

En ese momento alguien más bajó de las escaleras de los dormitorios, era Janet.

Mi James. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

¿Janet? Hola... – dijo James, algo nervioso.

Dime qué me ves distinto. – dijo la rubia ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja, la cual los miraba con cara de asco.

Janet, no creo que ahora sea el mejor momen...

Por favor James – lo interrumpió, haciendo que se exasperara – ¿Qué me ves distinto?

No sé... ¿tu pelo?

No.

Ehhh... ¿Tu maquillaje? – dijo James, ahora perdiendo la paciencia.

No.

Tus...

Sí, James, mi labial.

James intentó voltear para buscar a Lily, pero no pudo, ya que en ese momento, Janet le dio un gran beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, el chico volteó rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Lily se había ido.

En esa misma mañana, cierta Slytherin estaba recostada en la ventana de su habitación, pensando en Remus. Llevaba muchos días pensando en él y en como había terminado todo el asunto de la broma. También recordó aquél beso que, aunque aparentó que no le hubiera gustado, le encantó, más de lo que ella misma pudo imaginar.

¿En qué piensas? – dijo Narcissa, una de sus compañeras de habitación.

O mejor dicho, ¿en quién? – dijo ahora, Bellatrix.

Sheila... No estarás enamorándote de ese Griffindor de pacotilla, ¿cierto? Porque estarías traicionando a tu casa.

Mira que te hemos atrapado varias veces mirándolo fijamente.

¡Eso es mentira! Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como él. – falseó Sheila.

Más te vale, porque te haríamos la vida imposible... – amenazó Bellatrix.

Fíjate en Marc, y dile que sí quieres ser su novia de una vez; si no quieres que pensemos que te gusta ese... – dijo Narcissa.

Y ambas hermanas se fueron.

Sheila se paró rápidamente de donde estaba y bajó a la Sala Común. Al llegar abajo, se topó con Zabini.

Hola, muñeca, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

¿Yo? – preguntó extrañada, y notó que detrás del chico estaban Bellatrix y Narcissa mirándola fijamente a ver qué respondía; por lo tanto Sheila supo que si no quería ser rechazada por sus compañeros de casa, debía hacer lo que iba a ser ahora, aunque no le gustara para nada. – Ehhh, sí, quería decirte algo.

¿Es sobre la propuesta que te hice sobre si querías ser mi novia? – quiso saber con una radiante sonrisa.

Bueno...yo...lo pensé mejor y creo que...-

¿Qué?-

Si, quiero ser tú novia Zabini- dijo la chica con un triste suspiro de resignación mientras miraba al suelo.

¡Siiiiiiiiii! – gritó mientras abrazaba a la chica, muy emocionado.

En eso, Bellatrix y Narcissa, los miraron con sínicas sonrisas en la cara, y se marcharon.

Las chicas de Griffindor asistieron a sus respectivas clases de ese día. Sin embargo, hubo algo peculiar que extrañó a casi todos los alumnos de cuarto año: el comportamiento de Lily, ya que estaba desconcentrada, distraída e indiferente.

En el año de 1423, un grupo de jóvenes hechiceras ayudaron a cambiar los métodos de enseñanza de magia avanzada, hasta los que tenemos actualmente. Entres ese grupo estaba el joven... ¿Señorita Evans, podría responder? – preguntó el profesor.

¿Eh? – dijo Lily, mientras levantaba la cabeza de su mesa.

¿Está con nosotros, señorita?

Sí... es que... ayer me caí terriblemente y hoy me siento muy adolorida. – dijo con un doble sentido, el cual James captó rápidamente.

Entonces debería con la señora Pomfrey, porque su cara no es muy buena. Ya sus compañeras la pondrán al tanto.

Gracias. – dijo la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba tristemente y salía del aula, dejando a Evelyn, Remus y James, preocupados; e incluso a Sirius.

Al finalizar la clase, James se paró rápidamente en dirección a la mesa de Evelyn y Lily, y tomó el morral olvidado de la pelirroja.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Potter? – quiso saber Evelyn, indignada.

Le llevaré esto a Lily.

No le llevarás nada. Lo último que quiere ella es verte.

James no le hizo caso y salió corriendo del aula, sin darle tiempo a la chica a salir corriendo detrás de él.

El chico de lentes encontró a Lily saliendo de la enfermería.

Lily... aquí están tus cosas. – dijo mientras le entregaba el morral, y ella se lo arrebataba groseramente, sin dirigirle la palabra. - ¿Me permites hablar contigo un momento?

¡Déjame en paz! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te quiero ver ni escuchar?

Pero...

No hay nada de que hablar, Potter.

¡¿NO ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR! SÓLO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE LAMENTO HABER DICHO ESO. NO ESTABA PENSANDO. – gritó James, perdiendo la paciencia.

¡¿Y de cuando acá tú lo haces! – dijo irónicamente. – No me importa, después de todo fuiste sincero, ¿o no?

¡¿No me piensas dejar hablar!

Te repito: no hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros. – dijo Lily, perdiendo también la paciencia.

¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una inmadura! – agregó, al tiempo en que se fue, golpeando y pateando, tanto armaduras como puertas y cuadros.

Después de un largo y triste día, tanto climático, como emocional, en la noche, James buscó a Janet, para llevarle a la cita que le tenía planeada. La chica, muy emocionada, se alistó velozmente y salió con James.

Este la llevó a una caminata bajo la luna, que en esa noche no se vio, porque habían muchas nubes. Por lo tanto fue tan triste como lo había sido el día.

Janet no paraba de hablar de su familia, su ropa, su maquillaje, e incluso de sus "amigas", pero James la ignoró, y empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido ese día con Lily, en especial, la última pelea, y sintió como el monstruo de su interior rugía de la rabia al pensar que ella no había sido capaz ni siquiera de escucharlo. Así que decidió que ahora, que había logrado su plan, debía disfrutarlo.

Janet...

Dime James.

Bueno, quería preguntarte si... querías ser mi novia. – dijo metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos, y mirando seriamente a la chica, la cual pegó un grito ensordecedor y se abalanzó hacia el cuello de James.

¡Qué felicidad! Me has hecho la joven más feliz del mundo. ¡Claro que sí quiero ser tu novia!

Ante esto James esbozó una sonrisa y la besó, pero fue ella la que en cierta manera profundizó el beso.

Como toda pareja en Hogwarts, Sheila y Zabini se fueron a caminar al lago.

Sheila, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

¿Sí?

Cómo crees que se verá mejor Remus, ¿con grandes lunares verdes por todo el cuerpo, o una apariencia más femenina? – dijo mientras se reía, de sólo imaginarlo.

¡De ninguna de las dos maneras! No quiero que continúes con esto. Déjalo en paz.

¡Pero si me hizo parecer un monstruo peludo ante todo el colegio! ¿Cómo pretendes que me quede tranquilo? O... realmente te interesa ese Gryffindor. – dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

No... para nada. Es sólo que no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que el único chico de quien estás enamorado soy yo, y solamente yo. – le retó.

Sheila bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos, y luego suspiró largamente, para luego abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente.

Claro que es de ti de quien estoy enamorada. Si no, no sería tu novia, ¿no?

"_Más te vale que así sea, Sheila Robertson, porque no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ti, y mucho menos un sucio merodeador" _– pensó el Slytherin, mientras sonreía por la declaración de la chica, la tomaba de la mano y se iban caminando.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de Gryffindor se alistó para su partido contra Ravenclaw. Después de un ligero desayuno, James y el resto del equipo, se dirigieron a los vestidores, a terminar de prepararse, pero en el camino, cierto chico de cabello azulado, vio como, a lo lejos, Evelyn se despedía con un apasionante beso de su novio Lawrence, el cual era el buscador del equipo de las águilas. Sirius, ante esta imagen, sintió una furia, un rugir en su interior... unos celos. Cuando la pareja se separó, Lawrence se fue por un pasillo hacia su vestidor, y Evelyn caminó en dirección al equipo de Gryffindor, y se le acercó al oído del animago.

¿Celoso, Black? Ojala te caigas de tu escobita...

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque la chica se alejó, dejándolo algo descolocado.

Ya me las pagarás – dijo para sí mismo, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

El partido dio inicio con el peculiar sonido del silbato de la profesora de vuelo. Todo los jugadores subieron a sus escobas y remontaron los aires. James notó enseguida la ausencia de Lily, al principio sintió un vacio en su interior al igual que el ligero peso de la monedo que la había regalado la chica y que muy rara vez no la cargaba consigo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se sintió mas bien indignado porque ella hubiese faltado, no había sido capaz ni siquiera de apoyar a su equipo de Quidditch.

¡¡James! – el pelinegro escucho, mientas volaba en círculos en busca de la pequeña pelota dorada, a su ahora novia Janet Turner - ¡¡Buena suerte mi osito de felpa!-

¡¡Gracias preciosa !- dijo el chico con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios

Jajajajaja creo, osito de felpa- dijo Sirius al acercarse a James- que debes estar pendiente de la Snitch en vez de tu chica-

Cállate Canuto- dijo James sonrojándose, el hecho de que su amigo lo llamara así era algo vergonzoso

Sirius, mientras su amigo volvía en si, y empezaba a buscar la pelotita dorada, se dio cuenta que Lawrence estaba solo y algo distraído así que agarró con fuerza su bate y mando una bluddger junto donde él estaba

Ahí tienes muñequito de torta- dijo el merodeador al ver la rápida pelota en dirección al chico

Pero Lawrence la pudo esquivar ágilmente sin ningún problema

¡¡Cuidado con tumbarlo de la escoba Black!- escucho Sirius desde las gradas y al voltear vió a Evelyn tan roja como su bufanda

¡¡Son las leyes del juego preciosas!- respondió el chico son una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego se fue dejando a la Gryffindor hablando sola en medio de la gradas.

Al parecer, la Snitch no tenía intenciones de hacerse notar rápidamente, y James, quien estaba muy concentrado, esperando por su llegada, escogió hacer unas cuantas piruetas sobre su escoba.

_Llegó la hora de demostrar mis talentos para impresionar a Lil... ¡a Janet! – _se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzó con una modesta voltereta doble, logrando, a la segunda, quedar de cabeza un instante, para darle más emoción. A lo lejos escuchaba una mezcla de gritos:

¡Eres el mejor Jamsie Pooh! – por parte de Janet.

¡Mira a Potter! ¡Mira a Potter! ¡Es demasiado lindo! – por parte de su grupo de admiradoras.

¡Oye, Cornamenta! Deja de presumir y busca la Snitch. – Por parte de Sirius.

Después de su voltereta, probó con un vuelo en zig-zag, hacia todos los lados; primero, de derecha a izquierda, y luego de arriba abajo, y finalmente, concluyó con un descenso en vertical, frenando drásticamente al estar a casi un milímetro del suelo; ese era el famoso Amago de Wronski, el cual volvía completamente locas a todas las chicas. No tuvo tiempo de hacer más nada, porque al fin, la Snitch se dignó a aparecer. James tuvo suerte de que ésta pasara rozando su oído, porque de no ser así, probablemente hubiera seguido presumiendo y le hubieran ganado el partido... y eso sí sería el fin de su reputación.

Luego de 5 minutos persiguiendo a la pequeña pelotita, James la atrapó con mucho éxito y sin ningún problema; sin embargo, aunque habían ganado y se supone debían estar felices, había alguien que no tenía buena cara; ese era Sirius, y se debía a que falló varios intentos en tumbar de la escoba al novio de Evelyn Harper.

Al bajar todos al campo y dirigirse a los vestidores Sirius fue rodeado de numerosas chicas las cuales casi no lo dejaban si quiera caminar cómodamente; en ese momento divisó a lo lejos la cara de Evelyn, cuyo novio la abrazó y luego se dirigió a los vestuarios, pero ella sólo miraba fijamente al merodeador

Este, aprovechando su cara se la acerco como pudo, y le dijo, sin que Lawrence lo notara:

¿Estas celosa Haper?

Que cínico eres Black, jamás estaría celosa de alguien como tú...

Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrarío muñeca – dicho esto el joven se fue, dejando nuevamente a la chica discutiendo sola.

Durante la celebración de la victoria de Gryffindor en la sala común, James noto nuevamente la ausencia de Lily

_No!- _pensó James_- Ya basta de pensar en ella, esa pelirroja no es para ti, tu chica es Turner, Janet Turner, nadie mas, así que deja de pensar en ella, el colmo ahora es que estés enamorado de Lily...no no no eso es imposible!- _ante estos pensamientos James su fue en busca de su novia la cual estaba hablando con unas chicas de 4 año.

Hola preciosa-

James, mi vida- dijo la rubia mientras se abalanzada así el joven

¿Me extrañaste?

Uff, no sabes cuanto- y se besaron

En ese momento pasó por el lado de ellos Evelyn acompañada de una chica de 5 y James logró escuchar:

Voy a subir a ver a Lily, esta muy mal con todo esto-

Pobrecita, no es para menos-

James se separó de Janet rápidamente y vio como ambas chicas subían las escalera hacia los dormitorios

Olvídate de ella, ¿quieres?- dijo la catira mientras le volteaba la cara a James sutilmente

Ehhh. No estoy pensando en ella muñeca-

Si, si lo estas-

Ehh...Ven vamos a tomar unas cerezas- dijo tomado a la chica por la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de las bebidas

Janet miró con intriga a James, más le valía que no se haya enamorado de Lily, James era para ella y lo seduciría de tal forma que haría que él, si realmente estuviera pensando de la pelirroja, la olvidara de inmediato.

Te dije que te ves muy guapo cuando estas montado en la escoba- dijo la chica muy cerca del oído del pelinegro

Eh...¿que?...perdón no te estaba escuchando, ¿decías?- dijo James volteando distraídamente hacia la chica

Oh! James olvídalo quieres-

Lo siento estaba distraído-

Ven- dijo la chica jalándola hacia un rincón de la sala común- Yo se una manera de que tengas toda tu atención en mi-

¿Ah si?- pregunto el James siguiendo el juego de Janet

Si, solo pensaras en mi guapo- Y se empezaron a besar calurosamente.

Evelyn se despidió de Samantha de 5 año en la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de 6 y entró

¿Lily?-

Estoy aquí- se escucho la voz cerca de la ventana

Hola- dijo la castaña parándose junto a ella. Lily estaba sentada en una pequeña silla.- ¿Cómo esta?

Mejor, creo-

Gryffindor ganó el partido-

Lo se, desde aquí se escucha el sonido de la fiesta- dijo con un suspiro

¿Te... enamoraste perdidamente de él no?-

Estoy muy confundida en este momento Evelyn. No se que pensar, no se que sentir-

Lo se, debe ser difícil para ti todo esto-

¿El estaba con Janet?-

Ehh...no lo vi-

No me mientas por favor-

Lily no te hagas mas daño descuerdo-

¿Estaba con ella?- Lily volvió a preguntar mirándola a los ojos

Sí, si estaba con ella si es eso lo que quieres saber-

No logro entender como llegue a caer en su trampa sin darme cuenta. Todavía no lo se- Una lagrima volvió a rodar en su mejilla

Olvídalo ya Lily, hay que continuar, yo te ayudaré te lo prometo- y la abrazó

En ese mismo momento una lechuza gris entró a la habitación con el profeta amarrado a sus patas. Evelyn lo desató, y lo leyó

¿Qué dice?- quiso saber Lily

Otra muerte mas- respondió Evelyn levantando la vista del diario y mirándola a los ojos

¿¡Otra mas?

Si, asesinaron a una joven bruja hija de muggles. El ministerio esta casi seguro de que el o los culpables quiere eliminar a los hijo de muggles a como de lugar

Por las barbas de Merlín y ¿dónde mataron a la pobre muchacha?

En Sinesstown

Eso es cerca de aquí. ¿Crees que las personas hijas de muggles como yo estén en peligro aquí en Hogwart?

No lo creo, Hogwart en un lugar muy seguro, no te preocupes por eso Lily. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y dejemos de pensar en eso

Si, creo que será lo mejor- Ambas chicas se acostaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Evelyn se levanto temprano para terminar una tarea de herbología que no había podio hacer por estar con Lawrence. Cuando la joven se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca cierto merodeador la siguió con un mapa

Evelyn iba ojeando un libro mientras caminaba cuando alguien le tapó la boca y la acorralo contra la pared de un aula vacía

Te tengo- la chica pudo identificar la voz

¡Sirius Black!

El mismo- dijo con una sonrisa seductora típica de él

Pero que estas haciendo ¿tratando de matarme de una susto?-

Ummm no precisamente-

¿Ah no? Pues eso es lo que parece- Evelyn se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ya que Sirius estaba frente a ella y muy cerca, además, la agarraba por los brazo de una manera extrañamente sutil.

Solo quería hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste antes del partido-

Acaso no lo hiciste tratando de tumbar a mi novio de la escoba-

No, eso era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la chica. El también se sentía extraño, ¿nervioso?.

Que patético eres Black, un celoso patético-

Bueno si, lo acepto, me dan celos cada vez que te veo con tu estúpido noviecito así como a ti te dan celos que yo este con otra chica- dijo acercándose aun mas, casi se tocaban las narices

A...A mi no...me dan celos verte con otra- dijo la chica mas nerviosa aun por la repentina "declaración" del chico

Si, si te dan-

Cla..Claro... que no

Claro que si- y la besó repentinamente. Al principio Evelyn puso resistencia pero con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo luchaba menos, le estaba gustando mucho ese beso. Sirius era sutil con ella, pero sorpresivamente fue Evelyn la que quiso profundizar el beso y el joven respondió rápidamente. Sirius bajó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica y la otra en el cuello acariciándolo dulcemente, mientras la chica le desordenaba mas el cabello. Para ambos era un beso que no tenía, ni tendría nunca comparación.

¿¡Pero que significa esto?- se escucho una voz desde la puerta haciendo que Sirius y Evelyn se separaran precipitadamente y miraran a la persona que había roto el delicado momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 _Lo que fuiste capaz de hacer por mí_**

¿¡Pero que significa esto?- se escucho una voz desde la puerta haciendo que Sirius y Evelyn se separaran precipitadamente y miraran a la persona que había roto el delicado momento.

¡¡Jennifer!- dijeron

¿No piensan contestar?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Ehh…Sirius me besó a la fuerza- dijo Evelyn separándose mas del chico

Si pero tu no te alejastes molesta, al contrario, me seguistes besando- se defendió el moreno

Solo esperen a ver la reacción de Lawrence cuando le cuente- expresó Jennifer

¡NO!- dijo la castaña- No le digas nada por favor, todo esto fue un error-

¿¡Un error?-dijo incrédulo el joven – Pero si te gusto tanto como a mi este beso-

Bueno, bueno- dijo Jennifer – Lo que importa aquí es que los vi besándose y para mantener esta boquita cerrada ustedes tienes que hacer algo por mi-

Lo que sea- dijo rápidamente Evelyn

¿Qué? ¿Es un chantaje?- pregunto Sirius

Así es, así que si quieren que Lawrence no se entere Sirius tienes que pedirme perdón por terminar conmigo delante de todo el colegio y volver a ser mi novio-

¿¡QUE?- dijo el chico

Aceptamos- dijo ahora Evelyn

¿Cómo que aceptamos, yo no pienso humillarme hasta ese nivel?-

Lawrence se enterara de todo sino lo haces-

Y tu crees que eso me importa-

Tienes que hacerlo Black-

Ya te lo dije Harper yo no pienso pedirle perdón frente a todo el colegio a una chica-

Pues lo harás Sirius - dijo Jennifer.

Sirius volteo a ver a Evelyn, la cual tenia una cara de suplicas y no se pudo contener, se estaba enamorando de ella, aunque le costara admitirlo, aunque no se conocieran bien… y mas después de semejante beso.

Esto es una locura Jennifer-

Bien entonces le diré al noviecito de Harper lo que vi- Y acto seguido salió del aula

Sirius por favor hazlo- suplico Evelyn

¿Es que acaso no te gustó el beso, ¿Realmente quieres que sea yo el único humillado cuando la culpa la tuvimos los dos?-

Dame tiempo quieres, pero ahora has lo que ella dice te lo pido-

Sirius no aguanto más ver la cara la chica así

Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré- y se encamino hacia la puerta- pero ya me dejaste claro que lo que pasó hoy aquí no significó nada para ti- termino en tono muy serio y se salio del saló

Evelyn quedó en shock ante el comentario del chico. ¿Realmente no había significado nada? o ¿En el fondo le había gusta mas de lo que ella pudo imaginar?-

Que me está pasando, yo no soy así- dijo para si misma mientras salía cabizbaja del aula

Mientras tanto Sirius corrió para alcanzar a Jennifer

Espera- dijo llegando junto a ella

¿Ya lo pensantes?-

Eh…si, lo haré-

Perfecto, hoy al medio día quiero que te montes en la mesa de Gryffindor y me pidas perdón por todo lo que me hicistes-

No lo entiendo, hace semanas casi te pido que volvieras conmigo y me rechazastes, ¿Por qué ahora quieres que volvamos y de esta manera tan….patética?-

Porque ahora se que no me dejaras por otra- respondió con una sonrisa la chica- Ya que si abro la boca tu y Harper se hunden, pero mas ella que tu-

Estas loca-

Si, jajaja al medio día te espero en el gran comedor Sirius, ya lo sabes, sino lo haces los hundiré-

¿Pero que vas a hacer con Peter? – quiso saber el joven- es tu novio y es mi amigo

A lo que tenemos Peter y yo no se le puede llamas noviazgo así que no te preocupes yo me encargo de él – y se fue

Por Merlín ¿Cómo pude estar con una chica así?- y se encamino hacia la sala común, no estaba de buen humos para ir a desayunar o hablar con sus amigos Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió y en lo que iba a suceder ese día

Ya no se si estar mal por Harper o por la humillación que tengo que enfrentar esta tarde- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la sala de Gryffindor y se sentaba en el sofá frente al fuego

Esa mañana, Remus debía asistir a clases de Runas antiguas, pero el profesor encargado de dirigir esa asignatura, se encontraba por lo momentos en "San Mungo" a causa de un accidente con unas rocas mágicas... así que el chico se dedicó a buscar a escondidas a cierta Slytherin. Encontró a Sheila recostada en una columna, en pleno pasillo. El joven pensó que sería bueno, y hasta reconfortante charlar un rato con ella... después de todo, las cosas no iban bien entre ellos y era hora de remediarlo. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más a ella, divisó algo que su vista no había captado por estar una pared atravesada: la chica estaba acompañada. El licántropo se acercó lo más que pudo y se acomodó para escuchar la conversación.

¿Qué te pasa, Sheila? Has estado algo... triste.

¿A mí? Nada, ¿Qué habría de pasarme? – repuso la chica con sarcasmo... sarcasmo que el joven no notó y menos aún entendió.

No lo sé. Desde que aceptaste ser mi novia estás como ausente.

Remus, al oír esto, se quedó paralizado. De su interior brotó una furia muy poco característica en él, por ser de carácter tranquilo; no obstante, sentía como la ira lo recorría por dentro. Luego de unos minutos, en que pudo asimilar las cosas, pasó de estar furioso a estar deprimido, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él ya no se había imaginado anteriormente que algo como eso iba a pasar? ¿Acaso no estaba casi seguro de que la chica preferiría mil veces estar con Zabini que con él? Sí, sí se lo había imaginado, pero ahora que todo se había convertido en hechos, estaba totalmente abatido.

Sin ganas de seguir escuchando la conversación, se marchó de allí, arrastrando los pies, cabizbajo.

Eso no es cierto – insistió Sheila – No he estado ausente es sólo que... Escucha, no me siento bien, ¿Me darías un poco de tiempo para recostarme?

Por supuesto muñeca. – alegó Marc, al tiempo en que le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba.

Sheila quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar ser novia de Marc? – decía, golpeándose levemente la frente con uno de sus puños. – Si yo a quien quiero es a Remus... – sobresaltada ante lo que acaba de confesar, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y negó con la cabeza. - ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo! Mejor me voy a descansar.

Si Remus hubiera escuchado la conversación entera, todo habría sido diferente, pero tal cosa no sucedió.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Evelyn y Lily charlaban animadamente... bueno, lo más animadamente que podía esperarse de Lily. Janet no se presentaba por allí, sino únicamente para dormir; por lo que Lily estaba sumamente agradecida.

Oye Lils, ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? Yo sé que eso no se pregunta y que te debía haber preparado una sorpresa, pero... – Evelyn se calló. Estaba observando a Lily, pero esta estaba pensativa, como si acabara de dar cuenta de algo. - ¿Te sucede algo?

¿Sabes qué? No había recordado que hoy era mi cumpleaños... Patético, ¿no? – dijo, tratando de sonreír. Y es que la había pasado tan mal en los últimos días, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella misma, ni de poner en orden su vida nuevamente.

Vamos Lily, ¿En serio no lo recordabas?

Lily movió negativamente la cabeza.

Eso está muy mal. ¿Sigues pensando en Potter?

¡Claro que no! ¿En qué podría estar pensando? ¿En las numerosas tardes que pasábamos juntos y nos divertíamos? ¿En las dos veces que me monté en la escoba con él? ¿En las clases que le di y lo lindo que se veía cuando se ponía serio intentando recordar algún hechizo? ¿Por qué habría yo de pensar eso? – preguntó melancólicamente.

Escucha Lily, no me parece justo que te sigas mortificando por él. De hecho, he estado pensando en algo, que no sabía si debía decírtelo, pero has aclarado mis dudas.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

Venganza. – respondió Evelyn, con un tono de voz aterrador, y una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

¿Qué tipo de venganza?

Algo que le duela, Lily. Debes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que buscándote a otro chico con quien estar?

Evelyn, no entiendo, ¿En qué le molestaría a él verme con otro? ¿Acaso no has entendido todavía que me odia?

Ahhh, querida Lily. Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes. – dijo con la mirada fija en la ventana. Lily comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Qué cosas?

Bueno... nada. Este no es momento para hablar de ello. Es tu cumpleaños y debes pasarla en grande. Hoy, poco después del mediodía celebraremos tú, yo, y el resto de nuestros amigos.

James estaba sólo en su habitación recostado en su cama. Entre sus dedos, movía a un lado y a otro una pequeña moneda plateada... era la moneda "de la suerte" que Lily le había dado. Se preguntaba si debía devolvérsela, o simplemente conservarla para recordar viejos tiempos.

Se levantó, y se metió al baño. Decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha, para así despejar su mente.

Al poco rato entró en la habitación como en una actividad de contrabando, cierta pelirroja. Abrió la puerta levemente sin hacer ruido y recorrió toda la habitación con sus ojos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Acto seguido, entró sigilosamente y se arrodilló frente al baúl de James. Empezó a sacar todo, decidida a encontrar su moneda.

Sacaba y sacaba cosas, y nada que la encontraba. Entonces, de repente, escuchó movimientos dentro del baño. Se regañó a sí misma por no revisar bien la habitación y comenzó a guardar todo apresuradamente. Sin embargo, el tiempo no fue suficiente, ya que la puerta se abrió de un golpetazo y detrás de ella, envuelto en vapor caliente salió James, con la toalla tapándole de la cintura hacia abajo.

Él se detuvo en seco, sin saber como reaccionar, pero luego de un tiempito, aprovechó la ocasión.

Con que registrando mis cosas, Evans.

Lily no podía articular palabra, primero porque la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, y segundo porque se quedó perdida observando el cuerpo del chico...

¿Qué? No, yo... yo estaba... lo que pasa es que...

¿Buscabas esto? – le preguntó el chico de lentes, mostrándole la moneda.

¡Sí! Eso buscaba. Me parece que no tienes derecho a tenerla, así que... ¡dámela. – exclamó, al tiempo que estiraba su mano.

Bueno, gracias por sacarme de dudas.

¿Qué?

Si, es que no sabía si debía devolvértela o quedármela. – dijo sinceramente.

Mira Potter, no tengo tiempo para esto, pensé que la habitación estaba vacía y...

Y te metiste a hurtadillas.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Dame la moneda en este instante.

Mira Lily, no fue mi intención gritarte así el otro día, pero es que...

Sí, si, si, ya me sé la historia; no fue tu intención esto, no fue tu intención aquello, pero aún así lo hiciste.

James no podía creer que una persona fuera tan obstinada, hasta tal punto de no aceptar disculpas... ¡dos veces!

Tienes razón, Lily. No me arrepiento de haberte gritado, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tuve razón al decirte que eras una inmadura. ¿No ves que intento disculparme contigo?

Dame la moneda. – Repitió Lily, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Eso quieres? ¡Entonces tómala! – gritó, se la colocó fuertemente en la mano y se metió nuevamente en el baño, dando un portazo.

A Lily no le quedó más remedio que salir de allí, y tratar de no llorar otra vez.

Llegado el mediodía, Sirius estaba, por primera vez en su vida, nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que se iba a avergonzar frente a toda la escuela, sabía que su reputación se iba a ir por los suelos, sabía que sus amigos se iban a burlar de él hasta el siguiente siglo, y sin embargo, lo iba a hacer, ¿por qué? Por una chica... Él estaba molesto aún con Evelyn, pero no quería ni podría verla sufrir si Lawrence se llegaba a enterar de algo; así que, colocó su molestia a un lado y se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que iba a hacer era una de esas cosas que son indispensables.

Todos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor, almorzando animadamente. Sirius entró y se sentó con sus amigos, como siempre. Notó que Evelyn, quien intentaba parecer normal junto a Lawrence, le lanzaba miradas nerviosas y suplicantes, y a él se le partía el corazón al verla así. Pasaron cinco minutos, durante los cuales no probó bocado, y pensó una y otra vez lo que diría. Cuando estuvo listo, arrimó su plato a un lado, y se montó en la mesa. Al instante, todo el colegio se quedó en silencio y observándolo.

Canuto, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo! – le susurró James, jalándolo de los pantalones.

Algo que debo hacer, James. – dijo decidido. Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz, tomó su varita, se aplicó un "Sonorus" y comenzó su discurso. – ¡Su atención por favor! – Evelyn lo miraba expectante – ¡Necesito decirles algo! Hace unos días rompí con una chica de Ravenclaw, llamada Jennifer. – Al pronunciar su nombre, hizo una mueca de odio, pero continuó. – Sin embargo, todo fue un error. Hoy, frente a todos ustedes, quiero... disculparme con Jennifer y... pedirle que... que sea... Jennifer, ¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo? – culminó, sumamente molesto, y evitando las miradas nerviosas de Evelyn.

Jennifer se levantó de la mesa y anunció:

Muy bien Sirius, puedo aceptar tu oferta, pero no sin antes ponerte ciertas condiciones.

¡¿Qué! ¡No! Eso sí que no, ¡Ya basta! Me rehúso a...

Entonces... Lawrence. – llamó al chico.

Evelyn dio un gritó de horror, y Sirius pudo divisar unas palabras que recorrían sus labios: _"No, por favor, por favor"_

Está bien, Jennifer, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de mala gana.

Lawrence, simplemente ignoró a la chica, y siguió prestando atención a lo que diría Sirius.

Esta vez, la que va a mandar en la relación, soy yo.

Sirius asintió apesadumbrado. Ese era el fin de su excelente reputación.

Estarás en todo momento conmigo. – asintió de nuevo.

Y por último, no te quiero ver besándote en los pasillos con ninguna chica que no sea yo.

Jennifer sonreía maliciosamente, y Sirius, aún sobre la mesa, avergonzado y furioso, aceptó las condiciones. Seguidamente, los murmullos estremecieron el Gran Comedor.

Sirius... No puedo creerlo. – le dijo James al moreno, una vez que éste se bajó de la mesa.

Oye Canuto, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó esta vez Remus.

Déjenme en paz. – dijo entreabriendo los labios.

Pero Canuto, ¡Eres un merodeador! ¿Te has rebajado tanto por una chica? – James se refería a Jennifer, pero Sirius pensó en Evelyn. – Eso es imposible. – decía el chico, negando con la cabeza.

¡Oye Sirius! ¿Cuánto te pagaron por hacer eso? – le gritó un chico de Huffelpuff, al tiempo en que él y su grupo, se desternillaban de la risa.

¿Así que ya no hay más besitos para nosotras? – le preguntaron, burlándose, un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

¡Sirius Black! ¿Con que moral te burlas de mí? – le preguntó Snape. - ¡Eres patético! – y más risas.

Sirius no lo soportaba más; tenías los puños cerrados, temiendo que a cualquier burla más, se abalanzaría sobre quien la hiciera.

En eso, el director se levantó de su silla, y con su seña característica, mandó a hacer silencio en el gran Comedor.

Tengo un anunció que hacerles. El baile de navidad se acerca; por lo que debo pedir dos cosas. La primera es para los prefectos y premios anuales. He de pedirles a ustedes, que mañana por la tarde nos reunamos para organizar todo el festejo. La segunda cosa va dirigida a todos los alumnos, y es que vayan escogiendo sus respectivas parejas. – hizo una pausa – Eso es todo, pueden seguir comiendo.

En seguida, el tema de conversación cambió, y todos hablaban animadamente del baile que se acababa de anunciar. Sirius miró a Dumbledore, y alcanzó a darle un "gracias" que el director aceptó inclinando la cabeza.

Sin embargo, un grupo de chicos no habían olvidado lo sucedido.

Canuto... estoy esperando una explicación – apuntó James, mirándolo acusadoramente.

No hay nada que explicar, Cornamenta. Tenía que hacerlo y lo hice.

Pero es que tú no quieres tanto a esa chica como para avergonzarte frente a toda la escuela. Aquí hay algo extraño... algo que no has contado.

Sí, bueno, está bien. – dijo, desesperado al fin – es cierto que no les he contado, pero en este momento no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Tienen abundante comida en esta mesa, así que no la desperdicien. ¡Vamos! – agregó al ver a sus amigos, no muy convencidos – les contaré más tarde.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se retiró de allí. No soportaría otra burla más... Al mismo tiempo, una chica que estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, con su novio, se levantó también.

¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Lawrence.

Tengo... algo que hacer.

¿Algo?

Sí, Lawrence, es un asunto de chica que no te puedo decir.

De acuerdo.

Salió de allí con paso rápido, yendo al encuentro de Sirius.

¡Sirius, espera!

¡Vete de aquí!

No, por favor, espera un momento.

¡¿Qué quieres ahora! – gritó, volteándose súbitamente. Se notaba a leguas en su cara, la furia que lo recorría.

Quería... agradecerte que hayas hecho eso.

No lo hice por ti...

Bueno, sea como sea, gracias. Aunque – le dijo la chica, comenzando a pasarle una mano por la cara a Sirius – si no lo hiciste por mí, ¿por quién fue?

Mira Evelyn, me acabo de avergonzar frente a toda la escuela por un estúpido beso que no significó nada, según tú, y ahora me empiezas con esto otra vez. ¡No te entiendo! Y te aviso que me estás cansando con tus jueguitos. – le advirtió, seriamente.

Sirius... te propongo algo para agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer.

¡No hay nada lo suficientemente bueno para eso!

En eso, Evelyn se acercó a él, y le dio un tierno beso. Sirius no se rehusó, ni mucho menos, de hecho lo profundizó. Estaban "escondidos" por así decirlo, entre una pared y una columna, en el pasillo, por lo que nadie los vio. Una vez que se separaron, Evelyn preguntó:

¿No fue eso lo suficientemente bueno?

Yo no diría que fue bueno – contestó Sirius, ya más calmado, y sonriendo. – Diría que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en días.

Me alegra que te haya gustado. Esa es tu recompensa por hacer el ridículo.

Si hubiera sabido que ser imbécil, o hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela, tendría un premio así, entonces lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me hubiera preocupado por mi reputación. – dijo seductoramente.

No, por favor, no te queda bien ese papel. – indicó la chica, divertida – Pero debo aclararte una cosa.

¿Qué?

Este fue un beso de agradecimiento... que no se volverá a repetir.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sirius, no le puedo hacer esto a Lawrence... lo que pasó fue un simple beso.

Sirius se volvió a enojar.

Vamos, Sirius, no seas tan niño. Hiciste todo lo que hiciste para que Lawrence no se enterara de nada, ¿ Y ahora pretendes que me bese contigo a escondidas de él? Además... – la chica dudó – ahora tienes novia.

Ni me hables de eso... Está bien, no me enojo, pero... ¿me darías otro beso?

Evelyn tomó la cabeza de Sirius entre sus manos, la acercó y le dio un beso... en la frente.

¡Eso no cuenta! – dijo Canuto, indignado.

Lástima, porque eso es lo que tendrás. – alegó ella, al tiempo en que se iba de allí.

Llegada la tarde, estaba todo preparado para el cumpleaños de Lily. No era la gran cosa, era simplemente una pequeña reunión en la Sala Común, con pasteles, dulces y deliciosas bebidas. Allí reunidos, estaban Lily, Evelyn, Remus, Peter (Quien sólo asistía para poder comer; cosa que no ocultaba muy bien, mientras se atragantaba con unas ranas de chocolate), y muchos amigos más, tanto de Lily, como de Evelyn. James estaba, junto con Sirius, en un rincón de la Sala, charlando.

El ánimo de los presentes, o por lo menos de dos Gryffindors, estaba por el piso. Lily, aún recordaba lo que había pasado en la habitación, y Remus recordaba también la conversación de Sheila y Zabini.

Entonces Lily, cantemos.

¿Qué? No, por favor... aquí en plena Sala Común, no.

Sin embargo, Evelyn comenzó a cantar animadamente.

James no se había enterado que era el cumpleaños de la pelirroja; pero lo hizo cuando escuchó la desafinada voz de Harper. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensible? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, le llama inmadura a una persona y se porta tan groseramente con ella el día de su cumpleaños? James Potter. Pero es que no lo sabía; así que el remordimiento empezó a pasar por la mente del merodeador. Se sintió especialmente mal por la desgana que observaba en Lily.

Olvídate de mí. Debes pasarla bien... – susurró.

¿Qué dices? ¿Olvidarme de ti? ¡¿Pero cómo! – le preguntó Sirius, en broma. Estaba muy feliz, desde el almuerzo, y aún no había tenido que contar nada del asunto ocurrido.

No bromees, Canuto. Por cierto, hace rato estabas furioso y deprimido, y ahora estás flotando como en una nube, ¿Qué te pasa?

La vida me pasa, James... – dijo, con ojos soñadores.

No te me pongas cursi. – repuso el chico de lentes, lanzándole un cojín en la cabeza – quiero que me cuentes todo, ahora.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tenías razón, hice todo eso por una chica.

¿por Jennifer?

Ahí está el error, no fue por Jennifer, sino por Evelyn.

¿Qué tiene que ver Harper en todo esto?

Lo que sucedió fue que la besé, pero Jennifer nos agarró infragantes.

Y los amenazó... – concluyó, James, una vez que entendió lo sucedido.

Exacto. Me dijo que si yo no me disculpaba con ella frente a todo el colegio, ella nos delataría con Lawrence, el novio de Evelyn. Así que no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo, después de las numerosas súplicas de la chica.

Bien, ya entendí una parte. Lo que todavía no entiendo es ¿por qué cambiaste de ánimo tan súbitamente?

Ahhh, mi querido amigo; la chica me agradeció lo que hice.

¿Y por eso estás así?

¡James, reacciona! ¿Sabes cómo me lo agradeció?

Ahhh, ¡Vaya! – dijo, después de pensarlo unos minutos - ¿Te besó de nuevo?

Exacto. – respondió él, afirmando con la cabeza, y sonriendo orgullosamente.

Espera un momento... ¿No fue un beso suyo el origen de todos los problemas?

Sí.

Y te volvió a besar...

Sí, James, ya sé que lo entendiste

No es eso es que... ¿Por qué lo volvió a hacer? ¿Y si los descubrían de nuevo?

Ya tu ves, Cornamenta, lo extrañas e impredecibles que son las mujeres...

Volviendo a la "fiesta" de Lily, ya habían terminado de cantar... bueno, ya Evelyn había terminado de desentonar, y se disponía a picar el pastel; sin embargo, Lily estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Se imaginaba lo lindo que habría sido que James estuviera allí con ella, celebrando su cumpleaños número 17. Lo espectacular que hubiera sido que la estuviera abrazando y diciéndole cosas lindas al oído. Lo maravilloso que hubiera sido que, en lugar de Evelyn cantar, lo hubiera hecho James, con su linda voz masculina... no obstante, lo único que había obtenido eran gritos, peleas, discusiones y de todo. Más aún ese día, en que James la llamó inmadura por segunda vez. Entonces empezaron a brotar, disimuladamente unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de Lily.

Se levantó de la silla y, escondiendo el rostro dijo:

Lo siento, debo irme.

Pero Lily... – dijo Evelyn, pero ya era tarde.

James había observado todo, y había sido el único que había notado las lágrimas en sus ojos. Nuevamente el peso de la culpa recayó sobre sus hombros. Lily la estaba pasando sumamente mal en su cumpleaños, y todo era culpa suya. Se sintió aún peor, cuando Remus le lanzó una de sus miradas, como queriendo decir: "Te dije que la ibas a lastimar"

Evelyn se levantó también para ir detrás de ella, pero Remus la detuvo.

¡Espera! Yo iré.

¿Por qué? No es que quiera ser grosera, pero yo soy su mejor amiga y...

Sí, lo eres. Pero en este momento ella está mal por amor; ¿Y quién mejor para comprenderla que alguien que padezca de lo mismo? – preguntó, y luego se fue, dejando a Evelyn extrañada ante el comentario.

Al encontrarla en el comedor, se sentó junto a ella sin decir una palabra, y dejó que terminara de llorar.

Remus... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, mientras se secaba las mejillas.

Vine a hacerte compañía, pero si no quieres, me voy.

¡No! Quédate... Me hace falta charlar con alguien para olvidarme de todo.

Bueno, soy todo oídos; puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Es que... no creo que me entiendas, es... algo extraño lo que me sucede.

Corrígeme si me equivoco. Sientes que nada importa ya, y que pase lo que te pase, no podrás olvidar los buenos momentos. Sientes que esa persona te ha traicionado, y ha preferido vilmente estar con otra. Sientes que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, y que te merecías algo más que lo que pasó. Sientes que todo es injusto y te preguntas por qué te pasan esas cosas a ti. Sientes que la vida ya no sirve si no estás con esa persona... podría seguir toda la tarde, pero creo que ya captaste la idea. – le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

Lily estaba atónita. ¿Desde cuando Remus estaba así? ¿Desde cuando padecía el mismo mal que ella? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan sensible y romántico? No lo sabía, pero le pareció una falta muy grande de su parte, el no haberse dado cuenta de que, uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba tan mal como ella.

Remus, yo... no sé que decir. ¿Qué te pasó?

Lily, es una historia muy larga que ya no tiene importancia, pero estamos hablando de ti.

Sí, pero...

Más adelante te lo contaré. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y mereces algo más que el inútil desahogo de un tipo enamorado.

Eso no es verdad. Vamos cuéntame; a lo mejor nos podemos aconsejar mutuamente.

No, no, Lily; lo mío no importa. De hecho, ya sabía que iba a pasar, pero me ha costado aceptarlo.

¿Puedo – preguntó tímidamente – saber quién es la chica?

Claro, ¿Porqué no? Es... Sheila Robertson. Pero Lily, no quiero hablar de ella ahora. Tengo que olvidarla y hablar de ella no me ayudará.

Tienes razón.

Entonces... ¿Vamos por pastel?

No... no tengo ganas.

¿Puedo hacer algo para animarte? Vamos, cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿Por qué de repente recordaste a James?

No digas su nombre, por favor.

Lo siento.

Lo que pasó fue que hoy fue a su habitación a buscar mi moneda, y lo encontré allí; intentó disculparse otra vez, pero como no acepté, me llamó inmadura... de nuevo, y se enojó más.

No sabe lo que dice.

¡Sí que lo sabe! Probablemente tiene razón. Pero es que, en estos últimos días me he preguntado numerosas veces, ¿Qué tiene Janet que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué la eligió a ella?

Remus, se entristeció. Había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo, con respecto a Sheila y Zabini. Pero ya no había remedio; sin más ni más se habían hecho novios, importándole a Sheila un comino sus sentimientos.

¿Sabes una cosa, Lily? A mí también se me quitaron las ganas de comer pastel. Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí un rato.

Y allí pasaron el resto de la tarde, sentados juntos, hablando de los males que los atormentaban, y consolándose, dentro de lo que cabía, el uno al otro.

FIN!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 _Empezando mi venganza e intentando olvidarte_ **

A la tarde del día siguiente, como se había acordado el día anterior, todos los prefectos y premios anuales, se reunieron en la sala de Trofeos, con el director, para hacer los preparativos para el baile, el cual se aproximaba con una rapidez sorprendente.

Remus y Lily estaban sentados uno al lado del otro... desde que habían pasado aquélla tarde juntos, el día anterior, se llevaban muy bien; además de que reentendían por lo que estaba pasando el otro, y eso les gustaba. Les gustaba tener a alguien que entendiese exactamente su situación, que le contase lo que sentía con toda confianza, que le aconsejara, dentro de lo posible, en algunos asuntos, etc.

Eso es todo lo que debía comunicarles. – anunció Dumbledore – Desde hoy, queda un mes para el baile, así que les recomiendo que vayan escogiendo sus parejas. – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta – Debo irme; les otorgo el permiso de quedarse el resto de la tarde, fuera de clases. Hasta luego.

Todos salieron animadamente, pero Remus y Lily se quedaron un instante en la sala.

Oye Lily...

¿Sí?

Quería saber si... bueno, lo entenderé si me dices que no, pero debo intentarlo.

¿Qué pasa Remus? Me asustas

Es sólo que... me gustaría que fueras conmigo al baile. ¡Sólo como amigos! – agregó, al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

Estaba sumamente nervioso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo le daba nervios pedirle algo a su mejor amiga? De hecho, ¿Desde cuando le interesaba ir con alguien al baile? Siempre decidía invitar a alguien cinco minutos antes, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Lily, por su parte, también se sentía extraña; no se veía a ella misma saliendo con su mejor amigo. ¿Eso estaría bien? ¿Debía aceptar ir al baile con él?

De acuerdo Remus... iré contigo. – dijo sonriendo.

¿En serio? Digo... ¡Qué bien! Entonces... debo irme, nos vemos después.

Ambos se fueron, por caminos diferentes, pero pensando en lo mismo.

Lily sentía que no era lo correcto; y lo pensó por mucho rato, hasta que recordó unas palabras que Evelyn le había dicho: _"Venganza. Algo que le duela, Lily. Debes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que buscándote a otro chico con quien estar?"_ Ese era el momento perfecto, su mejor oportunidad de vengarse del chico que tanto la había lastimado: James Potter.

_¡No! Eso no sería correcto_ – pensaba Lily – _Si hago eso, estaría utilizando a Remus, tal y como James me utilizó a mí. Aunque... hay una diferencia, y es que yo sí quiero a Remus; sin embargo, no lo quiero de "esa" forma. ¿Qué hago? Bueno, ya acepté ir al baile con él, así que ahora esperaré a que las cosas sigan su propio rumbo..._

Remus, pensaba al mismo tiempo que Lily:

_Debo olvidarme de Sheila... ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que estando con otra chica? Pero ¿Qué chica? ¿Lily? Sí, me cae bien. ¿Por qué no? ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si hago eso, la estaría usando, del mismo modo que lo hizo James. Lo critico incontables veces, ¿y ahora voy a hacer lo mismo? ¡No, señor! No Remus Lupin. Yo quiero mucho a Lily, pero no de "esa" forma. Aunque... la acabo de invitar al baile, y dijo que sí... ¿Qué significa eso? No lo sé. Mejor espero hasta el día del baile, a ver qué sucede._

Al llegar la noche, James y Sirius entraron en la habitación, exhaustos, después de una larga y tediosa clase de pociones. Se encontraron allí, recostados en su cama, con cara pensativa, a Remus.

¡Hey, Lunático! – exclamó Sirius, indignado - ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que soportar dos horas de pociones, mientras tú estás aquí muy cómodo recostado en tu cama?

Canuto, debes entender que ser prefecto tiene que tener algún beneficio – respondió sonriendo – luego de la reunión, Dumbledore nos dejó el resto de la tarde libre.

Que suerte tienes – agregó James, soltando su mochila en el suelo, junto a su baúl - ¿Y qué hiciste en ese tiempo?

Nada... Lily y yo charlamos un rato y luego me vine a la habitación.

Ahh, con que tú y Lily charlaron, ¿eh?

Sí, y después la invité al baile.

Remus no debió decir eso, ¿o sí? El punto es que lo dijo, porque estaba sumamente distraído con todo el asunto. Sirius volteó rápidamente, ya que se imaginaba la reacción que iba a tener su amigo; sin embargo, James, quién tenía unas enormes ganas de soltar un estruendoso "¡¿QUÉ!" se contuvo, y sólo dijo, lo más natural que pudo:

¿En serio?

Sí...

Que bueno.

Oye Cornamenta, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sirius, tocándole la frente.

Basta, Sirius. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

No lo sé, por... lo que hizo Remus.

Chicos, estoy aquí. – dijo Remus, fastidiado.

No, no me molesta en absoluto. Vamos a dormir, ¿si?

Pero Cornamenta, si apenas son las siete de la noche.

Bueno... es que mañana tenemos examen de transformaciones, y debo descansar bien para poder recordar todo lo que me enseñó Li... para poder concentrarme. Buenas noches. – dijo, por fin acomodándose en su cama, algo malhumorado.

Entonces, será que nos vayamos a dormir

Pensamientos de James: _ ¿Por qué Remus invito a Lily al baile? ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos? Ósea ellos si son amigos pero pensé que Remus gustaba de Robertson y que sería a ella a quien invitaría, pero no, tenia que decirle a Lily que fuera con él y restregármelo en la cara!. Bueno Lunático es mi amigo así que no tengo porque estar molesto además a mi no me gusta Lily y esto que estoy sintiendo no son celos ¿o si? ¡No! Claro que no son celos, a mi me gusta Janet ¿o no?. _

Y así siguió James, pensando, dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. A los pocos minutos, entró Peter en la habitación. Remus todavía seguía despierto, y como vio entrar a Peter, le vino a la mente una pregunta que desde hacía unos cuantos días, quería saber.

- Oye, Peter.

-¡Remus! Me asustaste, pensé que estabas dormido...

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Sí?

- ¿Jennifer y tú no eran novios?

-Sí. – respondió, con un tono de amargura en su voz

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Me dejó.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Sin explicación?

- Bueno, no, claro que me dio una explicación...

_**Flash back:**_

Jennifer iba caminando por el pasillo, después de salir de la habitación en donde había amenazado a Sirius y Evelyn, hacía unos pocos días. De pronto se topó con Peter, y lo detuvo. El chico, feliz de que por fin su novia le dirigiera la palabra, no se opuso en absoluto.

Peter, tenemos que hablar.

Sí, cariño, dime.

No me digas cariño.

De acuerdo.

Es que... bueno, quiero que sepas que la pasé bien y que todo fue muy lindo, pero...

¿Muy lindo dices? ¡Si llevas una semana sin mirarme, si quiera! – repuso el chico, indignado.

Precisamente, es por eso que creo que debemos terminar.

¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a terminar si nunca empezamos!

Mira, Peter, así es la cosa: nunca empezamos, es cierto, pero cuando digo terminar, me refiero a que no andes por ahí diciendo que yo soy tu novia... eso es todo; porque ahora tengo un nuevo novio.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Sirius.

¿No dejaste a Sirius por mí? – preguntó, algo atontado.

Sí, y ahora te dejo por él...

Pero... ¿Ya es oficial?

No, me lo va a pedir hoy a la hora del almuerzo; así que te agradecería que no montaras una escenita en pleno comedor.

Pero Jennifer... yo te quiero.

Sí, sí, sí. Peter... ya sé que me quieres, pero yo... – la chica se detuvo un momento. Su plan era dejar al chico sin más ni más, pero le resultó más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, ya que nunca pensó que a él le interesara tanto. – también te quiero, pero no tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, si así lo quieres, está bien. – dijo, apesadumbrado, y luego se fue.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Vaya. Así que te dejó porque te quiere, pero no tanto... – dijo Remus, divertido con la historia que acababa de escuchar.

A mí no me hace gracia, lunático.

Bueno, bueno, lo siento; pero en fin, ya encontrarás a alguien. Ahora sí me puedo dormir en paz.

¿Era eso lo que te mantenía despierto?

Peter, ¿En realidad piensas que... – se detuvo, ya que lo que iba a decir iba a sonar un poco... grosero; y para ello, los expertos eran James y Sirius – que... que no podía dormir? No era eso; es que cuando entraste me desperté.

Ah, entonces lamento haberte despertado. Yo también me voy a dormir; tengo mucho sueño...

Si no era eso, ¿Entonces qué había mantenido a Remus despierto….?

A la mañana siguiente, James se levantó temprano. Había dormido muy mal, soñando con cosas extrañas que pasaban entre Remus y Lily; obviamente estaba obsesionado y debía saber la verdad.

Lunático.

¿Qué? – preguntó bostezando.

Necesito preguntarte algo.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Qué pasa entre Lily y tú?

¡¿Qué! ¿Qué pasa de qué? James, recuerda que la lastimaste y que ella no desea estar contigo. Sin embargo, no pienso tener nada con ella, James; no pretendo que ocurra algo más que amistad. Así que no te olvides que sólo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

James asintió aliviado y todos bajaron a desayunar. Al terminar, los Gryffindors se fueron a clases de transformaciones para presentar su examen. Era la única clase que iban a tener ese día, por lo que ya la mayoría de los alumnos tenían planes. Jennifer quería salir con Sirius a Hogsmeade, y este, "voluntariamente" aceptó ir. James, saldría toda la tarde con Janet, a pasear por los jardines, y tal vez a volar un poco. Remus no tenía nada planeado, pero supuso que algo se presentaría.

Al llegar al aula, el profesor Clement ordenó que se sentasen en parejas, para la realización del examen. Sirius y James se sentaron juntos. Remus iba a sentarse con Peter, cuando Lily lo llamó.

¡Hey, Remus! ¿Hacemos juntos el examen?

Pero, ¿Dónde está Evelyn?

Está enferma, y debe presentar el examen cuando sane, así que estoy sola.

De acuerdo, lo haré contigo.

Remus estaba muy feliz, pero evitó voltear la cabeza, para no encontrarse con la mirada de James; aunque no debía ocultarse, después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

James, por su parte, había olvidado la conversación anterior y no podía dejar de verlos, y cada vez que lo hacía, murmuraba algunas cosas, de las cuales, sólo estas se entendieron: _¿Por qué tienen que charlar tan animadamente? ¿Desde cuando les encanta tanto estar juntos? ¿Por qué tienen que estar tan cerca el uno del otro?_

Vamos, Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius – pon atención, o vamos a reprobar.

Pero es que míralos...

¿A quiénes?

A nadie. Sigamos con el hechizo.

La clase estaba apunto de terminar, por lo que había que tener listo el examen; éste consistía en transformar una pluma en un animal, y luego volverla a transformar en pluma.

Lily y Remus, ya tenían a su animal: una pequeña rana, pero Lily tenía algo de dificultad para volver a transformarla. Según Remus, era porque no estaba haciendo el movimiento correcto con la varita; entonces le tomó la mano y la ayudó.

Sirius y James habían transformado la pluma, trabajosamente, en un gato, y ya estaban en la segunda fase, pero James, al ver lo que ocurría entre los otros dos, se equivocó de hechizo, obteniendo un gato, más pequeño, y con plumas.

El gato saltó del escritorio y corrió por toda el aula, con chillidos espantosos, intentando arrancarse las plumas, lo cual le resultó imposible.

¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué es esto?

Todo el salón volteó a verlo, con miradas acusadoras, incluyendo a Lily y Remus. Sirius, simplemente se limitó a acurrucarse en su asiento y susurrar: _"Te lo dije, Cornamenta, te dije que íbamos a reprobar"_

Lo siento, profesor, no sé... porqué salió mal.

¡Yo sí lo sé! Porque no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía; seguramente estaba mirando cosas que no debía.

En eso, James miró a Remus, y éste se sintió algo extraño, al igual que Lily.

Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

De eso puede estar seguro, señor Potter. No los puedo reprobar, porque hicieron la mitad del examen – Sirius suspiró – pero ni crean que van a obtener una buena calificación. Les pondré exactamente la mitad de la nota... lo cual significa que si les llego a quitar un punto por alguna otra travesura, entonces reprueban. – concluyó, tomó sus cosas y se retiró del salón.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo del profesor, tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del salón, a hacer lo que cada uno había planeado. Remus se fue a su habitación, y en eso, James aprovechó.

Lily – le dijo, tomándola por el brazo.

¿Qué quieres Potter?

Mira, te voy a preguntar sin rodeos, ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Remus?

¿Qué? Ese no es tu problema.

No evadas la pregunta, Lily.

Potter, te voy a decir tres cosas: número uno, haz el favor de apartar tu mano de mi brazo, que empiezas a lastimarme, número dos, no es tu problema con quien estoy y con quien no, y número tres, no pienso perder mi tiempo charlando contigo, cuando tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Lily, ¡por favor! ¿Es que acaso no piensas volverme a hablar civilizadamente nunca más?

La verdad... no.

¡Eres increíble! No puedo creer que seas tan dura, como para hacerme esto. Te he pedido disculpas dos veces, y ninguna vez has sido capaz de escucharme; y ahora me sales con que no vas a perder el tiempo charlando conmigo. ¿Pues sabes qué? Ni falta que me hace. Yo tengo unos muy buenos planes, y no pienso amargarme por ti. – dijo furioso, dándose media vuelta para irse. Lily sólo pronunció unas palabras antes de irse también... palabras que James escuchó.

Claro... ya arruinaste mi vida, mi cumpleaños... qué más da que me arruines un días más.

A James le lastimaron muchísimo esas palabras, y de nuevo, la culpa lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si cada vez que intentaba disculparse, terminaba peleando aún más. Debía haber alguna forma de disculparse, después de todo, lo que había hecho no había sido tan malo... ¿o sí? Lo pensó por un instante y luego dijo: _"fui un monstruo sin corazón..."_ Pero como en ese momento no podía hacer nada, y no podía dejar plantada a Janet, decidió irse a su cita.

Sirius y Jennifer, ya estaban en Hogsmeade. El primero, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, para evitar cualquier tipo de problema. Fueron a la librería, a la tienda de joyas, a las tres escobas, a "Cabeza de Puerco", a Honeydukes, y muchos otros lugares más. Sirius, dentro de lo que cabía, no la estaba pasando tan mal como había esperado; sin embargo, si le ofrecieran estar allí o en cualquier otro lugar, se iría por la segunda opción.

Luego de visitar casi todas las tiendas, Sirius ya estaba sumamente agotado de seguir a Jennifer de un lado para el otro. Iban entrando en ese momento a una tienda de vestidos mágicos cuando alguien le tapó a boca al chico y lo metió rápidamente a la tienda de al lado sin que la morena se diera la mas mínima cuenta.

Pero que demo…. – trató de decir Sirius mientras era jalado hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

Ya sabes lo que se siente que te hagan eso, ¿verdad Black? – el chico distinguió la voz como la de Evelyn. La chica lo soltó y éste giró rápidamente pudiendo divisar a la joven. Estaban como en especie de un desván o depósito bastante pequeño

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Salvándote de tu novia, te trata como a su sirviente, es muy gracioso ver tu cara cada vez que ella te manda a hacer algo.

A mí no me parece gracioso Harper – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño – es más, ¿no deberías estar con tu novio?

Se fue con sus amigos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Un momento, ahora que recuerdo, Lily mencionó que estabas enferma, ¿Ya te curaste?

Sí. Fui a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey me dio un remedio bastante efectivo.

Ahh ya veo…y ¿se puede saber por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

No quería que nadie nos viese.

¿Nos viese haciendo que? – dijo Sirius levantando una ceja.

Nos viese hablando Black, ¿Qué pensabas tú?

¿Realmente quieres saber que pensaba yo? - preguntó el chico mientras atraía con su brazo a la chica.

¿Qué…que? – dijo nerviosa Evelyn.

Que me trajiste hasta acá porque te gustó lo de la otra vez y quieres repetirlo.

Eso es mentira Black, te traje a este lugar porque quería agradecerte nuevamente por lo que hiciste. ¿Realmente creías que te iba a volver a besar después del problema en que nos metimos la última vez?

Entonces ¿por que no te has alejado de mí cuando te atraje con mi brazo?

Eres increíble Black – dijo la chica tratando de alejarse del chico pero éste la tenía bien sujeta y le era bien difícil zafarse de él – A todo le buscas un doble sentido.

Claro, claro – Sirius avanzó hacia delante haciendo que Evelyn retrocediera y pegara su espalda contra la pared del pequeño depósito.

Admite que te gusto muñequita, admite que te vuelvo loca así como tú me vuelves loco a mí – dijo esto mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a la chica y ésta los recibía con gusto y nerviosismo a la vez.

¿Qué…que haces Sirius? – preguntó la muchacha mientras el joven le besaba ahora el lóbulo de la oreja.

Estoy probando un dulce que desde hace meses estoy viendo y anhelando impacientemente – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sus narices chocaban la una a la otra.

¿Un…un dulce?

Sí, un dulce que ya tiene dueño pero que cada vez que lo veo despierta cosas en mí que nunca antes había sentido.

Estas algo cursi hoy Black.

Jajaja tienes razón, dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la acción.

Se besaron calurosamente hasta que ambos corazones ya no podían más. Los dos se sentían en el paraíso, sus labios se atraían como imanes, al igual que sus cuerpos.

Esto no esta bien Sirius – dijo la entrecortada voz de la chica mientras se separaba del muchacho.

¿Qué no esta bien? ¿Qué dos enamorados se besen como nos estamos besando ahora?

¿Enamorado? Tú lo que estas es encaprichado conmigo Black y me estás enredando a mí en todo esto.

¿Llamas encaprichado humillarme delante de todo el colegio por ti? ¿Llamas encaprichado a que, aún teniendo un novio, estás aquí arriesgando tu reputación?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que aunque me haya costado admitirlo estoy enamorado de ti Evelyn Harper . Que aunque seas fastidiosa, caprichosa y medio amargada me traes trastornado.

¿¡Cómo que fastidiosa, caprichosa y medio amargada! insinúas que… - pero la chica no culminó su pregunta ya que Sirius la había vuelto besar.

Sí, eres fastidiosa, caprichosa y medio amargada pero fue todo eso y más lo que atrajo la atención de este merodeador – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Pero…

Shhh – calló a la chica – deja que te siga besando ese cuello tan delicioso, y tú me sigas despeinado el cabello; no quiero perder más tiempo.

Y así siguieron hasta que ambos chicos salieron por separado de la tienda, uno se dirigía en busca de su impertinente novia y la otra un busca de sus amigas y novio, ambos con la túnica algo desarreglada y el cabello revuelto, pero con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios.

¿Dónde rayos estabas, Sirius Black? – preguntó Jennifer, malhumorada.

Lo siento, fui a... fui a buscar a James, porque me dijo que lo encontrara a esta hora aquí, para hacerle un favor, pero no lo encontré.

¿Y por qué no me avisaste y así te acompañaba?

Pero Jennifer, eso es imposible. Recuerda que ahora sales con un merodeador – dijo orgulloso – y hay ciertas cosas que no les podemos revelar ni a nuestras novias. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo bonito que sonó? Novia... sí, ahora eres mi novia. – dijo, románticamente, para complacer a la chica y que se olvidara de todo el asunto. De todas formas, ya no le importaba nada; ese, en definitiva, había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Lily, luego de su "amena" charla con James, fue a buscar a Remus, al cual encontró, en la lechucería.

¿Remus?

Hola, Lily. ¿Necesitas algo?

No, es sólo que no tengo nada que hacer, y... pensaba que podríamos charlar un rato, sobre el baile, tanto por ser prefectos, como por ser pareja. – dijo sonriendo.

Claro, Lily, pero vayamos a otro lugar.

Caminaron sin decir una palabra, hasta la torre de astronomía, y se sentaron a hablar.

James, tenía planeado pasear con Janet por los jardines, pero luego, se le ocurrió una brillante idea: espiar a Remus y a Lily.

Hola mi osito de felpa. – le dijo Janet al chico, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, el cual respondió de la misma forma.

¿Cómo estás preciosa?

Genial. Y más aún porque voy a salir contigo.

Me alegra que estés feliz.

Sí. ¿Nos vamos?

Ehhhh, de hecho, se me ocurrió que podríamos charlar aquí dentro del castillo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, con cara de antipatía.

Bueno... porque el clima está algo frío, y no me gustaría que mi princesita se enfermara.

¡Ay, James! Eres tan considerado.

Así soy yo.

Entonces hablemos aquí, pues.

¡No! Aquí no. Busquemos un lugar más placentero.

James no tenía la más mínima idea de en donde podrían estar Remus y Lily. Él y Janet estaban en la Sala Común, y ahora le tocaba a James, disimular e inventar excusas tontas, hasta encontrar "el lugar adecuado"

Aquí no, porque hay mucha gente, y prefiero un sitito más privado. – dijo, al entrar al gran comedor.

Aquí tampoco, porque... porque... no sé, no me siento inspirado en este lugar. – cerca de la sala de trofeos.

Vamos, James, se nos va a ir toda la tarde y no vamos a hacer nada.

Bueno, está bien. Déjame ir a mi habitación un segundo, para refrescarme y así decidir el lugar, ¿de acuerdo, princesa?

De acuerdo, pero rápido.

Salió corriendo, entró apresuradamente, buscó en el lugar secreto, rezando porque ninguno de los otros tres se lo hubiera llevado, hasta que lo encontró: el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió, recitó el conjuro y buscó a Lily y a Remus, a quienes los encontró sin dificultad, en la torre de astronomía. Lo guardó de nuevo, se mojó la cara, para aparentar, y se fue, en busca de Janet.

Ya está.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde vamos, por fin?

A la torre de astronomía.

Me acabas de decir que en el gran comedor no, porque hay mucha gente, ¿ y en la torre de astronomía no la hay?

Sí, la hay; pero si lo piensas, es uno de los lugares más románticos de este castillo.

Explícate, porque no entiendo nada.

Bueno, piénsalo... la torre de astronomía es... es romántica porque... porque... vamos Janet, se nos va a ir toda la tarde y no vamos a hablar. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Me gusta la torre de astronomía, porque ahí, mis amigos y yo pasábamos la mayoría de las tardes, cuando éramos niños; es por eso que tiene un motivo sentimental para mí, el que compartamos en ese lugar. – mintió.

Me convenciste. – le dijo sonriendo, y besándolo, tiernamente.

¿Vamos?

Sí, vamos.

Al llegar allá, James fue cuidadoso en no toparse con Remus y Lily. Una vez que se instalaron y comenzaron a charlar, James comenzó el proceso de espionaje. Había escogido el sitio, de forma tan estratégica, que él lo veía todo claramente, pero Janet no veía absolutamente nada.

En un instante en que estaban hablando, James se quedó observando hacia el lugar donde estaba la pareja, y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

James, ¿En qué piensas?

En Lil... li... limpiar mi habitación. – dijo nervioso.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Yo estoy aquí diciéndote cosas románticas y tú estás pensando en limpiar tu habitación!

Janet, fue una pequeña broma. Claro que te estoy escuchando, continúa.

Te estaba diciendo que...

Pero James se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, y se quedó mirando. Janet se levantó, se acercó al chico y dirigió la vista en la misma dirección.

¡James Potter! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que estás mirando?

James se sobresaltó, y le hizo señas a Janet para que bajara al voz.

Es que... Estoy viendo a ¡Remus! Es que lleva días mal, ¿sabías? Y no nos quiere decir qué es lo que le sucede.

No será que estás viendo a Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

Janet, por favor, te estoy hablando en serio. Sirius y yo estamos muy preocupados, porque si no nos cuenta lo que le sucede a nosotros, que somos sus mejores amigos, entonces debe de ser algo realmente malo.

Vaya, lo siento, pensé que...

Sí, lo sé. Es normal que estés celosa, pero tranquila, que sólo te quiero a ti... Lily Evans. – dijo, en un susurro, el último nombre.

James recordó de repente la charla que había sostenido con Remus: "Sólo somos amigos..." Remus jamás le mentiría, así que, luego de pensarlo, se quedó más tranquilo.

¿Sabes una cosa, Janet?

Dime.

Ya me cansé de este sitio. Vámonos a los jardines.

Pero si me dijiste que no porque me podía enfermar. ¿Te estás volviendo loco, James?

Sí, princesa, loco de amor.

Janet se sonrojó, ambos se levantaron y se fueron a los exteriores.

Al poco rato, llegó a ese lugar un grupo de Slytherins, cuya clase siguiente, era astronomía. Entre el grupo, se encontraba, Sheila Robertson. Esta, no había divisado a la pareja, e igualmente, la pareja no la había divisado a ella. Sin embargo, lo hicieron, cuando el grupo de Severus, Lucius y Zabini, comenzaron a fastidiarlos.

- Pero miren a la nueva pareja del mes. Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. – dijo Severus, con un tono de desagrado en la voz.

- Cierra la boca Snape; lo que tienes es envidia. – le respondió Remus, tranquilo.

- ¿Envidia de qué? ¡Ja! Yo teniendo envidia de un merodeador... nunca había escuchado cosa más insólita.

- Di lo que quieras, Snape, pero tienes envidia de que yo tenga buenos amigos y tú tengas... buitres sin cerebro.

En eso, Remus divisó a Sheila, escondida entre un pequeño grupo de chicas, al tiempo en que ella lo miraba con cara... ¿celosa?

- Remus, Remus, Remus, eres patético. Mejor no sigamos perdiendo tiempo con estos dos. ¡Vámonos Sheila! – gritó Zabini.

Sheila se sobresaltó y se acercó a su novio. Se detuvo un instante y se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus. Él, también miró a la chica, pero esta vez no lo hizo con cara triste, sino molesta. Se volteó, tomó a Lily de la mano y se marchó de allí.

A Sheila la recorrieron unas incontrolables ganas de abalanzarse sobre Lily, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía... lo único que sabía era que, una vez en clases, no se pudo concentrar ni por un minuto, al pensar en que afuera, a pocos centímetros de ella, Remus estaba muy "meloso" hablando con una tal Lily Evans...

FIN!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: **_¿Perdiendo a la persona que quieres? _

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, faltando sólo dos semanas para el baile de navidad, todos estaban muy animados, desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Sirius, para su gran decepción, tenía que comer junto a su nueva novia; James comía junto a Janet, y por lo tanto, Remus, para no interrumpir el momento romántico de sus dos amigos, decidió comer con Lily.

Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – le preguntó la pelirroja al licántropo.

La verdad, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Bueno, podríamos hacer los deberes juntos, si te interesa.

Seguro, ¿En la biblioteca te parece bien? – preguntó Remus.

Sí. Entonces es una cita.

James, que los observaba minuciosamente, al escuchar la palabra cita, se ahogó con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en ese momento. ¿Una cita? ¿Por qué tenían que llamarlo así? ¿Y por qué tenían que hacer los deberes juntos?

¿Qué te pasó osito de felpa? – inquirió Janet, románticamente.

Una cita...

¿Qué cosa?

Ehhh... ¿Qué?

¿Que qué dijiste?

¿Yo? Yo no dije nada...

¿Me estás llamando loca? – repuso la chica, indignada.

No, Janet, princesa, ¿Cómo te iba a llamar loca?

Primero dices una cosa y luego finges que no dijiste nada. ¿Sabes una cosa? Has estado muy extraño desde ayer... ¿Te ocurre algo que no me hayas dicho?

Ehhh... – James estaba muy nervioso; ahora sí lo habían descubierto, y no se le ocurría una buena excusa – Bueno, la verdad es que... no lo sé, yo...

Habla ya.

Es que... de acuerdo, me descubriste. – dijo, fingiendo una cara de decepción – Lo que dije antes fue "una cita"

Sí lo sé; lo que quiero es que me lo expliques. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sólo estaba pensando en que quería que tuviéramos una cita, pero una de verdad, con todo planeado como debe ser; no una de nuestras citas improvisadas.

Cada vez más se asombrada de que las excusas que se le ocurrían en un momento dado, fueran las mejores y las más creíbles; además de que lo sacaban siempre de un problema seguro...

¿Ah sí?

Sí. Janet, ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? – preguntó apesadumbrado. Obviamente deseaba con toda su alma ir con Lily, pero sabiendo que eso iba a ser imposible, él, James Potter, no podía darse el lujo de no tener pareja para el baile... ¿Un merodeador sin pareja? Eso no podía ser...

¡Oh, James! Claro que quiero ir contigo. – exclamó, al tiempo que lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Lily los divisó por un instante, volteó los ojos y continuó hablando con Remus.

Perfecto, entonces ahora sí tenemos una cita, como debe ser.

¿A qué hora me pasarás buscando?

¿Buscando?

Si va a ser una cita normal, tienes que recogerme...

Ah, claro. Entonces, como a las ocho estaría bien. Pero Janet, todavía faltan dos semanas para el baile.

Lo sé, y lo estaré esperando con ansias...

Una vez llegada la tarde, después de una larga mañana "de no hacer nada", Remus se alistaba para ir a su cita en la biblioteca, sin embargo hubo varios percances que lo retrasaron.

¿A dónde vas, Lunático? – le preguntó James, el cual sabía muy bien a donde iba... en realidad lo sabía tan bien, que su plan de esa tarde, era espiarlos a ambos.

Voy a la biblioteca.

¿Tú sólo?

No, James, voy con Lily.

Ahhh, ya veo.

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó el licántropo.

Nada, sólo dije "ya veo"

Sí, James, pero eso significa algo más. ¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa?

Ya te dije que nada.. lo siento Lunático, no te quería retrasar, anda, ve a tu... cita.

¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sí, Remus, vamos, que se nos hace tarde a los dos.

¿Y tú a dónde vas?

A... ver a Janet, por supuesto.

De acuerdo... un momento, ¿Dónde está Sirius?

Adivina.

Déjame pensar... déjame pensar... ¿dónde podría estar Sirius? – decía Remus, rascándose la cabeza, fingiendo estar pensando en algo. – ¡Ya sé! Está con Jennifer.

Vaya que eres inteligente, Lunático. ¡Me asombras! – ambos rieron, y así entre risas, salieron de la habitación hacia sus destinos... mejor dicho, hacia el mismo destino.

Al bajar de la torre, Remus volteó a un lado, y distinguió que a lo lejos, iba caminando en la misma dirección, cierta Slytherin.

Ehhh, James, olvidé algo. Adelántate, ¿quieres?

De acuerdo.

A James no tenían que pedirle eso dos veces; de esa forma sería más fácil llegar a la biblioteca, y escoger un buen lugar para esconderse. A Remus, por su parte, le incomodaba un poco la presencia de sus amigos cuando se encontraba con Sheila... no sabía muy bien si era por el hecho de que ella era una Slytherin y ellos nunca lo aceptaron totalmente, o si era por la simple razón de que la situación entre él y Sheila era algo extraña. Fuere como fuere, Remus prefería estar sólo en ese instante.

Hola, Sheila.

Lupin... – dijo ella, en tono antipático.

¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

Bueno, ahora que no somos nada, me parece que así deben ser las cosas.

¿A qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que ahora pasas mucho tiempo con tu amiguita Lily... y como yo soy una Slytherin y tú un Gryffindor, esa es la forma correcta de tratarnos.

No me irás a decir que es mi culpa que estemos así, ¿cierto?

Pues de quién más.

Escucha Sheila, yo los vi a ti y a Zabini, cuando él te propuso que fueran novios, y tú aceptaste. Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad...

Sheila se entristeció. Remus siempre había sido tan sincero con ella, y ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle lo sucedido.

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me quede solo para siempre esperando por algo que jamás va a suceder?

... – la joven no respondió.

Está bien; mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal.

¡No me siento mal!

Bueno, como sea. Sólo quiero que sepas que sí, estoy con Lily, pero ese es mi problema. Tú elegiste a Zabini, y yo debo a elegir a otra persona.

Sheila se molestó ante esto; sin embargo se enterneció cuando Remus agregó:

Debo elegir a otra persona, aún cuando no pueda olvidarte...

Remus...

Sí, Sheila, es contigo con quiero estar, pero eso no sucedió, así que debo seguir adelante.

La chica no sabía que decir, lo pensó por un buen tiempo, y cuando por fin iba a decir algo, la interrumpieron.

¡Sheila! Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde. – le gritó Zabini. Ella se sobresaltó; si él la llegase a ver con Remus... se formaría un gran problema.

Debo irme, Remus. – dijo, y así de rápido, se fue, dejando al licántropo, totalmente abatido.

Este se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ya iba tarde, pero no podía dejar a Lily sola y sin una explicación.

Hola, lily.

Ah, Remus, pensé que no vendrías.

Lo siento, alguien me retuvo.

No te preocupes. Ya adelanté bastante en los deberes, pero aún me faltan los de runas antiguas.

De acuerdo, entonces hagamos los de runas antiguas. – dijo; luego sacó de su mochila, pergamino y pluma, dispuesto a reivindicar su tardanza.

Al mismo tiempo, James, que llevaba media hora sentado en el suelo, esperando que Remus se dignara a llegar, se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a escuchar y observar lo que sucedía entre la pareja. Sin embargo, pasó otra media hora, sin que ninguno de los chicos, dijera una palabra... pero lo que no decían, lo estaban pensando.

Pensamientos de Remus: _¿Por qué Sheila me tiene que tratar así? ¿Por qué no me escogió a mí? Ya sé que soy un licántropo y que soy feo y que soy un Gryffindor, pero ¿por qué? ¿Tan detestable soy? No lo creo, porque si fuera así, Lily no estaría aquí conmigo... Tengo que olvidarme de Sheila. ¡Me hace mal pensar en ella! Me hace mal imaginarme cosas que jamás y nunca pasarán... Pero ¿cómo me olvido de ella? ¿Y si le cuento todo a Lily? ¿Me ayudará? ¿O me sentiré incómodo con ella?..._

Pensamientos de Lily: _¿Qué estará haciendo James en este momento? Recuerdo aquéllos días en que nos reuníamos aquí, en esta misma mesa, para estudiar transformaciones... ¿Qué pasó con aquél James inteligente y cariñoso? ¿Cómo puede una persona fingir algo que no es tan bien como lo hizo él? ¿Por qué me tuvo que elegir a mí? Hay tantas estudiantes en Hogwarts y yo tuve que ser la desdichada que cayera en su trampa. ¡¡Qué tonta fui! Pero no puedo seguir pensando en él; me lastima mucho. Remus es su amigo, y probablemente lo defienda, pero de todas formas se lo contaré..._

Oye Lily, oye Remus – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Remus sonrió y dijo:

Habla tú primero.

De acuerdo. Quería... contarte que... no sé si será correcto que lo haga, pero bueno, ahí va. Quería decirte que todavía pienso en James, algunas veces.

James se estremeció, y se concentró más todavía en la conversación.

Y me pregunto ¿Él siempre ha sido así? Me refiero a que si siempre le ha gustado jugar con las personas de esa forma... no lo sé, tú siendo su amigo, posiblemente te pongas de su parte, pero necesitaba consultar esto contigo. – terminó, con algo de timidez.

Lily, la verdad es que James es... no sé como decirlo. Pocas veces se toma las cosas en serio y pocas veces, también, se da cuenta de que lastima a las personas que lo rodean.

_¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Es mi amigo o mi enemigo?_ – pensó James.

Sin embargo, Lily, te puedo asegurar que él no planeó todo lo que sucedió. Es decir, sí se propuso el plan desde un principio, pero jamás se imaginó que te lastimaría de la forma que lo hizo.

_Sí... es mi amigo._ – pensó de nuevo, recordando levemente la cara de Lily cuando se enteró de todo y las gruesas lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Él sí sabía que Lily iba a sufrir, pero lo hizo; y sin embargo, Remus estaba allí dando excusas de su mal comportamiento.

Sí, Remus, pero... no lo sé. De verdad pensé que había cambiado. Siempre había sido un prepotente con todas las chicas, pero pensé que conmigo sería diferente. Qué tonta, ¿no?

Claro que no, Lily. Estabas en todo el derecho de pensar en eso, ya que eso fue lo que James dio a entender. Pero, ¿sabes? No toda la culpa es de él...

¿Qué?

_¡¿Qué!_ – pensó James. Ya eso iba demasiado lejos. ¿Ahora también se echaría la culpa?

Sí, Lily. Yo sabía todo desde un principio, y fui incapaz de contártelo.

No te preocupes, Remus. Espero que seas mi amigo, pero no al punto en que traiciones a uno de tus mejores amigos.

De todas formas, estuve mal. Y creo que es por eso que las cosas entre Sheila y yo no funcionaron. Fue como una... especie de castigo. – dijo tristemente.

¡No digas eso! Aunque me hubieras contado el plan de James, no te hubiera creído. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y Sheila. Si ella no se da cuenta de que la persona que está rechazando es la persona más carismática, dulce, amistosa, simpática, bien parecida y tierna que hay en el mundo, allá ella. – dijo en un tono delicado.

Se acercaron un poco. James miraba expectante, y esperaba que no pasara lo que se estaba imaginando...

Y si James no se da cuenta de que la persona que lastimó es la persona más inteligente, sensible, cariñosa, delicada, amistosa y comprensiva que hay en el mundo, allá él...

Se acercaron un poco más. Remus notó en los ojos de la pelirroja, un brillo que nunca antes había percibido; era algo que lo hacía perderse en su mirada. Lily por su parte, no sabía que Remus era tan romántico, y que podía decir las cosas en un tono tal dulce que la hacían sentirse como flotando en una nube.

Se acercaron un poco, luego otro poco, y luego un poco más. ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Ambos querían hacerlo, pero no se atrevían...

James estaba impaciente, no podía ver aquello. Remus jamás le haría algo así, ¡no podía pasar! Y sin embargo... ocurrió. Ambos dieron el primer paso, y se besaron cariñosamente. Por un brevísimo instante, pensaron en aquélla persona que los traía locos, pero luego se dejaron llevar por el romántico beso que se estaban dando.

¡BASTA! ¡Basta ya! – gritó James, saliendo de detrás de los estantes.

¡James! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando! – gritó lily.

No intentes cambiar el tema, Evans.

James, cálmate. – dijo Remus relajado. Eso hizo que James se sulfurara aún más.

¡No me calmo! ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Eso no es tu problema, James. – alegó Lily.

Tú cállate, Lily. Remus, explícate.

Lily comenzó a llorar silenciosamente; él nunca la había tratado tan mal, y ahora por su culpa, también se pelearía con Remus.

James, ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Remus, tratando de calmarlo.

¿Que qué me pasa? ¡¿Que qué me pasa! Que ustedes... – tiró un libro – vienen a la biblioteca... – tiró otro – supuestamente a estudiar... – y otro más – ¡¡Y lo que hacen es besarse! – culminó, tirando todos los libros del estante cercano, en la mesa y en el piso.

La profesora Jefferson llegó corriendo a detener la discusión.

¡Señor Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué esta usted haciendo? Le recuerdo que ésta es una biblioteca y por lo tanto ¡Hay que hacer silencio!

Sí, exacto, es una biblioteca, ¡No un hotel!

Deje los gritos, señor Potter, o tendré que bajarle puntos a su casa.

¡¡Me importan un comino los puntos! – gritó, y luego se fue, golpeando y tirando todo lo que había a su paso, incluyendo algunos estantes y armaduras.

¿Pero qué falta de respeto es ésta? ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y ahora ustedes dos, jovencitos, me van a hacer el favor de recoger todo el desorden que hizo su amiguito, si no quieren que vaya y hable con el director.

No profesora, nosotros recogeremos todo, no se preocupe. Y me disculpo de antemano por la actitud de mi amigo. – dijo Remus, arrodillándose en el suelo, y comenzando a recoger el desorden.

Lily y él evitaban mirarse. La actitud de James, no había sido la más adecuada, ni mucho menos, y fue por esto, que lastimó tanto a Lily, quien todavía intentaba contener el llanto, pero no le funcionaba.

Lily, no llores más, por favor. – dijo, aún sin mirarla.

Pero es que James es tan... tan... ¡No sé! ¡Tan inmaduro! – en ese momento recordó las dos veces que James la había llamado inmadura, y lloró aún más.

Ve a tu habitación, que yo termino de recoger.

No Remus, no deberías estar recogiendo tú, sino... bueno, no deberías recoger tú, pero tengo que ayudarte.

Me ayudarías más si vas a tu habitación y descansas, ¿está bien?

De acuerdo. Nos... vemos más tarde o mañana o...

Sí, Lily; nos veremos. – dijo, mirándola por fin, y sonriéndole cariñosamente, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Ante esto, Lily se tranquilizó un poco y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez Remus recogió todo lo que James desordenó se dirigió a la sala común a buscar al chico. El licántropo entró por el retrato de la dama gorda y divisó al joven.

¿James? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al sofá, donde el chico estaba sentado de mal humor.

James, ¿qué te...

¡¿Qué se supone que hacías con Lily! – le interrumpió bruscamente.

La besé, pero nada más. – respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

¡¿Nada más! – dijo, mientras se levantaba y se ponía cara a cara con Remus.

Cálmate, ¿quieres? No voy a hablar contigo así... tú no eres de esta forma.

¡¿Así cómo!

Así agresivo, y que tiras las cosas de esa manera. ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportaste así? ¿Tanto te interesa Lily?

Evans no me interesa... es que me molesta que no me hayas dicho que tenías algo con ella.

Ah, claro, no te interesa...

Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen momento, hasta que James no soportó más y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

¡NO TENÍAS PORQUÉ BESAR A LILY EN LA BIBLIOTECA!

James, baja la voz; cálmate.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a observarlos, incluyendo a Sirius, quien en ese momento estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Peter.

¡NO ME CALMO NADA! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE SÓLO ERAN AMIGOS! ¡QUE IBAN A LA BIBLIOTECA, SUPUESTAMENTE A ESTUDIAR! ¡Y ME SALES CON ESTO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!

Remus, escuchando esto, trató de calmarlo, y de hacer que se callara, pero James seguía gritando; así que, aunque le doliera, Remus le dio una ligera bofetada, y lo agarró por los hombros.

Lo siento, era la única manera para que te calmaras y te callaras. Entiende que las cosas se dieron así; ya te dije que...

Pero James no lo dejó terminar, porque le dio un golpe en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara.

¡¿Por qué me golpeaste! – quiso saber James, mientras Remus se reponía del golpe.

Era la única manera de que te tranquilizaras, no lo hice con ninguna maldad, al contrario que tú... – dijo, mientras le devolvía el golpe, provocando ésta vez, que el labio inferior de James, sangrara.

El pelinegro estaba apunto de devolverle el golpe, cuando Sirius y Evelyn, quien en ese momento estaba entrando por el retrato, los trataron de separar.

¡Alto, alto, alto! Ustedes son amigos, ¿por qué se tienen que estar peleando así? – dijo Sirius, mientras agarraba a James.

Parecen dos inmaduros. – agregó Evelyn, quien sujetaba a Remus. – Bueno, total, James le hizo mucho daño a mi amiga... así que Remus, puedes seguir golpeándolo. – dijo mientras se apartaba.

¡No, Evelyn! ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Sirius.

Bueno, bueno, está bien. Vamos, Remus, a la enfermería a que te arreglen esa nariz, si es que tiene arreglo, porque tal vez te tengan que operar o tengan que abrirte la nariz... y ni hablar de James; a ese le van a tener que abrir toda la cabeza.

¡Evelyn!

Qué exagerada eres. – dijo James, mientras se limpiaba el labio, todavía de mal humor.

Evelyn acompañó a Remus a la enfermería, y, una vez que le arreglaron la nariz, regresó a la Sala común. Cuando James la vio a lo lejos llegar fue su turno ahora de ir a la enfermería ya que no quería encontrarse con él allá.

En el camino, y mientras se limpiaba todavía la sangre del labio, se topó con Lily. Esta se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de tristeza y furia.

Me golpeó tu novio... – le dijo James, de mala gana.

Remus no es mi novio... y te lo tienes bien merecido.

Claro, ponte de su parte. ¡Todos pónganse de su parte! Como él es el que nunca hace nada malo, hay que pasarle esto, ¿no?

Sabes muy bien que Remus no es el culpable. – le dijo en tono severo – Si hay alguien culpable, ese eres tú.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Me podrías decir por qué razón, Evans?

No te diré por qué razón, te diré por cuáles razones. Número uno por estarnos espiando, número dos, por actuar como un cavernícola salvaje, y número tres, por el simple hecho de ser quien eres, ¡James Potter!

James la observaba de brazos cruzados, esperando que callara para poder hablar.

¿Terminaste?

¡Sí! ¿Tienes algo que agregar?

Sí... ¿Quieres saber por qué hice todo esto?

Eso no se pregunta, Potter.

Bien. Lo hice porque... porque tú, Lily Evans... – se acercó un poco a la chica, y se quedó observándola; ésta, por su parte, se resistía a sentir cualquier sentimiento...no caería de nuevo en la trampa, ni se pondría a llorar frente a él. – porque tú, Lily Evans, me...

Te... ¿qué?

Me... ¡Pones los nervios de punta! ¡Eres una...

No, Potter. El único inmaduro aquí, eres tú. ¡Adiós! – le interrumpió, y luego se fue; sin embargo, James se quedó pensando...

_¡Si soy imbécil! ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Hubiera sido lo mejor; así ella hubiera admitido que también la traigo loca, y hubiéramos estado juntos. ¡Qué tonto soy! Ahora Remus se quiere hacer pasar por el príncipe encantado que viene y rescatar a la princesa abandonada... ¿Por qué me tiene que quitar a mi chica? Un momento... ¿dije mi chica?..._

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común...

Gracias por ayudarme, preciosa. – le dijo Sirius a Evelyn.

Basta Sirius, Lawrence puede llegar.

¿Pero qué dices? Si estamos en la Sala Común...

Vaya, creo que tienes razón. Entonces, si es así, no fue nada, Sirius. ¿Por qué no vas con alguno de tus amigos?

No... – dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro – Sería una situación incómoda, ya que, si voy con uno, sentiré que estoy traicionando al otro, y viceversa; pero ya se les pasará.

Lo dudo. Los pleitos por amor son los que más duran. Mucho más si se trata de dos amigos que quieren a la misma chica. Es más, te podría asegurar que las cosas entre ellos dos no volverán a ser como antes...

Vamos, Evelyn, no te pongas melodramática. – dijo Sirius, colocándose una mano sobre la frente, en señal de tragedia.

No te burles, Sirius, estoy hablando en serio, lo vi en una... ¿cómo es que se llama el aparato Muggle donde se ve lo que hacen las personas?

¿Televisión?

Sí, eso, lo vi en una televisón.

Televisión.

Bueno, eso, tú me entendiste. El punto es que eso pasó allí; dos amigos se pelearon por la misma chica, y nunca volvieron a ser los amigos que eran antes.

Claro, pero eso se ajusta a los Muggles; pero entre Remus, James, Peter y yo, hay una amistad que va mucho más allá; una amistad que no se puede romper por una simple chica... sin ofender a Lily, por su puesto.

¡Más te vale! Pero no sé Sirius, dudo que vuelvan a...

No seas pesimista, Evelyn. Se van a arreglar y punto. Yo te lo aseguro, como que soy el merodeador más lindo del grupo.

Querrás decir el más egocéntrico... – dijo divertida.

¡Hey! Sin insultos, Harper... – dijo riendo también, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven. – por cierto, nunca hablamos de aquél beso que me diste en Hogsmeade.

Cierto, y nunca hablaremos...

¿Por qué no?

Porque no, Sirius, fue algo del momento y nada más.

¿Estás segura? – le preguntó seductoramente, acercándose un poco a ella.

Ehhh, ¡sí! Claro que estoy segura...

¿Lo comprobamos? – se acercó un poco más, pero en eso se oyó un grito desde fuera.

¡Evelyn! ¿Dónde estás? – exclamó Lawrence.

La chica se sobresaltó y se alejó de Sirius precipitadamente.

Debo irme Sirius.

¡No! ¿Por qué?

Esto está mal... no deberíamos habernos besado nunca.

¿En serio piensas eso? – preguntó incrédulo el chico – es decir... ¿Que no han significado nada para ti mis besos?

Claro que sí, es sólo que no le puedo hacer eso a Lawrence...

Entonces termina con él. – repuso, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – tienes razón en que no puedes hacerle eso, ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que sí puedes hacérmelo a mí?

¡Vamos Sirius! No me hagas esto...

No, Evelyn, no me hagas esto tú a mí. ¡Me tiene harto el estar escondiendo lo nuestro! – dijo, con un tono de voz, algo elevado.

Baja la voz, por favor. – suplicó la chica, nerviosa – Y no digas lo nuestro, Sirius, nosotros no tenemos nada. No hay un nosotros...

Con que no hay un nosotros, ¿eh? ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo todo lo que hago con Jennifer? ¿Crees que lo hago porque me gusta?

No, Sirius, lo hiciste para que Lawrence no se enterara de nada; y si hacemos esto, ¡Nos estamos contradiciendo!

Eso no importa...

¡Evelyn, princesa! ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó de nuevo el grito de Lawrence.

Lo siento, Sirius, debo... debo irme. Adiós. – dijo, saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

_Claro, debes irte, ¡y a mí que me parta un rayo!_ – pensó el moreno, con el ánimo por el suelo.

Evelyn salió por el retrato apresuradamente a encontrarse con su novio. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, y Lawrence lo notó.

¿Evelyn? ¿Qué te sucede?

¿A mí? Nada...

¿Segura? ¿Te pasó algo allá dentro? – preguntó señalando el retrato.

¡¿Quién te lo dijo!

¿Qué cosa?

Nada, nada, olvídalo...

Vamos Evelyn, estás muy nerviosa por algo. ¿por qué no me cuentas? Para eso somos novios, ¿no?

Sí... claro. Pero no importa, no estoy nerviosa por algo en especial; ya tú sabes que a mí me dan estos ataques.

Tienes razón. – respondió el chico más calmado y sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia los jardines. Lawrence estaba recitando un montón de frases o poemas románticos para Evelyn, pero ésta sólo asentía en señal de que estaba escuchando; sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. En un moreno que en ese instante, de seguro estaba en la Sala Común pensando en ella.

_Él se esforzó por mí, se avergonzó frente a toda la escuela, está saliendo con una chica que no le interesa... todo por mí. Y yo soy tan egoísta que todavía me doy el lujo de decirle que sus besos no han significado nada para mí._ – pensaba la chica - _¡Sí han significado! Y mucho... son los mejores besos que alguien me ha dado. ¿Entonces por qué no hago algo? Si sigo así, Sirius se va a arrepentir, va a contar todo, y no voy a estar ni con Lawrence ni con Sirius. ¿Qué hago? ¿Termino con Lawrence? Sí, eso voy a hacer._

Oye Lawrence, perdona que te interrumpa, pero debo decirte algo.

Sí dime... ¡Un momento! Yo también tengo algo que decirte que no puede esperar. ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Lawrence... es que yo...

Evelyn, tú eres la chica más hermosa y encantadora que he conocido en mi vida. Sin ti... yo no sería nadie; por eso decidí que quiero ir contigo y con nadie más.

Pero es que...

¿Entonces aceptas?

Sí... claro que acepto. – respondió cabizbaja.¡Justo en ese momento, Lawrence se le tenía que declarar!

Al día siguiente, James se levantó muy temprano, y sin tomar su desayuno, salió al campo de Quidditch. Sirius también debió haber hecho eso, pero era imposible que Sirius funcionara sin alimentarse antes. Remus por su parte, que aún se sentía mal (no tanto por el golpe sino por la discusión), no sentía ganas de probar bocado esa mañana, ni de ir a ver ningún partido, ni de levantarse de su cama. Sin embargo, alguien no lo dejó tranquilo.

¡Vamos lunático! Levántate de esa cama. – le dijo Sirius.

Déjame en paz, Sirius. ¿No tienes un partido que jugar?

Sí, si tengo, y es por eso que necesito que te levantes de ahí. Si no, ¿Cómo vas a ver lo espectacularmente que juego? – dijo prepotentemente.

No pienso ir a ver ningún juego.

Oye Remus, hablando en serio ésta vez...

Sería la primera vez en tu vida...

No te la tomes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no tengo nada que ver en la discusión entre tú y James, pero me agradaría mucho que mis tres amigos estuvieran allí para apoyarme. No es justo que no vayas a verme sólo porque estás peleado con él... Además, ésta sería una buena ocasión para que arreglaran las cosas.

Escucha Canuto, siento mucho si me la tomé contigo, pero no creo que sea buena idea acercarme a James por los momentos; dejaré que se calme un poco; así como también dejaré que sea él el que arregle las cosas, ya que yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

¿Por qué será que todos mis amigos tienen que ser tan testarudos y egocéntricos?

A Remus le causó risa el comentario, aún más saliendo del ser más terco y egocéntrico del planeta.

-Me alegra que te haya podido sacar una sonrisa, lunático. ¡Mi misión en este lugar ha terminado! Nos veremos... – dijo saliendo de la habitación. Remus sólo negó con la cabeza, se sonrió y luego se acomodó en su cama, sin ninguna intención de salir de allí.

Todo estaba listo para el partido. Las gradas estaban a reventar, por un lado estaban los de Gryffindor, y por el otro los de Huffelpof, que eran con los que competían. Todos los jugadores ya estaban en sus posiciones, esperando por el sonido del silbato. Al fin, la profesora de vuelo dio orden de empezar el partido, y las gradas se vinieron abajo. La multitud enloquecía con cada punto. Sin embargo, había alguien que no se podía concentrar: era James.

¡¿Qué te pasa Cornamenta! – le gritó Sirius a lo lejos.

¡Nada!

¿Nada? ¡Ésta es la segunda vez que se te escapa la Snitch!

Bueno, bueno, ya la atraparé.

James no se podía concentrar por estar mirando hacia las gradas, específicamente hacia una linda chica pelirroja de Gryffindor. Llevaba tiempo pensando en lo que iba hacer, pero se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear... lo pensó bastante tiempo hasta que se decidió. Desvió su escoba hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y voló rápidamente hacia la fila en donde estaba Lily.

Evans...

Los demás jugadores se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensando que ya la fama se le había subido a la cabeza. Las chicas envidiaban a Lily con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que ésta, se había quedado sin palabras...

¡¿Qué… qué… rayos estás haciendo Potter!

Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y me di cuenta de algo.

¿Estuviste pensando? Me asombras. – dijo sarcásticamente.

Sí, si, búrlate Evans, pero verás que tengo razón…

¿En qué?

A ti no te gusta Remus.

¡¿Qué dices! Eso no es tu problema.

¡James Potter! ¿Piensas regresar al partido? – le gritaban los demás jugadores, pero él los ignoraba.

Acéptalo, Evans, tú no quieres a Remus, sólo lo haces por venganza.

¿Qué? Oye, estás mal de la cabeza, yo…

No sigas mintiendo; ya yo sé la verdad. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas vengarte de mí… pero no lo vas a lograr.

Cierra la boca, Potter, ya no sabes ni lo que dices… - dijo algo nerviosa.

Ah, Sí que lo sé.

En ese momento llegó Sirius, volando en su escoba; tomó a James por la túnica y lo jaló, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera.

¡James! ¡Tienes suficiente tiempo para hablar con Evans, pero ahora debes ganar! – le gritó, al tiempo que lo volvía a jalar y lo se lo llevaba al partido. James tuvo oportunidad de agregar algo último:

¡Te lo voy a demostrar, Evans!…

Y regresó al partido. Todos lo miraban con caras de odio... caras que cambiaron cuando James, sin más ni menos atrapó la Snitch, dándole a Gryffindor una victoria de 150 sobre 100. Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas acerca de su extraño comportamiento, incluyendo a su novia, quien estaba que echaba humo por las orejas...

-¿Por qué hicistes eso?-

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo James haciendo se el loco

- Que en pleno partido te montaras en la tarima para decirle quien sabe usted que cosa-

-Oh vamos Janet, no era nada importante, además, perdona que te lo diga, esos son asuntos míos-

-¡Eres mi novio, todo lo tuyo me incumbe!-

-No, no. Gran parte de mis asuntos te incumben, pero no todos, además si realmente quieres saber que le dije, le dije perdón-

- ¿Perdón?-

-Si, yo me porte muy mal con ella para llegar a ti así que no aguante mas y le fui a pedir perdón, me arrepiento de haberla utilizado para llegar a ti, creo que pude haber utilizado otro medio, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta así que vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre – termino de hablar James algo malhumorado mientras se alejaba hacia los vestidor y Janet lo seguía los talones sin decir nada pero pensando muchas cosas que no le cuadraban en su cabeza como por ejemplo ¿Por qué tanto interés hacia Lily de parte de James últimamente?.

FIN!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11: Una promesa imborrable._**

James logró deshacerse de su "queridísima" novia con unos cuantos piropos y cosas estúpidas, que esta creyó muy fácilmente. Trataba de encontrar a cierta pelirroja con la que había hecho el ridículo en el juego, o quizás no el ridículo porque había dicho la verdad pero… él era JAMES POTTER no podía hacer eso, era como admitir que se equivocó y que estaba celoso de su mejor amigo.

James, ¿qué demonios hiciste? – decía por detrás Sirius – ¿qué intentabas hacer?

Canuto no vengas hacer preguntas sin respuestas – dijo James esquivándolo.

¿Cómo que sin respuesta? ¿No sabes lo que dijiste o hiciste? ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

No, no lo necesito, se muy bien lo que hice… lo que no se es por qué lo hice.

Bien, calma… no desesperes – dijo Sirius agarrando a su amigo por los hombros – encontraremos una respuesta lógica, ¿que tal si decimos que te tomaste un jugo con una poción que hace que digas cosas que no quieres decir? – preguntó chistoso.

Cierra la boca Canuto, yo sé muy bien por qué lo hice pero no puedo admitirlo, ahora tú, como buen amigo que eres, vas a ayudarme a desmentir todo lo que dije, ¿está bien? – dijo James a su amigo.

Sí, está bien Cornamenta, yo te ayudaré, pero primero explícame ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso? – le preguntó Sirius intentando pensar en una razón creíble por la que su amigo hizo lo que hizo.

Es una larga historia y yo todavía trato de creerla, pero mientras intento contarla, me ayudarás a buscar a Evans – dijo James empujando a Sirius por el pasillo.

Así el pelinegro fue contándole todo lo que sentía a su amigo, mientras caminaban a la sala común.

En la sala común de Gryffindor una pelirroja trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado.

_Pensamiento de Lily: "¿Por qué James me dijo esto? parecía tan seguro de lo que decía… no Lily no te hagas ilusiones, es Potter, seguro que lo hizo para luego burlarse de ti, no puedes confiar en él, NO LILY NO CAIGAS DE NUEVO… además tú estás con Remus, él es una gran persona… pero será más que eso… ¿Por qué quisiera que James entrara por esa puerta y me dijera lo que quiero oír?…"_

En ese momento los dos chicos pelinegros entraban por la puerta. Ambos notaron la presencia de la pelirroja y se quedaron inmóviles.

Ehhh… James ya vengo tengo que… buscar algo que dejé en mi casillero de Quidditch – dijo Sirius saliendo por el cuadro de la dama gorda.

Evans yo quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo que ocurrió – dijo James con la mirada perdida.

No hay nada que hablar Potter, yo sé muy bien que lo que dijiste allá fuera era completamente mentira y que no sabías lo que decías – dijo Lily levantándose de la butaca donde estaba.

Tampoco así Evans espera…

No James olvídalo, trata de hacer que yo no existo y nos irá mejor a los dos – dijo Lily interrumpiendo a James – yo estoy muy feliz con Remus, déjame ser feliz y olvídate de mí que yo haré lo mismo, disfruta con tu amada y esperada novia que por ella hiciste MUCHO.

Y con esto la chica se fue dejando al pelinegro sin palabras, y completamente inmóvil.

Era la mañana del día siguiente. El día anterior Lily le había contado a Remus todo lo sucedido en el partido de Quidditch para así evitar un malentendido, pero al licántropo no le importó en absoluto, había decidido que no se molestaría más por las estupideces de James y ambos decidieron ser novios en ese instante. Sabían que probablemente eso era desafiar la ira de James e incluso de Sheila, pero ambos se querían y eso era lo correcto.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Lily se escuchaba un gran ruido, ese día había paseo y era uno de los más importantes porque saldrían a comprar lo que necesitaran para el esperado baile. Lily se preparaba junto a Evelyn para organizar las compras, ambas necesitaban vestido y zapatos.

Lily ¿estás segura de que necesito otros zapatos? yo creo que con los que tengo estoy bien – decía Evelyn mientras empujaba el zapato para calzarlo.

Sí Evelyn, es urgente comprarte otros zapatos – decía Lily que se peinaba con una cola de caballo alta.

Tienes razón… bueno ¿estamos listas? – preguntó la chica guardando los zapatos en su baúl.

Sí vamos.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellas y bajaron hasta los jardines para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas.

Remus yo voy a comprarme unas cosas que necesito, ¿tú tienes que hacer algo o vienes conmigo? – dijo Lily después de haber saludado al chico.

Sí, necesito unas cosas, Sirius y yo vamos a comprar también, al final del día podemos encontrarnos y quizás tomar un helado o algo ¿te parece? – dijo Remus.

Sí perfecto, cuídate.

De acuerdo, igual tú. – finalizó la conversación.

Se despidieron con un corto y tierno beso y Lily fue a encontrarse con su amiga que había acordado lo mismo con su novio.

Bueno vamos, creo que es mejor empezar por los vestidos – dijo Evelyn a su amiga.

Si es lo mejor vamos.

Al otro lado del jardín estaban los merodeadores con dos fastidiosas e insoportables chicas.

Jamesie mi amor ¿no me vas acompañar a comprar mi vestido? – decía Janet jalando a James por la manga de la camisa como una niña que pide un capricho.

No no puedo tengo que comprar otras cosas – dijo James con tono de obstinación arreglándose la camisa.

Pero qué malo eres conmigo – le reprochó en tono arrogante.

No, no es eso, es que es mejor que lo compres tú sola para que luego sea una sorpresa – decía James perdiendo la paciencia.

Que idea tan buena mi osito de felpa ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? – dijo Janet agarrando los cachetes de James – nos vemos luego entonces.

Y con un beso la chica desapareció entre la multitud. James quedó libre.

Al fin nos podemos ir – le dijo Remus a Sirius obstinado de la estupidez de Janet. Los tres irían a comprar, pero para Remus era como si James no estuviese allí.

Sí afortunadamente – dijo James intentando todavía arreglar su ropa y sus lentes que quedaron todos torcidos por las "tiernas caricias" de su novia.

Ehhh… amigos yo no puedo ir con ustedes luego los alcanzo – dijo Sirius con ojos de perro pidiendo auxilio.

Sí, mi amorcito me acompañará a hacer mis compras – dijo Jennifer, mirando a Sirius.

Sí, nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Sirius que no le dio mucho tiempo de despedirse porque su novia la dio un tierno jalón con el que casi le disloca el brazo.

¿Qué? Pero... – empezó a decir Remus incómodo; ahora tendría que pasear con James. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y reanudó la marcha decididamente; no dejaría que James le arruinara el día.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo, sin poder soportarlo más, James tomó la iniciativa.

Oye Lunático, me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podemos detenernos un momento en algún sitio?

Ehhh de acuerdo – dijo Remus asombrado de la seriedad de su amigo.

Colagusano muévete, das lastima parado ahí viendo la multitud como una rata. – alegó James para luego caminar hasta el bar más cercano

Y así se encaminaron al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Sirius vamos primero a la tienda de los vestidos, y luego me vas a brindar un helado – decía Jennifer la cual creía que su novio la escuchaba con toda atención.

Al llegar a la tienda entraron y Jennifer agarró por su lado, mientras Sirius le decía que esperaría en la entrada. El chico se sentó y no tardó en escuchar unas voces que venían de los probadores. Una muchacha de cabello castaño se encontraba frente a un espejo mirando mientras hablaba con la que estaba dentro del probador.

Lily ¿tú crees que este vestido esté bien? ¿no es muy escotado? – decía Evelyn que se miraba al espejo intentando convencerse del vestido que tenía puesto, era verde azulado y tenía un notable escote en la espalda, y le llegaba al suelo.

A mí me gusta ¿pero por qué no pides otro para probártelo? mientras yo lucho intentando ponerme este vestido – dijo Lily forcejeando dentro de los probadores.

Sí tienes razón.

La chica comenzó a caminar, pero de repente sintió que alguien la tocaba por detrás.

Sirius ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó la chica en susurros.

Mi querida novia me usa de carga bolsas.

Jajaja… pobre Black – dijo Evelyn

Sí y todo por culpa tuya, pero no vine a discutir eso – dijo Sirius.

¿Qué quieres decirme?

Eh… bueno es que no sé, ese vestido es hermoso pero… si yo fuera tu novio no te dejo salir con eso – dijo Sirius mirando el escote del vestido.

¿Por qué?, que tiene de malo – dijo Evelyn intentando hacerse la que no entendía.

Con ese vestido te va a mirar medio colegio, y no con una mirada de inocencia precisamente.

Y eso que te importa, si acaso mi novio es el que me debería decir eso.

Sí, lo que pasa es que tu novio anda pendiente de cómo se va a ver él en vez de estar pendiente con que va vestida su novia, y me importa mucho, el que se atreva a mirarte no va a poder abrir los ojos dentro de dos meses.

¿Ah sí? ¿y a ti te pone nervioso el escote? – preguntó Evelyn.

Después dices que soy yo, y eres tú la que andas con insinuaciones, y para serte sincero sí me pone bastante nervioso – dijo Sirius seductoramente

No puedo creerlo, Sirius Black intimidado por un vestido.

Sí, el mundo esta loco, quien se iba a imaginar – dijo Sirius acercándose aun más

Sirius aquí no…

Eres tú la que lo provocas así que no te quejes.

A la chica no le dio tiempo de responder, Sirius la besaba y ella era incapaz de separase porque, era como que si sus brazos se volvieran gelatina y que de su boca no podía salir palabra.

SIRIUSSSSSS- llamaba Jennifer, interrumpiendo el beso.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato.

El deber llama, nos vemos luego muñeca, y ya sabes lo que pienso del vestido.

No me importa mucho lo que pienses – dijo Evelyn desafiante.

Yo se que te importa mucho… adiós nos vemos luego.

El chico salió disimuladamente del rincón donde estaba, y fue rápido hacia su novia y le dio un par de excusas fáciles y siguieron su camino.

Evelyn ¿dónde estabas? – dijo Lily que llevaba puesto un vestido azul hermoso que contrastaba con su piel y su pelo.

Disculpa Lily es que tropecé con algo y me caí – dijo Evelyn inventando una excusa lo mas rápido que pudo – necesito que me ayudes a buscar otro vestido este no me gusta.

¿Segura?

Sí muy segura, ayúdame.

Los tres merodeadores estaban hablando, claro está a excepción de uno que permanecía callado porque era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Los otro dos hablaban amenamente.

Oye Lunático no había dicho esto antes porque mi orgullo pudo más que mi razón, pero… lamento todo lo que dije. – dijo James seriamente – Es estúpido que nos peleamos por una chica, y más aún cuando yo la perdí por mi propia estupidez.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo James, disculpa por el golpe, y todo lo demás- dijo Remus sonriendo algo apenado.

No, lo tengo bien merecido – aceptó el chico bajando la cabeza, luego prosiguió – pero hay algo que sí quiero dejar claro, yo seguiré tratando de conquistar a Evans.

Remus no creía lo que escuchaba; se acaba de disculpar y ahora le decía que lo volvería a hacer. Sin embargo, después de reflexionarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que Lily no era de su propiedad y ser su novio no era ninguna garantía de que nadie más trataría de conquistarla. Así que por fin agregó:

Eso queda a tu libertad, siempre y cuando no la lastimes y tengas muy claro por qué lo haces, porque si vas a herirla de nuevo no lo puedo permitir. Además creo que deberías saber que ayer ella y yo nos... bueno, ahora somos novios. – concluyó temiendo la reacción del pelinegro.

Vaya, entonces será más difícil. – dijo James restándole importancia, no deseaba iniciar otra discusión sin razón alguna. – De todas formas, antes de intentar algo voy a ponerme claro en lo que siento, es que es muy raro, pero no la volveré a lastimar- dijo mirando a su amigo.

Confío en ti – dijo Remus que sabía muy bien lo que hacía porque ahora es que veía muy claro que la persona que haría feliz a Lily sería James, pero cuidaría muy bien de que no la lastimaran.

Gracias – dijo James abrazando a su amigo.

Oye James se hace tarde y quedé con Lily para vernos- dijo Remus mirando el reloj.

Si y yo con Janet.

Los dos terminaron sus bebidas y siguieron su camino, cada uno respectivamente al sitio acordado para encontrarse.

De camino Remus se topó con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse más.

Hola Remus – dijo Sheila.

Hola – dijo Remus intentando no ser tan amable con la chica por todo lo que le había hecho.

Y tu noviecita, ¿dónde está? – preguntó Sheila arrogante.

Eso no te importa deberías estar pendiente de tu novio, si es que tanto lo amas.

Sí lo amo y mucho, él es mucho mejor que tú.

Y si es así ¿para qué me preguntas por Lily y para qué te molestas en saludarme?

……….

No puedo creer que estés con personas como Zabini…

¡No me importa lo que tú creas! es más, no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo, adiós.

Créeme que yo tampoco – y ambos chicos se alejaron más tristes de lo que realmente aparentaban.

El día había llegado; esa mañana Lily se levantó a arreglar sus cosas y a terminar los deberes que le faltaban, pasó casi todo el día ocupada y sin darse cuenta llegó la noche que había estado esperando. Sentía un cosquilleo extraño en la barriga, pero no le prestó atención y se comenzó a vestir ya que se acercaba la noche.

Evelynnnnn!!! – gritaba Lily desde el baño – ayúdame con el collar.

¿Qué quieres que haga?

No sé, no se ve bien – decía la pelirroja mientras movía el collar en todas las direcciones posibles.

Ya está bien – dijo Evelyn poniendo el collar en un solo sitio.

¿Tú crees?

Te ves perfecta, vamos bajando que se nos hace tarde – dijo Evelyn empujando a la chica antes de que volviera al espejo.

Sí si vamos, Remus me dijo que me esperaría abajo.

Las chicas bajaron, ya Remus las esperaba abajo. Cuando Lily bajó por las escaleras Remus quedó atónito, estaba hermosa con su vestido azul que brillaba y la hacía resaltar y algunas prendas doradas.

Estás… hermosa – musitó Remus atónito y con la mirada fija en Lily.

Gracias, tu también.

Evelyn tú también estas muy bonita.

Gracias Remus.

Bueno vamos – dijo el chico tomando a Lily por el brazo – ¿me permite? – dijo sonriendo y así bajaron al gran comedor, sin percatarse que desde el balcón un pelinegro los miraba.

Pensamiento de James_: Sí, es bella…¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido y no me di cuenta antes?… ahora mi mejor amigo anda con mi chica y yo ando con una que ni se sabe mi nombre completo… que ESTUPIDO!!!!!_

Jamesie!!! Mi vida – los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por su novia.

Sí ya voy.

¿No me vas a decir que estoy bella? – dijo la muchacha posando.

Sí, estás bella – dijo James sin si quiera mirarla.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor Evelyn se separó de ellos para ir con su novio.

Hola, qué linda estás… – dijo el chico dándole una vuelta.

¿Te gusta? Tu también te ves apuesto.

Sí, me encanta, ¿pero no me habías dicho que tu vestido tenía un escote atrevido? – dijo el chico mirándola.

Es que después me arrepentí porque… si me daba frío y eso, preferí este – respondió la chica pensado en una excusa.

No importa igual te ves hermosa – dijo Lawrence y los dos entraron al gran comedor.

Cuando Lily y Remus entraron, ambos sentían nervios pero a la vez seguridad de estar juntos.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven licántropo que sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Sí, perfectamente – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Los dos avanzaron y se fueron integrando a la fiesta. Poco a poco se fueron desenvolviendo y socializando. Lily no había visto a James y a Janet en toda la noche lo cual le causaba alivio… por su parte Remus se había olvidado por completo de Sheila, la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Lily ¿tienes sed? voy por unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¿quieres? – preguntó Remus

- Sí, me gustaría… te espero aquí – dijo la joven.

El chico se fue en busca de las cervezas; cuando llego a la mesa donde se hallaban las bebidas escuchó una voz familiar.

¿Qué te pasa Sheila se puede saber por qué dejas solo a Zabini? – sin duda alguna era la aguda y despectiva voz de Narcisa.

Sí es cierto prometiste que estarías con el… - esta vez fue Bellatrix la que habló.

Yo sé que lo prometí pero es que no me siento bien… - dijo Sheila la cual no sabia porque razón, no quería estar allí e inventaba cualquier excusa para que la dejaran en paz.

A… bueno espero que no mientas, te tenemos muy vigilada Sheila… yo tú no estaría pensando en otro que no fuera Zabini. – dijo Narcisa

Yo no estoy pensando en otro Narcisa ya te lo he dicho – replicó Sheila – ya se me va a pasar voy a tomar algo.

La chica caminó hasta la mesa de las bebidas, sin percatarse que Remus se encontraba allí y

que además había escuchado todo lo que ella hablaba con sus "amigas". Cuando la chica lo vio muy disimuladamente se le acercó, no sabía por qué quería hablar con el chico

A ti definitivamente te gusta perseguirme – dijo Sheila en susurros a Remus.

Hola también Sheila – contestó Remus cortante.

¿Sabes? yo tenía razón, lo tuyo conmigo era solo un capricho, basta con que te engancharas a esta tal… como es que se llama… a si Evans para que te olvidaras de mí – rezongó Sheila que en esos momentos no sabía muy bien lo que decía.

Discúlpame pero tú me dejaste muy claro que no querías volver a verme, y además me lo aclaraste mucho mejor "enganchándote" con el idiota de Zabini – dijo Remus en susurros.

Sí claro y por eso vienes y te juntas con la tal Gryffindor esa.

Esa Gryffindor tiene un nombre que es Lily, y merece más respeto que tú, porque por lo menos no anda detrás de sus "amigas" que le buscan novio para encajar en el grupo – dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Cuál es tu problema con mis amigos? – preguntó la chica buscando excusas.

¿Amigos? ¿esos son amigos?… que definición tan rara tienes de lo que es un verdadero amigo – dijo el chico perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

Sí… ¿y tú te consideras muy buen amigo robándole la chica uno de tus mejores amigos?

En eso no te metas que yo a nadie le he robado nada, ella y yo nos queremos no como otros que no sienten ni ganas de mirarse.

Esta vez la chica no contestó… en vez de eso levantó la mano para pegarle al chico pero la paró en seco cuando vio a alguien acercarse

Sheila ¿qué pasó que no estás en la mesa?… - preguntó Zabini – ¿y qué haces con este?… - preguntó de nuevo.

Yo nada, es que me siento un poco mal y pasé a ver si me tomaba algo para calmarme… - dijo Sheila con nervios.

Ah… ¿y qué haces con el? – preguntó por segunda vez.

Él sólo me estaba pasando un vaso… - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sheila.

Está bien, bueno vamos…- apuntó Zabini que no estaba muy convencido de lo que había dicho Sheila.

¿Sabes qué? mejor subo, me siento muy mal… - dijo Sheila.

¿Segura que estás bien?

Sí no te preocupes.

El chico se fue y la chica aprovechó para voltearse pero ya Remus se había ido.

Remus no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Sheila, se sentía mal, pero era la única manera que encontró para no hacerse mas daño a él, ni a la chica.

Sirius y James se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cual los dos deseaban salir corriendo, ya que, lo único que escuchaban era la voz de Janet y Jennifer hablando de estupideces. Debido a esto los chicos encontraron una solución más productiva, beber Hidromiel y Wisky de fuego hasta más no poder, y por ello su estado no era el mejor.

- Esto sólo nos pasa a nosotros Canuto – decía James – míranos, es deprimente! en estas fiestas siempre éramos el centro de atención, y ahora todo el mundo nos ve con cara de lástima.

Sí pero hay que resaltar algo, tu estado es peor que el mío, Cornamenta con toda sinceridad no me gustaría ser tú – dijo Sirius riendo estúpidamente.

Antes de que James le pudiera responder la conversación fue interrumpida.

Jamisie, mi osito de felpa, ya vengo voy al baño, no me extrañes mucho – dijo Janet con su aguda voz.

No te preocupes, sobreviviré – dijo James con sarcasmo, el cual la chica no notó.

Vamos Jennifer – dijo la chica evidentemente molesta y así ambas se fueron al baño

Cuando esta se marchó los chicos continuaron su "animada" conversación.

Que bajo has caído Cornamenta – borbotó Sirius que no disimulaba su cara de asombro – ese no eres tú.

Mira quien habla… con esa cotufa como novia… y todo por otra – dijo James intentando excusarse.

Sí pero la persona por la que hice esto me encanta, y no me siento mal por eso – respondió – y sabes qué? en vez de lamentarme como un viejo voy a buscarla – dijo el chico parándose de la mesa y agarrándose de las sillas para no caerse.

Y sabes qué? yo voy a buscar a Lily… no se para qué porque me odia pero es mejor que esto – dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo y tomando un buen sorbo de a su copa.

Lily caminaba por todo el salón saludando a sus amigos, acompañada de Evelyn. Pero su divertido paseo fue interrumpido por una persona no muy deseada.

Holaa… como están??- dijo Janet con voz burlona.

Janet es una linda noche como para que me la amargues- dijo Evelyn.

Tú nunca vas a cambiar… que grosera – dijo Janet con el mismo tono – pero en lo de que es una linda noche no te lo puedo objetar, soy la persona más vista y con el novio más bello, que me ama y me quiere.

Yo no estaría tan segura de eso – dijo Evelyn.

Claro que si… verdad Lily?... tu mejor que nadie lo sabes – le susurró Janet

Eres una víbora y no vas a cambiar así que no voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo – dijo Lily con voz cortante. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue, intentando ignorar esas palabras, pero no dejaban de resonar en su mente, así que se fue a las afueras del salón.

Pero hacia esa misma dirección iba el chico alto y de cabello negro. Lily se sentó en un banco y se puso a pensar hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Evans que gusto me da verte – dijo James que salía de entre los matorrales tambaleándose.

¿Qué haces aquí Potter? estás vuelto un asco, apestas a licor – dijo ésta alejándose.

Tu también estás hermosa – ironizó el chico.

¿Qué hiciste, por qué estás en este estado? – preguntó la pelirroja con algo de lástima.

Todo esto es por tu culpa Evans… ¿o no te habías dado cuenta?.

¿Cómo que es mi culpa? – preguntó indignada – ahora es el colmo que todos tus errores sean culpa mía.

Sabes que tengo razón, no te hagas la tonta – dijo el chico – sabes muy bien que me estoy muriendo porque me perdones y tú me evitas.

¿Cómo me vas a decir eso? – dijo la chica comenzando a perder la paciencia – yo estoy en todo mi derecho de odiarte, me hiciste daño Potter.

Yo sé lo que hice y he tratado de disculparme – alegó el chico – además, te voy a decir una cosa Evans, me gustas y mucho.

Sí claro Potter ¿cómo pretendes que te crea si eres un mentiroso? – intentó cambiar el tema.

¡¿Yo mentiroso?! ¡¿y tú con esa relación que tienes con Remus?! dime si no es por venganza.

Yo nunca me comportaría como tú, además Remus es una persona en la que confío y es mucho más de lo que eres tú.

Esta vez el chico la agarró por un brazo.

Te voy a demostrar una cosa Evans, te voy a demostrar que te mueres por mi igual que yo por ti, que Remus es solo una venganza y voy hacer que me lo digas – le dijo James al oído.

¡Qué me vas a estar demostrando tú! – dijo Lily sacudiéndose a James – si en estos momento no te acuerdas de lo que dijiste hace 10 minutos.

En eso tienes razón Evans mañana no me voy acordar de nada y si me acuerdo lo negaré porque tengo tu mismo defecto, el orgullo, pero esto que te dije sí lo voy a cumplir y me voy a acordar, es más lo voy a escribir – dijo el chico agitando la varita, de la cual salió un pergamino y una pluma – Prometo demostrarle a la orgullosa y terca de Evans que me ama y que no siente nada por Remus, más que amistad – dijo el chico y la pluma se movió escribiendo todo lo que James dijo y luego desapareció quedando solo el pergamino – ya lo ves Evans y porque me llamo James Potter lo cumplo.

Ya basta de payasadas, vete Potter, déjame en paz – le ordenó Lily ya molesta.

Yo me voy Evans pero ya sabes, todo lo que te dije lo voy a cumplir – dijo el chico agarrándola por el brazo nuevamente y besándole la mejilla.

Suéltame – dijo Lily batiendo su brazo.

Ah y por cierto, sí me acuerdo de lo que dije hace 10 minutos que ME GUSTAS! – gritó el chico caminando hacia atrás y perdiéndose de vista.

Lily quedó sola pensando en todo lo que James había dicho, y tratando de explicar la extraña sensación que sintió cuando el chico dijo todo eso, y el extraño deseo de que todo lo que había dicho fuera realidad. Lily quedó abstraída en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que la llamaban.

¿Dónde te habías metido Lily? – preguntó el joven licántropo – te busqué por todos lados.

Discúlpame Remus debí avisarte pero me cansé de estar allá dentro – dijo Lily.

Tranquila está bien te entiendo… estás bien? – inquirió.

Si… oye Remus gracias por estar a mi lado – dijo la chica y lo besó tiernamente, tratando de sentir algo más que ternura en ese beso, pero no lo logró.

Detrás de los matorrales James Potter observaba todo esto con cara de celos y con ganas de interrumpir el momento pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaron. _"Calma James Potter, Evans es tuya esto es solo un capricho…"_ , y así el chico se alejó pensando en como se deshacía de Janet para poder llevar su plan acabo y con plena libertad.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas conversaban animadamente en el salón del baile, todos menos una chica de cabello castaño que tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, los cuales se interrumpieron cuando su novio la tomó por la cintura y ésta cayó bruscamente a la realidad.

Para que su novio no notara que se hallaba pensando en otra cosa le sonrió tiernamente y al voltear vio a el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que se robaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, el chico le hacía señas para que la chica fuera hacia él, pero ¿cómo hacía para deshacerse de su novio?

Cariño voy a tomar un poco de aire – dijo la chica en susurros a su novio – ¿te molestaría?

No, está bien ¿quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó este.

No tranquilo sigue aquí hablando, además voy a ver si veo a Lily que no la he visto en un largo rato – dijo la chica mirando por el rabillo del ojo al moreno de ojos azules.

De acuerdo, yo te busco luego.

La chica caminó lo más disimuladamente posible, hasta llegar a un lugar solo, se dio la vuelta y se chocó con Sirius que la venía siguiendo "muy de cerca".

Black te volviste loco, como vas a….

Pero el chico no la dejó terminar, ya que la besó muy apasionadamente y ésta no se pudo resistir, cuando lograron separarse con poco aliento Sirius le dijo:

Agradéceme, estabas ahí con una cara de aburrida… yo te salvé.

Sí me salvaste ¿y qué tal si mi novio se da cuenta? – dijo la chica intentando ser dura con Sirius.

Y si se da cuenta ¿qué? – dijo éste besándola – ¿ya no es hora de que te vayas separando de ese?

No Sirius esto no está bien…

¿Vas a seguir, por qué no lo aceptas?

No sé pero es que… - dijo la chica dudosa

¿No confías en mí? – preguntó el chico esperando una respuesta negativa

No sé si confiar o no… - dijo la chica – entiéndeme Sirius, tú no tienes cara de ser un santo y todos lo saben, además no quiero sufrir.

Pero tú me has dejado que yo te pruebe que puedes confiar en mí – terció el chico.

No sé Sirius esto es muy confuso…

Está bien Harper, voy hacer que logres confiar en mí, para que veas lo que es tener un novio que te quiere, no ese que es más aburrido!! te apuesto que ya no te dan cosquillas en la barriga cuando te besa… si es que aún lo hace.

Black él sí me ama, que sea distinto a ti eso no quiere decir que….

Nuevamente fue interrumpida con otro apasionado beso, la chica no se explicaba porque no lo podía dejar de besar.

¿Ves lo que te digo? ¿Sientes eso cuando él te besa? – le preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente.

No me confundas más. – suplicó.

Está bien Harper, ya vas a ver que no soy ese que crees que soy – dijo el chico retrocediendo y perdiéndose en las sombras – Ah y por cierto gracias por hacerme caso sobre lo del vestido, ese me encanta – y con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo se alejó.

FIN!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Engaño**

Al día siguiente, ya pasadas las diez de la mañana, Lily y Evelyn, estaban aún recostadas en su cama. Ninguna hablaba, pero ambas tenían cara de que algo las preocupaba.

Evelyn? Qué tienes? – preguntó Lily.

No lo sé, supongo que lo mismo que tú...

Tú crees?

A ver, dime qué tienes tú?

Bueno... es que... anoche pasó algo.

Sí...

Con un chico...

Si...

Que me hizo sentir confundida...

Si... Eso mismo tengo yo; sólo espero que no sea el mismo chico. – dijo Evelyn divertida, y ambas rieron.

No lo creo, lo mío es con Potter.

¡¿Potter! Qué no estabas con Remus?

Sí... pero justo cuando me alejé de Remus, James me tomó por sorpresa y... bueno, me dijo unas cuantas cosas. Y a ti? Supongo que fue con Lawrence...

Ehhh... no, de hecho fue con Black.

Vaya, nos persiguen los merodeadores. – dijo con cara desanimada, levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la de Evelyn.

Sí. ¿Y¿Qué te dijo Potter?

Creo que no vale la pena contarlo, Evelyn, estaba ebrio y no creo que... haya hablado en serio. – dijo algo dudosa.

¿Realmente crees eso?

No... digo sí... no lo sé, estoy muy confundida. – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, respiró profundo y continuó hablando. - ¿Y a ti qué te dijo Black?

En resumen, me dijo que ya no me gusta Lawrence y que él me va a probar que puedo confiar en él y que puede ser un buen novio.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba consciente de lo que decía. – dijo Lily.

No lo creo... probablemente no estaba tan tomado como James, pero... algo estaba. – dijo la chica con cara de asco, ante la cual, ambas se echaron a reír, mientras siguieron conversando sobre sus respectivos chicos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de los chicos, no se movía ni un fantasma. Remus llevaba horas despierto, pero al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se movía no quería hacer el menor ruido; sin embargo, se cansó de estar en la cama perdiendo el tiempo, se levantó y abrió las cortinas.

- ¡Hey! – gritó James - ¡¿Quién encendió el sol?!

- Vamos James, son más de las diez, ya es hora de levantarse.

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, porque no sientes como si diez hipogrifos estuvieran jugando con tu cabeza. – dijo malhumorado, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

- Bueno, tú decidiste beber como un loco, ahora te toca aguantar las consecuencias.

- Mira lunático, cuando me pueda levantar de la cama sin que toda la habitación de vueltas, entonces hablamos... ahora¡Déjame dormir!

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que el que se ponía de mal humor en las mañanas era Sirius...

- ¡Oye! Te estoy escuchando. – gritó el aludido desde su cama.

- Al fin despertaste¿eh?

Con tantos gritos, quien no...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué bebieron de esa forma?

- Por una chica. – contestaron Sirius y James al unísono.

- ¿Y no encontraron una mejor forma de... desahogarse?

- No. – respondieron los dos.

- ¿Y por lo menos hablaron con esa chica?

- Sí.

- ¿Y alguno recuerda que le dijo?

... – ambos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces James se sobresaltó y miró a Remus fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué hice lunático! Estoy seguro que hablé con Lily, pero no sé que le dije...

- Genial, James, dime por favor que no la lastimaste, porque de ser así no te lo voy a perdonar más. – dijo Remus en tono de advertencia.

- No, no le dije nada malo, le dije que... no sé, no me acuerdo, sólo recuerdo un... – buscó entre sus bolsillos y gritó - ¡un pergamino!

- ¿Un pergamino? – preguntó Remus extrañado.

Sí, aquí escribí todo lo que le dije a Lily anoche...

- ¿Y bien¿Qué le dijiste?

Ehhh... me disculpé con ella y le dije que iba a cambiar. – mintió, leyendo el pergamino.

- Está bien, ya me puedo calmar. ¿Y tú Canuto?

- Déjame dormir...

¿Qué le dijiste a Jennifer?

- ¿A Jennifer? Nada... A Evelyn si le dije muchas cosas, el problema es que no lo recuerdo... si hubiera tenido algún buen amigo que me diera consejos, como por ejemplo anotar todo en un pergamino, entonces las cosas estarían mejor. – dijo Sirius, sarcásticamente.

- No, si no hubieran tomado como desesperados, entonces las cosas sí estarían mejor. En fin¿vamos a desayunar?

- Seguro. – dijo James. Se sacó las cobijas de encima, y se levantó, pero se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo en la cama. – ¿sabes qué? No tengo hambre, mejor ve tú...

- Sí, claro. Veré qué les puedo traer. - Dijo el licántropo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Al llegar abajo, Remus notó que el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, comparado con la cantidad de gente que acostumbraba estar allí a esa hora, y se imaginó que muchos de los ausentes estaban en la situación de James y Sirius.

Caminó hasta la mesa y se encontró con Lily y Evenlyn, las cuales hablaban desanimadamente untando mermelada en una tostada.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola Remus. – Respondió Evelyn, sin embargo, Lily no lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Bien, gracias. – respondió Evelyn nuevamente.

Lily estaba allí, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte; se preguntaba si James había dicho todo lo que dijo la noche anterior enserio, se preguntaba si lo recordaría o si había guardado el pergamino, se preguntaba si haría algo de lo que dijo la noche anterior... mientras tanto, seguía untando de mermelada su tostada, sin fijarse en lo que hacía. Obviamente, Remus lo notó.

- Oye Lily... creo que... es suficiente mermelada para ese trocito de pan.

- ¿Qué?

- Que... creo que es suficiente mermelada; pero si le quieres poner más, no hay problema en absoluto. – dijo tratando de ser cortés.

- No, yo... ¡Oh! Qué descuidada soy. – dijo soltando la tostada y limpiándose las manos, entonces comenzó a revolver su jugo de calabaza y allí quedó, ensimismada de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Creo que... mejor los dejo solos¿de acuerdo? – dijo Evelyn, al tiempo en que se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

- ¿Lily...¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? Sí, claro que estoy bien.

Remus se sentó a su lado, pero la chica ni siquiera lo notó. Tantas dudas invadían su cabeza que no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en nada más. El chico prácticamente sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lily y empezó a buscar la forma de sacarla de sus pensamientos sin ser tan obvio. Entonces, comenzó a reír.

- Remus... ¿Qué te ocurre¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Nada, jajaja, es sólo que estaba recordando las tonterías que me dijo James esta mañana.

- ¡¿Qué te dijo?! – gritó – quiero decir... ¿tonterías¿Por qué tonterías?

- Primero me dijo que sentía como si diez hipogrifos estuvieran jugando con su cabeza, y luego empezó a divagar y a contarme que hizo y dijo muchas "cosas" – dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra – que no recuerda... pero esas "cosas" las anotó en un pergamino y en este mismo instante está allá arriba leyéndolo.

Lily respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco. Eso significaba que James las había dicho enserio y que no se echaría para atrás, ya que lo tenía todo en un pergamino. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era lo que hiciera James y cómo lo hiciera... La chica miró a Remus, quien sonreía tristemente y se sintió muy mal; estaba actuando como una idiota.

- ¿Eso te ayudó? – le preguntó el licántropo.

- Sí... lo siento, Remus.

- ¿Qué sientes¿Por qué?

Todo... – dijo, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos e intentaron sentir algo más que ternura, cariño y amistad, pero les fue imposible. Remus había notado eso ya hacía varios días y Lily lo notó desde el día del partido de Quidditch en que James le metió la idea en la cabeza. Ambos lo sentían, pero ninguno quería admitirlo...

Remus sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

- Debo irme Lily. Prometí a James que le llevaría algo de comer... tomando en cuenta que no puede poner un pie fuera de la cama, lo menos que puedo hacer es eso.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo también.

Cuídate¿de acuerdo? Y... nos vemos más tarde.

- De acuerdo.

Una vez que se despidió de Lily, se fue escaleras arriba a su habitación, con unas cuantas tostadas en las manos, pero al entrar, sólo vio a Sirius… pensó en donde podía estar James, hasta que escuchó el sonido proveniente de la ducha. Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lunático? – preguntó Sirius, quien por fin se había podido levantar de la cama.

- Te voy a contar, pero no se lo digas a James…

James, quien estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha, escuchó esto último y pegó la oreja de la puerta.

- Juro solemnemente que, aunque mis intenciones no sean buenas, no le diré nada a James, y si lo hago que me coma… un chipi-chipi. – dijo con su mano derecha en el corazón.

Remus lo miró extrañado y rió ante el comentario, pero luego se puso serio y se sentó junto a Sirius.

- Lo que me pasa es que quiero a Lily, pero no como para ser su novio, es decir sólo para ser muy buenos amigos…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

No estoy seguro de lo que ella siente por mí, aunque sospecho que ella gusta de… otra persona.

James escuchaba atentamente.

- Por eso quiero – continuó Remus – que James se sepa comportar y conquiste de una vez por todas a Lily; porque sé que existe algo entre ellos.

- Y… así tú puedes estar con Sheila.

- No, eso ya es cosa del pasado. – mintió el licántropo.

Se levantó de la cama un poco triste, tomó las tostadas y se las dio a Sirius; luego agregó, caminando hacia la puerta:

Ah, tres cosas Canuto: Uno, recuerda tu promesa, dos, voy a ir a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a mi madre, y tres, no seas glotón y déjale tostadas a James, o si no, no morirás por culpa de un chipi-chipi sino por un licántropo…

James empezó a pegar saltos en el baño como un loco de la emoción por lo que escuchó de Lily, porque podía conquistarla tranquilamente sin traicionar a su amigo, ya que, de cierta forma, eso era lo que Remus quería. Con la humedad de las cerámicas, se resbaló y cayó golpeando fuertemente su cabeza en la pared, haciendo un fuerte ruido, que Sirius, obviamente escuchó.

- ¡Hey Cornamenta! Estás bien? – le gritó Sirius.

Auch! – dijo en voz baja - ¡Sí, estoy bien! Salgo en un minuto. – Y se levantó sobándose la cabeza, pero sonriendo ampliamente…

Cuando Remus llegó a la lechucería se encontró a Sheila allí, enviando una carta también. Cuando esta volteó vio a Remus mirándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo de mala gana la chica

- Lo mismo que tú, supongo

- Mejor me voy entonces- dijo mientras pasaba por al lado del joven, pero este se interpuso en su camino

- ¡Espera!- dijo Remus- Yo quería disculparme contigo por como me comporté anoche.

- Está bien, déjalo así- dijo algo seca todavía la chica.

- No, no esta bien, no debí hablarte así, es solo que… no soporto verte con Zabini

- Pues te tienes que acostumbrar porque es mi novio

- Pero tu no lo quieres, tu estas loca por mi, así como yo estoy por ti

- ¿Tan enamorado de mi estás?

- Realmente no sabes cuanto

- Pero estas con Evans

- Ella es una bella persona, pero no es para mi, así como yo no soy para ella.

- Creo...creo…que lo mismo me pasa con Zabini…claro, quitando lo de bella persona - dijo mirando al suelo y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

- Jajajaja, me lo imagine

En eso se escuchó a Zabini gritando el nombre de su novia, muy cerca de la lechuceria

- Es Zabini mejor me voy- dijo Sheila

- ¿A…amigos entonces?

- Amigos- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. En eso la chica hizo algo que él nunca hubiese imaginado de ella, lo besó con una pasión inimaginable, como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Nos vemos- dijo Sheila apenas se separó del licántropo y se fue

- A…a…adios- trato de decir Remus todavía hipnotizado por el beso-_ Por Merlín!-_ pensó el chico- _me encanta esa Slytherine!_

Sirius, después de comerse sus tostadas, fue a buscar a Evelyn, y la encontró en el quinto piso merodeando por ahí.

- Hola Evelyn. – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica miró hacia los lados y agregó:

- Cuidado Sirius, nos podrían ver…

Ah, sí, que miedo… Te quería hacer una pregunta: dije algo… anoche? O… hicimos algo? O algo parecido? – preguntó nervioso.

Ella lo miró desilusionada al darse cuenta de que él no recordaba las promesas que le había hecho la noche anterior.

- Porque sólo recuerdo que nos besamos, pero no sé si… habré dicho algo que te haya incomodado o… algo así. – dijo, rascándose la nuca.

- No, no… al contrario – dijo en voz baja

- Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, ya… te acordarás en su momento.

Sirius rió y la besó en los labios. La chica recordó el beso de la noche anterior y se sintió triste, pero ¿por qué¿De verdad quería que Sirius lo recordara¿de verdad le había gustado tanto?... Sí, esa era la verdad.

Evelyn continuó el beso y colocó sus manos en la cabeza del chico dispuesta a seguir, pero en eso abrió los ojos y divisó a otro chico de cabello marrón oscuro... uno de los amigos de Lawrence, el cual estaba con la boca abierta mirando atónito la escena.

¡PLAF! Evelyn le lanzó una bofetada a Sirius...

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sirius¡Déjame en paz¿Quién te crees que eres?

Sirius no podía articular palabra, él sabía que a la chica le faltaban unos cuantos cables... pero no hasta llegar a tal extremo en que en un momento lo estuviera besando apasionadamente y al otro lo abofeteara.

- ¿Pero qué...

- Conque conquistando a las novias de otros¿eh Sirius? – le preguntó el chico a sus espaldas.

Sirius miró fijamente la cara de la chica, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y vergüenza, y entonces captó la situación cuando recordó de quien era la voz; era de uno de los mejores amigos de Lawrence...

- Ehhh... disculpa Evelyn, no... sé que me pasó, pero tú aceptaste el beso y... no, quiero decir, tú no aceptaste el beso, obviamente, porque me golpeaste, pero yo quería besarte... no, me refiero a que no quería besarte sino que...

La chica movía la cabeza arriba y abajo, a un lado y al otro para indicar a Sirius qué decir y qué no, pero éste no sabía eso... se estaba volviendo loco con tantas señas y realmente no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo brillante.

- Bueno, debo decirte la verdad, hice una apuesta con James anoche en la fiesta, estando borracho, y perdí. Mi penitencia fue besarte a ti, y... no sé por qué acepté, pero no estaba muy en mis cabales que se diga y... – Sirius jugaba nervioso con sus manos, entrelazándolas, pasándoselas por el cabello, acomodándose la corbata, etc, hasta que no pudo más; dio un largo suspiro y siguió – la cosa es Evelyn que lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Robert, el chico a sus espaldas, miraba incrédulo a Sirius y a Evelyn, pero aceptó la excusa del moreno. Evelyn por su parte, estaba nerviosa, pero agradeció sumamente el comportamiento de Sirius...

- Bien, tengo que irme, y de nuevo, lo siento mucho. – dijo Sirius, y luego se alejó, pero en lugar de seguir el camino, se escondió detrás de una pared.

- Evelyn¿tienes algo qué decir? – le preguntó Robert.

¿Yo? No... ¿Qué habría que decir? Sirius es un tonto merodeador que no sabe hacer más nada que conquistar chicas – mintió, pero lo hizo de forma tan decidida que lastimó al aludido – Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será... es su naturaleza ser un tonto y no lo podemos cambiar; así que, naturalmente no vale la pena mencionarle esto a Lawrence¿cierto?

- Mmm, cierto, no lo haré. Debo irme, Evelyn, y cuídate de... ese tonto.

El chico se retiró por un lado, y Evelyn por el otro, en búsqueda de Sirius. Se asomó en el lugar en que ella suponía que el moreno estaba, en el lugar en que Sirius se había escondido... y sin embargo, Sirius no estaba allí.

Poco más lejos de allí, un perro grande negro perseguía a un chico de cabello marrón oscuro, era Robert. A Sirius le pareció sospechosa la actitud del chico, por lo que decidió seguirlo y comprobar si realmente cumpliría lo que le dijo a Evelyn. Al poco tiempo, Robert, seguido por Canuto, se encontró con Lawrence.

- ¡Hey Lawrence! Tengo algo que contarte...

- ¿Qué?

- Ven, vayamos a un sitio más escondido.

- ¿Qué te pasa Robert¿Tan importante es? – preguntó con fastidio.

- ¡Sí, lo es!

- Bueno, entonces cuenta ya.

- Vi algo que... en mi opinión te va a interesar bastante.

Canuto prestaba mucha atención, y por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la misma palabra: _"traidor"_

- ¿ah, sí?

- Sí, es sobre Evelyn. La vi besándose con Black.

- ¡¿Qué cosa! – preguntó, tomándolo bruscamente por los hombros y agitándolo.

- Oye, no te desquites conmigo, yo sólo digo lo que vi...

- ¡Termina de contar!

- Bueno, Evelyn abofeteó a Black y se le enfrentó; le dijo que porqué le hacía eso y quien se creía él... en fin, se enfureció. Pero, desde mi punto de vista, todo fue una mentira, una actuación.

- Por supuesto que sí... – dijo más calmado, acariciando su barbilla. – Hacía tiempo que yo sospechaba de esos dos...

- ¿Entonces por qué rayos te has molestado tanto?

- Una cosa es sospecharlo y otra cosa es saber que realmente es verdad, y que si los viste esta vez¡quién sabe cuantas veces más lo han hecho! Casi desde que empezamos este curso Black le tiene puesto el ojo a mi chica. – dijo enfurecido. – Ya me las pagará...

En eso, Canuto, quien ya había escuchado suficiente, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero escuchó un diálogo peculiar... de hecho, interesante.

- Pero Lawrence, corrígeme si me equivoco, si las cosas son como dices¿ella no estaría haciéndote lo mismo que tú le haces a ella?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero¡¿Será acaso al hecho de que estés con otra chica!

- ¡Oye, baja la voz!

- El punto es Lawrence¿Si estás haciendo lo mismo por qué la culpas? Es decir, no digo que esté bien lo que tú haces ni lo que ella hace, pero, si lo piensas, no tienes derecho a regañarla... me refiero a que...

- ¡Si, ya entendí! Pero no importa, ella es mi chica, así que no tiene porqué andar besándose a mis espaldas con un sucio merodeador.

- Y tú si tienes derecho a andar con otra...

- ¡Cierra la boca! Las cosas serán como yo digo ¡y punto¡Vámonos de aquí! Ese perro me observa mucho y ya me tiene nervioso...

Dicho esto, los dos amigos se fueron a su sala común. Canuto estaba atónito; no podía creer lo que había escuchado; pero no había que perder tiempo, tenía que decírselo a Evelyn.

Salió corriendo hasta las puertas del castillo, vigiló que no hubiera nadie, se transformó de nuevo en chico y salió corriendo, hasta encontrar a Evelyn.

- ¡Evelyn! Por... fin.. te encuentro... – dijo entrecortadamente.

- Sirius ¿qué te pasa?

- Siéntate, tengo que decirte algo.

Ambos se sentaron, Sirius respiró hondo y procedió a hablar.

- Escuché algo que no te va a gustar... y sin embargo, por otra parte, si te va a gustar.

- Está bien, oficialmente puedo decir que te volviste loco, pero no me vuelvas loca a mí. – dijo divertida.

- Esto es serio Evelyn, cuando Robert se fue lo seguí para ver si cumplía con su palabra... y obviamente no lo hizo.

- ¡¿Le dijo a Lawrence! – gritó la chica.

- Sí, pero...

¡Oh, no!

- Pero eso no es lo que...

- ¡Sirius¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora!

Déjame hablar, lo que quiero decir es...

- Dios mío... Me espera un buen regaño, si es que no me deja. – dijo tristemente.

- ¡¿Me puedes escuchar?! Lawrence te está engañando también.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sí, Robert le empezó a reprochar que porqué razón te iba a reclamar si él estaba haciendo lo mismo y...

- Cállate Sirius. – dijo seria.

- ¿Qué? Evelyn, te juro que tenía en mi imaginación como cincuenta reacciones que podrías tener, pero ésta no era una de ellas...

- Sirius, yo entiendo que quieras estar conmigo y todo el asunto, pero ese no es motivo para que inventes estupideces.

- ¿Qué yo quiero estar contigo¡¿Y qué me dices de ti¿Y todo el asunto? Lo dices como si fuera un juego, como si no tuviera importancia... ¿Y que invento estupideces¡¿Para qué rayos haría yo eso?! – dijo enfadado – ¿Sabes Evelyn? Nunca pensé que en una sola frase pudieras decir tantas cosas que me lastimaran... Ya no sé qué hacer; un minuto me amas, y al otro me odias; un minuto me deseas, y al otro me abofeteas; un minuto lo único que quieres es estar conmigo, y al otro te vas corriendo con tu noviecito... ¿Puedes explicármelo?

- Sirius, lo nuestro es algo pasajero, es... por diversión, pero yo no puedo estar con un Black.

-Ahhh... hasta que al fin salió a flote la verdad. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta¿Qué sea un Black¿Acaso es una de tus reglas estúpidas, no salir con un Black?

- No es eso...

¡¿Qué es entonces?! – gritó

-No... puedo decírtelo. – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Está bien, no me lo digas, pero ahora ya veo que lo nuestro nunca va a ser algo más que... "diversión" para ti, así lo que mejor es que no sigamos perdiendo tiempo. – dijo, levantándose del mueble, dispuesto a irse. – Ah, y otra cosa, cuando te enteres por otra persona o por ti misma de que Lawrence te está engañando, no digas que no intenté advertirte y no vengas llorando hasta mí...

Sirius se fue enfadado, pero muy dentro de sí, se alegraba de que el juego hubiera terminado; desde hacía días, Evelyn jugaba con él y con sus sentimientos, pero ya no lo haría más... por su parte, Evelyn se quedó sentada, triste y avergonzada, con cinco palabras retumbando en su cabeza: _"Lawrence te está engañando también"_

James había estado toda la tarde pensando en la forma de dejar a Janet, pero mientras más escenas se imaginaba, peor se sentía. La primera escena se la imaginó así:

- Janet, tengo que decirte algo...

- Sí, mi osito de felpa, dímelo.

- Bueno yo...

- Espera, yo también debo decirte algo; no sabes lo feliz que soy desde que somos novios; soy la chica más afortunada de todo Hogwarts, e incluso de todo el mundo mágico... Ahora¿qué querías decirme?

- Que... que...

Y ahí quedaba, sin saber que decir y fastidiado de la chica. La segunda escena fue así:

- Oye Janet, tenemos que hablar.

- No me gusta como suena eso, todos los novios que he tenido me han dejado con la misma frase; espero que no estés pensando en dejarme James Potter, porque si es así, te las verás conmigo...

- ¿Qué¿dejarte yo? Jamás, nunca lo haría...

Todas las escenas empezaban diferente, tenían un desarrollo diferente, pero terminaban igual... con James y Janet aún siendo novios. Entonces, al poco rato de haberse rendido, a James se le ocurrió algo que sí podría resultar. En lugar de dejar a Janet¿Por qué no hacía que ella la dejara a él? Por supuesto que iba a ser difícil, tomando en cuenta que él era un merodeador y uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio; además de que no era digno que la chica lo dejara a él... pero siendo por Lily, debía de haber alguna forma. Sí, eso era, haría que Janet lo dejara a él, y ya tenía la forma perfecta: que lo viera besándose con otra chica. Si por el fuera, lo haría con Lily, pero no quería meterla más en problemas, además de que se suponía que Lily no sabía nada al respecto... debía encontrar a otra chica, no importara quien fuera.

Media hora después ya estaba todo planeado. James le había dicho a Janet que lo buscara en la biblioteca a las cuatro en punto. La chica se rehusó en un principio ya que ella detestaba todo a lo que libros se refería, pero si James iba a estar allí, entonces valía la pena.

Faltando sólo diez minutos para las cuatro, James fue a la biblioteca y entabló conversación con la primera chica que encontró: Amanda Parker, una chica de quinto año perteneciente a la casa Huffelpuff. Ambos hablaban animadamente hasta que llegó la hora. James se había sentado en una posición perfecta para poder observar el momento en que llegara Janet; y cuando lo hizo, tomó a Amanda entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Sin embargo, Janet no fue la única chica que lo vió; tres estantes más allá, una pelirroja observaba la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. James, al abrir los ojos la vio y supo que había metido la pata. Janet se le paró enfrente.

¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo James!

El chico se levantó y, mirando a Lily, dijo:

- Lo siento, esto no es lo que parece, de verdad, tienes que creerme... no sé porqué lo hice, pero créeme que no era mi intención lastimarte...

- No te puedo perdonar Potter; si hay algo que no me guste es que mi novio se esté besando con otras. ¡Adiós! – dijo al tiempo que se fue.

La disculpa iba dirigida a Lily, pero, estando tan lejos, obviamente no la escuchó. Así que al final el asunto le había salido mitad bien y mitad mal: había logrado sacarse a Janet de encima, pero lily había visto todo... era hora de contarle lo que pasó.

Lily guardó los libros que tenía en brazos y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta, cuando James la interceptó:

- Lily...

Qué rápido olvidas tus promesas James... – le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a la vez enfadada, y luego se fue.

- ¡¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal!

Evelyn no podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Sirius, pero si seguía pensando en eso, terminaría volviéndose loca, así que decidió que lo mejor era pasar un tiempo con su novio. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al gran comedor donde Lawrence pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre jugando ajedrez mágico. Sin embargo, el chico no estaba allí. Evelyn siguió buscando por todo el castillo pero no lo encontró. Luego salió a los jardines, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a un chico de cabello oscuro. Se dirigió hacia él, pero...

- ¡Lawrence¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – le gritó. El chico se estaba besando muy "cariñosamente" con una de séptimo año.

- Evelyn...

- ¡Sí, soy yo¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Besándome con otra chica¿algún problema?

- ¿Algún problema dices? No he estado con ... –

Iba a decir: "_No he estado con Black por estar contigo y ahora me haces esto_" pero se arrepintió a tiempo.

- ¿No has estado con quién?

- Que... ¿no he estado con... contigo en cada momento¿Cada vez que te sentías mal¿Cada vez que necesitaste mi ayuda¡¿Y ahora me haces esto?!

- Escucha algo Evelyn – dijo con voz amenazadora, acercándose a la chica y tomándola por los brazos. – Aparentemente me has estado haciendo lo mismo con el sucio merodeador de Black, así que no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme... En un chico no se ve tan mal que tengamos dos chicas, ya que, por horrible que suene, nos hemos creado esa fama, pero que una chica esté con dos... no es muy admirable que se diga; y no sólo que estés con dos, sino que uno de ellos sea un Black. Sabes muy bien lo que piensan tus padres de los Black y aún así te estás enamorando de él. Pues bien, vete con tu cochino merodeador y asume las consecuencias cuando le cuente absolutamente todo a tu padre... – dicho esto, Lawrence la soltó y se fue, dejando a Evelyn a punto de llorar y con los nervios al borde, al pensar lo que podrían hacer sus padres al respecto...

Lily llegó corriendo a las escaleras, dispuesta a subir hacia su habitación, pero Remus la detuvo.

- ¡Hey Lily¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó alegremente... estaba así desde que ocurrió todo en la lechucería y quería que los demás estuvieran así de felices, pero eso no podía ser.

Lily volteó la cabeza y miró a Remus tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la lágrima que había estado luchando por salir, lo hizo en el momento menos oportuno.

- ¡Lily¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó ya más serio, acercándose a ella.

- Nada, Remus...

- Nada, nada, eso no es razón para llorar; vamos, dime qué te ocurre.

- Que me ilusioné demasiado, eso me ocurre.

- Dime por favor que James no te hizo nada.

Lily se sorprendió por la pregunta. Un novio normal no sacaría el nombre de otro chico en una conversación tan seria, y si lo hiciera, lo haría en tono serio y enfadado; sin embargo Remus lo hizo en tono triste y preocupado y es que él no era un novio normal, era Remus...

- ¿James¿Por qué iba a ser él? No Remus, son tonterías mías, no me hagas caso¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un rato.

- De acuerdo, pero promete que sea lo que sea, no vas a llorar.

Lily sonrió.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo, al tiempo que le daba un beso y seguía su camino hacia su habitación.

No más de cinco minutos después, llegó Evelyn con los ojos rojos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

- ¿Evelyn?

- Remus, no quiero hablar ahorita...

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, todo, no lo sé.

- Dime por favor que no fue por Sirius...

- ¡No me hables de él¡Ni de Lawrence¡Ni de mis padres¡Ni de nadie¡No quiero saber nada de nadie! – gritó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Remus, enfadado ya, subió a su habitación y encontró a sus amigos recostados en sus camas, sin hablar.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa a ustedes con las chicas¿Acaso no saben que tienen sentimientos?

- ¿Qué dices lunático? – preguntó Sirius.

- Lily está llorando, Evelyn está llorando, ambas lo negaron rotundamente pero sé que es por ustedes. ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – preguntó cansinamente sentándose en su cama.

- Oye Remus¿no has pensado que ésta vez no fue todo nuestra culpa? – preguntó el moreno.

- Habla por ti sólo Canuto, yo soy un tonto, y nada me sale bien... pero lo voy a arreglar, voy a arreglar todas las estupideces que he hecho, hasta que Lily me perdone. – dijo pensativo y se fue de la habitación, quedando sólo Sirius y Remus.

- Bien, uno menos. ¿Entonces intentas decir que esta vez no fue toda tu culpa?

- No, Remus, Evelyn me volvía loco; me quería y luego no, me amaba y luego no; me acariciaba y luego me golpeaba...

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

- Escucha Lunático; ésta es la historia: siempre supimos que lo nuestro estaba mal, pero lo seguíamos haciendo, sin embargo ella no quería dejar a Lawrence (no sé porqué razón), así que yo tenía que respetar eso, pero hoy descubrí que Lawrence la está engañando a ella, y se lo dije, pero no me creyó... me dijo un montón de cosas que no valen la pena mencionar y al final me dijo que no podía estar conmigo. Naturalmente le dije que todo había terminado entonces, y que no viniera llorando hasta a mí.

- ¡Vaya! Es una historia algo... delicada, Sirius. Deberías hablarlo con ella.

- ¡No! No voy a ceder. Si ella es inmadura, yo no tengo la culpa.

- De acuerdo, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero si quieres escuchar el consejo de otro merodeador: habla con ella, creo que ya sufrió bastante...

Remus se fue de la habitación y dejó a Sirius pensativo. Diez minutos después, llegó a la conclusión de que la chica no podría estar tan mal por él, de que debía haber ocurrido algo más. _¿Habrá pasado algo con Lawrence¿Habrán discutido? _Bueno, fuera como fuera, ya no era problema de él...

FIN!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Consecuencias de un plan **

Una sola tarde había pasado desde que James y Janet habían terminado y por supuesto todo Hogwarts se había enterado de lo que sucedió en la biblioteca. Muchos rumores acerca de la causa del comportamiento de James corrían por la escuela, pero ninguno se acercaba a la verdad... Janet sabía esto y no descansaría hasta que se enterara de lo que realmente pasó.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius estaba sentado en la sala común, deprimido todavía por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior...

_Flash Back:_

_Sirius bajó las escaleras de su habitación hasta llegar a la sala común, en donde divisó a una chica sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea, llorando silenciosamente: era Evelyn._

_Caminó hacia ella, pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado... él no podía ceder, si lo hacía, ella seguiría jugando con sus sentimientos como quisiera y Sirius no podía permitirlo; así que, aunque le doliera mucho, debía dejarla sola. Se fue alejando lentamente, observando como la chica miraba el fuego como si su vida dependiera de ello, y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Antes de irse, volteó a verla por última vez y dijo en voz baja: "Lo siento, pero tú también me lastimaste"_

... Fin del flash Back ...

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que James lo sacó de ellos.

- ¡Hey Canuto!

Sirius no deseaba que James se enterara de toda la historia. En realidad no quería que nadie se enterara, pero ya había tenido que contársela a Remus y no quería tener que contarla de nuevo; así que puso su mejor cara y buscó un tema que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo por un instante.

- Hey Cornamenta. He oído muchos rumores sobre lo que pasó ayer en la tarde... y hasta yo tengo mi propio rumor, pero... no creo que ninguno sea cierto.

- Yo tampoco creo... – dijo indiferente para darle más importancia al asunto.

- Bueno ¿me lo vas a contar o te lo tengo que sacar con cuchara?

- Ansioso¿eh?

- Vamos¡Cuenta ya!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Todo fue un plan.

- ¿Un Plan?

En ese momento Janet, quien divisó a los dos chicos hablando se separó de su grupo de amigas sin razón aparente y se acercó "disimuladamente" para observar el fuego de la chimenea... todos sabían que fue para escuchar si hablaban sobre ella. Pero James notó la cercanía de la chica y la miró. Esta se volteó súbitamente y le dio la espalda; sin embargo no se fue de allí, parecía que tenía mucho interés en el fuego...

- Sí, un plan para... Ehhh Janet¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué¿A mí? No... – dijo nerviosa.

- Y... ¿tiene algo de interesante el fuego?

- No te hagas el listo Potter... yo puedo estar en el sitio que me plazca mirando lo que me plazca.

- Y escuchando lo que te plazca¿no? – dijo Sirius esta vez.

- Pues sí; que yo sepa no hay reglas para escuchar¿o sí? – preguntó desafiante.

- Bueno está bien, sigue observando el fuego... como te estaba diciendo Canuto, lo de ayer en la tarde fue todo un plan... – Sirius lo miró extrañado de que siguiera con la conversación y se lo hizo saber a James con la mirada, pero James sólo se limitó a guiñarle el ojo. - ¿Quieres saber cuál fue el plan?

- Ehhh no... digo sí.

- Bueno fue así: Ayer en la tarde...

- Sí...

- Fui a la biblioteca...

- Sí...

- Y me senté...

- Sí...

Janet se estaba desesperando... por qué no lo decía de una vez por todas!

- Y luego...

- Sí...

Entonces James se paró de repente.

- Me acordé que tenemos práctica de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué¿Ahora¿No es maña... – James le dio una patada y Sirius captó – Ahh sí tenemos práctica hoy... me equivoqué de día... creo.

- Vamos.

- ¡NO! – gritó Janet, provocando que James y Sirius se pararan en seco.

- Janet¿en serio no te pasa nada? Estás actuando muy... extraño – dijo James con semblante serio, aunque en sus adentros estaba disfrutando.

- No... grité porque... bueno porque... porque mi lápiz labial cayó a la chimenea! – musitó sonrojada.

- Ahhh era eso. Lo siento mucho, mi sentido pésame... pero míralo de esta forma: ha pasado a mejor vida. – agregó el chico de lentes con la mano en el pecho y luego se fue riendo junto a Sirius.

Janet tenía unas incontrolables ganas de ahorcarlos a ambos, pero se contuvo. Su plan había fallado una vez, así que debía seguir intentando, pero... ¿cómo¿de qué forma podría acercarse a James sin que este se diera cuenta? La única manera sería con una capa de invisibilidad o algo por el estilo, pero tal cosa no existía... o por lo menos no que ella supiera. Bueno, de eso se ocuparía después, ahora debía adivinar a donde había ido James porque obviamente no tenía ninguna práctica de Quidditch.

- Veamos... si yo fuera él y quisiera escapar de mí ¿a dónde iría? Eso es fácil, iría a un sitio donde yo jamás, ni por un millón de grageas iría... ¿dónde es eso¡Ya sé!

James y Sirius no podían dejar de reír mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca, sin embargo, en el camino, el último notó a lo lejos nuevamente a Evelyn llorando... ¿Tanto la había hecho sufrir? No... obviamente había pasado algo más, pero ¿qué¿Debía ir a hablar con ella¡No! Definitivamente no! Pero aunque el chico fuera valiente y tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con su palabra, le dolía en lo más hondo de su alma, por lo que cayó nuevamente en la depresión.

James notó al instante el semblante triste de su amigo, así que detuvo preocupado.

- Sirius... ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada... es sólo que... estaba pensando... que tal vez te pasaste un poco con ella. – le dijo a James, pero en realidad pensaba en su situación con Evelyn.

- ¿Qué dices?

Sí, es que a lo mejor Remus tiene razón y ella ya ha sufrido bastante...

- ¿Quién Janet?

- Aunque no puedes ir a hablarle porque entonces ella nunca te tomaría enserio... además que no creo que ella esté así por ti...

- Está bien, creo que estás hablando contigo mismo y yo te estoy interrumpiendo. – dijo James confundido – ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Harper? – preguntó luego de ver a la chica.

- ¿Harper¿Quién está hablando de Harper¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí¡¡No me cambies el tema! – dijo alterado.

- Cálmate Canuto. – le dijo tranquilo – Ven, sentémonos en esta mesa y cuéntame lo que sucedió con Evelyn...

- No, no... hace falta.

- Mira Sirius, para que tú estés así por una chica debió haber pasado algo realmente malo; y es mi deber como amigo, y más aún como merodeador el preguntarte qué es lo qué sucede. – se detuvo un momento, y al ver que el moreno no decía nada, agregó: – bueno, entonces aquí nos quedaremos hasta que me digas lo que pasó.

- Está bien Cornamenta, te lo diré. – dijo resignado.

Ambos se sentaron y Sirius comenzó a relatar punto por punto todo lo que había sucedido. Minutos después, los chicos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron a una chica rubia que se escabulló entre los estantes para espiar su conversación...

Remus salía de su clase de runas antiguas, la cual había tenido que compartir con cierto grupo de Slytherins, entre ellos, claro está, Sheila Robertson. Ese día se sentía con ganas de hacer alguna travesura, algo no muy digno de él... y aún así lo iba a hacer.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua en la esquina del pasillo y lanzó un: "Resbalius" provocando que todo el piso se impregnara de una sustancia viscosa semi-verdosa, donde ningún alumno podía mantenerse en pie. Todos patinaban a intentaban mantener el equilibrio, pero les era imposible. Sheila, para defenderse, también sacó su varita, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro para contrarrestar los efectos de la baba verdosa, el profesor salió del aula y pensó que ella era la responsable.

- ¡Señorita Robertson! – gritó, al tiempo en que también resbalaba. Dijo un hechizo para eliminar la baba, se puso en pie y comenzó con el regaño - ¡¿Por qué hizo eso!

- ¡¿Qué! Pero si yo no lo hice!

- ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

- ¡NO! Yo no lo hice, se lo juro.

En eso, Remus no pudo aguantar más la culpa y salió de su escondite para decir la verdad.

- Lo siento profesor, fui yo.

No señor Lupin, no intente defender a la señorita. Me sería imposible pensar que fue usted.

- La verdad, ahora que lo pienso mejor, a mí también me resulta imposible. – dijo Remus confundido – Realmente no sé porqué lo hice, pero el hecho es que fui yo.

- Ya le digo que no se la dé de listo señor Lupin. Y usted señorita Robertson será castigada.

- ¡Pero le digo que yo no fui!

- ¿Entonces por qué tenía la varita en la mano?

¡Porque intentaba hacer lo mismo que hizo usted!

Su grupo la miraba divertida y en lugar de ayudarla, se burlaban de ella, y a la vez miraban con odio a Remus; sin embargo, viendo que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, se retiraron, aún sabiendo que Sheila no había iniciado todo eso... pero no perderían tiempo defendiéndola.

- Profesor le digo que yo lo hice. Seguro fueron los efectos de la poción los que me pusieron así, pero eso no es excusa, yo lo hice no ella. – agregó Remus mirando a la chica.

Bien, entonces ambos serán castigados.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Por una razón muy sencilla señorita: usted por haber iniciado todo, y si no lo hizo, por haber intentado hacer un hechizo fuera de clases. Y usted caballero, será castigado por haber iniciado todo, y si no lo hizo, por hacerme creer que así fue. ¡Eso es todo! Los veo a las tres de la tarde en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Pueden retirarse.

El profesor se fue y Sheila explotó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡Te digo que no lo sé! Estuve estudiando los efectos secundarios de la poción que realizamos hoy y uno de ellos era provocar en la persona una actitud fuera de lo normal, contraria a su carácter. – intentaba explicar Remus.

- ¡No me importan los efectos secundarios de la poción! Por tu culpa le quitaron puntos a mi casa y me castigaron! Ahora seré el hazme reír del grupo.

- Pero Sheila, si ellos no te quieren¿por qué sigues con ellos?

- Ese no es tu problema Remus. Mejor me voy, voy a aprovechar las pocas horas que me quedan antes de tener que cursar mi castigo... mejor dicho TU castigo! – dijo enfadada y luego se fue.

¿Cuáles habían sido las intenciones de Remus realmente¿Existían tales efectos secundarios? Por supuesto que no... fue simplemente un arranque de travesura que muy pocas veces lo afectaba. Sin embargo, la cosa le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba: Ahora pasaría toda la tarde con Sheila!

- ¿Y bien¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sirius cuando terminó de contar su historia.

- Digo que no soy el más indicado para darte consejos de amor... Pero no creo que esté así por ti; es decir, no digo que no merezca la pena estar así por ti, pero... bueno tú me entiendes. Creo que tal vez pasó algo más de lo que no te has enterado.

- ¿Y eso qué significa¿Qué debo hablar con ella?

- No lo sé, Canuto. Las chicas son complicadas.

- ¡Dímelo a mí! En fin, creo que esperaré un tiempo y si las cosas no mejoran, entonces hablaré con ella.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

- Bueno Cornamenta, suficiente seriedad por hoy. Cuéntame de una vez por todas el plan!

En eso Janet, quien llevaba media hora escondida tras los estantes, durmiéndose del aburrimiento, se levantó rápidamente y prestó mucha atención a la conversación.

- El plan fue así: Entablé conversación con Amanda y...

- ¿Amanda¿Quién es Amanda?

- Amanda Parker, una chica de quinto que está loca por mí.

- Ah claro, entonces te aprovechaste de ella.

- ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, entablé conversación con ella hasta que vi llegar a Janet; en ese momento tomé a Amanda en mis brazos y la empecé a besar... pero Janet no fue la única que me vio.

- Adivino, Evans también te vio.

- Sí... yo hice todo para que Janet me dejara y así yo podía ir con Lily, pero todo me salió mal, como siempre. – dijo frustrado. – Ahora logré que Janet rompiera conmigo, pero Lily se molestó... ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para conquistar a esa chica!

Janet ya había escuchado suficiente... así que al final Lily se había ganado el amor del merodeador. Pero eso no se podía quedar así; si ella sufría, entonces todos los demás también debían sufrir!

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos iban llegando en grupos al gran comedor; Sirius, por su parte, iba solo ya que estuvo un buen rato tomando un baño de tina y sus amigos se cansaron de esperarlo. Cuando iba llegando al gran comedor se encontró de nuevo con lo que en esos últimos días parecía su sombra: con Evelyn. A donde quiera que volteara, allí estaba ella, sola y llorando silenciosamente. ¿Lo haría acaso para fastidiarlo? No... ella era incapaz de eso.

A Sirius se le hacía cada vez más difícil ignorar a la chica, ya que con el tiempo su remordimiento aumentaba. Sin embargo, su orgullo podía más que su corazón... y nuevamente quedó Evelyn llorando sola en un rincón.

El chico se sentó en su lugar junto a sus amigos y comenzó a jugar con la comida sin decir una palabra; de lo menos que tenía ganas en ese momento era de comer y de charlar.

- Canuto¿no piensas probar la comida? – preguntó Remus extrañado.

- No tengo hambre.

Remus miró a James y en voz baja le dijo:

- ¿Es por...

- Sí, es por ella.

Como ambos entendieron, lo dejaron en paz. Sin embargo Peter, como siempre, siguió de indiscreto preguntando cosas algo... comprometedoras.

- Oye Sirius¿estás así por Evelyn? – James y Remus lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Peter, no te entrometas ¿quieres? – le rogó Sirius.

- Yo sólo quiero saber, porque llevas días así y no es normal que estés así porque a ti las chicas te dan lo mismo, pero esta tal Evelyn parece que te afectó más que las otras veinte chicas con las que has salido... y probablemente metiste la pata con ella y ahora te sientes culpable y por eso no puedes comer y...

- ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó Sirius – ¡Se acabó¡Voy a hablar con ella! – dijo decidido, al tiempo en que se levantaba de la mesa y salía por la puerta en busca de la chica.

Has hecho algo bien Colagusano, creo que ese empujón le hacía algo de falta... – le dijo James.

Sirius la buscó por todo el castillo, pero tuvo que recurrir al mapa del merodeador para encontrarla. Finalmente la vio en el baño del tercer piso, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Lily. Subió rápidamente al baño y estaba a punto de entrar a hablar con la chica, pero se arrepintió debido a lo que escuchó.

- Evelyn por favor, no llores más. Vamos cuéntame qué es lo que te sucede...

- No... Lily... – lloraba – No quiero... hablar de eso...

- Evelyn ya sé que pasó algo con Sirius, pero dime qué es.

- Nada... todo... no lo sé. Déjame sola... quiero llorar en paz.

- Pero Evelyn, no...

- ¡Déjame sola Lily!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te... veré más tarde.

Lily salió deprimida del baño y se topó con Sirius, quien no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esconderse.

- ¡Black¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, yo sólo quería... hablar con Evelyn – dijo avergonzado.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si no quiere hablar conmigo mucho menos va a querer hacerlo contigo! Así que vete de aquí y déjala tranquila.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y Remus estaba puntual en el despacho del director, sin embargo, cierta Slytherin no había llegado aún.

- Señor Lupin.

- Profesor Dumbledore, buenas tardes.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sé profesor, no sé qué me ocurrió...

- Yo sí lo sé. – le dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo – ahora tendrá que cumplir su castigo.

- ¿Y cuál será?

- Limpiar las mazmorras. Unos alumnos de primer año tuvieron un accidente y todo ha quedado bañado en pociones de diferentes... aromas, por no decir pestes.

- Ah si ya veo. Bueno, supongo que debo esperar a Sheila.

- No se preocupe, vaya usted y de inmediato le envío a su compañera.

- Bien, eso haré.

Janet había pasado toda la tarde esperando el momento preciso para hablar con Lily, y dicho momento había llegado.

- Hey Lily.

- ¿Qué quieres Janet? – preguntó la pelirroja de mala gana.

- Quiero contarte un secreto.

- ¿Para qué¿A mí qué me importan tus secretos?

- Apuesto a que un secreto de Potter sí te importa...

- ¿Qué¿De James? Quiero decir... ¿de Potter?

- Sí, por fin averigüé porqué besó a Amanda en la biblioteca.

- ¿Ah sí? Y... ¿Crees que me importa eso? – preguntó tratando de disimular, pero no le salía muy bien.

- Bueno Lily, aunque no te importe te lo voy a contar. Resulta que tu joven Potter besó a Amanda para librarse de ti! Pero por mala suerte yo vi todo y tuve que terminar con él... por supuesto si hubiera sabido el plan antes de todo, no lo habría dejado, pero dadas las circunstancias, tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué¿Un plan¿Para librarse de mí? – Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

- Sí, un plan. Por mala suerte le salió todo mal y se quedó sin su linda novia, es decir, sin mí; es por eso que está deprimido... pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora bien lily, debo irme, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Dicho esto, se largó, disfrutando en sus adentros hasta más no poder.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todo estaba normal hasta que llegó el correo. Ese día hubo algo poco habitual...

Todos tomaron sus paquetes con gusto, menos una chica de Griffindor que había recibido un sobre grande y rojo, el cual parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡EVELYN HARPER¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA POR TU CABEZA¡¿O ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO¡LAWRENCE NOS CONTÓ TODO Y NI TU PADRE NI YO PODEMOS CREERLO¡¿POR QUÉ CON UN BLACK¡YA SABES LO QUE PENSAMOS DE ESA CLASE DE SANGRE Y TODAVÍA CAMBIAS A LAWRENCE POR UN BLACK! TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICARNOS JOVENCITA... Y TE ADVIERTO UNA COSA: SI LLEGO A ESCUCHAR DE NUEVO QUE ESTUVISTE CON ESE CHICO, MUCHAS COSAS MALAS PASARÁN. ¡ESO TENLO POR SEGURO!

Rápidamente las miradas de todos los alumnos se posaron primero sobre Sirius y luego sobre Evelyn, y al instante comenzaron las burlas de todos menos de James, Remus, Lily y obviamente Sirius.

La chica salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Sirius, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió tras ella.

Evelyn llegó a los jardines y no pudo correr más, así que se tiró en la grama a llorar amargamente. Sirius se acercó lentamente a ella, pero no sabía qué hacer o qué decir... sin embargo, no tuvo que decir nada.

- Evelyn...

Al instante la chica se levantó del suelo y se tiró en los brazos de Sirius a llorar como probablemente nunca lo había hecho. Sirius la recibió y la llevó a un banco cercano, donde estuvieron más de diez minutos sin decir palabra... el simple hecho de estar abrazados les bastaba a los dos.

Cuando la joven dejó de llorar se separó del moreno, se secó las lágrimas y pensó qué podía decir.

- Sirius yo... no sé como... no sé qué decirte, yo...

- ¿Qué sucedió Evelyn? – le preguntó tiernamente, tomándola por la barbilla - ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?

- Ay Sirius, si me preguntaras qué no ha pasado te respondería más pronto. – dijo tristemente, mirando al piso.

- Vamos Evelyn, cuéntame.

- Está bien. Lo primero que ocurrió fue lo de... nosotros, el tema de... bueno ya sabes. Luego de eso fui a ver a Lawrence y efectivamente estaba con otra chica; pero me echó en cara que él lo hacía porque yo lo estaba haciendo contigo; y que en un chico no se ve tan mal, pero que en una chica... – no pudo continuar porque empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Evelyn yo... no quisiera decir "te lo dije" pero yo te lo advertí por tu bien y me culpaste de ser mentiroso y de estar inventando todo sólo para que estuvieras conmigo y... – la chica lloraba aún más y eso le partía el corazón a Sirius. – Bueno creo que ya te sientes lo suficientemente mal como para que te diga estas cosas.

- No Sirius, tienes razón... lo que pasa es que... – y seguía llorando.

- Tranquila Evelyn, es bueno llorar, y más aún cuando tienes un hombro amigo para hacerlo. – le dijo sonriendo – así que tranquilízate un poco y luego hablamos ¿de acuerdo? No hay apuro...

La chica le sonrió agradecida y se recostó en su hombro a derramar las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

Remus ya había comenzado a limpiar las mazmorras cuando de repente alguien llegó por las escaleras escandalosamente y maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

- Sheila, ya era hora de que llegaras.

- ¡No me hables Remus! Perdiendo mi tiempo limpiando la suciedad de los niños de primer año. ¡JA! – decía alterada mientras "limpiaba" el suelo.

- Pero vele el lado positivo.

- ¡¿Cuál lado positivo¡¿Qué tiene de bueno limpiar?!

- Que estás conmigo...

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero lo disimuló muy bien agregando:

- Si ese es el lado positivo no me quiero imaginar el lado negativo...

Vaya Sheila, tú sí que sabes como lastimar a alguien. – dijo Remus malhumorado. No entendía a esa chica; la última vez que se vieron ella le había dado el mejor beso de su vida y ahora se portaba así.

Sheila simplemente se quedó callada. Media hora después de puro silencio, la chica se sintió mal e intentó sacar conversación.

- Bueno ya nos falta poco ¿no?

Sí. – dijo Remus de mala gana.

- Así nos podremos ir de aquí y disfrutar el resto de la tarde¿no?

- Claro, porque no puedes disfrutar aquí. ¿Cómo se me ocurre que podrías disfrutar estando conmigo?

- De acuerdo Remus lo siento¿feliz¡Fue un estúpido comentario y nada más! No te lo tomes tan a pecho... ¡Además no tengo porqué estarme disculpando¡Ahhh¡Quiero irme ya de aquí!

- ¡Sí yo también!

Y así siguieron discutiendo y limpiando al mismo tiempo.

Lily había tratado de ignorar todo lo que Janet le había dicho, pero no podía; no sabía porqué, pero algo en ese comentario le había sonado de verdad... Aunque tomando en cuenta que Janet la detestaba y que haría todo para destruirla, sería obvio pensar que todo era una mentira.

- ¡No¡No puedo seguir así! Debo averiguar la verdad, así que hablaré con James.

La chica se levantó de su cama, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala común donde vio a James charlando con Peter; sin embargo Lily no entró, ya que casualmente los chicos hablaban de lo mismo que la pelirroja quería saber... ¿Y qué mejor forma de saber la verdad que contada por James a uno de sus amigos?

- Pero Peter¿Qué es lo que todavía no entiendes? – preguntó James fastidiado. Esa era la segunda vez que se lo explicaba.

- Es que no comprendo el plan...

- Bueno, te lo explico de nuevo con palabras más sencillas para ti¡Pero es la última vez!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

- Bien, ayer fui a la biblioteca y...

En ese momento una gran masa de alumnos entraron a la sala común con pancartas y letreros mágicos, haciendo un gran alboroto.

- ¡JAMES¡El mejor buscador del mundo¡James¡James¡Viva James!

_Flash Back:_

_James y Sirius se levantaron temprano, desayunaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, pues tenían un partido muy importante contra Ravenclaw._

_Al poco tiempo, el partido había comenzado y James estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo. Estaba decidido a romper su propio record del menor tiempo empleado para atrapar a la escurridiza Snitch. Esta vez no haría maniobras espectaculares, ni fastidiaría al otro buscador, ni pondría en suspenso a los espectadores. ¡No! En esta ocasión, apenas viera la Snitch, iría tras ella._

_El equipo de Griffindor iba a la cabeza con un marcador de 50 sobre 0 cuando apareció la Snitch. Rápidamente James salió tras ella; sin embargo no se resistió a hacer por lo menos una pequeñita maniobra, así que hizo un Amago de Wronski con doble giro y elevamiento rápido... y luego agarró la Snitch. El buscador del otro equipo ni siquiera se dio la molestia de perseguir la pequeña pelotita cuando vio la asombrosa participación de James... Y así, este último le dio la victoria a Griffindor con una puntuación de 200 puntos._

_---------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------------------------------_

¡Viva James! Nadie puede con él, siempre sabe que hacer¡VIVA JAMES! – cantaban todos, aplaudiendo y hondeando las pancartas.

El vitoreado se iba a levantar del sillón para celebrar con sus compañeros, pero Peter lo jaló de la túnica.

- ¡No! Termina de explicarme el plan...

Y así lo hizo; sin embargo Lily, entre tanto barullo, las únicas palabras que logró escuchar fueron: Amanda, besé, terminar, asunto, Lily... cualquier persona medianamente inteligente, fácilmente podía conectar estas palabras en una simple oración, errónea por supuesto: Besé a Amanda para terminar de una vez con el asunto de Lily...

De esta manera, Lily se largó de allí con una impresión totalmente equivocada del chico de lentes.

Quince minutos después, Evelyn ya había derramado todas las lágrimas que llevaba dentro y Sirius simplemente se había dedicado a consolarla acariciándole el cabello, pero en silencio.

- Ya Sirius. Debo darte una explicación.

- Pero sin llorar ¿eh? – le dijo sonriendo para disminuirle la presión, ya que la chica había sufrido suficiente.

- No Sirius, no lo tomes a broma, es muy serio. ¡Me porté muy mal contigo y con mis padres y con Lily y con todo el mundo!

- Bien, entonces cuéntame qué sucedió porque todavía no entiendo la razón del vociferador de tu madre.

- Bueno, como te dije, fui a ver a Lawrence minutos después de nuestra... ehh bueno... de nuestra pelea, vi a Lawrence con otra chica y... en fin lo que te conté antes. El problema fue que él le contó todo a mis padres y ellos no sólo se decepcionaron de mí por andar con dos chicos sino por estar con un... contigo. – dijo avergonzada.

- Creo que ya sé lo que pasa. – dijo Sirius seriamente levantándose del banco – Tus padres son una de las tantas familias que detestan a los Black, que serían más felices si nuestra sangre no existiera, que les preocupa enormemente que un Black esté estudiando en el mismo colegio que su hija... ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

- Sirius yo...

- ¡Yo no soy como mi familia!

- Sirius yo no digo que...

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Me juzgan como alguien que no soy, sólo por culpa de mi familia.

- Pero Sirius yo no pienso...

¡No es extraño Evelyn! - gritó dándole la espalda - Toda mi vida mucha gente me ha rechazado sólo por llevar el apellido Black. ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? Si nací ahí pues tengo que llevar el estúpido apellido, pero eso no quiere decir que...

¡BASTA SIRIUS! – gritó al chica levantándose también del banco y tomándolo por los brazos. – Escucha, yo no pienso eso de ti; jamás te juzgaría por un estúpido apellido que a fin de cuentas no vale nada. Y ya deberías saber eso, si no¿por qué crees que he tomado tantos riesgos para estar contigo? Les he estado escondiendo todo a mis padres corriendo el riesgo de que pasara lo que acaba de pasar, que me descubrieran y me avergonzaran frente a toda la escuela... y sin embargo lo hice.

- Eso... ¿qué quiere decir?

- ¿Que qué quiere decir? – preguntó la chica riendo – quiere decir que siento mucho la manera como jugué contigo, que te debí haber contado todo desde un principio, que debí haber enfrentado a mis padres, pero sobre todo... – dijo acercándose más al chico – eso quiere decir que me gustas, que me gustas mucho.

- ¿En serio? Quiero decir... tú también me gustas mucho, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Bueno que... quiero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo, y que no te vayas a arrepentir después. – dijo inseguro – Y ahora que sé que tus padres me odian y te mandaron ese vociferador y si Lawrence nos ve juntos todo podría salir peor...

- Tú mismo lo has dicho Sirius; fíjate todas las cosas que han pasado y que pueden pasar y aún así voy a tomar el riesgo... ¿qué te indica eso?

- Que debo hacer esto. – dijo tomando a la chica y dándole un tierno beso, de esos que ambos extrañaban tanto.

En las mazmorras nada había mejorado. Remus, aunque no fuera su naturaleza, estaba comportándose groseramente y Sheila peor todavía.

- ¿Acaso no sabes ni barrer? – le preguntó Remus a la chica sarcásticamente al ver que en lugar de barrer estaba regando más las porquerías que estaban en el piso.

- ¡No es tu problema si sé barrer o no¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!

- Como si me importara lo que sabes hacer... Sólo me molesta que tenga que hacer todo el trabajo. ¡¿No ves que en lugar de limpiar estás ensuciando más¡Y hasta que no terminemos no nos podemos ir!

- ¿Y crees que tú te quieres ir más que yo? – preguntó Sheila frenética

En eso, ambos chicos soltaron los paños y escobas y se pusieron de frente como a dos metros para seguir gritándose.

- ¡No si ya sé que estás histérica por largarte de aquí!

- ¡Pues sí¿Algún problema?

La distancia entre ellos se acortaba... parecía que en cualquier momento iban a comenzar a golpearse.

- ¡SI¡Mi problema es que te detesto¡Eres la chica más desagradecida que hay en el mundo¡Todo te molesta, nada te gusta! Sigue así y te vas a quedar sola...

- ¿Ah sí¿Y qué me dices de ti¡Te tomas todo demasiado enserio¡Si te digo tonto ya parece que hubiera muerto tu madre por la depresión que te da¡Además siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera!

Ambos estaban rojos de la ira y se seguían acercando, intentando evitar una pelea a golpes, pero cada vez se les hacía más imposible. Los dos sentían que en cualquier momento pasaría y que no podrían hacer nada...

- Si quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera es por una sola razón... ¡Porque tú no sabes hacer nada¡Estás con un novio que ni sabe que existes¡Y todavía me criticas¡Desde el primer día que te vi estuve detrás de ti como un idiota¡Y ni aún así tu corazón de piedra se ablandó! Eres...

- ¡CALLATE!

Sheila no lo dejó terminar de hablar porque por fin ocurrió lo que ambos esperaban. Se tomaron por los brazos y se dieron un apasionante beso como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Todo lo que habían dicho lo hicieron para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ambos estaban locos uno por el otro, pero no lo podían aceptar... Sin embargo, el beso no duró mucho ya que...

¡¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?!!...

¡FIN!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: La maldición y la amenaza**

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?!

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados y aterrados.

- ¡Bellatrix¿Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sheila sonrojada... ese era su fin.

- ¡Las preguntas las hago yo Robertson¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?

- Bellatrix, no es lo que estás pensando... – intentaba explicar Remus.

- ¡Cierra la boca asqueroso Gryffindor! Esto se va a saber Sheila, tenlo por seguro... – dijo amenazadoramente y luego se fue.

- ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasando...

- Cálmate Sheila, no te preocupes, no ocurrirá nada, no...

- Bellatrix lo sabe todo – dijo caminando de un lugar otro sin si quiera escuchar a Remus. – ella se lo contará a Narcissa...

- Sheila...

- Narcissa se lo dirá a Lucius obviamente, Lucius a Snape...

- Sheila...

- Snape se lo contará a Marc y Marc... ¡Marc¡Se va a enterar de todo!

- ¡Sheila¡Cálmate! – gritó Remus para hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Cálmate¿Es lo único que piensas decir?

- Tienes que calmarte.

- ¡No Remus¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar?

- No, no sé lo que va a pasar, y tú tampoco.

- No hay que ser muy inteligente para adivinarlo. Marc va a terminar conmigo, todo el colegio se enterará ¡y voy a ser la traidora y todo el mundo me va a rechazar! – dijo histérica.

- ¿Y si es así qué pasa? Ellos son muy malos contigo, no te merecen como amiga y mucho menos como novia.

- ¡Pero me voy a quedar sola!

- ¡No! No permitiré eso... te quedarás conmigo. – le dijo cariñosamente, pero la chica tuvo que rechazar el cariño y hacerse la dura.

- Debo... debo irme a tratar de arreglar las cosas. Si alguien pregunta, esto nunca sucedió. – dijo decidida y enseguida se largó subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

- Sí tranquila¡Yo termino de limpiar! – le gritó y continuó limpiando, agregando para sí mismo: – Por las barbas de Merlín¡¿Cuándo entenderé a esta chica?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh Sirius¡Estoy tan feliz! – dijo Evelyn risueña, cuando por fin dejaron de besarse. – Quiero decírselo a todo el mundo y no me importa lo que pase.

- No Evelyn. – dijo Sirius preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque pueden pasar muchas cosas malas, y yo no puedo permitir que sufras por mi culpa.

- Es decir... ¿Qué no vamos a estar juntos? – preguntó la chica desilusionada. – No te entiendo entonces. Ahora que quiero estar contigo ¿te arrepientes?

- No, yo no he dicho eso. – exclamó abrazándola – Lo que yo digo es que lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, por lo menos hasta que se calmen las cosas. Así tu estarías a salvo de tus padres y disfrutaríamos más...

- Pero... eso es imposible. ¿Cómo haremos para besarnos¿Dónde nos veremos¿Cuándo nos veremos? No podremos encontrarnos...

- Tranquila Evelyn; haremos horario para vernos, nos pondremos de acuerdo en lugares secretos para encontrarnos. ¡Todo saldrá bien! Además... – agregó tomando la barbilla de la chica triste – Tengo armas secretas que me permitirán encontrarte cuando yo quiera...

Le guiñó un ojo y a Evelyn no le quedó más remedio que sonreír... ¡definitivamente amaba a ese chico!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora duró la celebración del "mejor buscador del mundo", sin embargo, James estaba pensando en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en otra persona. Ya había contado dos veces lo que pasó en la biblioteca y ambas veces recordó la cara de enfado y desilusión de Lily... pero ¿debía hablar con ella? Lo más seguro es que ella no quisiera; pero ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para relajarse, además, ella no debía hablar, sólo escuchar...

Fue a su habitación, revisó el mapa del merodeador y encontró a Lily en el invernadero... ¿Qué hacía allá en una hora libre?

James salió a los jardines y caminó hasta el invernadero, donde al abrir la puerta encontró a "su pelirroja" con los guantes de jardinería puestos, arrancando unas mandrágoras con algo de... rabia.

- ¿Lily?

- Potter...

- Otra vez volvemos a los apellidos... – murmuró James para sí mismo – ¿qué haces?

- ¿No lo ves? Ayudo a la profesora Sprout a transplantar estas... mandrágoras – dijo arrancando una recién nacida sin si quiera inmutarse con los chillidos que esta emitía.

- ¡Pero Lily! – gritó James tapándose los oídos - ¡¿No te molesta el ruido?!

- ¡No! Por el contrario¡lo disfruto! Tan sólo me imagino que ésta mandrágora es la cabeza de "alguien" – dijo mirando fijamente al chico – y que los chillidos son lloriqueos de ese "alguien"

- Bien... no hay que pensar mucho para saber que se trata de mí. ¡¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento?!

- Claro, ya te lastimé suf... quiero decir, ya arranqué suficientes plantas por hoy.

Ambos salieron. Lily iba sacudiéndose las manos y la ropa, mientras James pensaba qué decir.

- Imagino que me odias.

- ¿Yo? No, para nada. – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Lily, todo lo que viste en la biblioteca estaba planeado.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes? Que bueno... – suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué bueno¿Te alegra que yo lo sepa todo? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pensé que te lo tendría que contar todo.

- ¿Venías a... contarme todo? – preguntó, pero esta vez, enfadada.

- Sí Lily...

- Lárgate de aquí Potter.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Yo sabía que te gustaba lastimar a la gente, pero no pensé que fueras tan... Vete de aquí.

- Lily¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?

- Que ya me enteré de que todo fue un plan para deshacerte de mí, y como si no fuera suficiente, todavía venías a contármelo. ¡¿Te parece poco?!

- ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices¿Quién te dijo eso?!

- Janet, pero...

- ¡¿Y le creíste a Janet?!

- ¡Claro que no! Por eso iba a preguntártelo hoy, pero cuando llegué te escuché hablando con Peter sobre eso, diciéndole que todo fue un plan para acabar con todo este asunto.

- ¡Eso es mentira¡Yo jamás dije eso! – exclamó enfadado – Sabes todo lo que he hecho por estar contigo... ¿Piensas que lo arruinaría de esa forma? – Preguntó histérico – Escucha, lo que pasó, y lo que le conté a Peter fue que todo lo hice para que Janet terminara conmigo y así estar libre ¡para estar contigo!

- No... no te creo. Eso no fue lo que escuché.

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras Lily! Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer para demostrarte... – se quedó callado.

- ¡¿Para demostrarme qué?!

- ¡QUE TE AMO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego se fue de nuevo al castillo enfadado y frustrado.

Lily se sintió muy mal. ¿Que la amaba? Ella sabía que el chico la quería y quería estar con ella, pero ¿que la amaba? Eso era demasiado... Sin embargo no era su culpa reaccionar de esa forma; James la había lastimado mucho en el pasado... aunque también era cierto que había hecho muchas cosas para reivindicarse, y tal vez, con tanto ruido y alboroto, Lily interpretó lo que le contó James a Peter, de una manera equivocada.

Definitivamente estaba muy confundida, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en ello, ya que recordó que debía hablar con Remus, pues ya se había enterado, (al igual que todo el colegio) de lo del beso.

Entró al castillo y encontró a Remus buscándola.

- ¡Lily! Que bueno que te encuentro. Tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, yo te iba a decir lo mismo.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno... me enteré del beso entre Robertson y tú.

- ¡No! Yo te lo iba a contar, no quería que te enteraras así... – dijo avergonzado – en este momento venía a decírtelo, y no pude venir antes porque el director no me dejaba salir de las mazmorras hasta que terminara de limpiar y...

- Tranquilo Remus, no me molestó, y es precisamente por eso que creo que debemos hablar.

Los chicos se sentaron en el piso, una al frente del otro.

- Creo que – comenzó Lily – ambos sabemos que... lo nuestro no va muy bien. A ti te gusta otra chica y a mí... bueno ese es otro tema.

- Tienes razón Lily, y lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado. Eres una chica maravillosa, pero... no puedo sentir más nada por ti que una fuerte amistad. – dijo sinceramente.

- Igual yo, Remus. Eres el mejor chico que he conocido, pero...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

- Entonces... ¿Todo terminó? – preguntó Lily. Remus suspiró

- Supongo que sí... supongo que nuestro destino es ser buenos amigos y nada más.

- Sí, eso parece. Nos seguiremos hablando ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – expresó Remus – de eso no hay duda. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo y eso no va a cambiar.

- Gracias Remus. – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo en señal de que no había rencores.

- Entonces... debo irme, nos vemos luego.

- De acuerdo Lily, cuídate.

La pelirroja se fue y Remus siguió caminando por el castillo, feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien. A lo lejos, una chica de Slytherin lo vio y se escondió... no quería verlo, para así no tener que hablar de lo del beso; sin embargo, Remus se topó con otra persona.

- ¡Marc! Imagino que ya te habrás enterado y creo que debemos aclarar todo porque... ¿Qué haces¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Baja la varita... no lo hagas Marc, no lo hagas... piénsalo bien... ¡MARC!

- ¡Sectusempra!

- ¡Nooooooooo!

- ¡NO! – gritó Sheila por lo bajo. No podía creer lo que había visto; todo había pasado demasiado rápido para darle tiempo a reaccionar. Marc no había dicho una palabra, simplemente sacó su varita y agredió a Remus.

Parecía como si lo hubiesen cortado con numerosos cuchillos afilados; le salían chorros de sangre de su boca y su pecho y yacía inconsciente en el piso.

La chica iba a salir corriendo a ayudar al castaño, pero en ese momento llegó James pateando todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino y haciendo un gran alboroto. Sheila estaba apunto de derramar las lágrimas, pero no podía hacer nada; si salía de su escondite, posiblemente James pensaría que había sido ella y todo sería peor...

- ¡REMUS! – gritó James cuando vio al chico tirado en el suelo, y salió corriendo hasta él. – ¡¿Qué te pasó?! Vamos, despierta ¡Vamos! – gritaba dándole suaves bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada. - ¡Vamos Remus¡Despierta¡Sra. Pomfrey! – gritó mientras corría a la enfermería – ¡Sra. Pomfrey!

- ¿Qué ocurre James? – le preguntó calmadamente.

- Es Remus... ¡está desmayado en el pasillo¡Sangra por todas partes¡no sé qué le sucedió!

- ¿dónde? Vamos para allá.

Los dos atravesaron el pasillo corriendo hasta llegar junto al cuerpo del licántropo. La enfermera lo examinó y dijo preocupada:

- No puede ser... Es imposible...

- ¿Qué¡¿Qué tiene?!

- No puedo creer que alguien haya podido...

- ¡¿Haya podido qué?!

La enfermera dijo unos hechizos ininteligibles y la hemorragia comenzó a ceder. James estaba paralizado.

- Ayúdeme a llevarlo a la enfermería señor Potter.

- Pero ¡¿Qué tiene?!

- Ayúdeme¡ahora!

- Sí, sí, vamos...

James lo cargó sobre sus hombros y lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería, donde él y la señora Pomfrey lo acostaron en una camilla. Sheila los siguió; tomando en cuenta lo culpable que se sentía al no haber ayudado al chico, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- James... debo pedirte que te vayas.

- ¡No! No puedo, mire como está... no lo voy a dejar solo.

Remus estaba pálido, malherido, ensangrentado y respiraba con evidente dificultad. La señora Pomfrey lo miró a él, luego a Remus y dijo:

- Está bien James, te puedes quedar mientras le administro la poción y lo pongo cómodo, pero pronto anochecerá y deberás irte.

- De acuerdo.

La enfermera se fue a buscar la poción y James se quedó solo con Remus.

- Remus... despierta por favor. ¿Quién te hizo esto¡Lo mataré cuando me entere! – se quedó en silencio.

Sheila los había seguido en silencio y miraba la escena.

¿Se lo digo? – pensaba – Sí, debo hacerlo... pero si se lo digo, sabrá que todo esto es por mi culpa y me odiará más de lo que ya me debe odiar por ser una Slytherine. No, no puedo; no puedo seguir viendo esto, mejor me voy. 

Y así lo hizo, se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado. En eso llegó la Sra. Pomfrey con una poción humeante en sus manos.

- James, ahora sí debo pedirte que te vayas.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Sí, creo que con esta poción será suficiente, pero deberá descansar.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy. – dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba para irse. Iría a decirle a Sirius lo sucedido y luego regresaría con tres de sus mejores amigos: Sirius, el mapa y la capa invisible...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un rato antes de de dormir, cuando llegó Evelyn y se le quedó mirando apenada.

- ¿Qué sucede Evelyn?

- Lily, debo pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Por qué? – soltó el libro y le hizo señas a Evelyn para que se sentara junto a ella.

- Porque te he tratado muy mal estos días.

- Olvídalo Evelyn, sé que la has estado pasando mal. Pero... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Seguro.

- No te molestes... ¿qué fue todo eso del vociferador?

- No, no me molesta que me preguntes. De hecho debí contarte lo que me pasaba desde un principio; después de todo eres mi mejor amiga¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Lo que pasó fue que... no sé como... bueno, te lo contaré desde el principio.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, lo primero que sucedió fue que un día Sirius llegó corriendo y me dijo que Lawrence estaba con otra chica. Yo no le creí y lo llamé mentiroso, así que él se molestó y me dijo que lo había lastimado y que ya estaba cansado de eso... luego se fue. En pocas palabras, terminamos lo que oficialmente nunca empezamos.

- ¿y¿Era mentira? – Evelyn negó con la cabeza.

- Luego fui a verlo para comprobar si era o no mentira y lo encontré besándose con otra chica, pero se excusó diciendo que yo también lo hacía con Sirius... Y bueno, me dijo muchas cosas más que no quiero recordar. El punto es que, como es vengativo, le contó todo a mis padres. Mis padres detestan a los Black y por eso me enviaron el vociferador. Los días que estuve llorando fue por todo, por Sirius, porque Lawrence me engañó, porque sabía que mis padres se enterarían, en fin...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste¿o por qué no fuiste con Sirius a decirle que te equivocaste?

- No hablé contigo porque soy una tonta y quería sufrir sola, y no fui con Sirius porque me dijo, en palabras textuales: "No vengas llorando hasta mí"

- ¡Vaya! Qué caballero...

- No Lily, él tuvo todo el derecho de ponerse así. Es más, cuando me mandaron el vociferador se disculpó conmigo cuando en realidad no había hecho nada... es un gran chico.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya arreglaron todo?

- Sí, nos veremos en secreto, tendremos horarios... sé que suena tonto, pero él me aseguró que funcionará. – dijo sonriendo al recordar al chico.

- Me alegro mucho Evelyn, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

- Y a mí. ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Potter?

- Ese... es otro tema. – dijo, y luego rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que es la segunda vez en este día que digo eso...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James llegó a su habitación y encontró a Sirius durmiendo ya. Pero si apenas eran las ocho de la noche...

- ¿Sirius? – le dijo sacudiéndolo levemente.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? – preguntó bostezando.

- Remus está en la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué? Si todavía falta para la luna llena...

- No, no es eso... es que lo encontré tirado en el piso y...

- ¡¿Qué¿Qué le pasó? - exclamó asustado y al ver a James ensangrentado se levantó de golpe de la cama y lo tomó por los hombros - ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasó¿Estás bien?

- Por mí no te preocupes, esta sangre no es mía. En cuanto a Remus no lo sé, la señora Pomfrey no me ha querido decir qué le pasa; pero me aseguró que iba a estar bien.

- ¿Pero cuándo pasó?

- Hace como una hora...

- Bueno, vamos a verlo entonces. - Dijo Sirius ya más calmado.

- Sí, pero tendremos que llevar el mapa y la capa invisible porque la enfermera ya me echó.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se metieron bajo la capa y bajaron rápidamente hasta la enfermería. Se aseguraron con ayuda del mapa de que no hubiera nadie y entraron silenciosamente.

La expresión de Sirius al ver a su amigo por primera vez fue la misma que James tenía cuando lo encontró en el pasillo.

- James... ¿Seguro que está bien? – preguntó asustado y preocupado, entonces James empezó a preocuparse de nuevo.

- Sí... yo sé que no se ve muy bien, pero la enfermera no me mentiría.

- Pero es que...

- Canuto, Remus estará bien – dijo James no muy convencido – dentro de poco despertará y todo será como antes.

Esperaron sentados media hora, pero nada sucedió. Sirius estaba bastante preocupado, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo, hasta que recordó una cosa...

- ¡James!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy¿Sabes cuánto falta para la luna llena?

En ese momento, Sheila, quien ya había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas, estaba a punto de llegar a la enfermería. Ella sabía que no podía estar allí, pero el remordimiento de conciencia la estaba matando y no la dejaba dormir. Había decidido no contar nada de lo sucedido. James era inteligente y de seguro descubriría lo que pasó; de esa manera, Sheila no tendría que decir nada y no se metería en más problemas con Bellatrix, Narcissa y Marc.

Sin embargo, al entrar, vio que los dos merodeadores estaban allí, cosa que arruinaba sus planes, ya que no podía entrar sin dar alguna explicación... así que tuvo que quedarse fuera escuchando lo que opinaban los amigos del asunto.

- Sí, lo sé, yo también estaba pensando en eso.

- A este paso, dentro de dos noches aún seguirá muy débil para... bueno para la transformación. Y si estando normal sufre tanto, sólo imagínate estando... – guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

Sheila escuchaba todo claramente, pero no entendía una palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

- Sirius, yo sé tanto como tú que la transformación que se acerca va a ser muy fuerte y dolorosa, pero... – también bajó la cabeza; les frustraba mucho el no poder hacer nada al respecto. – No nos podemos culpar por ello. Lamentablemente le tocó a él ser licántropo... pero velo de esta forma: a nosotros nos tocó ser los mejores amigos de ese licántropo¿y sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento ni un segundo de ello. – dijo ya más decidido. – Si pudiera transformarme por él, lo haría. Y tú también.

- Por supuesto que sí.

La chica había escuchado más información de la que quería... ¿un licántropo¡¿Remus un licántropo?! Definitivamente tenía mucho en qué pensar, por lo que se volvió a retirar sigilosamente.

- Aunque... – dijo Sirius riendo después de unos segundos – él no me dejaría hacerlo. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en él mismo.

- Sí – dijo James riendo también – tienes razón.

Entonces el sueño volvió a invadir a Sirius, quien bostezaba continuamente.

- Oye Canuto, creo que mejor te vas a dormir.

- No... – bostezó – estoy bien.

- Yo creo que no. ¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño?

- Es que estas últimas noches no he dormido bien pensando en E... – se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir – en e... e... ¡el Quidditch! – dijo nervioso. James rió.

- Sí, claro. Ve a dormir tranquilo que yo me quedo con Remus, ya no debe tardar en despertar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, seguro. Vete ya, y que sueñes con e... e... el Quidditch. – dijo riendo.

- Ehhh... sí claro, adiós.

- Ahhh Canuto enamorado, Lunático enamorado, yo... bueno ese es otro tema...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó, pero no vio a James en su cama. Seguramente se había levantado temprano y había ido a hablar con Remus. Y eso mismo haría él también.

Se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la enfermería. Efectivamente, James estaba allí, pero estaba apoyado de frente a una pared, con las manos en la cabeza y con la misma túnica ensangrentada de la noche anterior. Remus dormía.

- Ja... ¿James? Dime que Remus despertó pero se volvió a dormir – le dijo preocupado. James se volteó y las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos revelaban que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

- No – dijo con voz apagada – no se ha movido desde anoche. La señora Pomfrey le acaba de dar una poción y hay que esperar a ver... si funciona.

- ¿A ver si funciona¿Y si no funciona?

- No lo sé Sirius¡no lo sé! – dijo frustrado, pateando una de las camas.

- James no... te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Sólo debemos esperar. Remus es fuerte y la señora Pomfrey es la mejor enfermera que existe...

- No Sirius, es demasiado tarde¡debió despertar hace horas!

- Remus ha pasado por cosas peores¡lo superará! – James negó con la cabeza.

- Si por lo menos supiéramos con qué lidiamos, qué le hicieron¡quién lo hizo! Te aseguro que mataré al mald...

- James ¡Cálmate! Así no lograremos nada – le dijo sacudiéndolo por los hombros – debes descansar un poco...

- No puedo. – dijo con aspereza. – Tengo clases...

- Ve a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí. – le rogó mirándolo seriamente. James entendió que Sirius sólo quería ayudar y por lo tanto aceptó.

- Está bien. ¡Cualquier cosa que pase...

- Sí, James, te avisaré. Vete ya, y trata de dormir un poco.

- De acuerdo.

James se fue cabizbajo a su habitación pero no se acostó, sabía que no podría dormir, además, en su cuarto extrañaría más a Remus; tenía clases, pero sabía que no podría concentrarse ni por un minuto... le habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y debía asimilarlo, por lo que se cambió la túnica y luego se fue a recostar en el sillón de la Sala Común junto a la chimenea.

Media hora después, cuando por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, llegó Lily.

- ¿Potter¿Qué pasó¿Te botaron de tu habitación? – le preguntó burlonamente. James tenía un brazo sobre los ojos, lo cual impedía que los demás vieran su rostro, y así se quedaría; no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. – Se te acabaron los comentarios¿eh? Sabía que en algún momento pasaría. Luego de haberle respondido tantas veces a la gente, llega un momento en que ya todo lo que has dicho es repetido... todas las burlas, insultos y engaños...

James seguía con el brazo sobre la cara; ya no le importaba Lily, no le importaba que se burlaran de él, lo único que le importaba era que su amigo despertara. No escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no escuchaba a la pelirroja, tan sólo tenía oídos para escuchar: "Remus está mejor"

- ... ¿Lo ves? Ni si quiera me muestras la cara...

En ese momento llegó un chico de Gryffindor llamado Frank.

- Oye James... – le dijo, pero este no se movió. Lily observaba y escuchaba todo... ¿Qué le pasaba a James? – James, Sirius me pidió que viera si estabas dormido – dijo algo confundido, ya que no entendía por qué lo habían mandado para eso.

- Gracias Frank. – dijo James por primera vez, quitándose el brazo del rostro e incorporándose en el sillón.

En ese momento Lily pudo ver su aspecto; se notaba a leguas que el chico no estaba bien y que no había dormido nada en toda la noche. La pelirroja se sintió muy apenada; había estado molestando a James por casi media hora diciéndole estupideces y niñerías.

- Dile que me encontraste dormido ¿de acuerdo? Para que no se preocupe más.

- De acuerdo, se lo diré.

- Oye¿No te dijo nada sobre Remus?

- No, sólo me pidió ese favor.

- Ah... – dijo deprimido – bueno, gracias de todas formas.

Frank se fue a darle el mensaje a Sirius, y Lily y James quedaron solos en la sala. Este último apoyó la frente en sus manos. Lily no sabía qué hacer, esta vez sí se había sobrepasado...

- James... siento mucho lo que... – se calló, realmente no encontraba una buena disculpa, además no sabía si debía preguntarle lo que tenía. – James¿te... sientes mal?

- ... – seguía con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

- James, me preocupas¿qué te sucede? Sé que no has dormido nada, pero... no sé por qué. Bueno, trataré de adivinar... Te sientes mal, estás enfermo, discutiste con Sirius, te peleaste con Remus – se detuvo un momento – bueno, esto último es imposible. ¿cómo te puedes molestar con alguien tan bueno como Remus? Él es un chico especial, siempre piensa en sus amigos antes que en él...

Eso fue demasiado¿Ahora Lily tenía que nombrar las cualidades de Remus? Ya James no podía más...

- ¡Ya basta! – explotó – ¡Remus está grave en la enfermería! Y en estos momentos ¡¡No sé si volveré a hablar con él!!

Lily se quedó muy sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible a veces¿Y cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese enterado de eso?

- ¿Qué¡¿Qué sucedió?!

- Lo... – comenzó a contar James resignado. Ahora tendría que recordar todo de nuevo! – Lo encontré tirado en medio del pasillo ayer por la tarde sangrando incontroláblemente.

- ¡Pero si ayer en la tarde yo hablé con él¿Qué pudo pasar?

- ¡No lo sé¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?! Además, si lo supiera ¡¿Crees que estaría aquí lamentándome¡NO¡estaría persiguiendo al maldito que le hizo eso! – le gritó a la chica, pero esta lo aceptó sin reclamar. Sabía que James llevaba eso dentro y por lo tanto dejaría que se descargara con ella. Después de todo, se imaginó a ella en la misma situación y no fue nada agradable...

Sin embargo, a James no le parecía justo gritarle de esa forma, pero ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Lo siento Lily – dijo respirando entrecortadamente por lo furioso que estaba – mejor me voy a otra parte; últimamente le grito a la primera persona que encuentro y... eso no es justo. Es mejor que esté solo.

- ¡No! Quédate James, por favor. Si quieres gritar, hazlo, si quieres romper cosas, hazlo, pero quédate aquí y hablemos. Es mejor estar acompañado¿no crees? Además, Remus también es mi amigo y debo enterarme de todo.

- De acuerdo – dijo sentándose de nuevo. Lily se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

- Ahora sí, cuéntame lo que sucedió.

- Bien, después de que lo encontré en el pasillo lo llevé a la enfermería; la señora Pomfrey me dijo que despertaría pronto, pero no movió un dedo en toda la noche... y hasta ahora, tampoco lo ha hecho. – relató tristemente – hoy le dieron una poción a ver si despierta. – Lily estaba a punto de llorar.

- El... estará bien James, ya lo verás – dijo no muy segura de sí misma – Pronto despertará y...

- ¡No Lily! Todos dicen lo mismo ¡pero aún no pasa nada!

- Tienes que tener paciencia...

- ¡No quiero paciencia¡quiero que despierte! – gritó – ¿Por qué están tan positivos tú y Sirius¡¿Cómo están tan seguros de que despertará?!

- Sólo intentamos... – dijo la chica comenzando a llorar.

James se volteó a otra parte, no quería ver a Lily llorar, pero en esos momentos no tenía paciencia para consolar a nadie.

- Debes dormir un poco. – le dijo cuando dejó de llorar.

- No puedo... y no quiero...

- Tan sólo recuéstate y cierra los ojos. – le rogó.

- No Lily, déjame tranquilo. – dijo de mal humor.

- De acuerdo, te dejaré tranquilo, pero no te dejaré solo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Sirius ponía a Remus al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

- ... Así que imagino que ya sabías que me sucedía algo... y sí, mi problema tenía nombre y apellido: Evelyn Harper. Esa chica me vuelve loco, pero no sabía qué hacer para no lastimarnos más el uno al otro, así que la dejé... – bajó la cabeza al ver que Remus no le respondía. – Ella la pasó mal estos últimos días por mi orgullo... pero ya se arregló todo – seguía hablando mirando al suelo – sin embargo tu estás mal ahora y... no puedo estar feliz...

- Pero... si ya desperté. – dijo Remus dificultosamente y con voz apenas audible.

- Sí, pero... ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Sirius asombrado y vio a Remus sonriéndole desde su cama. – ¡Remus¡¡Despertaste!! – gritó emocionado, al tiempo que iba a abrazar al licántropo, pero este se quejó... aún tenía mucho dolor en el cuerpo. – ¡lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que... ¡Al fin despertaste¡Tengo que llamar a James¡Se va a poner tan feliz¿Por qué tardaste tanto¿Qué pretendías, dejarnos solos? – decía Sirius emocionado caminando de un lugar a otro. Remus sólo lo miraba sonriendo. – ¡Le avisaré a James¡Pero no vuelvas a dormirte! Un minuto... ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

- Busca a James y se lo contaré a los dos.

- De acuerdo...

El moreno salió corriendo emocionado; por fin toda la agonía y la espera habían llegado a su fin. Remus tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, debido a que llevaba un día completo sin moverse. Por lo tanto, se levantó lentamente y puso los pies en el piso... ya le hacía mucha falta. Entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás; supuso que sería James, así que se volteó sonriente, pero no se encontró precisamente con James...

- ¡Marc! – gritó, al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrinconaba a la pared, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sin embargo, Zabini no se inmutó.

- Creo que debes escuchar lo que vengo a decirte...

- ¿Vienes a disculparte acaso?

- ¡No seas idiota¡No tengo nada por qué disculparme¡¡Roba novias!!

- ¡¿Entonces para qué viniste?! – le preguntó arrinconándolo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

- Vine a decirte las reglas del juego de ahora en adelante. – Remus se rió.

- ¿Y piensas que te voy a hacer caso?

- Deberías, o si no, Sheila pagará las consecuencias...

- ¡¿Qué?! – en ese momento de descuido, Zabini aprovechó y sacó su varita, apuntándola hacia la garganta del licántropo.

- ¡Como lo escuchaste! A partir de hoy, deberás seguir ciertas normas. – Remus iba caminando hacia atrás lentamente con la varita del Slytherine en su garganta. – Número uno, hablarás con Sheila y le dirás que ya no la quieres; que sólo la estabas usando para darle celos a Evans, pero que realmente no te interesa estar con ella. Número dos, no te acercarás más nunca a mi chica, a menos de cinco metros de distancia; no intercambiarás miradas ni palabras después de que termines con ella. Número tres, no le dirás esto absolutamente a nadie; nada de lo que te hice, ni nada de lo que está sucediendo ahora. – Remus ya había llegado a la pared, y estaba acorralado al igual que él, hacía pocos segundos había acorralado a Zabini.

- O... si no ¿qué¿Piensas lanzarme otra maldición? Porque como habrás visto, puedo sobrevivir a eso y más. – le dijo desafiante.

- No... no me interesa lanzarte otra maldición, porque obviamente a ti no te importa. Pero sí se la puedo lanzar a Sheila... ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡No lo harías!

- No, no, no – dijo Zabini moviendo negativamente la cabeza – no te alteres Gryffindor, mira que estás bajo mi poder ahora. – Remus suspiró resignado y trató de calmarse.

- Y si hago todo lo que me dijiste ¿qué pasará¿Qué harás con Sheila?

- Mmmm... La seguiré tratando como la imbécil que es.

- ¡Eres un... – gritó forcejeando con el chico, pero no pudo, estaba muy débil todavía, así que quedó nuevamente bajo la varita de Zabini.

- Te aconsejo que te calmes...

- Sí, ya, de acuerdo, déjame en paz de una vez. – repuso furioso.

- No hasta que me digas qué vas a hacer.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer de qué¡Si no me das opción alguna!

- Claro que tienes opciones, y son dos: obedeces las normas que te dije antes, le partes el corazón a Sheila y dejas que sufra siendo mi novia, pero sin ser lastimada o, puedes ignorar todo lo que te dije... pero en este caso tendrás que protegerla muy bien, porque si la llego a encontrar en alguna parte, créeme que terminará peor que tú.

- No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan sucio?!

- ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó, ahorcando a Remus con una mano y apuntándole la varita con la otra. – ¿Y bien¿Qué decides?

Remus no podía elegir entre las dos opciones. Si elegía la primera, decepcionaría totalmente a Sheila y, peor aún, la dejaría en manos de ese peligroso Slytherine. Pero si elegía la segunda¿cómo haría para esconder a Sheila de Zabini? Y si algún día él la encontraba, sería hasta capaz de matarla...

- ¡¿Y bien?! Contaré hasta tres para que me des una respuesta. Uno... dos...

FIN!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Karipotter:** Yo también detesto a Zabini pero es necesario para la trama de la historia... por cierto, tus deseos se aproximaron mucho a lo que va a pasar en este cap ;)

**Amelia Lupin:** No te preocupes por Remus, también es mi personaje favorito! jeje

**MariaClara1992:** Gracias por tu review! yo publico cada quince días aproximadamente. Bye!

**.Miiss.Apple.:** Siempre hay una primera vez para todo asi que gracias por tu review! Y lo de Lily y James, pues a mí tampoco me gusta que sufran pero es necesario para la trama de esta historia... Bye! Pd: En cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tu fic, si la universidad me deja! jeje :p

Hola a todos! Disculpen que sea esta la primera vez que les escribo, pero siempre subo los capítulos apurada y no me da chance de hacer esto... Para todos aquéllos que me dejan recomendaciones o ideas para los capítulos, todas son muy buenas pero el fic ya está terminado :( mi amiga y yo lo escribimos completo y luego empezamos a publicarlo; de todas formas, gracias!

Ahora sí los dejo con este cap, espero que lo disfruten! y por favor, dejen reviews!!

****

**Lo que me permitió hacer el amor por ti.**

Remus no podía elegir entre las dos opciones. Si elegía la primera, decepcionaría totalmente a Sheila y, peor aún, la dejaría en manos de ese peligroso Slytherine. Pero si elegía la segunda ¿cómo haría para esconder a Sheila de Zabini? Y si algún día él la encontraba, sería hasta capaz de matarla...

- ¡¿Y bien?! Contaré hasta tres para que me des una respuesta. Uno... dos...

Remus no pudo controlar más su ira y las amenazas de Zabini; así que, harto de todo esto, se alejó como pudo (ya que estaba débil) del chico, y comenzó a atacarlo con palabras:

- No te tengo miedo tipito de cuarta - dijo mientras se alejaba de la mano estranguladora del otro. – Si crees que con una tonta amenaza vas a poder con un merodeador estas completamente errado – le advirtió con la mandíbula apretada debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que dices Lupin!

- ¡Ten más cuidado nada!, no me vas a asustar con esas palabritas, si quiero puedo hablar ahora mismo con Dumbledore y decirle lo que has hecho.

- ¿Me vas a chismear? – preguntó irónicamente el Slytherine.

- Puedo y tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera.

- Bien como tú desees, pero ten por seguro que si llegas a abrir la bocota y me expulsan de aquí, antes de que me vaya, Sheila sufrirá un pequeño accidente y si no dices nada ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que ella esté bien. – y sin más que decir se fue de la enfermería.

Remus no creía que Zabini estuviese hablando en serio, pero meditándolo mejor llegó a la conclusión que sí lo hacia; lo había lastimado con un fuerte hechizo¿qué aseguraba que no fuera hacer lo mismo con Sheila?, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a ella, pero tampoco iba a caer en las manos de Zabini tan fácilmente, algo tenía que hacer y rápido. En ese momento entraron por la puerta James, Sirius y Lily.

- ¿Ves¡te dije que ya estaba despierto Cornamenta! – le dijo Sirius a James mientras caminaban hacia Remus.

- ¡¡Remus!! – exclamaron Lily y James mientras corrían lo que faltaba para llegar a la cama del chico y lo terminaban de saludar y preguntarle como estaba.

- Estoy bien, algo adolorido – dijo mientras hacía algunas muecas de dolor.

- Me alegro por ti Remus, realmente nos asustaste a todos – dijo Lily dulcemente.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- quiso saber James

- Nada, una estupidez, mas tarde les digo, ahora estoy cansado como para echarles todo el cuento.

- Pero Remus, por favor, es importante. – insistió Sirius.

- Luego les cuento. En fin ¿cómo van las clases? – cambió de tema. Los amigos se dieron cuenta, pero lo vieron tan débil que decidieron dejarlo así.

- Todo normal, no ha sucedido nada interesante... – dijo James nervioso, ya que en realidad, no había asistido a ninguna clase desde lo sucedido, pero sabía que si se lo decía a Remus, él lo sermonearía.

En eso llegó la Señora Pomfrey y comenzó a echarlos a todos.

- Es hora de almuerzo así que deben irse. – sentenció.

- Pero si acabamos de llegar. – se quejó James.

- Los enfermos deben comer, al igual que ustedes.

- Pero... – iba a reclamar nuevamente James, pero Lily no lo dejó.

- Sí señora Pomfrey, ya nos retiramos. – y miró de reojo a James, quien la miraba de manera amenazadora y a la vez molesto.

Los tres se fueron al Gran Comedor...

* * *

Sheila había estado pensando las cosas durante toda la noche y la mañana. Recordó todo lo que había escuchado sobre la licantropía de Remus y las amenazas de Zabini y sintió una fuerte cólera; por lo que había decidido contarle todo a Dumbledore, sin importarle lo que pasara a continuación. 

Se levantó de su cama y caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, decidió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a actuar como una verdadera Slytherine, es decir "chismosear lo que había visto" y así hacerle honor a la casa en la que se encontraba, pero en la cual nunca quiso estar...

Llegó rápidamente hasta la puerta del salón de transformaciones donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall dando una clase.

- Profesora, disculpe...

- Ahora no señorita Robertson ¿no ve que estoy dando una clase? Además, sería una falta de respeto hacia los alumnos si hablo con usted y los dejo a ellos a mitad de la clase...

- Pero es que tengo un problema de vida o muerte...

La profesora pensó unos minutos y luego dijo:

- Más le vale que sea importante jovencita. – salió del salón disculpándose con los alumnos y trancando la puerta.

- Supongo que Pomfrey...

- La señora Pomfrey Sheila.

- Exacto. Supongo que ella le comentó que uno de sus alumnos fue herido gravemente en estos días. – dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

- Sí, me comunicaron que el joven Lupin fue gravemente herido.

- Bueno... yo sé quien fue el que lo... hechizó, y me gustaría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y decirle todo lo que vi y escuché.

- Me parece muy sabia la decisión que acaba de tomar. – dijo pensativamente – Pero lamentablemente no puedo acompañarla en estos momentos.

- Pero...

- Sin embargo, confío plenamente en que lo que me ha dicho es verdad. Por lo tanto le confiaré la contraseña para que pueda entrar por usted misma al despacho del director.

- Gracias. – agregó la chica, respirando aliviada.

- Bien, va a ir a la estatua de la gárgola que se encuentra junto al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras y va a decir claramente la frase: "bombón relleno de dulce de leche"

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, sí, sí, bombón relleno de dulce de leche. Ahora retírese que tengo una clase que terminar. – y sin más, entró al salón.

Una vez frente al despacho del Director Sheila, con manos temblorosas, tocó la puerta.

- Adelante señorita Robertson – se escuchó del otro lado.

- Buenas tardes profesor – dijo mientras entraba al despacho, el cual estaba lleno de numerosas antigüedades y cosas que Sheila nunca en su vida había visto – ¿Como supo que era yo?

- Oh!, solo fue un presentimiento – dijo el mago mientras miraba a la joven fijamente a los ojos. Sheila no quiso insistir y fue directo al punto, pero en el interior sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

- Verá…le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que me permitiera hablar con usted ya que…hay algo importante que le quiero decir.

- Muy bien y ¿Qué será?

- Bueno…yo sé quien fue el alumno que atacó a Remus… – dijo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus manos

- Ya veo – dijo el director pacientemente, tanto, que a Sheila le enervó un poco.

- Marc Zanibi, él fue, pero por favor profesor Dumbledore no le diga a nadie que fui yo la que le dijo esto ¡por favor! – suplicó.

- No se preocupe señorita, todo saldrá bien – dijo cálidamente

- Bien…eso era todo profesor – y sin más que decir se retiró del despacho y se dirigió directo a su habitación. En ese momento no quería ni tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, había traicionado a uno de su misma casa, así que después de todo… era una verdadera Slytherine, lo cual no la dejó muy contenta.

* * *

Remus estaba animado, ya podía salir definitivamente de la enfermería, pero aun así, había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y era todo el asunto de Zabini. No quería decir nada porque sabia que si abría la boca todos los Slytherine se las cobrarían, pero él como buen merodeador se defendería, así que ellos atacarían a Sheila inmediatamente, además él "era" el único que sabía todo así que ellos no dudarían en buscarlo a él. El joven iba caminado lentamente, debido al dolor que aun sentía, por el pasillo hasta que divisó a lo dejos a los padres de… 

- ¿Zabini? – se preguntó a sí mismo – ¿pero qué hacen aquí?, no no no, debe ser por otra cosa... – y silenciosamente los siguió.

- Más te vale que a ese viejo no le de por hablar mucho – dijo el padre de Zabini, Remus lo conocía porque solía ir a los partidos de Quidditch de su hijo.

- Más le vale a Marc no haber hecho alguna travesurita porque si no ¿qué les diré a mis amigas si se enteran que han castigado a mi precioso hijo? – sin dudas, pensó Remus, esa era la madre, igual de falta de cerebro que su hijo.

Los siguió hasta la estatua que conducía al despacho del director Dumbledore y al cabo de un rato se abrió dejando salir a McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes Señor y Señora Zabini, el director los está esperando, pasen – y sin más que decir los tres desaparecieron de la vista de del merodeador.

Remus comenzó a pensar rápidamente qué podría estar sucediendo, y la cosa más obvia que se le ocurría era que el director se había enterado de todo y había mandado llamar a los padres de Zabini, pero ¿cómo¿quién se lo había dicho?

- James... – dijo para sí mismo.

Salió corriendo como pudo a la sala común donde encontró a James y Sirius jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

- ¡Remus! Ya saliste de la enfermería... que bueno ¿no?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste¿Y por qué se lo dijiste a Dumbledore? – le preguntó jadeando a James.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Cómo me enteré de qué?

- ¡De que fue Zabini el que me hechizó!

¡¿Qué?! – gritó James levantándose bruscamente del sillón y provocando que el tablero y las fichas volaran por todas partes. – ¡¿Fue el sucio de Zabini¡Se las verá conmigo!

- ¡No, James! No... pensé que tú... pero entonces ¿cómo se... ¡Diablos! Me va a ir mal, muy mal. – decía Remus caminando de un sitio a otro. Sirius tenía a James agarrado por la túnica para evitar que saliera a despedazar a Zabini.

- Remus... ¿nos quieres contar qué fue lo que pasó?

- Escuchen – comenzó, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. James se calmó un poco y puso atención. – Zabini me lanzó un Sectusempra por "robarme" a su chica; pero él no la quiere, sólo la quiere porque es bonita, pero no la ama realmente.

- ¿Qué demonios es un Sectusempra? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

- Es magia oscura según la señora Pomfrey. Pero es horrible... – añadió James recordando la escena. – Remus estaba todo ensangrentado y todo... ¡Voy a matar a Zabini! – gritó de nuevo, pero Remus lo tomó por los hombros.

- ¡Escúchame James! Entiendo que quieras matarlo, pero no podemos. Él me amenazó y me dijo que si alguien se llegara a enterar de esto, Sheila sufriría las consecuencias. No quiero meterla a ella en problemas ni mucho menos quiero que la lastimen, así que por favor no hagas nada – le rogó mirándolo fijamente – si no lo quieres hacer por ella, entonces hazlo por mí.

- Remus no puedes permitir que Zabini te controle de esa forma.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no es mi vida la que está en juego, es la de una chica que no tiene nada que ver en esta rivalidad. – insistió el licántropo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Por favor James, promete que no vas a hacer nada. Al parecer Dumbledore ya se enteró, así que con eso basta. ¿Lo prometes?

- Remus somos merodeadores, no podemos rebajarnos a...

- ¡¿Lo prometes?! – preguntó de nuevo con mayor brusquedad y con un tono asustado en su voz.

James miró dubitativo a Sirius, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada.

- Lo prometo. – dijo a regañadientes.

- Gracias James. – suspiró aliviado.

- Remus, creo que debes descansar un poco, recuerda que mañana en la noche es... – le recordó Sirius.

- Sí, ya lo sé, tienes razón; iré a mi habitación ¿de acuerdo? – miró a James, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza y luego se fue a dormir un rato.

- Bueno James, tengo que irme. Llevo un día sin ver a Evelyn, por lo que debe estar preocupada. – dijo Sirius divertido, pero James sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

Sirius se fue y él se quedó pensando en Zabini, en las ganas que tenía de matarlo por casi matar a Remus, en las ganas que tenía de torturarlo hasta que pidiera perdón, en las ganas que tenía de verlo avergonzado frente a toda la escuela, pero también pensando en la promesa que le acababa de hacer Remus. No podía hacer nada ahora, sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que Zabini se saliera con la suya; cosa que lo puso de muy mal humor.

Entonces llegó Lily.

- James, te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Acaso no piensas agradecerme lo de esta mañana? – preguntó en broma al chico, pero este se lo tomó muy en serio.

- ¿Y acaso no piensas decirme nada de la declaración que te hice ayer?

- ¿Qué?

- He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para demostrarte que te amo, te lo dije ayer a gritos ¡y todavía no me dices nada! Y ahora me sales con la estupidez de que si no pienso agradecerte lo de esta mañana... o sea que todo lo hiciste por agradarme y no porque de verdad querías ayudarme. – repuso entrecortadamente por lo molesto que estaba.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? – preguntó Lily tranquila, tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¿A qué viene eso¡¿A qué viene eso¡Ayer te declaré mi amor Lily! – gritó a voz en cuello. – ¡Y tú aún no me dices nada¿Te parece bien tener a un chico esperando por algo que nunca va a pasar¡¿Esperando porque me digas que también que me amas¡¿Te parece bien?!

- James, necesito tiem...

- ¡No me digas que necesitas tiempo¡No me lo digas! – la interrumpió bruscamente. – Te he dado tiempo suficiente, pero parece que te encanta jugar conmigo. Un día me detestas y al otro vienes a acompañarme en un mal momento. ¡No te entiendo!

- James lo de esta mañana fue sólo como amigos... – dijo la chica comenzando a molestarse. – Necesitabas compañía y yo...

- ¡Yo no necesitaba nada! Te dije que te largaras y ni aún así me dejaste en paz. – alegó fríamente. – Aunque sí, tienes razón, sí necesitaba algo ¡necesitaba que me dijeras que me amas! – gritó por última vez y luego se fue de esa forma que le era tan característica, pateando y tumbando todo lo que en su camino se hallaba.

* * *

Evelyn estaba sentada sola en los jardines y de pronto sintió una brisa extraña junto a ella, sin embargo nada se movía. Pasado un minuto volvió a sentir la misma brisa, pero todo seguía quieto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto alguien tomó su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él, pero no había nadie junto a ella. 

- Ya Peeves, déjame paz.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Sirius indignado quitándose la capa.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con ese poltergeist?

- Bueno lo siento. – dijo la chica riendo – pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Te lo diré, pero es uno de los secretos de los merodeadores, así que debes prometer que no lo dirás.

- Fue con la capa ¿no es cierto?

- Fue con la capa... ¡¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes? – la chica se echó a reír.

- Lily me ha hablado de ella. Y ya le prometí a ella que no diría nada, así que no me cuesta prometértelo a ti también.

- Te amo. – dijo Sirius dándole un beso a la chica, pero esta se puso nerviosa.

- Sirius no...

- Ya lo sé, por eso iremos a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo? – preguntó emocionada poniéndose de pie.

- Eso sí no te lo puedo decir... a menos que Lily ya te lo haya mencionado.

No. Sólo me ha dicho que James la ha llevado allá con los ojos vendados... ¿yo también tendré que ir así?

- Sí, lo siento. – dijo Sirius al tiempo que se sacaba una venda del bolsillo. – ¿Te la pones tú o yo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- De acuerdo. – sonrió el moreno. La tomó de la mano, la llevó junto a uno de los pasadizos y le vendó los ojos. Luego, los dos juntos se fueron a Hogsmeade.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente, pero Remus, como había dormido toda la tarde, deseaba levantarse de la cama y dar un paseo. Bajó a la sala común y encontró a James junto a la chimenea. 

- ¿James¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

- No puedo... no tengo nada de sueño.

- ¿Es eso o tienes cosas en la mente que no te dejan dormir? – le preguntó sentándose junto a él.

- No... es sólo que no tengo sueño. – le respondió dando un gran bostezo.

- Claro – rió Remus – ya veo que no tienes sueño.

- Oye lunático no te burles.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Oye, me enteré de que no fuiste a clases mientras yo estaba en la enfermería ¿es eso cierto? – inquirió con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? Yo... claro que fui a clases, yo... – suspiró vencido – ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Peter.

- Claro, debí suponerlo.

- Oye... ¿Tan mal estabas que no fuiste a clases? Quiero decir... Sirius sí asistió a clases aún sabiendo que yo estaba en la enfermería. No quiero decir con esto que me quieras más que Sirius sino que... – se detuvo. Él sospechaba que a James le había ocurrido algo con Lily, pero quería que él se lo dijera. – Lo que quiero saber es si te pasaba algo más aparte de lo de...

- Sí Remus, ya entendí. – lo miró y luego miró el fuego – pero no me pasaba nada más, era sólo eso.

- De acuerdo Cornamenta, ahora ya lo entendí yo, te dejaré en paz. – le dijo tranquilamente; él sabía cuando su amigo quería estar solo.

- ¡No! Yo no dije eso... – agregó James avergonzado – es sólo que... no estoy listo para hablar de lo que me pasaba.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no importa, iré a dar un paseo por ahí.

- ¿Un paseo¿A estas horas? Remus, creo que ese hechizo te dejó mal. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres un prefecto y que está prohibido caminar...

Remus se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole a James que hiciera silencio, luego abrió la túnica y dejó ver lo que parecía una gruesa capa.

- Ahh, ya veo. Oye ¿No la tenía Sirius?

- Sí, pero ya la devolvió, así que es mi turno. – James rió.

- Buenas noches. – agregó y luego de que Remus se fue siguió mirando el fuego.

El licántropo se fue caminando por los pasillo silenciosamente hasta que vio a alguien sentado en una columna. Como buen prefecto que era se acercó a ver quien estaba fuera de su cama dispuesto a quitarle sus merecidos puntos; sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque...

- ¡Sheila!

La chica dio un grito ahogado y fue entonces cuando Remus recordó que llevaba puesta la capa, por lo que se la quitó al instante.

- ¡Remus¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Nada sólo... paseaba. – dijo con un deje de vergüenza. No habían hablado desde que sucedió todo, así que los dos sentían pena con el otro.

- ¿Paseabas¿A éstas horas?

- Bueno... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? Nada, pensando un rato.

- Ah y... ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó dudoso y se sentó junto a ella. La chica se quedó en silencio un rato y luego dijo:

- Expulsaron a Zabini ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? Yo... lo siento.

Dijo eso porque pensaba que la chica estaba triste, pero en su interior dijo un "¡Sí!" tan potente que se asombró de que no hubiera salido por su boca...

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – le preguntó Sheila extrañada.

- Bueno porque... era tu novio y me imagino que es por eso que estás mal ¿no?

- Claro que no Remus. Yo... vi todo que pasó. Vi cuando te lanzó el hechizo y vi lo grave que estabas, pero no pude hacer nada... hasta que escuché lo de tu...

- Lo de mi ¿qué?

- Lo de tu... – iba a decir licantropía pero se detuvo a tiempo – bueno lo de tu gravedad en la enfermería y entonces decidí contárselo todo a Dumbledore.

- Así que fuiste tú. Pero Sheila no debiste hacer eso – replicó algo molesto, después de todo había sido ella la valiente que solucionó las cosas en lugar de él – Zabini es peligroso y pudo haberte lastimado.

- Pensé que me ibas a agradecer en lugar de molestarte.

- Claro que te agradezco, pero es que...

El chico comenzó a pensar rápidamente; ¿sería apropiado besarla en ese momento¿debía preguntarle¿O eso arruinaría el encanto?... o mejor no la besaba y no se metía en más problemas; pero es que realmente quería besarla!

- Bueno no sé si será correcto hacer lo que quiero hacer, porque si mal no recuerdo todo esto comenzó de esa manera, pero aún así me voy a arriesgar a besarte. – la chica levemente ante el comentario y aceptó el beso sin peros. – Ahora deberé pedirte que te vayas a tu habitación, o me quitarán el cargo de prefecto.

- Jajajaja de acuerdo señor prefecto, me iré a mi habitación.

Ambos se levantaron y se disponían a ir cada uno a su habitación, pero Sheila agregó algo más.

- Oye Remus.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

- Bueno iremos a dormir y luego nos levantaremos y...

- No me refiero a eso. – dijo la chica divertida; entonces Remus se puso serio y agregó:

- Esperemos que todo salga bien...

* * *

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, los merodeadores sostenían su típica charla horas antes de la transformación de Remus. 

- ¿Estás seguro de ya estás bien?

- Sí Canuto, ya te lo dije. – respondió el licántropo cansinamente.

- ¿Completamente seguro?

- Sí...

- Es decir ¿qué no te duele nada?

- No...

- O sea que...

¡Ya cállate! – gritó Remus divertido tirándole una almohada.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es para estar seguros.

- ¿Y¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? – quiso saber Remus. – Yo sé que me tengo que quedar en mi cama, pero ustedes deben hacer algo divertido antes de acompañarme esta noche.

- Bueno yo iré con Evelyn a Honeydukes. – dijo Sirius sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Y tú James? Estás muy callado¿qué te sucede?

Desde que se habían despertado, el chico no había dicho una sola palabra, ni aún la noche anterior; simplemente había subido a su habitación y sin decir nada se acostó a dormir. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba planeando algo...

- ¿Qué¿A mí? Nada...

- Bien... ¿Y? – volvió a preguntar Remus.

- Y ¿qué?

- ¡Cornamenta¡¿Estás aquí?! – le gritó Sirius tirándole ahora la almohada a él; James rió.

- Lo siento jajajaja, estaba pensando en... otra cosa.

- En otra cosa o... ¿en otra persona? – le preguntó Sirius, pero como James lo fulminó con la mirada cambió rápidamente de tema. – Bueno, creo que debemos bajar a desayunar o el día no alcanzará para nada. ¿Remus seguro que...

- ¡Sí¡Ya cierra la boca!

- Pero es que te ves pálido – agregó James ya fuera de broma.

- ¿Y qué hay de extraño en eso? Ya saben que empiezo por ponerme pálido y... bueno ya saben el resto de la historia. Vayan no se preocupen, nos vemos esta noche.

- De acuerdo, vamos Sirius.

Al salir de la habitación los dos chicos fueron por lados diferentes. No iban a desayunar o si no, no tendrían tiempo para hacer todo lo que habían planeado. Sirius fue a la lechucería y escribió una carta rápidamente, luego tomó la primera lechuza que encontró y le ató la carta; una vez la lechuza salió por la ventana, Sirius se fue corriendo al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Pasados unos minutos Evelyn llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sirius procedió a vendarle los ojos y luego se fueron juntos a Honeydukes.

James no había dormido casi en toda la noche. Últimamente, Lily lo iba a visitar cada vez que estaba de mal humor, por lo que siempre terminaban discutiendo. Por eso pasó toda la noche ideando un plan para estar con ella y crear una atmósfera que permitiera que pasara lo que el chico tanto esperaba... que Lily le dijera "yo también te amo". Ya estaba todo perfectamente planificado; le iba a ser un poco más difícil ya que Sirius se había llevado el mapa, pero con algo de suerte todo le saldría bien.

- Oye Anne – le dijo a una chica de su mismo curso – ¿Me harías un favor?

- Seguro James.

- Necesito que le digas a Lily que Remus la está esperando en la torre de astronomía ¿de acuerdo? Dile que se apresure.

- De acuerdo, ahora voy.

Una vez la chica fue a avisarle a Lily, James corrió hasta la torre de astronomía y se escondió tras una columna. Su plan era hacerse pasar por Remus y pasar una velada romántica y tranquila con Lily sin que ésta supiera nada; el único problema era que él no sabía aún que Lily y Remus ya no eran novios... después de tanto ajetreo a Remus se le había olvidado totalmente contárselo.

Lily llegó veinte minutos después... y eso que le habían dicho que se apresurara.

- ¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí?

James aprovechó su momento de despiste para vendarle los ojos. Se aplicó un hechizo en la garganta, acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y se concentró para que su voz saliera como la de Remus.

- Lily ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te he estado esperando para darte una sorpresa.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó la chica extrañada, tocándole las manos y los brazos a ciegas.

- Claro. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a tu novio?

En eso Lily lo captó todo, era James. ¿Tanto la amaba que ahora se hacía pasar por otro chico? Ella también había estado pensando toda la noche y había llegado a la conclusión de que ya era hora de aceptar lo que le ocurría. Amaba a James y James la amaba a ella (y había hecho todo por demostrárselo) así que dejaría su orgullo a un lado y le diría a James lo que sentía. Sin embargo, le agradó lo que James estaba haciendo así que le seguiría el juego por un rato.

- No, claro que no Remus. Es sólo que después de lo que te pasó no pensé que ya... bueno en fin. ¿Me dijiste que me tienes una sorpresa?

- En realidad no planeé nada, pero podemos inventar.

- De acuerdo.

- Podemos... a ver... ¿Qué tal un viaje en escoba?

- ¿Qué¿Tú sabes volar?

- ¡¿Cómo que si sé volar¿Acaso no soy el mejor...

- No eres el mejor ¿qué? – preguntó Lily maliciosamente.

- Bueno ¿no soy el mejor... amigo del mejor buscador de Hogwarts? – terminó por inventar James nervioso. Si no ponía más atención a lo que decía, todo le saldría mal.

- Ah claro, de James. Tienes razón en que es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio? Digo... claro que tengo razón; pero mejor no volemos porque... no vuelo tan bien como él.

- Está bien. – dijo Lily seria, pero en sus adentros estaba disfrutando de todo. – Entonces ¿qué hacemos? Podemos ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro romántico y...

- ¿A la biblioteca¿Esa es tu idea de una cita?

- Pensé que te encantaban los libros Remus...

- Ah... sí... es cierto... bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. – repuso con desgana; eso ni si quiera le había pasado por la mente.

- No Remus, como tú quieras. O nos podemos quedar aquí; después de todo estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo.

- Mmm... de acuerdo.

Esa tampoco era una idea, pero al fin y al cabo estaba con Lily y eso era lo único que le importaba. Ambos se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, y de vez en cuando James dejaba salir esos comentarios tan típicos de él y se asombraba de que Lily no sospechara nada.

- Oye Remus ¿No crees que ya me puedo quitar la venda?

- ¡¿Qué¡No!

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque... así es más romántico.

- ¿Más romántico?

- Claro porque...

- Vamos Remus, déjate de tonterías, quítame ya esta venda.

- No Lily no puedo... – decía James nervioso. ¡¿Y ahora qué haría?!

- Remus, por favor, te lo pido.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró resignado. Todo se arruinaría, pero si no le quitaba la venda Lily igual sospecharía así que lo mejor era hacerlo ya.

James tomó la venda con manos temblorosas y la desató; en tan sólo segundos se escucharían los gritos de Lily hasta Londres...

- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas mantenerme engañada James? – le preguntó en tono severo, pero con una sonrisa en su boca. En cualquier momento le diría que lo amaba.

- Hasta que... ¡¿Qué¿Ya lo sabías? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Claro que sí, y tengo algo que decirte.

- Espera un momento ¿cómo lo sabías?

- Eso no importa ahora tengo que decirte algo.

- No, dime cómo lo supiste.

- James es obvio. Esos comentarios de volar en escoba y el mejor buscador y tu odio por la biblioteca.

- Bueno yo lo intenté. – repuso algo indignado.

- Ya no importa, quiero decirte que...

- Pero entonces – la interrumpió. – si sabías que era yo ¿por qué me seguiste el juego¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

- Escucha, Remus y yo terminamos antes de ayer, por eso quiero decirte que...

- Ah claro, como Remus te dejó entonces ahora sí vienes a mí ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Claro ¡ahora lo entiendo! – exclamó comenzando a enfadarse – Remus te dejó y ahora buscas a otro que te consuele.

- Las cosas no son así James... – alegó la chica apunto de llorar.

- ¡Claro que son así! Con razón todo me salía bien, con razón no ponías resistencia. Eres la peor que conozco; ni si quiera Remus te pudo soportar ¿eh¿Y planeabas decírmelo en algún momento?

- No puedo creerlo James. – dijo la chica llorando y negando con la cabeza. – ¡Tenías que arruinarlo¡Eres un imbécil¡¡Te odio!!

Y así, llorando y negando se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- Pero ¡¿Qué demonios pasó ahora?! – se reprochó James a sí mismo. – ¡No entiendo nada¡NADA!

* * *

La noche se acercaba y Sirius y Evelyn todavía estaban en Hogsmeade. Sirius, al darse cuenta de la hora le tuvo que pedir a Evelyn que regresaran rápido al castillo; la chica había pasado una velada genial, pero sabía que si Sirius le pedía eso era porque tenía algo importante que hacer, así que le hizo caso sin ninguna objeción. 

Debido al apuro que cargaban, Sirius no abrió el mapa, simplemente salieron por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta sin ver si había moros en la costa... y sí los había.

- Vaya, vaya, con que llegando al colegio a estas horas ¿eh?

- ¡Severus! – gritó la chica llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Y con Harper... esto es interesante.

- ¡Cierra la boca Snivellus! Estoy apurado así que lárgate.

- Ah no, no se van a salir con la suya. A tus padres les encantará saber que estás saliendo con... éste. – dijo de manera despectiva.

- ¡No! Por favor Severus, tú no se los dirías ¿verdad? – le preguntó suplicante.

- Déjame pensarlo... sí, sí se los diría, y se los diré.

- ¡Eres un gusano asqueroso! – gritó Sirius tomándolo por la túnica y sacando su varita.

- No, no, no Black, no te conviene hacer esto. Escucha una cosa, gracias a tu amiguito Remus y lo que le hizo a Marc, hemos decidido vengarnos de todos y cada uno de ustedes. – lo amenazó – y como ustedes quieren tanto a sus chicas, entonces nos meteremos con ellas también ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Evelyn lloraba silenciosamente, Snape miraba con odio a Sirius y este, sosteniendo la varita en su garganta lo miraba con odio, desprecio y desagrado; pero no tenía tiempo, se iba acercando la hora de la transformación y no podía fallarle a Remus.

- Esto no se quedará así Quejicus. Si no fuera porque me tengo que ir te rompía la cara ahora mismo...

- Tienes miedo ¿eh?

- ¡Ningún miedo! Yo no me llamo Snape... Ya arreglaremos cuentas.

- Sí, eso mismo digo yo. Y puedes ir despidiéndote de tu chica porque sus padres se enterarán y ¡no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo! – terminó de decir y luego se largó con su túnica hondeando.

- Evelyn, no llores, quédate tranquila que no pasará nada.

- ¡Pero tú lo escuchaste Sirius! Si mis padres se enteran no sé que...

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no lo harán, te lo prometo.

- Promete que todo saldrá bien. – le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te prometo Evelyn que todo saldrá bien. – dijo lentamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora discúlpame, pero de verdad me tengo que ir o seré perro muerto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digo... seré hombre muerto. Quédate tranquila ¿de acuerdo? Mañana arreglaré todo con ese Slytherine de porquería.

- De acuerdo, y suerte en lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

El chico subió las escaleras de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, pero al llegar arriba vio que James y Remus ya no estaban allí. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras de tres en tres y corrió hacia las afueras del castillo hasta que los vio caminando ya hacia la casa de los gritos.

- Ya... Llegué... – dijo Sirius jadeando. Remus estaba pálido y caminaba y respiraba con dificultad mientras James lo sostenía por un brazo.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! – le preguntó James algo enfadado.

- Lo siento, lo siento, me topé con Snivellus y... en fin, vamos. - se disculpó tomando a Remus por el otro brazo.

Caminaron lentamente al paso del licántropo y cada vez se aproximaban más a la casa de los gritos, cuando entonces...

- ¡Remus! – gritó una chica muy cerca de ellos y los tres voltearon a verla.

- ¡Sheila¿Qué... haces aquí? No deberías... vete al castillo, tú no... – intentaba decir Remus.

- ¡Vete de aquí Robertson! – gritó Sirius apartándola con un brazo y sosteniendo a Remus con el otro.

- ¡No! Tengo algo que decirle a Remus...

- ¡¿No ves que no puede en este momento?! – exclamó James exasperado.

- Es un segundo. Remus...

- No Sheila vete... por favor... – le rogó. No quería que lo viera en ese estado y tampoco quería que descubriera su secreto; más eso era imposible porque ella ya lo sabía.

- Remus, escúchame. Ya lo sé todo, sé lo de tu licantropía y sé que en este momento te vas a... bueno, quiero que sepas que no me importa en lo más mínimo...

Los minutos seguían pasando, James y Sirius estaban impacientes pues sabían que en cualquier momento sucedería; sin embargo la chica seguía hablando y Remus seguía escondiéndose.

- Siento haberme enterado así, pero a la vez me alegra. Remus – añadió tomando la cara pálida y sudorosa del chico – no tienes que esconderte más, no me importa ¿me oyes? No me importa... – finalizó dándole un beso en los labios. Remus sonrió, pero no pudo agregar nada, ya no podía hablar ni hacer nada, el momento estaba llegando.

- Robertson, vete de aquí, es peligroso . – le advirtió Sirius.

- Lo sé, me iré, ya cumplí mi cometido.

- ¡Ahora!

- Sí, ya. – se fue corriendo de nuevo al castillo.

Los chicos siguieron su camino a la casa de los gritos donde Remus sufrió su transformación. Sin embargo, esta no fue tan pesada esta vez, pues la chica de sus sueños, la chica que amaba ya lo sabía todo y lo mejor era ¡que no le importaba!

FIN!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Una vez en la enfermería, después de la transformación, Remus descansaba tranquilamente en una de las camas. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido aún y tenía arañazos en todo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, James y Sirius ya habían bajado a desayunar, pero esa mañana hubo algo diferente. Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio.

Mis queridos alumnos, lamento informales que el día de ayer un alumno fue expulsado. – todos comenzaron a murmurar – Ayer por la tarde, Marc Zabini, perteneciente a la casa Slytherine, fue expulsado de Hogwarts porque hace unos días realizó un hechizo casi mortal contra otro alumno, dejándolo gravemente herido. Por eso el comité del colegio ha tomado tal decisión y esperamos que tomen en cuenta este tipo de conducta y que no se vuelva a repetir. Todos somos una comunidad y debemos convivir en paz. Muchas gracias. – finalizó y luego se sentó de nuevo en su asiento e hizo aparecer el desayuno.

Todos estaban sumamente callados, pero los Slytherines tenían una mirada de odio y rencor hacia el grupo de Gryffindors amigos de Remus.

Uno de esos Gryffindors chismoseó todo… - le susurró Severus a su grupo. – Debemos vengarnos de ellos, y ya sé como podemos empezar. – dijo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior con Sirius y Evelyn.

Sheila, que había escuchado todo inmediatamente se sumergió en su plato de cereal. Si descubrían que había sido ella, le harían la vida imposible; pero debía advertirle a Remus y a sus amigos. Además, había dejado un asunto pendiente la noche anterior.

Luego de que terminó el desayuno, la chica no perdió tiempo y subió a la enfermería a visitar al licántropo.

¿Remus? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama y lo veía con varios rasguños en la cara.

Sí… - dijo con voz apenas audible mientras abría los ojos para verla. Ella se sentó junto a él y siguió hablando.

Toma, te traje esto. – le entregó un pequeño paquete de chocolates. Remus sonrió y lo tomó; intentó abrirlo pero no tenía fuerza suficiente todavía, así que Sheila se lo quitó.

Ven, yo te lo abro.

Una vez Sheila abrió el chocolate Remus abrió la boca en señal de "dámelo tú". Sheila sonrió y empezó a partirlo en pedacitos para dárselo. Al darle el primer trozo Remus se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se puso cómodo mientras masticaba el chocolate. Pero entonces Sheila recordó a qué había ido para allá.

No Remus, ya, cómelo tú. – se lo entregó – Vine a decirte algo serio.

No… ahora no… sigamos comiendo.

¡No! Vine a hablarte de algo serio. – Ante esto Remus cambió el semblante y se puso más pálido de lo que estaba.

Es sobre… ¿mi licantropía?

Sí, es sobre eso.

De acuerdo… – suspiró – ¿Cómo te enteraste? – la chica bajó la mirada.

Escuché a tus amigos hablando el día en que Zabini te hechizó. – dijo avergonzada.

Ah ya veo… Conque escuchando las conversaciones ajenas ¿no?

No, no yo… fue un accidente, yo venía a ver si estabas bien, no quería escuchar… pero vele el lado positivo, ya lo sé y no tuviste que pasar por el mal rato de decírmelo tú mismo, si es que me lo ibas a decir. – Remus se sentó difícilmente.

Claro que te lo iba a decir… dentro de un tiempo, pero sí te lo iba a contar.

En fin, ya eso no importa. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de ser una Slytherine te voy a apoyar y voy a guardar tu secreto. – le dijo sonriéndole.

¿Sabes? En realidad todavía no puedo creer que seas una Slytherine.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque la bondad, la ternura y el cariño no son cualidades… propias de esa casa, por así decirlo. – respondió el licántropo.

Bueno, ya ves que no todo en Slytherine es malo. No es la casa de mis sueños, pero he aprendido a convivir con la gente de ahí y a saber que no todos son tan malos como a veces parecen.

Si bueno… omitiendo a algunos prospectos supongo que tienes razón.

Sí, hablando de esos prospectos… – comenzó Sheila, levantándose de la cama y adoptando un semblante serio. – Dumbledore anunció hoy la expulsión de Zabini y Snape y su grupo planea vengarse de ustedes, pero… es mejor que yo vaya y le diga que yo fui la que dijo todo y…

¡NO! – le gritó el chico haciendo una mueca de dolor por esfuerzo – ¡¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!! Te usarán como espantapájaros del huerto de Hagrid si se enteran de que fuiste tú.

Sí pero… entonces tú y tus amigos deben tener cuidado porque ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Dímelo a mí… – ella sonrió. – Escucha, desde un principio tú tuviste mucho más valor que yo; es mi turno de comportarme como el chico que soy y más aún, como el merodeador que soy. – le dijo en tono firme y convencido. La chica rió y le dio un beso, luego miró su reloj y dijo:

Bueno es tarde y ya debo irme. Yo estaré pendiente a ver si escucho algún plan y los mantendré informados, pero tengan cuidado.

De acuerdo Sheila. Ah – agregó – gracias por los chocolates estuvo delicioso… - dijo con un doble sentido y con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios - La chica solo rió ante tal comentario y dijo:

Adiós, y cuídate ¿quieres?, pasas más tiempo aquí que en clases - y sin más se retiro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

James y Sirius tenían le siguiente hora libre, la cual aprovecharían para dormir un rato y luego visitarían a Remus. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que no le permitió dormir a Sirius.

Oye Sirius. – le dijo Frank deteniéndolo antes de que subiera a su habitación.

¿Sí?

El director te mandó a llamar.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – preguntó con fastidio – pero si no hemos hecho nada – alegó mirando a James - ¿o sí?

No, yo no he hecho nada. – dijo el aludido levantando los hombros – Mejor vas con Dumbledore a ver que quiere.

De acuerdo iré, pero espero que sea rápido.

Ah por cierto, ¿Has visto a Evelyn? – le preguntó Frank – Dumbledore la mandó a llamar también.

¿Evelyn?

Mmm… creo que "alguien" hizo "algo" indebido en "algún" lugar con "cierta" chica. – dijo James entre risas.

¡Cállate Cornamenta! Yo no hice nada… - y sin más se dirigió a la oficina.

En el camino se encontró con Evelyn quien caminaba con cara nerviosa.

Hola… - dijo la chica sin detenerse.

¿Que pasó? - preguntó el chico no muy seguro, caminando a su lado.

Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar y tengo miedo que haya sido por algún chismoso y esté metida en un problema…- dijo ella algo alterada

Todo está bien, o va a estar bien te lo prometo – dijo el chico intentando darle ánimos.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola la profesora McGonagall los esperaba con la contraseña.

Buenos días jóvenes- dijo

No tan buenos diría yo –dijo Sirius.

Algodón de azúcar…- dijo a la gárgola y ésta enseguida dejo ver las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la oficina del director. La profesora llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Buenos días- dijo el director desde su escritorio.

Buenos días Albus - saludó la profesora McGonagall.

Siéntense- dijo el director apareciendo una tercera silla- Señorita Harper, joven Black los he mandado a llamar por un inconveniente que surgió con sus padres señorita.

¡¿Qué?! ¿qué pasó?- dijo Evelyn esperando lo peor.

Bueno, al parecer sus padres tienen cierta inquietud con respecto a sus compañías, cosa que no entiendo y que se debe solucionar en este momento.

Profesor yo…- comenzó a decir Sirius pero no lo dejaron terminar.

Señor Black usted no ha hecho nada malo, lo mandé a llamar únicamente para que este al tanto de lo que pasa, pero usted no ha violado ninguna norma - dijo el profesor en tono tranquilo - En cuanto al inconveniente con sus padres señorita, es algo que no está a mi alcance, ellos hablarán con usted y verán que decisión tomar; ya yo luego hablaré con ellos al respecto - dijo el profesor intentando calmarla - Ahora si me permite joven Black le pido que por favor se retire y que no esté buscando problemas ni culpables- dijo el director mirándolo sobre sus lentes de media luna.

Sí profesor, aunque…- intentó defender Sirius.

Señor Black, vaya directo a la sala común- advirtió la profesora McGonagall.- ¿Entendido?.

Sí profesora- respondió Sirius a regañadientes mirando a Evelyn, y antes de irse se le acercó y le dijo - Todo va a estar bien… te amo.- Luego salió por la puerta hacia su sala común.

Mientras el joven moreno caminaba hacia la sala común se topó con alguien no muy agradable ni indicado para la ocasión.

Así que aquí está el Black ese que persigue a mi hija- dijo el padre de Evelyn con una muy poco disimulada cara aversión.

Buenos días señor Harper…- dijo Sirius tratando de controlarse.

Te advierto que no te quiero cerca de mi hija, ella no se puede juntar con gente como tú que está en la casa equivocada; deberías estar con los tuyos y no perjudicar a los que sí están bien ubicados- dijo el padre de Evelyn muy alterado.

Lamento informarle señor que estoy perfectamente ubicado al igual que todos mis amigos; además, me parece que es de muy mala educación hablarme así antes de conocerme así que le sugeriría que no lo hiciera - dijo Sirius algo ofendido.

Vaya, tan joven y ya amenazas… definitivamente eso se lleva en la sangre- dijo el señor Harper.

¿Sabe una cosa? Uno no escoge la familia a la cual pertenecer, ¿nunca lo ha pensado? Lo único que importa aquí es que yo le diga que su hija lo es todo para mí y hasta ahora creo que yo lo soy para ella así que le agradezco que si tanto la quiere no la haga sufrir - dijo el joven y con esto se retiró.

Ya verás Black, no sabes de lo que hablas.

Sirius siguió caminando reflexionando todo lo que había dicho hasta que fue interrumpido.

Miren quien viene… espero que te muevas rápido, todo lo que está ocurriendo será culpa tuya y perderás a lo que supuestamente más amas y hay que resaltar SUPUESTAMENTE…jajajajaja- se burlaron unos Slytherin que pasaron cerca de él.

¡¿De que hablan estúpidos?! - dijo Sirius mirándolos atónito pues acababan de decirle un poco de disparates.

Es mejor que lo averigües rápido- dijo Snape con su voz fría, y todos siguieron su camino.

El chico no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, e intentó captar el significado de aquéllas palabras sin sentido que le habían escupido los sucios slytherines, pero no entendía nada… Llegó a la Sala Común y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, pensando y pensando, tanto en su encuentro con un detestable padre y con sus asquerosos enemigos. Media hora después, entró una pelirroja por el retrato de la señora gorda, sumamente agitada.

¿Lily qué te pasa? – le preguntó Sirius al ver que ésta venía corriendo hacia él.

Sirius es Evelyn ella no está bien…- dijo ésta jadeando- está muy grave en la enfermería, corre.

¿QUÉ? Pero si hace una hora estuve con ella… ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! -exclamó Sirius muy preocupado.

Estaba con sus padres y con su antiguo novio hablando y fueron a comer algo… -intentaba decir la chica- pero cuando Evelyn se llevó a la boca uno de los bombones que le ofrecieron comenzó a actuar muy extraño, nadie sabe qué es lo que tiene.

Vamos rápido - dijo Sirius sin terminar de escuchar la explicación para salir corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería estaban los papás de Evelyn y su antiguo novio.

¡¿Que haces tú aquí?! – Gritó frenético el padre de Evelyn.

Señor Harper, por favor, le sugiero que se calme o si no tendrá que abandonar la enfermería -dijo Dumbledore pacientemente- Y a usted joven Black le pido que se retire, nosotros le informaremos todo a su debido tiempo.

Pero profesor…- intentó decir sirius mientras forcejeaba para ver a Evelyn

Joven Black retírese- dijo el director con un no muy común tono severo.

Vamos Sirius- dijo Lily agarrando al chico por el brazo.

Se quedaron esperando fuera de la enfermería un largo rato. Sirius no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado molesto tanto con quien fuera que le hubiera hecho eso a Evelyn, como con el director y el padre de la chica. Lily trató de darle apoyo un buen tiempo, pero luego tuvo que ir a comer algo, pues no había ingerido alimento en todo el día. A la media hora de haberse ido Lily, llegó James, cosa que Sirius agradeció notablemente, pues tendría alguien con quien a hablar que lo entendiera totalmente, tal como un hermano. Mucho tiempo después, cuando salió la profesora McGonagall, los dos chicos saltaron e intentaron hacer preguntas, pero ésta lo impidió.

Señor Black, la señorita Harper se encuentra muy delicada de salud, fue envenenada, pero aún no sabemos con qué, es muy extraño y al parecer Madame Pomfrey no encuentra un antídoto que vaya con el veneno, le pido por favor que se retire, los padres de la joven están muy afectados.

Pero profesora yo sé quien fue…- dijo Sirius que acababa de recordar lo que le dijeron los Slytherines.

Y yo creo saberlo también pero de eso no es encargaremos el director y yo, ahora retírese a su sala común. – ordenó, y sin darle tiempo a responder, se fue a proseguir con sus actividades normales

James, estoy seguro de que no lograrán culpar a Snape, lo dejarán pasar, pero yo sé que fue él. ¿Qué hago? tengo que hacer algo, a este paso morirá y no me lo puedo permitir, le prometí que no le pasaría nada. – decía Sirius angustiado y nervioso caminando de un lado a otro.

Yo creo que si puedes hacer algo, sería muy arriesgado pero si tanto lo quieres… - dijo james pensativo- una vez escuché de una piedra llamada Bezoar, lo escuché de Lily, según dicen es un antídoto para cualquier veneno y creo que los centauros nos pueden ayudar, escuché una vez que ellos se encargan de buscarlas.

Eso es perfecto, pero… que vaya yo… ¡claro! en forma de perro, no le hacen nada a un perro en el bosque... pero hablar con los centauros - dijo Sirius absorto en sus planes.

A eso me refiero… pero primero lleguemos allá y luego veremos qué hacer.- dijo James

¿Lleguemos? ¿Me vas a acompañar? – preguntó Sirius esbozando por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa.

Vamos Canuto, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso… ¿Crees que me perdería una aventura como esa? Y si Remus estuviera en condiciones te aseguro que también iría!

De acuerdo James, vamos… y antes de que se me olvide, gracias.

Los dos chicos se marcharon tan pronto como pudieron al bosque prohibido. Mientras cierta pelirroja caminaba por las galerías vio a un perro y a un ciervo adentrarse al bosque, cosa que ignoró, después de todo, había muchos animales por allí.

En medio del espeso bosque el perro intentaba olfatear a una manada de centauros pero no lograba dar con ellos, se adentraron hasta el punto en que comenzaron a sentirse perdidos y a punto de darse por vencidos. Ya exhaustos, ambos pensaban que lo mejor era intentar volver. Sirius intentaba darse ánimos para no tener que hacer tal cosa, pero no resultó, James estaba muerto de cansancio.

Ya regresándose y con los ánimos de Sirius por el piso, oyeron un ruido extraño, decidieron volverse a ver y vieron a un unicornio herido, Sirius miró a James atónito, era muy raro verlo herido, ¿pero quien podría ser? nadie se atrevía a tal cosa a menos que tuviera un alma muy sucia. A los pocos segundos sintieron un galope, voltearon y vieron frente a ellos un centauro con un arco en mano el cual los miró perplejo.

El centauro sabía que no era sólo un perro, percibía algo distinto, Sirius se atrevió a transformarse mientras James lo miraba cuidándole la espalda por si algo sucedía. Al hacerlo el centauro se puso un poco nervioso, James vio esto muy extraño, ¿un centauro nervioso por un humano? eso era en realidad extraño.

Hola… no quiero hacer nada sólo necesito…- intentaba decir Sirius.

No te tengo miedo… ¿qué quieres? ¿qué haces aquí? una persona como tú en medio de este bosque debe tener o necesitar algo muy importante. – lo interrumpió con una voz muy grave.

Sí… necesito ayuda

Pues busca a alguien más, seguramente eso qué quieres no te lo podré dar.

No, por favor lo necesito con mucha urgencia.

Lo lamento pero los centauros no podemos mostrar esa clase de tratos con los humanos eso sería una deshonra, y no creo que algo que resuelva un problema humano pueda ser proporcionado por un centauro, así que en lo único que te puedo ayudar es a señalarte por donde está la salida y así te salvaré la vida.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar James se transformó y fue a tocar al unicornio y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que pensaba cuadraba.

Yo creo que lo que de verdad te deshonraría es que tu familia se entere de que has herido a este animal -dijo James desafiando al centauro. Sirius lo miraba con cierta duda de que si lo que había dicho era lo más coherente en ese momento.

Yo no…- el centauro volvió a ponerse nervioso.

No digas que miento porque sabes muy bien que es cierto lo que digo -James miraba al centauro tan fijamente que llegó a sentir que lo intimidaba.

Y si lo hice ¿cómo lo probarás? sólo eres un hombre poco pensante.

Creo que no estas en posición de decir eso, si yo hablo con nuestro guardabosques de la preocupante situación que vi, en la cual un centauro mataba a un unicornio, tu familia se enteraría fácilmente y entonces…

Antes de que terminara su amenaza el centauro lo interrumpió.

De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieren? - dijo sin mirarlos.

Necesitamos una piedra llamaba bezoar- dijo Sirius rápidamente al ver que el centauro había cedido.

Eso es un poco difícil pero los ayudaré, síganme - el perro y el ciervo se pusieron tras el centauro y lo siguieron dejando al unicornio en el suelo.

Fueron detrás de él hasta llegar a un lugar tan recóndito que nunca imaginaron que existiera, intentaron adentrarse pero el centauro los detuvo.

Esperen aquí y no se muevan.

Se quedaron sin inmutarse, estaban muertos del cansancio y no iban a poner oposición, lo único que querían era la piedra y se marcharían. Pasado un tiempo sintieron algo salir de los arbustos y el centauro se les acercó y les entregó el paquete.

Váyanse pronto y para aclarar todo, lo del unicornio fue un error yo se qué ustedes eso no lo conciben, pero los centauros también cometemos errores y este es el segundo que cometo en el día…

El perro y el ciervo inclinaron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Ahora corran y márchense, sigan el sendero de luz y los llevará directo a la salida.

El perro y el ciervo miraron hacia arriba y vieron la luz de la luna y el camino que ésta marcaba, ya era tarde, debían apurarse. Los dos salieron corriendo a la velocidad que más pudieron y al llegar al otro lado suspiraron aliviados, pues se dieron cuenta que un milagro los había salvado, después de todo, lo que habían hecho no era nada normal.

Al llegar a la enfermería vieron a Madame Pomfrey saliendo con una cara que denotaba una tristeza profunda. De pronto, Sirius pensó lo que no había querido imaginar en todo el día.

Dígame que no se trata de Evelyn… - la enfermera movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

¡NOOOOO! – gritó Sirius dejándose caer al piso. James se tiró a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Se lo prometí James, ¡¡se lo prometí!! – sollozaba tristemente.

Calma Sirius, no pudiste hacer más de lo que has hecho hoy. – decía el chico de lentes tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero era imposible. - Enfermera, ¿Cuándo pasó? – le preguntó James.

Todavía no ha sucedido James, pero le quedan pocos minutos de vida y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

Sirius no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso había dicho que todavía no estaba muerta? En menos de una milésima de segundo, el chico se levantó del suelo bruscamente tirando sin querer a James a un lado y le colocó el pequeño paquete que traía en las manos de la señora Pomfrey.

No hay tiempo de explicarlo, pero esto la salvará, ¡apresúrese!

Pero que…

¡Ahora!

La enfermera desenvolvió el paquete y se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡Bezoar! ¡Esto es perfecto!

Madame Pomfrey fue de inmediato a la cama de Evelyn y le puso el bezoar. Los padres de Evelyn, con lágrimas en los ojos, vieron como su hija comenzaba a reaccionar... ¡No podía ser! Sirius por su parte intentaba acercarse, pero al igual que antes, la profesora McGonagall no lo dejaba.

¿De donde sacaron eso? – les preguntó en voz baja, aunque ella sabía muy bien el lugar donde se podía encontrar.

ehh… Bueno, yo… - intentó explicar Sirius - lo siento pero creo que no lo puedo decir profesora. Creo que eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, ¡Evelyn se salvará! ¿Acaso eso no tiene peso para usted?

Por supuesto que sí joven Black, pero eso no quita que hayan violada las normas; le conviene decirlo si no quiere un castigo.

Lo lamento profesora no se lo puedo decir.

Pues me veré en la posición de tener que castigarlos a los dos -dijo la profesora mirándolos severamente a ver si alguno soltaba algo.

Será así…

Sirius…- dijo James por detrás para ver si su amigo reaccionaba pero luego entendió que tenía que apoyarlo.

Joven Potter ¿usted no piensa hablar? -dijo la profesora.

Lo siento, juré fidelidad a mi amigo, creo que no podré ayudarla con eso profesora, es palabra de merodeador.

Entonces se les notificará su castigo en cuanto esta solución se solvente -y dicho esto se retiró

Sirius, ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento? – le preguntó el padre de Evelyn muy seriamente.

Ehh no, yo… - trataba de safarse, pero sabía que sería imposible. – De acuerdo

Escucha, sé que las palabras de un viejo ignorante como tal vez no te interesen, pero… tenías razón, te juzgué sin saber, al igual que todo el mundo lo ha hecho. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que no debió ser fácil. – le dijo echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo. Sirius tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y sucia, al igual que James, además tenía arañazos en varias partes del cuerpo y se notaba a leguas que estaba muy agotado.

Tiene razón, no fue fácil, pero mi mejor amigo me acompañó, pues él sí confiaba en mí, lo hizo desde que me conoció, sin dejarse llevar por la mala fama de mi familia. – dijo Sirius, quien aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir un mal trato por culpa de su familia, no dejaría pasar este asunto tan fácilmente.

Eso me lo merezco, pero quiero que aceptes mis disculpas. Eres un joven excepcional, y Evelyn merece tenerte como novio… sé que no necesitas ni te importa mi bendición, pero te la doy totalmente… Sirius. Y, por supuesto, gracias, gracias por devolverme a mi hija. – dijo finalmente el padre de Evelyn con unas lágrimas que empezaban a asomar a sus ojos y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sirius lo aceptó sin decir nada, pero agradecido también. Luego entró de nuevo a la enfermería.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna y movío afirmativamente la cabeza, en señal de que estaba orgulloso de él. Sirius nunca se había sentido tan alagado y tan importante; James al ver que su amigo ya estaba bien se retiró y fue a ver Remus que estaba unas camas más atrás.

¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué estás todo sucio? ¿Y por qué tanto alboroto por allá?- preguntó el licántropo

Es una historia muy larga. Si ya estás bien podríamos ir a la sala común y te la explico en el camino; así me doy un baño, estoy muy agotado. Además, necesito hacer una consulta...

Vamos -dijo Remus y se paró de la cama con un poco de dificultad ya que no estaba repuesto del todo.

Sirius nos vamos, ¿te esperamos? – Le dijo James.

Yo voy luego quiero asegurarme de que se levante en perfectas condiciones.

James, creo que tienes mucho que contarme. - Le dijo Remus confundido al ver a Sirius igual de sucio que James y a Evelyn en una cama.

Remus y James salieron de la enfermería y fueron hacia su sala común mientras James le relataba todo lo que había pasado.

Lily ya se había enterado de lo del antídoto para el veneno, en todo el día había tratado de cruzarse con James para hablar con él y pedirle disculpas por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. La chica había entendido por fin que estaban destinados a estar juntos y comprendió la situación de aquél día: James no sabía que ella y Remus habían terminado, ella aceptó de repente toda muestra de amor proveniente de James... lo lógico era pensar lo que pensó el merodeador, que Remus la había dejado y ella entonces aceptó estar con James. Como siempre, ella había reaccionado exageradamente y es por eso que quería encontrarse con James, pero esto había sido imposible.

------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------

Después de haber desayunado y haber salido del gran comedor a la enfermería Lily esperaba encontrarse con Sirius en donde lo dejó, pero cuando llegó ya no estaba y como no la dejaban pasar ni podía saber lo que sucedía en la enfermería se le ocurrió que podía ir a buscar a James y pedirle disculpas.

Fue a la sala común pero ésta estaba desierta, sólo en un rincón se oían las voces de los de primero hablando de sus deberes. Luego pensó en el lago, como era sábado a todos los alumnos les encantaba estar ahí, de camino por las galerías observó por la ventana a un ciervo y a un perro correr hacia el bosque, cosa que no le pareció importante.

Después de no haberlo encontrado por los pasillos pensó que podía estar en el lugar favorito de James es decir el campo de Quiddicht, pero tampoco; ya desesperada subió a la enfermería a ver si sabía algo de su amiga y de camino vio algo no muy normal.

Peter el "amigo" de James, que era el que peor le caía porque pensaba que era un hipócrita peor que todos los merodeadores, hablando con Snape pasó por al lado y como no faltaba mas recibió un insulto de parte de Snape.

Miren aquí va la sangre sucia de Evans… yo no sé que hace gente como tú en este colegio- dijo Snape.

Que pena Severus yo pensaba lo mismo de ti -dijo la pelirroja y le pasó por un lado a Peter que la miraba con su cara de rata de siempre.

Después de eso volvió a la sala común y se puso a realizar los deberes de pociones, cuando fue hora de cenar bajó al Gran Comedor, de ahí subió a la enfermería la cual encontró cerrada pero se topó con McGonagall que venía de muy mal humor y se atrevió a preguntarle.

¿Profesora como esta Evelyn?-dijo la chica.

Ella está bien gracias a Potter y Black, pero no quiero hablar más de eso señorita Evans, vaya ya a su sala que ya es hora de que todos los alumnos estén en sus casas- la chica obedeció sin poner oposición, pero sintió unas grandes ganas de saber si James estaba ahí, aunque prefirió no preguntar.

Buenas noches profesora -y se retiró a su habitación.

--------------------------------FIIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------------------

La pelirroja seguía pensando lo de ver a James, ya debía de haber llegado y después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir a su habitación pasara lo que pasara.

En su cuarto Remus se vestía decentemente y salía de la habitación para buscar a Sheila para aclarar las cosas, mientras James se duchaba.

Ya vengo James- dijo su amigo y tras el cerró la puerta.

James salió del baño en toalla para buscar unas cosas que le faltaban cuando sintió tras él que se volvía a abrir la puerta; supuso que era Remus que había olvidado algo, pero al voltearse no fue a Remus al que vio.

Evans… -dijo atónito.

Disculpa después vengo…-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

No no… pasa pasa…-dijo James intentado no parecer nervioso- total a ti como que te gusta verme así, ya me estoy acostumbrando…- dijo el joven recordando que aquella no era la primera vez que ella entraba a su habitación y lo encontraba en ese estado…

No como se te…

Evans ¿tenías algo que decirme? -dijo James acercándosele a la chica.

No bueno… este…sí -intentó decir Lily

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

¡Fuera Peter! ¡tenías que ser tan inoportuno como siempre! -dijo James y el chico con cara de rata cerró la puerta sin decir nada- me decías Evans…- dijo James acercándose a ella un poco más y notando que su estómago se sentía como si tuviera una fiesta de mariposas volando, pero lo disimuló muy bien ya que Lily no se dio cuenta.

Si bueno que…

Pero desafortunadamente volvieron a ser interrumpidos.

James olvidé la capa ¿me la prestas?… UPPSS -dijo Remus que acababa de entrar sin percatarse de la presencia de Lily.

¡Es que será posible!… sí llévatela -dijo James perdiendo la paciencia.

Perdón si interrumpí -dijo Remus muy apenado.

No Remus no interrumpes… luego hablamos James -dijo la pelirroja y desapareció.

¿Escuchaste? ¡me dijo James! de seguro era algo importante lo que me iba a decir y tú…-dijo James pero no siguió hablando porque salió corriendo del cuarto a perseguir a Lily, no podía perder ese momento.

Cornamenta no estás como que en condiciones de aparecer en público -dijo Remus intentando detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde. Y decidió salir a buscar a Sheila como había sido su plan inicial.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja apoyada en uno de los sofás de la sala común se preguntaba como había sido tan estúpida como para hacer eso… pero antes de que siguiera lamentándose sintió que alguien se ponía tras ella y la acorralaba con sus brazos, le susurró al oído:

¿Que era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir? -dijo James y Lily se sonrojó tanto que sintió que James lo notó sin verla.

James ¿cómo se te ocurre bajar así? -dijo Lily

Shhhhh… ¿puedes decirme lo que me ibas a decir? -dijo James acercándose a su rostro.

¿Por qué te intriga tanto Potter, acaso esperas algo? -dijo la chica en tono amenazador.

Si sigues Evans lamentarás las consecuencias, o me dices o pasará algo como esto…- y sin más que decir James se acercó a la pelirroja para besarla pero… fue interrumpido por Sirius que acababa de llegar con Evelyn.

HOLAAAA!!! ¿cómo te sientes? -Lily se abalanzó sobre Evelyn mientras ésta le decía que estaba bien.

Cornamenta, amigo, te he dicho millones de veces que después de bañarte te tienes que vestir, yo sé que ese es tu sueño frustrado, ser nudista pero no, eso esta mal -dijo Sirius en tono burlón

Cállate Canuto… -dijo James muy irritado- voy a subir a vestirme Evans esto no se terminó.

Vamos Cornamenta te acompaño, adiós mi amor y se despidió de Evelyn con un tierno beso.

Sí Lily vamos que quiero descansar-dijo Evelyn

Ya te alcanzo es que tengo que llevarle algo a la profesora McGonagall -la pelirroja esperaba que James captara la indirecta.

Bueno te espero.

Antes de que todos se fueran entró por el retrato Remus con no muchos ánimos.

¿Qué pasó Lunático? -preguntó Sirius.

Es que Filch me vio y me ordenó subir -dijo Remus un poco deprimido

Bueno mañana será otro día vamos.

Buenas noches chicas -dijo Remus- Evelyn me alegra que estés bien.

Dicho esto los chicos desaparecieron, mientras que James maquinaba en su mente si lo que había dicho Lily era una indirecta.

Una vez en sus camas, James decidió acabar con una duda que estaba rondando en su cabeza desde el día anterior.

Oye Remus...

¿Sí?

¿Me puedes... bueno claro que puedes, es que quiero saber... ¿Qué pasó entre Lily y tú? – preguntó dudoso de que esa fuera la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Ah, es cierto que no te he contado. – Recordó Remus – Bueno ella y yo terminamos hace unos días.

Sí de eso ya me enteré, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Tú la dejaste?

¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – se extrañó el licántropo – Fue un acuerdo entre los dos, nadie dejó a nadie. Nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación no era más que de amistad.

Osea que lo que le dije... todo lo que le grité fue... ¡Qué idiota soy!

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando el típico comentario que Sirius hacía cada vez que James decía algo como eso, pero el chico estaba tan cansado que ya se había quedado dormido.

¿Qué sucede James?

Que metí la pata, de nuevo... Y que debo disculparme con Lily.

¿Disculparte? Pero si ella estaba muy romántica contigo hoy, ¿qué sucedió?

No lo sé, no lo entiendo. Ayer me dijo que me odiaba y hoy quería decirme algo... ¡No sé! Estoy muy cansado como para pensar esas cosas tan profundas de mujeres.

Jajajaja, tienes razón, ya mañana tendrás tiempo de aclarar tu mente. Por cierto, ¿Qué hicieron Sirius y tú hoy? Aún no me has contado.

Es una muy larga historia, te la contaré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo. Buenas noches entonces.

Buenas noches Remus. – y diciendo esto los chicos se acomodaron en sus camas y se durmieron en seguida por el cansancio que tenían.

FIN…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

A las siete de la mañana James estaba sobre su cama ya con los ojos abiertos. Había soñado con Lily y no sólo eso, sino que había soñado una forma de conquistarla al estilo merodeador... eso ya no podía fallar, si eso no funcionaba, entonces tiraría la toalla para siempre. Al poco tiempo se despertó Remus y al ver que su amigo estaba despierto, comenzaron a hablar.

- James... ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Me extraña de ti.

- Es que tuve el sueño más importante de mi vida. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Importante¿No querrás decir lindo o algo así?

- No, tuve un sueño en el que vi la manera de conquistar a Lily como debe ser.

- Mmm así que por fin vas a lograrlo¿eh?

- Sí, esto no puede fallar.

- Entonces te deseo suerte... Yo soñé con Sirius y contigo y lo que estuvieron haciendo el día de ayer. Tan sólo espero que no haya sido porque... – dijo poniendo una cara de asco que evidenciaba que no había tenido un sueño muy agradable que se diga.

- Mejor ni me cuentes lunático. Sirius y yo fuimos al bosque prohibido a...

- A buscar una piedra de Bezoar para curar a mi novia. – agregó Sirius bostezando.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin despertaste. – dijo Remus observándolo.

- Claro¡con tanto ruido quien no!

- Bueno termina de contar la historia.

Sirius contó todo con lujo de detalles y Remus escuchaba atentamente la historia, sin embargo James no lo hacía, estaba pensando de nuevo en Lily y en lo que había soñado, le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su plan para que todo saliera bien esta vez.

- ¡Hey Cornamenta! – gritó Remus chascando los dedos frente a la cara del merodeador.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa?

- Te pregunté que qué vas a hacer con Lily.

- Ah, ya lo verán...

El gran comedor estaba lleno. Sirius comía junto a Evelyn, al fin y al cabo daban gracias de todo lo que había pasado, ya que gracias a eso podían ahora estar juntos con el permiso de los padres de Evelyn y sin que nadie los molestara.

James miraba a Lily de vez en cuando y esta le devolvía la mirada. Ambos se mandaban señales de "discúlpame" con los ojos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo al otro. Remus no había probado bocado, tenía en mente algo que tal vez ya parecía obvio, pero que igual lo ponía muy nervioso: el pedirle a Sheila que fuera su novia; eso implicaba ir contra todos los parámetros establecidos como lo eran el que lo Gryffindors odian a las Slytherines y que los merodeadores odian al grupo de Snape...

Peter últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con los Slytherines y ese día estaba incluso comiendo en su mesa. Los otros merodeadores, con todo el ajetreo que habían tenido en los últimos días ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero cuando lo hicieran, pobre de Peter Petegrew...

Terminando de desayunar, Remus estaba totalmente listo para su misión; esperó a que todos salieran y, para su alivio, Sheila fue una de las últimas que lo hizo, por lo que no le costó mucho acercarse a ella y preguntarle si podían hablar un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa Remus¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno yo quería... yo sé que este lugar no es el más indicado, pero... no sé cual sería, y si te digo que vayamos al lago me pondría más nervioso y además tengo clases ahora y voy a llegar tarde y ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo... – balbuceó el licántropo. Sheila lo miraba divertida pues nunca había visto al chico, y pensándolo bien le encantaba !Se veía tan lindo!

- Remus, calma¿Qué sucede?

- Es que necesito decirte algo.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Quieres que caminemos o algo?

- No, no, de una vez.

- Bien, entonces adelante. – le dijo la chica riendo al ver a Remus sudar y titubear como nunca.

- Sí ehh yo quería... preguntarte si... es que no sé si... a lo mejor es obvio que lo iba a hacer o no sé si ya lo somos, de hecho no sé lo que somos, y ese es precisamente el problema porque...

En eso Sheila le puso un dedo en los labios y luego lo besó tiernamente. Al separarse Remus respiró profundo, tomó a la chica de un brazo y le dijo:

- Lo siento, lo intentaré de nuevo. ¿podemos ir a hablar al lago?

- Seguro, vamos.

Ambos caminaron sin decir nada. Remus se reprochaba el haber sido tan tonto¿cómo era posible que Sheila hubiera tenido más valor que él? Ahora debía enmendarlo todo al estilo merodeador...

- Escucha – comenzó a decir Remus – nunca había conocido una persona como tú. Al principio me odiabas no sé porqué razón – Sheila rió al recordarlo – pero luego comenzamos a conocernos y... bueno nos gustamos. Después de James, Sirius y Peter, tú eres la única que me conoces de verdad, que conoces mi problema y que no te molesta para nada. Me asombró el hecho de que ni siquiera te asustaras o pensaras que soy un fenómeno o se lo dijeras a alguien o... no sé, cualquier cosa, pero ni siquiera te importa. Es por ello que quiero darte esto – dijo buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacando una pequeña cajita de cristal.

En su interior había un pequeño dije de color azul pálido, con forma de luna. Sheila tomó la cajita entre sus manos, la abrió delicadamente y sonrió.

- Esto es para que cada vez que lo veas pienses en mí, pero no en la forma de licántropo sino en mi forma normal, en la forma de tu novio. – Sheila lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Eso claro, si aceptas ser mi novia.

- Remus yo...

- Si quieres pensarlo lo entenderé.

- No, no

- ¿No quieres ser mi novia? - soltó Remus aterrorizado.

- No... digo que no quiero pensarlo que... acepto ser tu novia. – le dijo sonriendo y luego de decirse un mutuo "te amo" se dieron un tierno beso.

James y Sirius estaban en clases de transformaciones y se extrañaban de que Remus no estuviera allí. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Al finalizar la clase, los chicos estaban a punto de salir cuando la profesora McGonagall los detuvo.

- ¿A dónde piensan ir caballeros?

- Tenemos hora libre profesora, y pensábamos practicar Quidditch un rato. – respondió James.

- Que lástima me da señor Potter, pero lo prometido es deuda. Ayer les dije que pensaría un buen castigo para ustedes y ya lo tengo listo.

- Pero profesora... – alegó Sirius con un deje de fastidio – Ya casi se acaban las clases y dentro de poco nos vamos de aquí y ¿aún le quedan ganas de castigarnos¿Qué no ve que ya hemos realizado todos los castigos que pueden existir?

- Muy gracioso señor Black, pero hay todavía un castigo que no han hecho y que creo que les resultará bastante fastidioso: Limpiar y ordenar cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca. – James sacó su varita, por lo que la profesora agregó: - sin la utilización de la magia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero deben haber miles de libros allí!

- Trescientos mil quinientos noventa y ocho para ser exactos.

- ¡Genial! Pasaremos semanas haciendo eso. – bufó James.

- Vamos, pensé que para ser merodeadores serían más inteligentes. Obviamente no van a ordenar todos los libros. Ordenarán por secciones, cada vez que se comporten mal se les asignará una sección para limpiar.

- Qué generosa... – murmuró Sirius irónicamente.

- ¿Tiene algo que agregar señor Black?

- No profesora.

- Bien, entonces ya está dicho. Hoy deberán organizar la sección de hechizos. Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes... eran buenas hasta que salió ella con sus castigos inservibles! – reclamaba Sirius mientras caminaban a la biblioteca, sin embargo James por alguna razón no omitía comentario alguno, más bien estaba feliz.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Cornamenta¿Acaso no entendiste lo que debemos hacer?

- Sí, claro que lo entendí... fíjate, debemos limpiar la biblioteca ¿cierto? Es decir, no nos queda de otra ¿no?

- Y eso te alegra porque... – intentaba pensar Sirius.

- No eso no es lo que me alegra, sino que ya que tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, aprovechemos para hacer algo útil.

- Y eso sería divertido porque...

- ¡Vamos Canuto¡Mi plan con Lily! – exclamó desesperado – Tú sabes que yo no soy bueno para los hechizos y eso ya me estaba preocupando porque precisamente mi plan implica el realizar hechizos que ni siquiera sé si existen... Ya estaba resignado a acudir a Remus y aguantarme su discurso de que esa no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas y demás, pero ahora que debemos ir a la biblioteca pues voy a investigar en algunos libros. ¡¿Lo entiendes ahora?! – preguntó emocionado.

- Cornamenta, acabas de decir una frase que nunca pensé que oiría salir de tu boca: "voy a investigar en algunos libros"... Ahora veo que esa chica de verdad te trae loco. – Le dijo Sirius, pero James lo ignoró y siguió pensando en su plan.

- Sí, sí, eso haré... buscaré algunos hechizos y los pondré en práctica mientras limpiamos la biblioteca y luego...

Y así hablando solo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. A Sirius no le quedó más que seguirlo negando con la cabeza y pensando en lo tediosa que sería esa tarde...

Lily, terminando la clase de transformaciones pensaba hablar con James, pero como vio que la profesora McGonagall estaba hablando con él decidió que sería mejor hacerlo en otro momento.

Se dirigió a la siguiente clase que era de runas antiguas.

- Alumnos – anunció el profesor – Hoy aprenderemos a escribir sobre rocas como lo hacían las brujas antiguas para dejar mensajes secretos. Este proceso es algo complicado y hay que poner mucha atención en el manejo de la pluma, pues un pequeño trazo fuera de lugar puede arruinar todo el trabajo. ¿Están listos?

- Sí profesor.

Bien, los materiales ya se encuentran en sus escritorios. Abran su libro en la página 148 y transcriban las escrituras que están allí a las rocas. Pueden comenzar.

Lily abrió su libro muy entusiasmada, tomó su roca y la puso muy cerca de sus ojos, luego tomó su pluma, la mojó en tinta y ya estaba lista para el trabajo. Acercó la pluma muy cuidadosamente a la roca y realizó el primer trazo, sin embargo no fue eso lo que salió exactamente. En la roca aparecieron de repente las palabras: "James Potter ama a Lily Evans"

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?! – gritó Lily impresionada levantándose de golpe de su silla.

- Señorita Evans ¿le ocurre algo?

- No, es sólo que... nada, no pasa nada.

- ¿Puedo ver su roca?

- ¡NO¿para qué? no se preocupe, pondré más atención en lo que estoy haciendo. – dijo sonrojada.

- Déjeme ver su roca señorita Evans¿Acaso cometió ya una equivocación?

- Sí, lo siento profesor, empezaré de nuevo y tendré más cuidado. – Dijo sintiendo que ya el enrojecimiento había invadido hasta sus orejas.

Se sentó, tomó otra roca, volvió a mojar su pluma y comenzó a escribir, sin embargo no tuvo más éxito que la vez anterior puesto que las mismas palabras volvieron a aparecer sobre la roca. Siguió intentando roca tras roca sin obtener algo nuevo.

- ¡Rayos! – gritó cuando intentaba escribir en la séptima y última roca.

- ¡Señorita Evans! Tendré que bajarle puntos a su casa si vuelve a gritar de esa manera.

- Lo siento profesor pero es que... es que James... – suspiró – creo que necesito más rocas.

- ¿Más rocas¡Pero si le di siete!

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero todas se... dañaron.

- Entonces la tendré que reprobar. – le dijo en tono serio. Lily no podía más que pensar en matar a James. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo como eso?

- No, déme sólo otra roca y le prometo que esta vez lo haré bien. – le suplicó.

- De acuerdo, vaya al estante y busque otra.

- ¡Gracias profesor!

Tal como se lo indicó el profesor, se dirigió al estante y sacó otra roca. En el camino hacia su silla iba pensando la manera de contrarrestar los efectos del encantamiento, pero ¿cómo? No podía sacar su varita y armar un espectáculo frente a toda la clase, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de reprobar... De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye Amanda¿me prestas tu pluma un momento? – le preguntó a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Seguro, tómala.

Lily la tomó, tomó la octava roca entre sus manos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el hechizo estuviera en su pluma y no en sus manos y comenzó a hacer los trazos. Esta vez las palabras no aparecieron y Lily finalmente pudo cumplir con su asignación.

La chica no reprobó, pero sacó un seis por los múltiples errores que tenían los trazos. Se supone que para eso eran las demás rocas, para corregir los errores, pero como tan sólo le quedaba una no tuvo más remedio.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca...

- ¡Hey Cornamenta¿No piensas ayudarme a limpiar? – le preguntó de mala gana.

- Espera un segundo... – le respondió mientras ojeaba un grueso libro – ¿Cómo sé si un hechizo ha funcionado?

- ¿Qué?

¿Que cómo sé si el hechizo que realicé funcionó bien o si ya funcionó?

- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieras que sepa eso¡¿Acaso me crees Remus! Sólo hay una cosa que sé, que si sigo limpiando yo solo te voy a...

- Calma Canuto – le dijo James tranquilamente. – Relájate un rato y para de limpiar. Ven acá y ayúdame a buscar otro hechizo útil para Lily.

- A diferencia de ti yo sí me quiero ir de este lugar y la única manera de hacerlo es terminando con el castigo así que no pienso perder el tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! De seguro tenías una cita con Evelyn¿no? – le preguntó entre sonrisas.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora terminemos de limpiar ¿quieres?

- Escucha, si me ayudas con esto prometo que yo terminaré de limpiar solo y tú podrás irte a tu cita.

- ¿En serio? Entonces qué estamos esperando¡En marcha! – dijo Sirius por fin riendo desde que habían entrado a la biblioteca.

Lily estuvo molesta durante su siguiente clase que fue de pociones, pero luego que lo pensó un buen rato se dio cuenta de que el detalle de James de pensar en ella y hacer todo lo que hizo fue, de hecho, romántico. Además se preguntaba de donde habría sacado tal hechizo y en seguida le vino el nombre "Remus" a la cabeza.

Al finalizar la clase de pociones la chica tenía una hora libre. Pensaba hacer sus deberes de runas antiguas para salir mejor la próxima clase. Se sentó, sacó de su mochila el libro, una pluma y un pergamino y se dispuso a trabajar. Sin embargo fue interrumpida... un ser diminuto, como un duende, entró a la sala común y se paró frente a la chica.

- Lily Evans – anunció con voz chillona – Eres el sol que ilumina mis días, sin ti no puedo vivir, pues mi vida se nubla de tal forma que ni un "lumus" puede volver a iluminarla. Te amo. – concluyó el pequeño duende y luego se fue a paso veloz como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Lily se sonrojó hasta los pies puesto que todos los que estaban en la sala común (que eran muchos) habían escuchado el mensaje; por suerte el duende no había dicho el remitente y sin embargo parecía que ya todos lo sabían.

- Hey Evans, Potter no se rinde ¿no es cierto?

- Vamos Evans dile que sí de una vez.

- Claro que no, deja que siga persiguiéndote Lily¡Lo traes a tus pies!

- ¡Es un merodeador¡El más bello de todos¡¿Qué esperas para estar con él?!

Todos empezaron a "aconsejar" a Lily y esta se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir estudiando allí, así que se fue al gran comedor. Se sentó, hizo todo de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida de la misma manera.

- Lily Evans¿Existen los ángeles? Sí¿Cómo los reconoces? Por su sonrisa... ¿hay algún ángel aquí presente? Sí, está parado justo frente a mí dándome una de sus sonrisas. ¡Eres un ángel¡Te amo!

Y nuevamente el duende se fue; ahora no sólo estaban enterados los de la sala común sino todos los del gran comedor.

- ¡James Potter¡Te voy a matar¡Donde quiera que estés¡Eres un loco! – gritó, pero luego susurró para sí misma: – Claro que también eres dulce, simpático, romántico y lindo (que está de más decirlo).

Remus no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases de ese día y obviamente Sheila tampoco. El chico había aprovechado que James y Sirius estaban castigados para usar el mapa del merodeador y la capa para llevar a su nueva novia a Hogsmeade a tener una velada romántica.

Ambos fueron primero a "Cabeza de Puerco" donde se tomaron unas buenas cervezas de mantequilla, luego fueron a "Las tres escobas" a charlar un rato y luego pasearon por todas las tiendas comprando dulces, recuerdos y demás cosas que les interesaban.

- Remus, nunca te agradecí todo lo que has hecho por mí. – le dijo la chica mientras se sentaban un rato a descansar de tantas compras.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada, en cambio tú sí.

- Eso no es verdad. Primero tuviste que soportar mis malas caras y mis volteadas de ojos – dijo divertida mientras lo recordaba – Luego soportaste el que tuviera novio; tú sabías que era malo, pero yo no lo quería creer. Y por último sufriste muchísimo con el Sectusempra... ¡y todavía te atreves a decir que no has hecho nada por mí!

- Sí, todo eso es cierto, pero mira el premio que obtuve – le dijo cariñosamente tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos – valió la pena, y eso es lo que importa.

- Te amo Remus.

- Yo también.

- Ahora... hay algo que quisiera saber, tal vez no sea el momento pero no sé entonces cual sería.

- Es sobre mi licantropía ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, lo siento si no quieres hablar de eso lo entenderé.

- Pregunta lo que quieras. – le dijo sonriendo. La chica se quedó callada un rato pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

- De acuerdo¿Cuándo sucede? Es decir, me imagino que no lo puedes controlar.

- No, no puedo. Sucede cada vez que hay luna llena. Unos días antes me pongo enfermo y unos días después continúo enfermo; por eso es que me ausento una semana generalmente para ver a mi mamá que está muy enferma.

- ¿Qué¿Qué tiene que ver tu mamá aquí? – Remus rió.

- Esa es la excusa que utilizo para que no haya sospechas de porqué me ausento una semana.

- Ah claro. Y eso... ¿duele mucho?

- Bueno no te voy a mentir; la verdad es que sí duele bastante, pero acostumbro pensar en cosas lindas y no sufro tanto. Además de que sé que mis amigos están allí conmigo... eso también me da ánimos de seguir. Claro que de ahora en adelante pensaré en ti y todo dolor se irá. – Sheila estaba con los ojos húmedos. Nunca pensó que esa condición doliera tanto y nunca pensó que Remus la podría tener... – No llores, hablemos de otra cosa¿sí?

- No, mejor aún no hablemos.

- Entonces… - dijo Remus adivinando lo que la chica quería decir.

- Entonces esto.

Sheila se acercó a Remus y comenzó a besarlo, y así se quedaron un buen rato ya que no había nadie que los molestase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

James acababa de realizar el último encantamiento, pero este decía que surtía efecto dos horas después de haberlo realizado. Sirius le quitó el libro de las manos a James, lo metió en la biblioteca y dijo:

- Bien, ya te ayudé así que ahora yo me voy a mi cita y tú te quedas ordenando todo.

- Vamos Canuto¿en serio me vas a dejar aquí solo y desamparado organizando estos libros cuando sabes que detesto estar entre libros? – le preguntó James en tono infantil tratando de convencerlo.

- Mmm… déjame pensarlo… ¡Sí! – le respondió entre risas.

- Ja ja ja muy chistoso Canuto. ¡Lárgate de aquí! – le gritó el chico de lentes lanzándole un pesado libro que con suerte Sirius logró esquivar.

Así James se tuvo que quedar solo organizando todo y con las incontrolables ganas de saber si los hechizos que había realizado habían salido bien.

Sirius salió de la biblioteca sonriente pues todavía le quedaba toda la tarde por delante donde podía disfrutar infinitamente con su novia. Caminó hasta la Sala Común y la encontró allí leyendo un libro.

- ¡Evelyn¡Suelta eso ya que no quiero saber más nada de libros! – le gritó; Evelyn rió y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué te sucede¿Y dónde andabas?

- Que estoy cansado de los libros porque andaba en la biblioteca.

- ¡¿Tú¡¿En la biblioteca?!

- No te hagas la graciosa, estaba castigado.

- Lo imaginé… – susurró la chica y luego se levantó a darle un beso al chico en señal de saludo. – Te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres que salgamos?

- Seguro, vayamos al lago a charlar un rato.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda hacia las puertas del castillo para ir lago. Una vez afuera, se toparon con un chica que parecía muy interesada en Sirius.

- Hola lindo.

- ¿Y tú eres…? – preguntó Sirius mirándola.

- Una admiradora tuya. De todos los merodeadores tú eres el más lindo.

- Sí, eso me han dicho. – Respondió Sirius con un tono de suficiencia. Evelyn lo veía impresionada¿cómo era posible que estuviera coqueteando allí frente a ella?

- Y que eres el mejor jugador de Quidditch.

- Bueno James tiene la mitad de los votos para esa categoría y yo la otra mitad, pero en realidad creo que sí soy el mejor.

- Entonces… ¿cuándo me invitas a verte jugar?

- Cuando quieras… las entradas son gratis, pero si estás interesada en mí te puedo conseguir asientos en primera fila.

Evelyn no lo soportó más y siguió caminando hacia el lago ella sola, molesta por supuesto.

- Seguro, no me caería mal verte desde el primer asiento de las gradas.

- Sí, lo siento, debo irme, novia celosa a la vista… – le dijo Sirius a la chica mirando como Evelyn se alejaba. – ¡Adiós! Y tranquila que no me olvidaré de tus asientos.

Sirius caminó hacia el lago. Mientras veía a Evelyn, Sirius se reía y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a estar celosa?

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Porque estabas muy divertido hablando con esa… - dijo muy molesta y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Vamos Evelyn – le dijo Sirius acostándose en sus piernas - ¿de verdad crees que te cambiaría por ella?

- Dame una razón por la que no lo harías.

- No te doy una razón, te doy varias: Primero tú eres la chica más bella del mundo, segundo tú eres la chica más inteligente del mundo, tercero luché demasiado por ti como para arruinarlo de esta manera, y cuarto tú eres mi novia. ¿Te parecen suficientes?

- No… - dijo comenzando a sonreír – dame otra más.

- Seguro que sí. Otra razón es porque ¡tú eres la chica que da los mejores besos del mundo!

Evelyn no pudo alegar nada contra eso porque Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily estaba acostada en su cama descansando un rato. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que James había realizado el hechizo y por lo tanto ya era hora de que funcionara.

La chica miraba por la ventana cuando de pronto un pequeño globo en forma de corazón entró flotando. Tenía escrito en letras doradas: "James Potter ama a Lily Evans".

Lily sonrió al verlo, se levantó de su cama y lo tomó en sus brazos como si fuera el propio James.

Esto es más romántico que unos duendecillos fastidiosos persiguiéndome por todo el castillo. – dijo para sí misma.

Pasados cinco minutos entraron dos globos más con la misma forma, el mismo color y el mismo mensaje. En menos de un minuto entraron tres más y luego entraron más de veinte de un solo golpe; todos iban hacia Lily y la pobre chica ya se encontraba sobre su cama asfixiada de tantos globos.

- Me arrepiento… de lo que… dije. – dijo jadeando por tratar de apartar los globos.

Mientras tanto más y más globos seguían entrando, pero ahora no sólo entraban por la ventana sino que también empezaron a aparecer en cada rincón del cuarto.

- ¡JAMES¡BASTA! – gritó en vano pues los globos se reproducían cada vez más hasta que ya no cabían en la habitación. Entonces empezaron a aparecer por las escaleras, luego en la Sala Común y luego se extendieron hasta el Gran Comedor.

El castillo parecía decorado para el día de San Valentín, pero no era así; tan sólo era el regalo de un enamorado para su chica…

Lily estaba forcejeando para salir de su habitación, pero los globos la seguían atosigando. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a bajar las escaleras dificultosamente apartando los globos con manotazos.

Todos los alumnos estaban quietos en sus sitios, ya que después de que habían aparecido los globos nadie se podía mover.

Lily logró llegar a la puerta del castillo y se encontró a Sirius entrando con Evelyn con la misma dificultad.

- Veo que el hechizo ya surtió efecto. – dijo Sirius riendo.

- ¿Con que tú sabías también de esto no?

- Por supuesto¿Crees que James hubiera podido hacer eso sin mi cerebro superdotado? – Evelyn rió. Estaba ya acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de su novio, pero aún así le daban risa.

- Ya Sirius, dime dónde está James.

- Está en la biblioteca.

- Sí claro Sirius, ahora en serio dime donde está ¡que me estoy asfixiando con los globos!

- Es en serio Lily, está castigado.

- Ah bueno… hubieras dicho eso antes. – dijo pensativa. – Entonces voy para allá… si puedo.

La chica siguió caminando y subió por las escaleras camino a la biblioteca. Una vez llegó a la puerta, respiró un poco por el cansancio y la abrió, deseando que el hechizo no hubiera llegado hasta allí, pero fue en vano…

Dentro de la biblioteca se encontraba la misma situación que por todo el castillo: cientos de globos con la inscripción "James Potter ama a Lily Evans" estaban flotando por todo el lugar sin dejar un solo espacio para moverse.

La bibliotecaria estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando todo pasó; ahora quería levantarse para ver a James, pero la cantidad excesiva de globos no se lo permitía. Varias veces logró pararse, pero volvía a caer encima de la silla.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! – gritó forcejeando por tratar de levantarse. Estaba roja del cansancio y de la ira, pero ni aún así pudo moverse de su sitio.

James estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de esas escaleras que se utilizan para alcanzar los libros de los estantes más altos; por eso, al estar tan arriba los globos no le caían encima.

Lily logró encontrar al chico. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y James le sonrió elegantemente.

- Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo. – le dijo Lily advirtiéndole con el dedo, pero su tono de voz dio a entender que no estaba molesta. Luego sonrió levemente haciendo que James casi ni lo notara.

FIN!


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo! Y no olviden dejar mas reviews por fa! Aunque no los responda, leo cada uno de ellos y me gustan mucho! Ya quedan dos capítulos!**

**Capítulo 18:**

James estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de esas escaleras que se utilizan para alcanzar los libros de los estantes más altos; por eso, al estar tan arriba los globos no le caían encima.

Lily logró encontrar al chico. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y James le sonrió elegantemente.

- Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo. – le dijo Lily advirtiéndole con el dedo, pero su tono de voz dio a entender que no estaba molesta. Luego sonrió levemente haciendo que James casi ni lo notara.

El chico se bajó de la escalera y caminó hasta Lily, parándosele a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

- James¿Podrías... – le dijo Lily apartando un globo que se interponía entre ellos.

- Ah, sí, seguro. – Sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento envolvente con ella y los globos desaparecieron al instante.

- Vaya, gracias, al fin puedo respirar.

Sin embargo, igual de rápido que desaparecieron los globos, llegó la bibliotecaria y agarró a James fuertemente por una oreja.

- ¡James Potter¡¿Te divertiste suficiente?!

- Augh, bueno yo creo que sí porque... ¡Ay! – la profesora lo jaló aún más duro para evitar que dijera uno de sus comentarios burlones. Lily lo miraba sonriente y divertida.

- Ahora mismo iremos con el profesor Dumbledore y le contarás a él qué tanto te divertiste. – anunció con tono serio y comenzó a jalarlo, ya no por las orejas sino por la túnica.

- ¡Profesora¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con él? – preguntó Lily tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que no, señorita Evans. Primero el castigo y luego el placer.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! Haga el favor de retirarse.

Lily la miró algo enfadada, pero luego vio al chico, quien le lanzó una de esas sonrisas de merodeador, entonces Lily se quedó tranquila y se corrió de la puerta para darle paso a la profesora.

- Nos vemos ahora preciosa. – le susurró James al oído y luego él y la profesora se fueron dando traspiés hasta el despacho del director.

Una vez llegaron allá, la profesora iba a tocar la puerta, pero no hizo falta, puesto que ésta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Albus Dumbledore sentado en su silla como si los estuviese esperando.

- Adelante profesora. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Este alumno estuvo practicando magia sin autorización, sin supervisión y con motivos personales y no educativos. – recitó la profesora muy molesta.

- Bien, yo me encargaré del resto, puede retirarse.

Y así lo hizo la profesora. James se sentó en la silla frente al director sin que éste le diera permiso y comenzó a jorungar todos los objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio. El director, con tan sólo una mirada por encima de sus lentes de media luna, logró que James se quedara tranquilo.

- Por lo que tengo entendido hoy realizaste un hechizo sobre la pluma de la señorita Evans, luego hiciste aparecer a dos duendecillos que persiguieran a la señorita Evans, y por último llenaste el castillo de globos para la señorita Evans. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

James se acababa de enterar de que lo de la pluma y lo de los duendes había funcionado, por lo que sonrió alegremente y comenzó a pensar en Lily... se moría por salir de allí y saber que le había parecido todo a la pelirroja.

- Sí, profesor, yo hice todo eso. - respondió con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

- Bien, entonces creo que tendré que hacer dos cosas. Primero debo felicitarte por lograr realizar los tres hechizos exitosamente. Aunque debo decirte que los tres tuvieron sus márgenes de error.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Supongo que usted no planeó que la señorita Evans casi reprobara por el hechizo en la pluma.

- ¿Qué casi reprueba? No yo...

- Y Supongo que tampoco planeó el que la señorita Evans pasara vergüenza frente a todo el colegio por la persecución que le tenían los duendecillos.

- Claro que no, yo...

- Y por consiguiente debo de suponer que tampoco planeó que los globos asfixiaran a la señorita Evans en su habitación.

James bajó la cabeza. Entonces todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, al final no había sido romántico para Lily sino que había sido vergonzoso, peligroso e inútil...

- Yo... no lo sabía profesor. Por supuesto que no planeé todas esas cosas, yo quería que Lily por fin estuviera conmigo y le juro que ya he probado todas las maneras que conozco y ninguna me ha funcionado. Hasta me hice pasar por su novio que en realidad era su ex novio porque habían terminado, pero como nadie me lo dijo yo seguía pensando que ellos eran novios y me hice pasar por él pero ella ya lo sabía porque...

Dumbledore levantó su mano izquierda indicándole a James que hiciera silencio.

- Una persona como yo, externa a todo lo que pasó, se da cuenta de todos los errores que tuvieron los conjuros; pero a un joven y una jovencita enamorados como ustedes, les parece romántico...

- ¿Qué¿Me está diciendo que a Lily sí le pareció romántico?

- Ya tendrán suficiente tiempo usted y ella para conversar. Ahora debo decirle la otra cosa. Tendré que castigarlo.

¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabo de salir de una castigo. – protestó James.

- Sí, acaba de salir de un castigo, y como cosa rara ya va hacia otro...

- Vamos profesor Dumbledore, usted mismo acaba de decir que soy un joven enamorado. Ya sabe que los jóvenes enamorados a veces hacemos estupideces.

- Y lo entiendo joven Potter. Pero esas estupideces deben ser castigadas.

- De acuerdo. – respondió James resignado. Mientras más rápido le asignaran el castigo, más rápido se iría de allí y podría hablar con Lily.

Hablé con la profesora McGonagall y ella me sugirió un castigo para usted.

- ¿Limpiar la biblioteca de nuevo¿Ir al bosque prohibido con Hagrid?

- No, nada de eso. Esta vez tendrá que cumplir el castigo por su propio bienestar.

- ¿Qué es profesor Dumbledore? – dijo James nervioso por primera vez ante un castigo.

- Dentro de una semana tienes partido de Quidditch¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- La profesora McGonagall afirma que el ver a la señorita Evans te pone... como decirlo, te pone algo distraído.

- ¿Y...

- El castigo que ella propuso y el que te voy a aplicar es que no hables ni veas a la señorita Evans hasta después del partido.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡No puede hacerme eso profesor!

- Queremos que te dediques esta semana a practicar para ganar el partido.

- Profesor Dumbledore, el Quidditch es algo voluntario. Estoy allí porque quiero, pero si eso me impide ver a Lily, entonces no jugaré. – dijo James molesto mirando fijamente al director.

- James es sólo una semana.

- ¡Sólo una semana! Para usted es fácil decirlo¡para cualquiera es fácil decirlo¡Pero yo he esperado este momento todo el año escolar! Al fin parece que Lily va a aceptar estar conmigo ¡¡y ahora me impide hablar con ella!!

- Te sugiero, James, que obedezcas el castigo como debe ser y no veas ni hables con Lily hasta después del partido.

- No lo haré. – dijo el merodeador con los brazos cruzados, esta vez sin mirar al director.

- Entonces... me temo que el castigo siguiente será peor, pues no lo aplicaré yo sino la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Este castigo lo aplicó la profesora McGonagall! Ah, no, perdón, se lo sugirió nada más, pero parece que a usted le encantó o si no¡no me lo estaría aplicando! – gritó parándose de la silla. Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos sin hacer nada y entonces James comprendió que se había pasado de la raya, por lo que se sentó de nuevo y agregó: – lo siento profesor Dumbledore, no volverá a pasar.

- Escucha James, el castigo verdadero que la profesora me sugirió fue el de prohibirte que vieras a Lily hasta finalizar el año escolar, ya que últimamente te estabas comportando mal por culpa de esos sentimientos hacia ella.

- Faltan dos meses para que termine el año escolar¿cómo pensaban hacer para evitar que viera a Lily? – preguntó James por lo bajo sin mirar a Dumbledore aún.

- ¿Importa eso ahora?

- No...

- Entonces... creo que todo está dicho ya. Puedes avisarle al señor Black todo lo sucedido para que él hable con la señorita Evans, pero James, recuerda que no debes verla, ni hablarle, ni escribirle o todo será peor.

- De acuerdo profesor. Me dedicaré al Quidditch esta semana. – dijo James mucho más calmado que antes. Luego pensó por un momento como sería el no ver a Lily en dos meses y entonces dijo: – Gracias profesor.

- No hay por qué James. Puedes retirarte.

Lily salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí se encontró con Evelyn, con quien tenía tiempo sin hablar.

- Lily ¿qué tal¿Encontraste a James?

- Sí, pero se lo llevaron castigado. ¡Me muero por hablar con él!

- ¿Y por qué el cambio tan repentino¿Por lo de los globos?

- No sólo por eso. También hechizó mi pluma y casi repruebo runas antiguas, e hizo que unos duendecillos fastidiosos me persiguieran por todo el castillo. – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- La Lily que conocía antes se hubiera molestado por eso. – dijo Evelyn extrañada. – ¡Dime que hiciste con Lily! – Ambas rieron.

- Lo que pasa Evelyn, es que después de todo me di cuenta de que fue romántico, y que se esforzó como nunca para hacerlo. Es más, con sólo decirte que tuvo que leer varios libros para encontrar los hechizos, eso te da una idea de cuanto me quiere¿no?

- Tienes razón Lily. ¿Y qué le piensas decir?

- No lo sé, espero que cuando esté frente a él se me ocurra qué decirle.

- Seguro que sí. Si ellos son capaces de hacerlo, de inventar un montón de cosas románticas cuando quieren conquistarnos, es totalmente seguro de que nosotras podamos también.

Ambas volvieron a reír y siguieron conversando de chicos.

James salió cabizbajo del despacho del director y se dirigió a la Sala Común deseando que Lily no estuviera allí. No sabía como Dumbledore iba a evitar que se vieran, pero mejor no se arriesgaría.

Entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y encontró a Sirius y a varios alumnos más, pero no había rastros de Lily.

- Cornamenta ¿Dónde estabas¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó al ver la cara de su amigo.

James no respondió sino que se sentó en el sillón junto a Sirius, tomó un cojín y lo apretó con rabia.

- ¿James?

- Dumbledore me prohibió ver a Lily.

- ¡¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Dice que últimamente me estoy portando mal por culpa de ella, y los conjuros que realicé terminaron de demostrar eso... – dijo James de mala gana.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Hasta después del partido.

¡Pero si es en una semana¡Iré a hablar con él! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, pero James lo jaló de la túnica.

- No Canuto, el profesor Dumbledore me dejó bien claro que es eso o algo peor, así que prefiero quedarme con esto.

- Y... – pensaba Sirius tratando de encontrar una solución – ¿Y con la capa?

- No lo creo. Dumbledore puede detectar cualquier tipo de magia y no dudo que me vaya a estar vigilando constantemente. – dijo James deprimido al ver que la única solución era obedecer el castigo.

- Entonces Cornamenta...

- Entonces me tendrás que ayudar en dos cosas. Primero, necesito que le cuentes a Lily todo esto y le digas que si de verdad me quiere y quiere que estemos juntos, entonces que trate de alejarse lo más posible de mí para que yo no tenga que verla. Y segundo, necesito que me mantengas ocupado, distraído, que salgamos, que practiquemos¡que hagamos algo! Para tratar de no pensar en ella. ¿Me ayudarás?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces ve y avísale a Lily cuanto antes; no deseo meter la pata.

- De acuerdo, espérame aquí.

Sirius se paró al final de la escalera que daba a la habitación de las chicas y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Lily¡Lily Evans!

Lily dentro de su habitación se sobresaltó y corrió rápidamente a la puerta a ver qué sucedía.

- Sirius eres tú... ¿Qué pasa? – Evelyn se asomó también.

- Necesito hablar contigo, ahora. – Lily comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de que bajara el último escalón, Sirius la detuvo.

- ¡Quédate ahí!

- Sirius¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- Escúchame Lily. Han castigado a James y le prohibieron verte.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Por todos lo conjuros que hizo, el profesor Dumbledore le prohibió verte hasta después del partido de Quidditch.

- Pero... ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene que ver el partido conmigo¡Yo necesito hablarle! – dijo la pelirroja desesperada.

- Y él también lo necesita, pero si no cumple con este castigo, las cosas se pondrán peores. Necesita de tu ayuda para lograrlo, así que procura mantenerte lejos de él lo más que puedas¿de acuerdo? Yo sé que todo esto te lo dije muy rápido, pero era la única forma. Sólo será una semana y luego podrán hacer lo que quieran.

- Veo que no hay más remedio... – dijo Lily tristemente. – Iré a mi habitación.

Sirius miró a Evelyn y le hizo señas de que subiera con Lily y la animara un poco. Luego regresó a la Sala Común y le dijo a James que todo estaba arreglado.

- Si quieres vamos a practicar Quidditch o...

- ¡Oye James! – los interrumpió un chico regordete.

- ¿Si Frank?

- El profesor Dumbledore te mandó a llamar.

- ¡Tal vez se arrepintió del castigo! – le dijo Sirius emocionado.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Seguro que sí¡Ve a verlo cuanto antes!

- De acuerdo, iré.

James salió disparado con nuevas esperanzas; llegó al despacho, donde el director lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Me mandó llamar profesor?

- Sí James, no te sientes, lo que voy a decirte es poco.

- Entonces dígame. – dijo con una cara alegre.

- Quiero informarte que ya hablé con todos tus profesores y les informé del castigo. Ellos estarán pendientes de que no hables con la señorita Evans durante clases. – James volvió a desilusionarse, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga¿Gracias? Sinceramente profesor creo que está cometiendo una equivocación. El prohibirme ver a Lily tan sólo empeorará las cosas; si usted dice que me distraigo con Lily sólo espere a ver como estaré porque no la puedo ver. Estaré desconcentrado en el partido, no atenderé a las clases¡Será peor profesor!

- James, ya habíamos hablado de esto, y no tengo más nada que discutir. Ahora por favor, ve a tu habitación que se está haciendo tarde.

Remus entró en la Sala Común y vio a Sirius sentado frente a la chimenea. Acababa de llegar de su cita con Sheila y había disfrutado tanto que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque no se hubiera terminado.

- Hola Canuto¿Y James?

- Siéntate Remus que hay mucho que contar...

Sirius le contó todo al licántropo y como era de suponerse, la alegría que traía consigo se le fue en un instante.

- Pobre James. ¿Pero dónde está ahora?

- Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore lo mandó a llamar y pensamos que a lo mejor era porque se había arrepentido del castigo, pero ha tardado mucho así que dudo que fuera para eso.

En ese momento entró James por el retrato más enfadado de lo que había entrado la primera vez.

- ¡Genial¡¿Algo más¡Si quieren me encierran en las mazmorras también para no ver a Lily! – gritaba furioso.

- James, Sirius me contó todo. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- Dumbledore sólo me llamó para notificarme que ya todos los profesores estaban enterados del castigo y que estarían vigilándome todas las clases para que no hable con Lily. El que escucha esto piensa que es que le voy a hacer daño a Lily¡pero sólo quiero decirle que la amo!

- Calma James, todo se solucionará. Yo también te ayudaré a mantenerte ocupado para que no pienses en ella¿de acuerdo? Además, es sólo una... – iba a decir Remus, pero James no lo dejó terminar.

- No digas que es sólo una semana. Si te prohibieran ver por una semana a Sheila ¿no te parecería una eternidad? o si a ti te prohibieran ver a Evelyn – dijo ahora mirando a Sirius - ¿No pensarías que no podrías pasar tanto tiempo sin verla?

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza, pues al fin y al cabo, él tenía razón. Si se tratara de un castigo normal, una semana no sería nada, pero el no ver a la persona que amas... eso sí parecería una eternidad.

- Sí James, tienes razón. Por eso te ayudaremos y verás que la semana se pasará sin que te des cuenta.

Esa noche pasó bastante rápido puesto que los tres estaban bastante cansados y pudieron dormir bien, pero el día para James pasó como un año. Las clases eran insoportables. Los profesores se encargaban de sentar a James de primero y a Lily en su misma fila, pero de última, para así evitar a toda costa que se vieran por algún motivo. Al salir de clases, James tenía que abandonar el salón de primero e ir a su siguiente clase a hacer lo mismo. Y así una y otra vez. Sin embargo, como él bien había predicho, le iba mucho peor; estaba reprobando todos los exámenes y el entrenamiento de Quidditch iba muy mal ya que cada vez se tardaba más en atrapar la snitch.

Lily por su parte se reprochaba el haber sido tan tonta y el no haber arreglado las cosas desde mucho antes; así no habrían tenido que pasar por eso. Además, James estaba sufriendo por su culpa y eso no le gustaba para nada...

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que le habían impuesto el castigo a James y hasta ahora, gracias a sus amigos, lo había logrado. Ese día tenían clases de pociones. Como era costumbre, James entró primero y Lily de última. Al lado de James, en los puestos de adelante se sentaban siempre Remus y Sirius.

Lily había dormido mal y no se sentía muy bien, sentía que le iba a dar gripe. A mitad de la clase, Lily estornudó y James de inmediato reconoció que era ella. Por un pequeño instante se olvidó del castigo y dijo:

- Salud Li... – pero entonces se acordó y se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca. La profesora al parecer se había dado cuenta de que fue él y volteó. Entonces...

- Salud Lily. – dijo Remus.

- Salud Lily. – dijo Sirius.

- Salud Lily. – dijo Evelyn.

Los tres lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. La profesora los miró con cara de pocos amigos y los iba a regañar cuando Lily agregó:

- Gracias, que bueno que todavía hay gente respetuosa y amable.

Ante eso la profesora no pudo reclamar así que se volteó y siguió acomodando unas botellas.

En el resto de las clases, James se concentró en no ver ni hablarle a Lily. Sin embargo la chica seguía estornudando, causa obvia de que pronto le daría una resfriado...

Era el sexto día; al día siguiente sería el partido de Quidditch y los ánimos de los jugadores estaban por el suelo, pues si su capitán jugaba de lo peor que les quedaría a ellos...

James intentaba con todo su ser concentrarse para atrapar la Snitch, pero le era imposible. En las últimas prácticas tenían que recurrir a que Sirius le avisara cuando viera la pelotita y en donde y entonces James salía detrás de ella, sin embargo no se sentía en capacidad de hacer ninguna pirueta ni ningún esfuerzo por atraparla. De hecho, en la última práctica James había caído de su escoba, sin hacerse daño, pero pasando una vergüenza tremenda ante sus compañeros...

Llegó la hora de clases de transformaciones y todo fue como siempre, con la diferencia de que ese día Lily no asistió a clases.

- Canuto¿dónde está Lily? – le susurró James a Sirius.

- Evelyn me dijo que está enferma y que no pudo venir. – le respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Pero por qué no va con la señora Pomfrey? – Sirius miró a Remus en busca de auxilio, entonces éste intervino en la conversación.

- James, Lily prefiere estar enferma y no salir de su habitación a ir con la señora Pomfrey y tener que verte en clases sin poder hablarte. – James negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Detesto esto¡Este castigo no es sólo para mí sino también para ella¡Ella no tiene culpa de mis estupideces! – decía James subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.

- James, cálmate; luego de clases iremos a hablar con ella y la obligaremos a ir a la enfermería¿de acuerdo?

- Si no hay más remedio...

Al finalizar las clases, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, James, Sirius, Remus y Evelyn fueron a la Sala Común. Todos menos James estaban listos para hablar con Lily y convencerla de que fuera a la enfermería. Evelyn subió las escaleras y los chicos esperaron abajo.

- ¿Lily? – la habitación estaba caliente y oscura. – Lily ¿Estás despierta?

- No...

- Ah, vaya, entonces esperaré a que despiertes. – dijo Evelyn sarcásticamente. Se acercó a su amiga y le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo. – Lily tienes mucha fiebre, debes ir a la enfermería.

- No, ya se me quitará.

- Lily...

Evelyn si los muggles pueden soportarlo¿por qué los magos y brujas no? Ellos no tienen los remedios mágicos que tenemos nosotros y aún así pueden seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y qué te importan a ti los muggles en este momento¡Si tenemos remedios mágicos, entonces vamos a aprovecharlos! – dijo Evelyn ya desesperada.

- Está bien, pero dentro de un rato, ahora no creo que puedo caminar hasta allá.

- Sirius y Remus están esperando abajo para llevarte, vamos.

- No Evelyn, ahora no... – se quejó Lily. – Dame algo de comer y luego iremos¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, espérame aquí.

- Sí tranquila que no me moveré.

James estaba sentado frente a la chimenea impaciente. En eso bajó Evelyn y les contó lo que había conversado con Lily.

- No lo hará... – dijo James quien ahora se había levantado y caminaba de lado a lado. – Es tan terca como yo. No puedo permitir que siga enferma por mi culpa, debo verla.

- ¡No James! – le gritó Sirius agarrándolo por la túnica – Quedan exactamente 16 horas para el partido, no voy a permitir que te rindas ahora.

- Suéltame Canuto.

- James, escucha a Sirius por favor, y escúchame a mí. Nos pediste muy claramente que te ayudáramos en esto. Ni Sirius ni yo hemos salido con nuestras chicas para mantenerte ocupado y...

- Ahora me echas en cara que he sido una carga para ustedes¿no? – reclamó James.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! Jamás fuiste una carga, nos pediste ese favor como amigo y nosotros te ayudamos como amigos. No podemos permitir que ahora, quedando tan poco tiempo veas a Lily y arruines todo lo que has logrado.

Eveyn miraba expectante la escena y mientras iba pensando lo que le diría a Lily. James se soltó de las manos de Sirius y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

- Lily quería comer¿no es cierto?

- Sí. – respondió Evelyn.

- Entonces llévale comida y luego llévenla a la enfermería.

Evelyn fue al gran comedor donde todavía quedaban algunos alumnos rezagados, tomó un par de alimentos, un vaso de jugo y se fue directo a la habitación de Lily.

- Lily Evans, me vas a escuchar.

- ¿Trajiste la comida? – preguntó la pelirroja con voz soñolienta.

- Sí y mientras comes vamos a tener una charla muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa Evelyn?

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Lo que pasa es que allá abajo hay un chico que te ama demasiado y que no puede soportar que tú estés aquí sufriendo por su culpa. Si no vas a la enfermería, en cualquier momento James subirá y te obligará y todo estará perdido. Quieres hablar con él¿no? Cuanto antes vayas a la enfermería, más pronto lo podrás ver.

- Evelyn, mañana no soportaré el saber que está jugando y que no voy a poder estar ahí. No soportaré el no poder apoyarlo. No soportaré el no poder verlo antes del partido y desearle suerte. No soportaré ver que tal vez pierde por mi culpa.

- ¡Es sólo un juego¡Su relación depende de un estúpido juego de Quidditch! Tendrás que soportarlo y ya, no puedes hacer más nada.

Lily lo pensó un rato y luego le dio el plato de comida a Evelyn y se volvió a acostar.

- No lo haré Evelyn, lo siento.

- Ahhh ¡Pero qué testaruda eres! Lily tienes que ayudar a James; yo sé que tú estás sufriendo, pero él sufre más al ver que tú sufres por su culpa¡¿No lo entiendes?! - exclamó deseperada.

- Te dije que no lo haré Evelyn, ahora déjame dormir.

La chica se volteó y bajó furiosa de la habitación.

- ¡No se puede razonar con esa chica!

- Vaya James, parece que son el uno para el otro. – dijo Sirius; James lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No va a ir a la enfermería¿cierto?

- No, no irá, no hay manera de hacerla entender.

James se levantó del sillón con la mano en las bolsillos y se quedó mirando al infinito.

- Voy a subir a hablar con ella.

- James no lo hagas, todo será peor; no la podrás ver hasta que termine el año escolar¡será peor! – decía Sirius – Déjala tranquila, por un resfriado no le pasará nada. Mañana jugarás tu partido y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- Canuto, debo hacer lo que debo hacer. – insistía James.

- James, vamos, nosotros la cuidaremos, no lo hagas. Si no pudiste soportar una semana ¡no soportarás dos meses¡Te volverás loco y la volverás loca a ella! – le gritó Remus para hacerlo reaccionar, pero James seguía ignorándolo.

- ¡James reacciona¡Es un simple resfriado¡Un estúpido resfriado! – dijo Sirius parándosele en frente para evitar que fuera hacia la habitación.

- Quítate Canuto.

James, escúchame un momento. – intervino Evelyn por primera vez – Lily es terca y no quiere ir a la enfermería, pero te aseguro que se sentirá mucho peor si sabe que te van a castigar por su culpa... ¿y luego qué vas a hacer¿Cómo harás si se vuelve a enfermar en esos dos meses que te van a prohibir verla¿Volverás a faltar al castigo? Además... ¿Cómo piensas subir?

- Está bien, está bien... – dijo James algo más calmado – Pasaremos esta noche, pero debes prometerme que la llevarás a la enfermería a como de lugar.

- Sí, James, lo prometo. Ve a dormir, por favor y no empeores las cosas.

Los chicos tomaron a James por los brazos con miedo a que se les fuera a escapar y lo llevaron escaleras arriba a su habitación. Antes de acostarse, Sirius y Remus planearon darle a James una poción para dormir; y así lo hicieron.

- Oye James, toma este vaso de agua, te ayudará a dormir mejor.

- Gracias Lunático.

El chico la bebió y al instante cayó dormido sobre su almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando James despertó, ni Sirius ni Remus estaban en sus camas. El chico se había olvidado momentáneamente de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero al bajar, escuchó una conversación entre sus amigos que le hizo recordar todo.

- Lily está peor, tiene mucha fiebre y no pretende ir a la enfermería hasta después del partido. Temo que se ponga peor y le pueda pasar algo. – decía Evelyn preocupada.

James no lo pensó dos veces, subió a su habitación, se vistió y bajó de nuevo. Una vez abajo, cerró los ojos y se concentró; entonces gritó:

- ¡Accio escoba!

Y fue en ese momento que los chicos y Evelyn se dieron cuenta de su presencia y de que había escuchado todo.

- ¡James¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! – preguntó Sirius.

Rápidamente la escoba llegó volando por el retrato de la dama gorda. James abrió los ojos y la tomó fuertemente.

- ¡James¡No lo hagas por favor! Faltan tan sólo dos horas ¡DOS HORAS!

Pero fue inútil. El chico montó la escoba y no tardó más de cinco segundos en llegar frente a la habitación de Lily. Se bajó de la escoba, y entró a la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

- Lily Evans, irás a la enfermería en este momento ¡aunque te tenga que llevar volando! – le gritó James.

Lily se sobresaltó, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque una pequeña lechuza blanca entró por la ventana de la habitación. De su pata colgaba un pergamino enrollado.

La lechuza se paró en el hombro de James y comenzó a arañarlo. El chico de lentes tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

_James Potter, se le notifica que ha incumplido con su castigo y por lo tanto se le aplicarán sanciones mayores. Favor asistir de inmediato al despacho del director Dumbledore._

_Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall._

FIN!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: **Victoria**

Lily se sobresaltó, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque una pequeña lechuza blanca entró por la ventana de la habitación. De su pata colgaba un pergamino enrollado.

La lechuza se paró en el hombro de James y comenzó a arañarlo. El chico de lentes tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

_James Potter, se le notifica que ha incumplido con su castigo y por lo tanto se le aplicarán sanciones mayores. Favor asistir de inmediato al despacho del director Dumbledore._

_Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall._

James, molesto y desanimado, arrugó el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

- Lily ¿quieres hacer el favor de ir a la enfermería?

- Pero James¿por qué subiste? Ahora... ahora... ¡Qué idiota soy! Evelyn me lo advirtió, me dijo que todo sería peor y yo...

- Lily, tienes demasiada fiebre, debes ir a la enfermería ¡ahora! – le dijo sin mirarla. Sabía desde ya que no podría soportar el no verla durante dos meses.

- James lo siento mucho, de verdad... – dijo Lily avergonzada. Por fin había reaccionado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Debo ir a ver al director. Promete que irás de inmediato a la enfermería.

- Sí James lo haré, y lo siento de nuevo, yo...

Pero James no la dejó continuar porque la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente; uno de esos besos que desde ese día que la vio en la biblioteca le había querido dar, y uno de esos besos que iba a extrañar durante dos meses.

- Estás ardiendo de fiebre Lily, por favor ve...

- Sí James, iré ahora mismo. Y sé que tal vez no nos podamos ver en un buen tiempo, pero... te deseo mucha suerte en el partido.

- En este momento Lily, no me importa para nada el partido, me importa que te cures¿de acuerdo? Y lo de que no nos veremos... ya veremos qué hacer, todo se solucionará. – le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Luego salió de la habitación y cambió la cara animada que había disimulado frente a Lily; sabía que nada de eso era verdad y que los días que venían serían realmente horribles.

Sirius, Remus y Evelyn esperaban expectantes y cuando lo vieron salir de la habitación lo abordaron con preguntas.

- James¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Dumbledore se habrá enterado?

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con el partido?

- ¿Lily irá a la enfermería?

James sólo sacó el pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Remus.

- Lily irá a la enfermería. – dijo cabizbajo – No sé qué pasará con el partido y... debo irme.

James se retiró por el retrato arrastrando los pies. Los chicos rápidamente desenrollaron el pergamino y leyeron el mensaje; luego miraron hacia el sitio por donde había salido James y negaron con la cabeza.

- Sólo faltaban dos horas... – murmuró Sirius de mal humor.

James tocó la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, ésta se abrió y el chico entró sin mirar al director.

- Últimamente nos hemos visto mucho¿no James? – le preguntó Dumbledore con su tono tranquilo y sereno.

- Sí señor. – respondió James tristemente.

- Toma asiento por favor. – El chico se sentó y respiró hondo; ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de escucharlo. – Temo que deberé aplicar otras medidas contigo, ya que no cumpliste con tu castigo.

- Sí señor.

- Faltan dos horas para el partido¿cierto? – James asintió. – Entonces debo apurarme para que no pierdas tiempo.

A James lo menos que le importaba en ese momento era el partido de Quidditch. Por primera vez en su vida le importaba un bledo que Ravenclaw ganara la copa... sólo podía pensar en que no vería a Lily por dos largos meses.

- Tu castigo, como ya habíamos hablado, será el de no ver a la señorita Evans hasta finales de curso.

- Sí señor. – dijo James más abatido que nunca – ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

- No James, aún falta algo.

- ¿Más? Bueno qué más da... nada puede ser peor que esto.

- No es otro castigo, es más bien una condición para...

- ¿Una de esas condiciones impuestas por usted, pero "sugeridas" por la profesora McGonagall? - le interrumpió James comezando a superar la tristeza y llegando al enfado. - Sinceramente profesor, pienso que todo lo que están haciendo es una estupidez y que no van a lograr nada con esto. Ya no saben qué inventar para "controlarme", pero es muy injusto lo que hacen, y eso que ustedes se hacen llamar los magos y brujas buenos... Ehhh, con todo el respeto que se merecen. - agregó al rebobinar lo que había dicho y darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de las gafas sin inmutarse, pues ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Luego simplemente continuó hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

- Es más bien una condición para que te libres del castigo.

- De acuerdo¿Ahora sí puedo... - James se calló de repente - Un momento¿dijo usted librarme del castigo¿Es posible eso? - preguntó James sin poder creer aún lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- James, si me dejas terminar creo que nos entenderíamos mucho mejor.

- Sí señor, lo siento, continúe. - Dijo el chico ansioso

- Lo que te propongo es perdonarte el castigo únicamente si ganas el partido de hoy. - James abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que el director pensó con una leve sonrisa que se le saldrían de sus órbitas.

- Pero profesor¿Cómo es posible que... No puedo creerlo, yo... No sé qué decir la verdad me asombra todo esto... Gracias. - dijo finalmente, pero quedó pensativo. - Sin embargo¿Por qué el cambió de actitud?

- La profesora McGonagall y yo tuvimos una charla anoche...

---------------------------------------------_Flash Back_----------------------------------------

En el Gran Comedor, durante la cena, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall estaban hablando seriamente.

- Falta poco para que el señor Potter incumpla con su castigo. – dijo el director muy calmado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Albus?

- Tan sólo lo presiento.

- Entonces habrá que aplicarle una sanción mayor. – dijo pensativa.

- Minerva, todo lo que se quería lograr con este castigo salió al revés. Y lo mejor del caso es que – dijo Dumbledore riendo – el mismo James me lo advirtió.

- Estás dejando que un alumno te controle Albus.

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que los jóvenes enamorados no controlan sus acciones y mucho menos su corazón. A James en este momento le importa un bledo que lo vayamos a castigar más fuerte; mientras la señorita Evans esté bien, entonces todo estará bien para él.

- Si no lo castigamos, Albus, estaríamos dejando que se salga con la suya. – Dijo McGonagall con los labios apretados.

- No sería la primera vez. – respondió Dumbledore riendo de nuevo. – Además, tú querías que ganaran ese partido¿no es cierto?

- Bueno no me molestaría para nada ganarle a Ravenclaw. – dijo la profesora disimulando un poco.

- Pues créeme que si castigamos al señor Potter, todo saldrá peor.

- De todas formas Albus, no podemos dejar que incumpla el castigo así como así. Debemos aplicarle alguna medida o imponerle alguna condición.

- La habrá Minerva, la habrá...

---------------------------------------_Fin del Flash Back_--------------------------------------

- Profesor, no se imagina cuanto le agradezco todo esto. – le dijo James sinceramente.

- No me lo agradezcas James, todavía tienes que ganar el partido...

- Y lo haré profesor. Con la buena noticia que me acaba de dar, de saber que de eso depende el que vea a Lily o no y con el beso que... – James se calló, que humillante sería contarle al director de su escuela que se había besado con una chica. – Bueno le aseguro que ganaré.

- Entonces ve a practicar, porque por los rumores que corren, no te ha ido muy bien que se diga.

- Ehhh bueno... – dijo James rascándose la cabeza – No, la verdad es que no, pero ahora... ¿puedo ver a Lily ahora?

- Seguro que sí, pero ve rápido para que practiques un poco.

- ¡Sí, señor! Y ¡Gracias de nuevo!

James se fue dando saltos del despacho y Dumbledore no pudo hacer más nada que sonreír.

El chico salió corriendo a la enfermería y una vez que llegó allí, se encontró con la señora Pomfrey.

- Disculpe señora Pomfrey, voy a entrar a ver a Lily.

- No James, no puedes verla.

- Claro que sí ¡ya no estoy castigado! Con permiso... – dijo apartándola con el brazo.

Sin embargo cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que la enfermera no se refería a eso sino...

- ¡James¡Me estoy cambiando! – gritó la chica mientras se abotonaba los últimos botones de la camisa.

James se sonrojó hasta los pies y salió tan rápido como entró.

- Pero señor Potter¿qué es lo que le pasa?

- Lo siento profesora pensé que se refería a... pensé que era el castigo no que... no sabía que Lily... – balbuceaba avergonzado.

- Ya sé que no está castigado, pero la señorita se estaba vistiendo de nuevo.

- Sí de eso... ya me di cuenta. Pero dígame¿está mejor?

- Sí. Era un simple resfriado, pero la fiebre le empeoró la salud. Sin embargo, ya le di la poción y se iba a quedar esta noche aquí, pero insistió en que la dejara ir.

Lily salió acomodándose el cabello y preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero James no aguantaba las ganas, así que la cargó, la abrazó, le dio vueltas por los aires y finalmente la besó.

- Vayan a hacer eso a otra parte jóvenes. – Apuntó la señora Pomfrey y luego se adentró a la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- James... Acaso esto significa que...

- ¡Sí Lily¡No más castigo¡No más sufrimiento¡Todo terminó!

- Pero... ¿Por qué? Es decir... ¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall te perdonó así tan fácil?

- Bueno todavía tengo que hacer algo para librarme del castigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ganar el partido de hoy.

- Entonces ¡¿Qué esperas?! Vamos ya al campo a que practiques.

- ¿Vamos?

- Por supuesto, no pensarás que me voy a quedar aquí sin verte¿no? – le preguntó Lily alegremente y ahora fue ella la que lo besó.

Antes de ir al campo de Quidditch, hicieron una parada en la Sala común, donde le contaron todo lo sucedido a Remus, Sirius y Evelyn.

Los tres estaban muy felices por sus amigos y se alegraban de que todo hubiera terminado. Ellos quedaron en que irían a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y luego irían al campo.

Lily y James fueron al campo. La chica se sentó mientras James fue a los vestidores y se cambió. Luego fue a buscar su escoba y recordó que la había dejado en la sala común, así que salió al campo y se paró frente a Lily para impresionarla un poco.

Nuevamente "llamó" a la escoba, tal y como lo había hecho estando en la sala común.

La escoba llegó flotando, su dueño la tomó fuertemente por el mango y se montó. De pronto James empezó a volar con los ánimos renovados. Toda esa semana el Quidditch le pareció un castigo puesto que lo tenía que hacer obligado y que de eso dependía su relación con Lily.

Pero ahora que lo hacía porque quería, se daba cuenta de que era algo que realmente amaba. Por fin se sintió a gusto sobre su escoba, se sentía a gusto con la brisa pegándole en la cara, se sentía a gusto volando por todo el campo y más aún sabiendo que una vez que ganara el partido, podría estar con la chica que amaba: Lily Evans.

James voló sobre los aros, pasó rozando las tribunas, recorrió todo el campo varias veces y se sintió tan bien que todo lo mal que lo había pasado esa semana se le olvidó al instante y se arrepintió de haber pensado por un segundo en abandonar el Quiddicth.

Faltaba una hora para que se diera inicio al partido y la gente comenzaba a llegar para guerdar los mejores puestos. James podría practicar un rato más, pero sentía que no le hacía falta, ya que su gusto por el Quidditch había regrsado; así que descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y fue a guardar su escoba en los vestidores. Luego buscó a Lily en las tribunas y se la llevó a un lugar más privado.

- ¿No ibas a practicar James?

- ¿Y qué crees que hice?

- Sí, volaste pero no practicaste atrapar la snitch o… no sé.

- Lily¿de verdad crees que necesito practicar¡No contestes! – agregó al ver la cara de Lily.

- Es sólo que esta semana…

- Esta semana fue dura para todos y eso me afectó en el Quidditch, pero ya terminó. Ya regresó mi amor por el Quidditch y mi habilidad nata para jugar. Además… con semejante beso que me diste antes. – dijo James seductoramente y Lily se sonrojó.

Lily estaba a punto de contestarle, pero en ese momento el equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a entrar al campo y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

- ¡Hey Cornamenta! – le gritó Sirius – Es hora de tu discurso de capitán para darnos aliento, subirnos el ánimo y asegurarnos rotundamente que vamos a ganar… - le dijo burlonamente.

- Muy chistoso Canuto. Tengo que irme princesa, me vas a ver ¿cierto?

- No, me voy a fugar con un chico misterioso y nos vamos a besar en un armario vacío mientras tú sufres atrapando la Snitch. – ironizó Lily.

- Jajaja tu también estás muy chistosa. – le dijo James y luego la besó; y antes de que terminara de irse Lily agregó:

- Y recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente… - mencionó Lily recordando el día aquél en la biblioteca. James sólo le guiñó el ojo en señal de respuesta y luego terminó de irse.

Al llegar a los vestidores, James reunió a todo su equipo y se preparó para dar su discurso.

- Bien chicos, sé que la práctica de esta semana fue un asco, pero… creo que si les explico el porqué se sentirán mejor.

- Puedes probar James. – le dijo uno de sus compañeros – No es por criticarte pero de jugador estrella pasaste a jugar como Snape...

- Y que lo digas, fue un completo desastre, fue la práctica más terrible que he visto, fue… - empezó a decir Sirius, pero James lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo:

- Sí ya entendí lo que me quieren decir, gracias. Lo que pasó fue que… - El chico comenzó a relatar todo lo que le había sucedido durante la semana con lujo de detalles.

Sus compañeros lo miraban y escuchaban atentamente sin decir una palabra hasta que terminó de contar todo. Luego todos se quedaron un rato pensativos.

- ¡Vamos chicos! No se preocupen, les dije que ya todo terminó. De hecho tengo que ganar este partido para poder ver a Lily, así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

- ¿Dices que tu relación con Lily depende de este partido? – preguntó el mismo chico de antes de manera pícara.

- Exacto.

- Entonces… - se levantó y miró al resto del equipo – Todos nos esforzaremos para perder el partido. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – dijeron todos y salieron corriendo al campo a calentar un poco.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! - gritó James, pero luego se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta de lo que habían dicho. - ¡Nooooooo!

Sirius le dio un golpecito en el hombro riendo.

- Vamos, sabes que no es verdad. – James rió con él y luego se quedaron charlando un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido llevaba ya una duración de cuarenta minutos y los jugadores estaban agotados. El buen clima que había reinado durante estos días desapareció, para dar paso a un clima tormentoso que dificultaba mucho el encontrar la Snitch. Sin embargo James no perdía los ánimos, no podía perder, simplemente no se podía dar ese lujo...

Un relámpago iluminó el campo completo y arrancó expresiones asustadas de los espectadores e incluso de algunos jugadores. James no sabía cómo iba el juego. Se encontraba volando muy arriba para poder ver por entre la niebla, y con tanto ruido del viento y la lluvia no llegaba a alcanzar escuchar al comentarista. Tampoco veía al buscador de Ravenclaw y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo... Finalmente, veinte minutos después advirtió un destello dorado muy lejos de sí mismo. De inmediato tomó su escoba firmemente, bajó la cabeza para evitar que el agua le azotara la cara y despegó velozmente en dirección de la pelotita. Sin embargo, después de muchas vueltas se topó con el buscador de Ravenclaw quien había conseguido atrapar la Snitch. James no podía creerlo... Había perdido el partido más importante de su vida, había perdido la oportunidad más preciada de su vida!

- Dame esa pelota. - amenazó al jugador contrario, y éste río.

- ¿Qué dices? Estás loco... ¡He ganado la copa!

- ¡No me importa la copa¡No me importa el maldito partido¡ME IMPORTA LILY! - gritó, para luego comenzar a forcejear con su contrincante para que le diera la pelota. El partido no se había decidido aún, pues el comentarista no había notado todavía que el buscador de Ravenclaw había conseguido ganar el juego.

Ambos pelearon durante unos segundos, pero James, debido a toda la ira que llevaba encima se dejó llevar por un arrebato de odio y se paró en su escoba para empujar al otro buscador. No logró nada con eso mas que caer de su propia escoba... Por suerte, la distancia que lo separaba del piso no era mucha y cayó pesadamente en la grama sin hacerse ningún daño grave. De inmediato escuchó desde las gradas:

- James Potter ha caído... ¡No puede ser¡El buscador de Ravenclaw tiene la Snitch¡Damas y caballeros, Ravenclaw ha ganado la copa este año!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó James, mientras todos celebraban la victoria.

La lluvia lo empapaba, pero no le importaba, no podía hacer más que gritar y gritar hasta que no pudiera más..

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡MALDITO PARTIDO¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sirius bajó inmediatamente de su escoba y se tiró junto a James.

- Cornamenta, vamos cálmate¡James! Vamos¡escúchame¡¡JAMES!!

- ¡¿Qué¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el chico sobresaltado y sudando frío.

- ¡Te quedaste dormido¿Estás bien?

- ¡Todo fue un sueño! - exclamó recuperando su humor. Se asomó al campo y vio que el sol no podría brillar más. - ¡Una estúpida sueño¡¡Una pesadilla!! - gritaba alegre, mientras Sirius lo miraba con cara de no entender nada.

- Oye Cornamenta, estabas muy inquieto y sudabas demasiado... ¿Estás bien?

- No me vas a creer esto Canuto, pero...

- Espera - le interrumpió Sirius - Sé que me vas a contar una historia buenísima, pero se nos hace algo tarde para el partido y..

- ¡El partido¡¿Qué hacemos aquí hablando si tenemos un partido que ganar?! - exclamó y sin darle tiempo a Sirius para responder, tomó su escoba y salió volando al campo.

Todos los espectadores se extrañaban de no haber visto a James todavía, pero apenas salió fue aplaudido rotundamente por su casa y demás personas que los apoyaban. Después de todo, una mala semana de práctica no le quitaba el puesto del mejor jugador de la escuela. Seguido a él salió Sirius, quien fue recibido de la misma forma.

Las tribunas se venían abajo con tantos aplausos por una parte y abucheos por otra. Todos vestían bufandas, sombreros, banderitas y otras cosas representando a cada una de sus respectivas casas.

El equipo de Gryffindor estaba ya en el aire y el de Ravenclaw comenzaba a despegar del suelo. Una vez estaban todos en el aire, la profesora de vuelo hizo sonar su silbato para dar inicio al último partido del año.

Todos los Gryffindors tenían los ánimos renovados y estaban decididos a ganar. Ya que su capitán había hecho tanto por ellos en muchas ocasiones, ahora ellos le darían la victoria del partido.

Se habían propuesto que no les anotaran un sólo punto en contra así tuvieran que derribar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario.

James estaba jugando de maravilla, y de pronto las pocas dudas que quedaban en el resto del colegio sobre su participación quedaron olvidadas.

El equipo de Ravenclaw por su parte, antes de empezar el partido pensaban que ya lo tenían ganado; después de todo habían visto a James practicar durante toda esa semana y como todos, habían pensado que no tenían vida en ese partido. Pero ahora que se encontraban en pleno partido comenzaron a asustarse pues todos, incluyendo a James estaban jugando mejor que nunca.

Unos minutos después de haber empezado el partido, James divisó la Snitch a lo lejos. Para llegar hizo sus típicas piruetas, entre ellas el Amago de Wronski… Y al instante la atrapó.

La tribuna de los Gryffindors se vino abajo de la felicidad. ¡Habían ganado la copa! Después de tantos nervios durante esa semana, después de pensar que todo estaba perdido, después de pensar que de seguro Ravenclaw ganaría… ¡Por fin eran dueños de la copa!

James, con la Snitch tratando de liberarse todavía de su mano, voló a las tribunas, se bajó de su escoba pisando a varios espectadores y le dio a Lily el beso más grande y romántico de su vida; luego montó de nuevo y descendió a la grama verde, teñida de amarillo por los rayos del sol que brillaban en ese día esplendoroso. Bajó de su escoba, y el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de las demás veces no esperaron a llegar a los vestidores para celebrar. Ahí mismo sobre la grama Sirius, James y los demás comenzaron a abrazarse, saltando y gritando de la alegría. Entonces se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando Dumbledore salió al campo.

El campo quedó adornado para la premiación. Dumbledore se montó en una tribuna y comenzó a dar su discurso a los ganadores. Una vez terminó, los Ravenclaws se retiraron del campo abatidos y malhumorados, y lo mismo hicieron los que estaban en las gradas.

James, por ser el capitán cargaba la copa y el resto del equipo lo seguía gritando y celebrando. Entonces le dio la copa al resto de sus compañeros y se quitó la camisa y se las lanzó a su grupo de fans más cercano. Las chicas tomaron la camisa como si fuera su prenda más preciada mientras Lily en las gradas se reía y negaba con la cabeza, todavía medio atontada por el beso.

Una vez el equipo estaba camino a los vestidores, se toparon con Lawrence Bland, el antiguo novio de Evelyn, quien había estado jugando contra ellos como capitán y guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw.

- Felicidades Sirius, me quitaste a mi chica y ahora también mi copa. ¡¿Qué más me piensas quitar Black?! – le preguntó al moreno amenazadoramente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluyendo a James, viendo a Sirius y a Lawrence.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Lawrence? – dijo de mala manera mientras soltaba su escoba y se acercaba a él.

- No sólo te bastó con quitarme a Evelyn sino que ahora también me has quitado esta copa que tanto quería.

- Lo de la copa lo entiendo, pero ¿Evelyn?

- Ah sí, se me olvidaba que esa se va con cualquiera.

Lo único que vio Lawrence después de eso fue el puño de Sirius en su cara y luego la grama frente a sus ojos al caer al suelo boca abajo. Este se paró y le devolvió el golpe a Sirius, dándole en la comisura del labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Y así los dos se empezaron a golpear rodando sobre la grama. James estaba a punto de intervenir cuando llegaron corriendo Evelyn, Lily y Remus; el último alejó a Lawrence mientras James tomó a Sirius para calmarlo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?! – preguntó Evelyn.

- Pregúntale a tu noviecito, él fue quien empezó todo. – Ante eso Sirius se soltó de los brazos de James e intentó golpearlo de nuevo. Pero Remus logró detenerlo.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó! Yo no te robé nada ¡Tú solo lo perdiste!

- ¡Ya basta Sirius! – le dijo Evelyn llevándoselo del lugar de la pelea mientras los de Ravenclaw alejaron a Lawrence.

Evelyn caminaba enfadada hacia la salida del campo para ir al castillo. Sirius iba tras ella sangrando. Una vez en la sala Común, el chico dijo:

- Te juro que él fue el que empezó todo.

- ¡No me interesa Sirius! – dijo Evelyn mientras subía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sirius se volteó, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó molesto, aún vistiendo el uniforme de Quidditch. En eso James y Remus entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Sirius estás sangrando, vamos a la enfermería. – dijo James.

- No voy a ninguna parte, estoy bien. – dijo agresivamente mientras se pasaba la manga de la túnica por la nariz, manchándose la cara.

- Vamos James, dejemos que se calme solo un rato.

Luego ambos chicos subieron a su habitación a cambiarse, ya que con todo el ajetreo no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo en los vestidores.

Sirius quedó solo en la Sala Común, puesto que todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor festejando.

Minutos después Evelyn bajó con una cajita de madera en sus manos, que contenía medicinas mágicas. Ella lo vio sentado en el sillón y negó con la cabeza pensando en lo predecible que era Sirius, pues ya sabía que iba a estar ahí.

La castaña se sentó en el sillón más grande y le ordenó que se sentara junto a ella, y él como perro regañado obedeció. Ella le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su nariz quedara levantada.

- ¡Auch! Cuidado.

- ¡No te quejes! – dijo mientras abría su cajita y sacaba un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiarle el labio y la nariz. – Te comportaste como un niño.

- Te estaba defendiendo para que lo sepas. – le respondió malhumorado.

- No me vengas con eso Sirius, fuera por lo que fuera, no debiste iniciar una pelea. – le dijo la chica severamente y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Mientras tanto le siguió limpiando las heridas y su cara quedó limpia de nuevo. - ¿Aún te duele? – le preguntó Evelyn algo más tranquila.

- No me dolía, eran heridas estúpidas… de golpes estúpidos… de una persona estúpida… - Evelyn lo miró con mala cara y el chico se calló.

- Sirius, entiendo que me estuvieras defendiendo, y te lo agradezco, pero no necesito que me protejas, no así. No necesito que te pelees con otros por mí, ni necesito que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Sólo te necesito a mi lado, como mi novio, sin importar los demás. – le dijo la chica calmada.

- Lo que sucede es que a veces no sé como actuar… - le dijo sin mirarla – Luché tanto para estar contigo que no quiero ni imaginar como sería el perderte. Y no puedo soportar que alguien te insulte, así que por eso… - Evelyn sonrió.

- No creas que te voy a perdonar así tan fácil. Sé que tienes cumplidos mejores. – agregó la chica riendo pícaramente y guardando las cosas de nuevo en su cajita.

- Vamos Evelyn, ahora no estoy de humor para eso…

- ¿Ah no? Y si yo hago esto… - dijo antes de comenzar a besarlo. - ¿Ahora sí estás de humor?

- Seguro… Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás. Desde que te vi supe que eras la ideal para mí. Cuando me enteré de que tenías novio no pude soportarlo. Y bueno después de eso, cuando te envenenaste… eso me partió el corazón. Me imaginé por sólo un segundo como me sentiría si te pasara algo y me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti.

- Ya Sirius, por favor. – le dijo Evelyn sonrojada – Con eso me basta.

Y se besaron de nuevo tiernamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus y James bajaron de su habitación a ver como seguía Sirius, pero cuando lo vieron besándose con Evelyn supieron que ya estaba de maravilla, así que lo dejaron tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de ir a celebrar con sus chicas, de modo que eso harían ahora.

- Nos vemos luego Lunático, y recuerda que no podemos regresar muy tarde porque...

- Sí lo sé. Mi palidez ya me recordó que mañana en la noche es... el asunto. – James le sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro para animarlo.

- Hoy no te preocupes, pásala bien con Sheila ¿De acuerdo? Yo todavía tengo que hablar con Lily.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahora Cornamenta.

Cada uno tomó un camino diferente, Remus se dirigió al Gran Comedor, y James al campo de Quidditch, donde había quedado para verse con Lily.

- Hola preciosa.

- James... pensé que nunca llegarías. – le dijo la chica abrazándolo. – Esperemos que no nos interrumpan esta vez.

- Sí... – dijo James recordando las dos veces anteriores. – Pero no hablemos aquí, vayamos al lago o...

- No James debo decirte todo ya; llevo una semana tratando de hablar contigo y...

- De acuerdo Lily – le dijo James para tranquilizarla – Hablemos aquí entonces.

- Bien... Bueno no sé como empezar. – dijo Lily avergonzada – Recuerdo que le dije a Evelyn que cuando estuviera frente a ti se me ocurriría que decir pero...

- ¿Sabes? No tienes que decir nada, creo que ambos sabemos lo que el otro quiere decir.

- No James, no creo que sepas que quiero disculparme contigo por ser tan... complicada, por hacerte sufrir tanto, por tratarte como una basura en muchas ocasiones. Tampoco creo que sepas que quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste hace una semana; claro que tuve algunos inconvenientes gracias a eso – dijo divertida, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria. – El punto es que, aunque te traté mal, aunque estuve un tiempo con Remus, aunque te molesté muchas veces, aunque nunca te agradecí nada... no te rendiste jamás, sino que seguiste luchando por mí.

- Lily, todo eso es cierto, pero yo también cometí un error muy grande, y fue el utilizarte para conquistar a Janet... quien resultó ser la persona más inútil y superficial que he conocido. – se reprochó James con cara de asco – De lo único que no me arrepiento es de lo que pasó durante ese tiempo. Te pude conocer y entendí que no quería estar con más nadie sino contigo. – hizo una pausa y luego continuó. – Podré ser el jugador estrella de la escuela, podré ser un merodeador, podré ser muy apuesto, pero sin ti... sin ti nada de eso me importa.

James le tomó las manos a la chica sonrojada, respiró hondo y dijo:

- Lily ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

- Claro que sí James. – le respondió la pelirroja sumamente feliz. – Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti. Después de todo ¿Quién me ayudó a superar un poco mi miedo a volar¿Quién me hizo reír cuando lo necesitaba¿Quién me obligó a ir a la enfermería cuando me enfermé y me comporté como idiota? – dijo Lily un poco avergonzada – Pero lo más importante de todo ¿Quién me hizo encontrar el amor y aprender que debo conocer a alguien antes de juzgarlo? Tú James Potter, tú hiciste todo eso y más.

Al finalizar esta declaración de amor por parte de ambos chicos, como era de suponerse, comenzaron a besarse y mientras pensaban que su vida sin el otro sería imposible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche comenzaba a caer y los chicos se habían despedido de sus respectivas parejas para ir a su habitación. Sirius y James lo hicieron con la excusa de que estaban agotados por el partido de ese día; mientras que Remus le dijo la verdad a Sheila; además de que ella ya se había dado cuenta por su aspecto y por la fecha.

A las siete de la noche, los cuatro merodeadores estaban ya en su habitación. Peter se estaba duchando, y los otros tres estaban en sus camas charlando un rato.

A los pocos minutos, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y los tres se quedaron callados.

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpen... – dijo alguien tímidamente abriendo la puerta, era Lily - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Lily! – dijo James asombrado levantándose de su cama – Seguro, pasa. ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, no, sólo vine a... despedirme de ti. – respondió la chica sonrojada; ahora es que se daba cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era un poco estúpido, tomando en cuenta de que hacía media hora que se acababan de ver.

James por su parte rió y abrazó a la chica.

- Buenas noches Lily, que duermas bien y que sueñes con algo lindo... es decir, conmigo.

- Vaya Cornamenta, como sabes arruinar un piropo. – alegó Sirius y todos rieron.

- Entonces me voy, que pasen todos buenas noches. – dijo Lily a punto de irse; pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de la habitación, Peter gritó desde la ducha:

- ¡¿Qué tanto hablan¡¿Acaso se olvidaron de que Remus es un licántropo y mañana le toca transformarse?!

La cara de los tres merodeadores no era para nada normal y la de Lily Evans mucho menos….

FIN!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido nuestro fic desde un principio y que han dejado reviews constantemente. Para los que no han dejado reviews esta es su oportunidad! Si no tienen nada que opinar escriban tan sólo un "hola" para saber cuantas personas leyeron nuestro fic; para todos ustedes q tambien son escritores saben q eso es importante.**

**Gracias a: Hermione granger de potter, Nalu, lady edwin potter, GABIOTAKU2005, Dulce Prongs, Helen Nicked Lupin, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, XxXKyraXxX, Lupin-Black-Potter, cami, Carmen, karipotter, MariaClara1992, Amelia Lupin, Gabi, CaRmEn EvAnS, gabyharrypotter y luna712 que nos dejaron reviews muy inspiradores... Gracias!**

**Esperamos que disfruten mucho de este último capítulo. Adios!!**

**Capítulo 20:**

Entonces me voy, que pasen todos buenas noches. – dijo Lily a punto de irse; pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de la habitación, Peter gritó desde la ducha:

- ¡¿Qué tanto hablan¡¿Acaso se olvidaron de que Remus es un licántropo y mañana le toca transformarse?!

La cara de los tres merodeadores no era para nada normal y la de Lily Evans mucho menos….

Sirius se levantó de la cama como un cohete y abrió la puerta del baño con una fuerte patada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Peter¿No sabes lo que es un secreto? – le gritó empujándolo contra el lavabo – ¡¿Acaso los secretos se andan gritando como acabas de hacerlo?!

- Cálmate Canuto...

- ¡¿CÁLMATE?! – Sirius agarró al chico y lo sacó del baño aún chorreando agua. Fue entonces cuando Peter vio a Lily y entendió de qué se trataba todo.

- Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella esté aquí, esta es la habitación de chicos¿No?

- No te atrevas a insinuar que es su culpa. – Intervino James.

- Chicos... – Dijo Remus.

- Yo sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti. ¡Sabía que eras demasiado tonto para guardar el secreto! – exclamó Sirius.

- Ella no debía estar aquí en primer lugar.

- ¡No Peter¡Cualquiera te pudo haber escuchado!

Lily se sentía demasiado avergonzada y no sabía qué hacer, sólo se quedó mirando la escena. Remus se dio cuenta de esto e intentaba intervenir en la conversación, pero Sirius estaba vuelto loco... Después de todo nunca confió mucho en Peter.

- Chicos...

- ¿Puedes decirme como arreglamos las cosas ahora¿Le borramos la memoria¡Responde!

- Ni hablar... no le borraremos la memoria por la estupidez de Peter. – dijo James.

- ¡Chicos basta! – gritó Remus levantándose también de la cama. – Yo soy el que debería estar discutiendo.

- Tienes razón¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo haces? – le preguntó Sirius respirando entrecortadamente.

- Porque no hay razón para hacerlo...

James notó las intenciones de Sirius de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, por lo que decidió hablar él. Sabía que a Sirius le molestaba la tranquilidad con la que Remus aceptaba todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay razón Remus?

- Lily no se enteró de nada, puesto que ella ya lo sabía.

Al terminar de decir esto, los cuatro merodeadores voltearon a ver a la chica que ya estaba en la puerta para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. En ese instante la pelirroja se sintió más intimidada y avergonzada que antes.

- Lily... – dijo James – ¿Es cierto eso?

- Bueno... depende.

- ¿Depende de qué?

- Si me van a atacar como atacaron a Peter entonces no, no lo sabía.

La atmósfera había estado sumamente tensa después de que Peter había gritado desde el baño, pero al Lily decir esa broma, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sirius se calmó e incluso se rió ante el chiste, Peter se alivió ya que no lo atacarían más y James sonrió, pensando lo feliz que estaba de que esa chica fuera su novia. Remus sólo asintió satisfecho de la respuesta de Lily y esta, por su parte, suspiró hacia sus adentros, agradeciendo que se le hubiera ocurrido algo que decir. Una vez la atmósfera estaba menos tensa, todos pudieron hablar con calma.

- Entonces ya lo sabías... – dijo James pensativo – Y tú sabías que ella lo sabía. – le dijo ahora a Remus. – Lily¿Tú sabías que Remus sabía que tú lo sabías?

- Creo que sí...

- ¿Y tú Remus¿Sabías que ella sabía que tu...

- James, pasaríamos toda la noche tratando de responderte eso. – dijo Remus divertido. – Lily es demasiado inteligente y yo no dudaba que ella lo hubiera averiguado todo. Eso está en los libros, y no es muy difícil darse cuenta de que una vez al mes presento los síntomas que se describen ahí.

- En realidad, no estaba segura. Sí lo pensé una vez, pero... no sé, al final decidí pensar que no eras un licántropo ya que si lo fueras me lo hubieras contado para poder ayudarte. – dijo Lily algo resentida.

- Sabes que no te lo podía contar Lily. Por supuesto que no dudo que guardarías el secreto, incluso mejor que Peter – alegó Remus mirando asesinamente al chico.

- Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí, así que me largo mientras ustedes hablan. – dijo el chico regordete, saliendo de su cuarto aún con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Apenas salió, Sirius corrió a la puerta y le pasó el cerrojo y todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que está casi desnudo, pero cuando lo haga no pienso dejar que entre¡quiero que sufra! – dijo el moreno frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

- Entonces... – dijo Lily negando ante el comentario de Sirius – Tú eres un hombre lobo; algo muy parecido a un animago, con la diferencia de que no puedes elegir cuando transformarte, sino que es algo involuntario. – recitó, recordando lo que había leído – Cada vez que hay luna llena, te conviertes dolorosamente en un lobo...

- Exactamente. – asintió Remus.

- ¡Vaya! Y pensar que yo no he podido ayudarte.

- No hay nada que tú puedas hacer Lily. – dijo James.

- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer Remus? – le pregunto la chica tiernamente sentándose junto a él e ignorando a James.

- Si hubiera algo ten por seguro que ya te lo habría dicho. No hay remedio contra esto así que lo único que me queda es acostumbrarme, cosa que ya hice.

Lily no respondió sino que le dio un fuerte abrazo. James los miraba a los dos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vaya Lily, gracias por el abrazo, pero... ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que te acuerdes de ese abrazo cuando te transformes, así tal vez sufras un poco menos... – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ya es hora de dormir! – gritó James – Se hace tarde y... si te ven aquí te pueden castigar Lily.

- Sí, buenas noches Remus, que duermas bien. – dijo la chica y salió por la puerta.

- ¡¿Y yo qué¡¿Estoy pintado en la pared?! – exclamó James, pero ya Lily no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta¿Los celos te atacan? – le preguntó Sirius para fastidiarlo

- No seas tonto Sirius¿por qué habría James de tener celos¿cierto James? – inquirió Remus.

- Ehhh... sí claro, no seas tonto Sirius¿por qué habría yo de tener celos? – preguntó sarcásticamente y de mal humor y luego se acostó en su cama sin dar las buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó temprano, comenzando a sentirse incómodo con los síntomas de la licantropía ya que esa noche le tocaba transformarse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño; en el espejo vio el reflejo de alguien pálido y desarrapado que en lugar de parecer un adolescente de diecisiete años parecía un anciano... Negó con la cabeza para borrarse esos pensamientos que siempre lo aturdían y bajó a la Sala Común para no despertar a sus amigos.

Al llegar abajo le sorprendió ver a Lily sentada en la mesa rodeada de libros, pergaminos, plumas y demás cosas para estudiar.

- ¡Lily! Son las siete de la mañana¿Qué haces estudiando?

- ¡Los EXTASIS! Se me habían olvidado por completo... Necesito salir bien¡son los EXTASIS! Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en tonterías y no he estudiado nada y... Pronto terminará este curso y luego vendrá uno peor y... – decía la chica nerviosa pero cuando vio el aspecto desaliñado de Remus recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. – Remus, te ves...

- Terrible, lo sé. – dijo el chico riendo. – Es esta noche.

- Sí, recuerdo que Peter me lo dijo, o mejor dicho lo gritó. – sonrió – Ven, sentémonos aquí. – le dijo levantándose de la silla y sentándose en el mueble más grande. Remus le hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella.

- Saldrás bien en los EXTASIS, después de todo eres Lily Evans.

- Gracias, pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada para esta noche? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – le dijo acercándose más a él y mirándolo fijamente con cara de lástima.

- Lily no necesito nada, te lo aseguro.

La chica le puso un dedo en los labios para mandarlo a callar. En ese instante llegó James y se interesó mucho por ambos chicos.

- Ya sé lo que necesitas, un buen caldo caliente te hará sentir mejor.

- ¿A esta hora? Vayamos a desayunar, creo que es mejor.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo James fingiendo alegría al acercarse a ellos.

Lily sólo le dio unos buenos días sin mucho ánimo y salió corriendo.

- Trataré de hablar con los elfos para que te den un muy buen desayuno.

- ¿Cómo pensará esa chica entrar a la cocina? – le preguntó riendo Remus a James, pero este último sólo se sentó en el otro mueble con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Qué te ocurre James?

- Nada. – respondió secamente – me voy a desayunar.

Remus lo miró extrañado mientras se iba y luego lo siguió a desayunar para ver qué había logrado hacer Lily...

El desayuno transcurrió normal para todos... menos para James, Remus y Lily. La chica no había logrado entrar en la cocina como era de suponerse y eso la tenía algo molesta. Para compensarlo se sentó junto a Remus y lo ayudaba en todo, le pasaba el jugo, le untaba mantequilla a sus tostadas, entre otras cosas. James no había tocado su comida y no podía dejar de mirar a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Sirius para distraer un poco a James, pero todo salió al revés.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer de qué¿Acaso piensan que Remus está en condiciones de salir? – preguntó Lily molesta.

- Sirius no quiso decir eso Lily – indicó James – Es que siempre hacemos algo el día antes de... bueno ya sabes.

- Remus debe descansar para tener todas sus fuerzas esta noche. – le respondió la pelirroja.

- Está bien, está bien, dejemos que descanse. ¿Qué tal si salimos tú y yo?

- Pero James¿Acaso piensas dejar solo a Remus? – preguntó Lily poniéndole una mano en el hombro al licántropo – No te preocupes Remus, yo no te dejaré solo.

James respiró profundo e intentó pensar en otra cosa para relajarse un poco, pero le fue imposible. Lily trataba a Remus como si tuviera un enfermedad terminal y no lo fuera a ver más nunca cuando en realidad lo que iba a pasar era algo normal, o por lo menos así lo veía James.

En ese momento el director Dumbledore se levantó de su silla e hizo desaparecer todos los platos.

- Tengo algo que anunciarles. Dentro de una semana comienzan los EXTASIS, como ya todos lo sabrán. Supongo que todos llevarán ya semanas estudiando – al decir esto miró a Lily entre toda la multitud y esta se sintió un poco avergonzada – Y quiero desearles muy buena suerte a todos.

Una vez terminado el discurso, todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y Remus iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Lily no lo dejó.

- Remus¿Cómo vas a estudiar esta semana?

- Nosotros lo ayudaremos Lily, no te preocupes. – intervino James, pero nuevamente la chica lo ignoró.

- Te ayudaré¿De acuerdo? Cuando pase todo lo de esta noche, te ayudaré a estudiar.

Remus miró a James buscando algo que decir, pero no quería herir a la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo Lily, si quieres ayudarme está bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo, mis amigos y yo...

- ¿Amigos? James quería salir conmigo en lugar de quedarse a acompañarte¿Eso son amigos?

- Oye, yo sólo quería que fuéramos a dar un paseo, nunca dije que quería dejar a Remus solo. – agregó James ofendido.

- Pues Remus es prioridad en este momento, podemos salir cualquier día.

- Hasta que por fin me hablaste...

- James ¿Qué te pasa? No te pongas infantil ahora¿No ves que pasan cosas serias en este momento?

- ¡No me trates como si no supiera lo que pasa! – gritó empujando su plato y levantándose para largarse de ahí.

- James... – dijo Remus tomándolo de la túnica.

- ¡No Remus! Si no te conociera diría que estás disfrutando todo esto. – alegó el chico soltándose de las manos del licántropo y retirándose de ahí de la forma que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba molesto: pateando todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

- No puedo creer lo inmaduro que es... – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

- No Lily, él tiene razón.

- Bueno yo... los dejo para que hablen. – dijo Sirius por lo bajo dispuesto a irse a buscar a Evelyn. – ¿Hablarás con James? – Remus asintió, así que Sirius se fue tranquilamente a la Sala Común.

- Escucha Lily, agradezco mucho todo lo que intentas hacer por mí, pero... no te lo tomes mal, pero en verdad no lo necesito; no necesito atención especial de tu parte. Me conformo con que me trates como siempre lo has hecho. – le dijo tiernamente.

- Yo sólo estoy preocupada por ti, Remus.

- Y lo entiendo, pero en cierto modo ya tú sabías lo de mi transformación y has visto que lo he podido superar; no niego que me cuesta hacer esto todos los meses, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada y lo soporto. James y Sirius me ayudan como no tienes idea y el que insinúes que ellos no hacen nada por mí los lastima. Y viniendo de ti, pues le duele más a James que a Sirius...

- Yo nunca quise insinuar eso... – dijo Lily con la cabeza inclinada – sólo quería ayudar. Pero qué tonta soy, es obvio que ellos te ayudan desde hace mucho tiempo y luego llego yo y...

- Habla con él. Al principio te tratará mal porque está molesto, pero luego se disculpará porque está más molesto consigo mismo que contigo. Al final vendrá y se disculpará conmigo por... bueno él te lo contará.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso Sherlock? – preguntó Lily riendo ante la deducción de Remus.

- Jajajaja, sólo habla con él¿de acuerdo? Yo tengo que ir a descansar; de hecho no debí salir hoy de mi habitación... no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien más descubra mis síntomas. – dijo divertido y luego se fue de vuelta a su habitación.

Lily se quedó pensando un rato en todo lo que le había dicho Remus y luego decidió buscar a James en las afueras del castillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius encontró a Evelyn sin mucho problema, estudiando en la Sala Común.

- Como se nota que eres amiga de Lily. – le dijo dándole un beso en la boca a manera de saludo.

- Hola Sirius, llegas a tiempo para ponerte a estudiar conmigo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si hoy es sábado. – se quejó Sirius.

- Sí, hoy es sábado, falta una semana para los exámenes y tú no has estudiado nada¿o me equivoco?

- No, pero... hoy es sábado. – insistió como si esa fuera razón suficiente.

- Ay Sirius, no puedo contigo. – dijo la chica suspirando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

- Si quieres te dejo para que sigas estudiando; sé que quieres salir bien.

- ¿Qué? No dijiste uno de tus comentarios típicos... y te irás para que yo pueda estudiar. No puedo creerlo.

- Vaya Evelyn, no me hagas quedar como un merodeador, rompecorazones, mujeriego sin sentimientos y sin una gota de interés por el estudio. – Evelyn rió.

- Es sólo que has cambiado mucho¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí¿Por qué lo dices?

La castaña se levantó de la mesa y tomó Sirius por las manos para llevarlo al sillón.

- Al principio eras todo lo que dijiste antes, un rompecorazones, un mujeriego sin sentimientos y sin una gota de interés por el estudio. Y ahora eres un excelente novio, romántico, serio en tu relación... y sin una gota de interés por el estudio. – Ambos rieron. – Todavía tenemos algo que cambiar.

- Un paso a la vez Evelyn. Pudiste cambiar mi forma de ser, pero nunca cambiarás mi interés por el estudio, créeme. Remus lo ha intentado desde que nos conocemos y no lo ha logrado.

- Bueno, eso no importa; sólo quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti. Al principio de año yo te odiaba, odiaba a todos los merodeadores, y mírame ahora... no podría vivir sin ti.

- Tuvimos suerte de encontrar tres chicas maravillosas como lo son Lily, Sheila y tú. Aunque si te digo la verdad – le dijo como si fuera un secreto – Tú eres la mejor.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron hablaron animadamente, pero al poco tiempo después fueron interrumpidos.

- Sirius, disculpa¿Has visto a Remus? – preguntó Sheila.

- Está arriba descansando.

- ¿Podrías llamarlo?

- No lo creo Sheila, es que esta noche es...

- Ya sé lo que pasa esta noche, será sólo un minuto.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. Ahora vengo preciosa.

El moreno subió rápidamente a la habitación donde encontró a Remus durmiendo.

- Oye Remus. – lo movió suavemente – Remus, despierta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sheila está allá abajo y quiere hablar contigo; dice que sólo será un minuto.

- Dile que estoy durmiendo, no quiero que me vea así.

- Vamos Lunático, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa... – dijo Sirius cansinamente.

- ¿Qué? Oh, de acuerdo, está bien; dile que ahora bajo, pero al menos déjame ir al baño a arreglarme un poco.

- Nada de eso, vamos. – dijo Sirius sacándolo de la cama – Ella te quiere como estás y no necesitas arreglarte. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

Ambos llegaron abajo dando traspiés ya que Sirius iba llevando a Remus contra su voluntad.

- Sheila... – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza. Le dio vergüenza darle un beso, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque la chica se le adelantó.

- Remus, disculpa que te moleste pero tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero acompañarte esta noche.

- ¡¿Qué¿Te volviste loca Sheila?

- No, no vine a pedirte autorización, vine a consultarte sobre cómo puedo acompañarte. Estuve leyendo, pero no encontré nada útil, así que quiero que me digas cómo hacen Sirius y James para ir contigo, porque sé que ellos te acompañan.

- Sheila no creo que esto sea correcto, no quiero lastimarte.

- ¡No me vas a lastimar¿Me dirás cómo hacen o tendré que leer toda la tarde?

- De acuerdo, pero promete...

- No tienes que decírmelo Remus, ya sé que es un secreto.

- Está bien, James y Sirius son animagos, ilegales por supuesto. Se convirtieron en animagos para acompañarme en mis transformaciones.

- Vaya... no puedo convertirme en animago en una tarde. – dijo la chica desilusionada.

- Te lo dije; no hay manera de que puedas acompañarme. De verdad te lo agradezco pero...

- ¡Encontraré la forma! – dijo Sheila decidida y luego salió corriendo camino a la biblioteca.

- ¡Sheila¡Regresa aquí! – le gritó, pero ya era tarde. – ¡Que chica tan terca!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lily salió del castillo y caminó directo al lago, pues ya había divisado a lo lejos a un chico de lentes sentado en la orilla.

- ¿Qué hace el merodeador más lindo del mundo?

- No lo sé¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? – respondió James de mala gana.

- James¿Qué te pasa?

- Así que no sabes lo que me pasa. Pensé que eras más inteligente eso...

- Vamos James¿Hasta cuándo piensas tratarme así?

- Ah claro, si yo te trato así, está mal, pero si tu me ignoras está bien. – dijo con un tono algo elevado, pero nunca la miró a los ojos.

La chica repasó en su cabeza todo lo que le dijo Remus, así que guardó silencio y se sentó junto a James; minutos después, el chico decidió hablar algo más calmado.

- Lo siento Lily, no debería pagarla contigo, es sólo que...

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy molesto conmigo mismo no contigo.

Ahh... – la chica rió un poco al comprobar que todo lo que le había dicho Remus estaba sucediendo exactamente como él lo había predicho.

- ¿Cuál es la risa?

- No, lo siento, no es nada. ¿Y por qué estás molesto contigo mismo?

- Porque soy una basura y deseé ser yo un licántropo para que me prestaras atención. Como si yo no hubiera visto todo lo que sufre Remus, como si él disfrutara ser un licántropo. – decía James negando la cabeza. – Qué egoísta soy¿no? Remus recibe muchas cosas malas todos los meses y cuando recibe algo bueno como lo es tu atención, entonces lo envidio y lo trato mal...

- James¿Acaso no sabes que yo te amo a ti y a nadie más? Hace unos días nos declaramos nuestro amor¿Qué piensas que fue todo eso¿Un engaño? Claro que no, es la verdad. Remus y yo somos amigos y al enterarme de que era un licántropo me sentí mal por no poder ayudarlo y es por eso que le presté más atención que a ti. Pero tú eres mi novio y estoy enamorada de ti.

- Sigue... – dijo James fingiendo estar molesto aún, Lily le siguió el juego.

- Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Mira todo lo que hiciste mal, mira todo lo que yo hice mal, y aquí estamos. Somos novios, nos amamos y no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Y...

- ¡Y te amo¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! – gritó Lily riendo y abrazando a James.

- Está bien, está bien, con eso me basta. – respondió él devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso. – Ahora vengo¿de acuerdo?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que hablar con Remus. – Ante esto Lily se echó a reír. – Otra vez... ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

- Jajajaja, nada, olvídalo, ve a hablar con Remus, yo te esperaré aquí.

James, con lo ánimos renovados salió corriendo al castillo, cruzó rápidamente los corredores hasta llegar a la Sala Común; una vez allí, ignorando lo que Sirius y Evelyn hacían en el sillón, el chico de lentes subió a su habitación y despertó a Remus.

- ¡Remus¡Despierta!

- Otra vez… ¿No me van a dejar dormir? – preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- Sí, lo siento pero es que tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Sí, ahora!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo resignado sentándose en su cama. – ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Quería disculparme por lo que pasó allá abajo en el Gran Comedor. No debí decir lo que dije y… estaba celoso porque Lily te prestaba más atención a ti que a mí y… bueno, también pensé muchas cosas que no debí pensar… - dijo James seriamente, pero Remus se echó a reír. – ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa a ti a Lily?! Te estoy diciendo algo serio¡¿Cuál es la risa?! – preguntó el chico exasperado mientas Remus seguía riendo.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que eres muy predecible, o al menos para mí lo eres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Al principio trataste mal a Lily¿cierto?

- Sí…

- Y a ella no le importó sino que se quedó en silencio.

- Sí… – decía James sin entender de qué se trataba todo.

- Y luego tú te disculpaste con ella porque estabas más molesto contigo mismo.

- Sí…

- Y estabas molesto contigo porque pensaste en un momento que te gustaría ser un licántropo para que Lily te quisiera más.

- ¡De acuerdo! Soy predecible. – dijo James convencido y Remus volvió a reír. – Es decir que ya sabías que iba a venir a disculparme contigo…

- Sí – afirmó Remus. – Y le dije a Lily todo esto, por esa razón ella también reía.

James se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y yo perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando ya sabías todo… - dijo de mal humor y luego salió por la puerta de la habitación. A Remus no le quedó más remedio que volver a reír. Acto seguido se acostó de nuevo en su cama a ver si por fin lo dejaban descansar.

James caminó de vuelta al lago pensando que lo que había hecho fue una pérdida de tiempo y lo peor era que Lily ya lo sabía y sólo se le ocurrió reír en lugar de decírselo… por eso James le iba a jugar un pequeña broma. Era sábado ese día y hubo una excursión a Hogsmeade, por lo que quedaban muy pocos alumnos merodeando por el castillo, así que James estaba en libertad de divertirse un poco.

Al salir del castillo, caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Lily. Una vez estaba preparado, comprobó nuevamente que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se convirtió en ciervo.

Lily estaba sentada junto al lago pensando en que dentro de poco terminaría el año escolar y le quedaría un sólo año para estar con James; seguido a eso le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido con ese chico, todo lo de Janet, su noviazgo con Remus y demás cosas que habían sucedido. Ese había sido, sin duda, el año más agitado de su estadía en Hogwarts. Por último se puso a pensar en la peligrosa cercanía de los EXTASIS y el estado relajado que tenía en ese momento se le fue de inmediato, pero hubo algo que la tranquilizó de nuevo; la pelirroja vio como un pequeño ciervo se acercaba a ella de manera extraña. Lo normal en esos animales era que se acercaran sigilosamente, estudiando el paisaje y todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, pero ese ciervo en especial se acercó a ella de manera natural, como si la conociera…

- Hola pequeño… - le dijo la chica tiernamente extendiendo su mano.

Cornamenta olió suavemente la mano de Lily y la lamió. Lily miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie la miraba y comenzó a hablar con el ciervo mientras esperaba por James.

- Eres tan tierno…

En señal de respuesta, cornamenta caminó hasta el otro lado y comenzó a olisquearle el cuello haciendo reír a la chica.

- Me recuerdas a James¿sabes? No sé porqué tarda tanto… Si me ve hablando contigo terminará de pensar que estoy loca.

Lily tenía a su lado un libro con el que pensaba estudiar para los EXTASIS, o por lo menos debería estudiar. El ciervo entonces comenzó a apartar el libro con sus astas mientras Lily reía divertida. Lo apartó más y más hasta ponerlo cerca del lago.

- Ten cuidado, podría caer al lago… ¡Pero qué demonios hago yo hablando contigo¡Como si me fueras a entender! – se reprochó y luego se levantó a buscar el libro, pero el ciervo la miraba amenazante, como que si diera un paso más tiraría el libro al agua. – No pensarás tirar el libro…

Cornamenta lo arrimó un poco hasta que la parte de abajo se humedeció.

- ¡NO! – gritó corriendo hacia el libro y ahuyentando al pequeño ciervo.

A los pocos minutos llegó James muy sonriente observando a su novia sentada junto a un árbol peleando sola y tratando de arreglar el libro.

- ¿Qué haces Lily¿Con quién hablas?

- ¡Un tonto ciervo mojó mi libro!

- ¿Un ciervo? – preguntó James con una fingida extrañeza.

- Sí, era lindo pero luego comenzó a juguetear con mi libro arrimándolo al agua hasta que lo mojó… Si no fuera totalmente imposible diría que ese ciervo sabía lo que hacía. – dijo malhumorada.

- Tranquila Lily, somos magos ¿lo recuerdas? – James sacó su varita y con un movimiento envolvente dijo: – ¡Secatem instantanium!

El libro se desprendió de las manos de la chica, dio unas cuantas vueltas por los aires y cayó en el mismo lugar totalmente seco y renovado.

- Vaya James, me asombras. ¿Has estado estudiando?

- No, eso se llama inteligencia nata. – respondió chico con suficiencia recostándose de un árbol. – Ahora mi beso de premio.

- No pierdes una oportunidad¿eh?

- No si puedo evitarlo.

Ambos rieron y Lily "premió" a James por su buena acción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El resto de la tarde pasó normalmente; Sirius y Evelyn estuvieron juntos al igual que James y Lily. Remus pudo dormir por fin sin ser interrumpido. Sheila pasó horas leyendo e investigando en la biblioteca a ver si conseguía algún hechizo útil y Peter no se había aparecido por la Sala Común desde la noche anterior, pues aún temía que Sirius le pudiera hacer algo.

Pasadas las siete de la noche, los merodeadores se alistaban para ir al sauce boxeador a cumplir su misión de luna llena. Como en todas las ocasiones, Remus estaba pálido y débil pero siempre tenía unas fuerzas ahorradas para llegar a su destino.

Ya casi cerca del árbol, alguien los llamó, provocando que se sobresaltaran, pues pensaban que los habían descubierto.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡Sheila¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Te dije que no podías venir¡Te dije que era peligroso! – dijo Remus respirando entrecortadamente y algo molesto.

- No con esto. – replicó la chica enseñándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó James.

- No me puedo volver un animago en una noche, pero sí me puedo convertir en animal, lo que sería lo mismo ¿no?

- Sheila, no tenemos tiempo para jugar ahora, esto es realmente peligroso y…

- Lo sé. Sólo quiero acompañar a mi novio¿Es mucho pedir? Pasé toda la tarde buscando hechizos y encontré uno que sirve. Soy tan valiente como ustedes y me convertiré en un animal como ustedes, así que no veo la razón por la cual no pueda ir. – dijo decididamente cruzándose de brazos. Remus rió.

- Es terca… Y no la van a poder convencer.

- Exactamente, entonces vámonos que se hace tarde. – dijo caminando hacia el árbol y tomándose la poción. En segundos se convirtió en una loba; pero no como Remus, sino en una loba blanca y brillante cuyo pelaje era sedoso y se movía con la brisa de la noche. Los chicos jamás habían visto un animal tan lindo.

- ¡Vaya! Así sí vale la pena convertirme en lobo¿no creen? – preguntó Remus con el poco aliento que le quedaba; los otros dos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

Peter había decidido llegar antes al sauce y convertirse en rata para así evitar cualquier malentendido con Sirius.

La noche pasó lentamente, pero Remus, por primera en su vida, no detestó tanto su persona esa noche. Después de todo, él se convertía en mitad lobo y al tener a una loba tan preciosa a su lado, su instinto animal lo llevaba a juguetear con ella y a olvidarse por pequeños instantes de gruñir, atacar y destruir cosas.

Cornamenta y Canuto se alegraron de ver a su Lunático algo feliz esa noche y por fin se dieron cuenta de que esa chica era la indicada para él y que serían felices por el resto de su vida...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La última semana del año escolar pasó volando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya los alumnos estaban en el tren, camino a sus hogares. Los de séptimo año se despedían tristemente del castillo sabiendo que nunca más volverían a pisar sus aulas; sabiendo que nunca más volverían a recibir clases en ese lugar, pero lo más importante, sabiendo que nunca más tendrían la oportunidad de forjar amistades como las que forjaron en ese castillo que había formado parte de sus vidas durante siete años y se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Nunca más verían a sus profesores, nunca más disfrutarían estando en compañía de algunos o burlándose de otros.

Los alumnos de sexto pensaban que dentro de un año les llegaría también su turno, y al igual que los de séptimo, sentían también algo de melancolía.

James, Lily, Remus, Sheila, Sirius y Evelyn iban todos juntos en un mismo vagón; algo apretujados, pero a ninguno le molestaba estar pegado a su chica.

- James¿Creer que soy bonita? – le preguntó Lily coqueteándole.

- No. – respondió el chico seriamente, Lily rió e hizo otra pregunta.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo siempre?

No. – respondió de la misma forma que antes; por primera vez en su vida parecía que hablaba en serio, cosa que a Lily no le gustó mucho.

- Ah... de acuerdo. – dijo ella tristemente desviando su mirada hacia otra parte.

- Lily, no eres bonita, eres la persona más bella del planeta y en cuanto si quiero estar contigo siempre; no, no lo quiero¡lo necesito! si no, enfermaría hasta morir.

- James... – dijo la chica con voz apenas audible y muy sonrojada. – Es lo más lindo que jamás me hayas dicho.

Ambos se acurrucaron más de lo que estaban y siguieron viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana, sintiéndose las personas más felices del mundo.

Mientras tanto Evelyn y Sirius también conversaban cariñosamente.

- ¿Estás triste? – preguntó Evelyn.

- Sí, jamás olvidaré todo lo que viví este año, todo lo que me costó conquistarte, pero obtuve mi recompensa, la mejor recompensa del mundo.

- Es decir que me amas.

- Amar es poco, Evelyn. – le respondió – Siento más que eso por ti.

- ¿Qué puede ser más fuerte Sirius?

- No lo sé, pero lo es. Es más fuerte que el amor, mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Y ese sentimiento tiene nombre? – preguntó Evelyn divertida.

- No, tan sólo debes saber que cuando diga "te amo" será más que eso, será un "algo más fuerte que te amo" No sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Sabes qué? Yo también siento eso por ti; lo nuestro es algo más fuerte que el amor...

Al mismo tiempo que esas dos parejas, Remus y Sheila hablaban susurrando, puesto que hablaban del tema de la licantropía.

- Aún no puedo agradecerte el que me hayas acompañado esa noche.

- Basta Remus, ya me lo has dicho suficiente.

- No Sheila, no sabes la felicidad que me causaste al verte esa noche ahí junto a mí, apoyándome y haciendo todo lo posible por acompañarme aún cuando sabías que podía lastimarte.

- Eso hacen las novias.

- No, eso sólo lo haces tú. – le dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla – Gracias Sheila, por darme la mejor noche de mi vida como licántropo... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo riendo luego de una pausa – No me perdonaría si te llegara a lastimar.

- No lo haré de nuevo, no porque no quiera sino porque la poción que tomé sólo funciona una vez. Claro que podría convertirme en animaga ilegal, pero... eso sí sería complicado. – dijo la chica riendo también y abrazando a Remus.

Una vez el tren llegó al andén 9 y ¾ de King Cross, todos los alumnos bajaron con sus baúles en busca de sus respectivas familias. Las tres parejas no deseaban despedirse, pero era hora de hacerlo.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en que se reunirían en las vacaciones en cualquier sitio muggle que escogiera Lily (ya que ella era la experta) y se mantendrían en contacto mediante cartas y la utilización del teléfono, si es que todos aprendían a utilizarlo.

Y así se fueron los seis chicos, a sabiendas de que el próximo año vendrían cosas más difíciles, pero eso no les preocupaba, pues el sentimiento que tenían entre ellos era más fuerte que el amor y su amistad era tan sólida que se perdería entre los recuerdos y duraría hasta un futuro lejano, mucho más lejano que el olvido...

¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Queridos Lectores

Muy agradecida por haber leído nuestra historia, gracias a sus reviews nos hemos decidido a escribir la II Parte de "Mas fuerte que el amor, mas lejano que el olvido"

Esta II parte será un poco mas oscura que la primera, pero aun así habrá mucho romance por escribir

Quizás tardemos un poco en subir esa parte porque primero escribiremos todos los capítulos y luego los publicaremos (como hicimos con la primera, que cuando se publico el primer capitulo ya el 20 estaba listo) pero no se preocupen los mantendremos al tanto de nuestros avances:

Un gran beso a todos

ANAKALIA


	22. Chapter 22

"Queridos lectores no nos hemos olvidado de nuestra labor de escritoras, ya vamos terminando el 5to capítulo de nuestra segunda parte y todo va viento en popa. Hay muchos momentos cómicos, románticos y sobre todo oscuros... pero tengan en cuenta que no nos pensamos olvidar de ustedes tan fácilmente. Es muy inspirador ver los reviews de ustedes cuando no se tienen muchas ganas de escribir. Tengan por seguro que para antes que termine este año ya el fic estará listo y los primeros capítulos publicados."

Muchísimas gracias


End file.
